Walk the shadows
by PotionMaster94
Summary: TRADUCTION DE JHARAD17. L'été après la 5ème année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** : L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de moi, mais c'est la traduction de la fanfiction de JHARAD17. Je précise également que MEDUZAA avait commencé à publier la traduction de cette fanfiction jusqu'au septième chapitre mais n'avait pas été plus loin faute de temps. C'est avec son accord que je prends la suite, en espérant que vous apprécierez tout autant que moi cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span>Traverser les ténèbres :<span>

**Chapitre 1 :**

La pièce était étouffante, sans air autorisé à passer à travers la fenêtre barricadée. Harry était blotti, tremblant, sur le matelas fin de son lit sous un drap sale, cependant une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait. Il dormait par à-coups, submergé par fièvre, rêves et cauchemars. Son dos brûlait toujours des coups que lui avait donné son oncle peu après qu'il soit arrivé ici pour l'été, et le drap était croûteux et strié de taches de pus. Les blessures suintaient et étaient infectées.

La douleur dans ses entrailles, causée par la faim, avait depuis longtemps cessé, et quand il était assez conscient pour remarquer de telles choses, il pouvait sentir la peau se tendre sur ses os, et même voir ses veines et ses tendons sur ses mains et avant-bras, saillir comme ses côtes.

Il était en train de mourir.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, toutes les fois où il avait survécu aux attaques de Voldemort, d'un basilic, des strangulots et des dragons, des mangemorts et tout ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère de la magie, il trouvait incroyablement ironique d'être à deux doigts de mourir de faim et du manque de pénicilline.

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement pathétique.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que quelqu'un avait déverrouillé la porte, ou même fourré de la nourriture à travers la chatière ? A ce niveau-là, cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisque même si sa tante lui avait glissé un repas à sept services, il n'aurait pas pu l'atteindre. Il n'aurait pas pu ramper si loin.

Et cela n'avait plus d'importance de toute façon, pas vraiment, puisqu'il était évident qu'il était condamné. La seule chose qu'il regrettait vraiment était de ne pas avoir fait tomber Voldemort avec lui. La culpabilité et le honte de cela lui serrait la poitrine et – il devait l'admettre – était la seule chose qui le poussait à continuer à se battre pour sa vie. S'il pouvait simplement tenir jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre n'envoie quelqu'un – et il le ferait, n'est-ce pas ? S'il n'envoyait pas les lettres comme il était supposé le faire, celles qu'ils lui avaient fait promettre d'envoyer – s'il pouvait juste tenir, tout se passerait bien. Il pourrait retourner à l'école, continuer l'entrainement, et tout redeviendrait normal.

Cette pensée le frappa comme un coup physique, et sa vision se noya dans de nouvelles larmes. Mais comme toutes les larmes qui étaient venues à ses yeux ces derniers jours, - semaines ?- il les chassa en clignant des yeux avant qu'elles ne tombent. Il ne méritait pas de pleurer Sirius, pas quand il était responsable de l'avoir tué. Il méritait seulement de mourir.

Mais Merlin, cela faisait _tellement_ mal.

Et il était tellement fatigué.

Le fin rai de lumière sous les planches sur les fenêtres était en train de décliner, prolongeant les ténèbres dans la pièce, alors ce devait être le soir. Un autre jour écoulé. Un autre jour, avec chance, plus proche de la délivrance.

Même s'il ne la méritait pas.

Quand les secours arrivèrent, ce ne fut par personne qu'il avait envie de voir. La nuit était noire et calme, et Harry était quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil quand il entendit un bruit de dehors, un craquement brusque qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. Puis un autre, et un troisième transplanage. Ils arrivaient !

Se redressant, Harry reprit sa respiration et essaya de balancer les jambes par-dessus le bord de son lit, mais il était trop faible. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il était pris de vertiges. Un élan de douleur atroce le traversa, centré dans ses entrailles et flottant dans son dos, et c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se vomir sur lui-même. Mais s'il allait être emmené loin de cet endroit, il avait besoin de sa baguette, et la cape d'invisibilité, toutes deux cachées sous la latte branlante sous son lit. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser ici.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il glissa sur le bord du lit, puis hors de celui-ci, tombant dans un léger coup, qui couvrit presque le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait en bas. Aucun autre bruit ne parvint des escaliers ou du couloir, pendant qu'Harry luttait avec la latte branlante. Il sortit enfin sa baguette, et était à deux doigts de tendre le bras pour sa cape quand il entendit glisser les boulons du verrou de la porte. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, avec une telle rapidité que ce devait être fait par un sort.

Harry ferma les yeux, submergé de gratitude, et se redressa, se laissant tomber contre le bord du lit. Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait avec facilité, Harry restreint la douleur dans sa tête et son corps assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse sourire à ses sauveteurs, mais quand il regarda ceux qui venaient de passer la porte, il ne put retenir le halètement horrifié en voyant les capes noires et les masques blancs en tête de mort.

Mangemorts !

Sans réfléchir, il leva sa baguette vers le premier qui passa la porte et dit « _Expelliarmus !_», cependant les mots sortirent semblables à un murmure rauque de sa gorge jusque-là inutilisée. La baguette du mangemort vola tout de même, et vint frapper Harry dans le bras, puisque ses réflexes étaient plutôt morts.

Un rire hystérique parvenant du couloir envoya des frissons dans son échine. Il _connaissait_ ce rire. Son propriétaire chassa brutalement de son chemin le premier mangemort, et bloqua facilement le sort que lança ensuite Harry.

- Ooh… le petit bébé Potter à l'air tout _surpris_, jubila Bellatrix. N'est-il pas mignon !

Elle bloqua son sort suivant avec un grognement puis leva sa baguette vers lui.

- _Endoloris !_

Harry n'avait pas assez d'air dans les poumons pour hurler, mais son dos se voûta et ses membres se tordirent. Il sentit du sang dans sa bouche. Du feu courait dans chacun de ses nerfs, piquant comme des aiguilles et sans fin. Des éclats de verre parcouraient ses veines. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'il grattait le sol de ses doigts et ses orteils. _Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, faite que ça s'arrête. _Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était son rire et sa propre respiration râpeuse.

Des tremblements secouèrent son corps, mais heureusement, il pouvait enfin respirer. Les blessures sur son dos s'étaient ouvertes et le sol en dessous de lui était poisseux de sang et de sérum. Il toussa sèchement, et sa poitrine lui fit mal. Peut-être que certaines côtes s'étaient brisés.

- Tu as gâché tout mon plaisir, se plaignit Bellatrix.

- Le trophée du seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas là pour ton amusement, répondit quelqu'un.

Même dans sa douleur et avec les yeux fermement fermés, Harry aurait pu reconnaître cette voix n'importe où. Snape. Son cœur tomba dans son estomac.

La main toujours tremblante, il leva sa baguette à nouveau et la pointa sur la porte.

- Stupé-

Bellatrix rit une nouvelle fois et cracha « Protego » et le sort rebondit sur lui. Il était trop faible pour l'éviter, et se retrouva à plat sur le dos. Sa baguette était toujours serrée dans sa main, non pas que cela fasse quelconque différence, quand Snape apparut dans son champ de vision et s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour l'arracher de ses doigts.

- Stupide Potter, murmura Snape sous son souffle. Très stupide.

Ses doigts s'élevèrent vers la bouche d'Harry avec quelque chose en eux. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, et il essaya de secouer la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas; il ne pouvait pas bouger du tout. Tout faisait mal. Sa respiration se composait de courts halètements pendant qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de vomir.

- Restez tranquille, grogna Snape et Harry sentit quelque chose de froid contre ses lèvres.

Une fiole. Une potion. Snape essayait de l'empoisonner.

- Pour la douleur, murmura Snape.

Mais Harry ne le crut pas avant que le liquide ne fut enfoncé dans sa gorge, et que les tremblements dans ses bras ne se calment un peu, et qu'enfin il puisse prendre une pleine respiration.

- Une autre, dit Snape.

Il tint une autre potion contre les lèvres d'Harry, et cette fois celui-ci ne s'écarta pas. La main de Snape glissa derrière son cou et tint sa tête droite quand la deuxième potion coula dans sa gorge à vif. Les bords de sa vision se teintèrent de noir, et la voix presque inaudible de Snape fit écho dans son esprit pendant que le noir l'envahissait d'avantage.

- Dormez Harry.

Harry combattit le sommeil; comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Bellatrix était _juste là. _Elle le tuerait, ou le torturerait, ou ferait d'autre choses monstrueuses. Mais la potion était trop forte, et il était trop fatigué. Avec un doux soupir étouffé, il dormit, au moment où il réalisa que Snape l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la toute première fois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé** : L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de moi, mais c'est la traduction de la fanfiction de JHARAD17. Je précise également que MEDUZAA avait commencé à publier la traduction de cette fanfiction jusqu'au septième chapitre mais n'avait pas été plus loin faute de temps. C'est avec son accord que je prends la suite, en espérant que vous apprécierez tout autant que moi cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span>Traverser les ténèbres :<span>

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry se réveilla tremblant, allongé sur le sol froid, et ouvrir les yeux lui prit quelques minutes. Ses paupières étaient collées, assemblées par les croûtes et ses yeux brûlèrent quand il les ouvrit, bien qu'il y ait une petite lumière avec laquelle voir. Tout était flou, il avait perdu ses lunettes quelque part. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit souhaiter être encore inconscient.

La cellule était petite, pas beaucoup plus large que sa propre silhouette étendue face contre terre, avec des murs gris en pierre, pas de fenêtre et seulement une porte. Accroché aux murs, dans divers états d'usure, se tenaient des outils apparemment utilisés pour la torture : des cravache, des fouets et des couteaux de toute sorte, comme quelque chose sortit tout droit d'un film sur l'Inquisition. Mais ils devaient être là simplement pour l'effet, pensa-t-il. Voldemort et ses mangemorts aimaient utiliser la magie pour jouer à leurs jeux, pour torturer et enfin tuer leurs prisonniers. A travers sa maudite cicatrice, il avait vu assez de leurs réunions et des traitements que subissaient leurs prisonniers. Mais les moldus reconnaissaient leurs instruments. Et cela les effrayait.

Il devait bien admettre avoir lui-même peur, d'être torturé par la magie ou par des outils moldus ou par quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'il sache qu'il méritait de mourir, et qu'il le _devait_, pour remplir cette fichue prophétie, honnêtement il ne le _voulait_ pas.

Sa respiration était toujours difficile, chacune de ses incpirations semblant percer sa poitrine. Ses côtes se souvint-il. Probablement cassées. Il pouvait encore sentir le sang dans sa bouche, et il voulut le cracher, mais à dire vrai, il était trop fatigué pour tourner la tête. Et il avait mal partout, particulièrement à sa cicatrice. Voldemort devait être tout près.

Alors il avala le sang, et reposa sa tête, attendant que le spectacle commence. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Quand des pas retentirent hors de sa cellule, il s'éveilla assez pour rouler sur le dos et utiliser ses coudes pour se reculer contre le mur. La porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur et une silhouette recouverte d'une cape apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Au début, il ne put dire qui c'était, il plissa simplement des yeux vers eux et resta silencieux.

- Tu as l'air un peu patraque Potter, dit une voix doucereuse et hautaine.

Lucius avança d'un pas dans la cellule et regarda autour de lui avec dédain. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés avec nonchalance, et Harry fut tout aussi bien content de ne pas pouvoir voir les yeux du plus vieux Malfoy; ils lui donnaient toujours la chair de poule.

- C'est dommage, vraiment, que ta famille nous ait laissé si peu de choses avec lesquelles travailler.

Harry rassembla le reste de sa force et se redressa dans une position assise. Le mur était froid et humide contre son dos, mais il le remarqua à peine. Une main pressée contre son diaphragme douloureux, il plissa à nouveau les yeux vers Malfoy.

- Comme si ça m'atteignait, haleta-t-il.

- Ca le fera Potter, cracha le mangemort. Quand le seigneur des ténèbres te fera crier.

- Il l'a déjà fait, lui dit Harry et il dut s'arrêter pour prendre une respiration sifflante. M'en fiche.

Cela sembla déconcerter Malfoy, et Harry se récompensa en laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il dut avoir somnolé un peu, puisque quand il les rouvrit, la porte de sa cellule était fermée et Malfoy était parti. _Bien, un mangemort à terre, plus que dix-sept mille à venir._

* * *

><p>Le prochain visiteur à sa cellule ne fut pas si accommodant. Harry fut tiré de son sommeil quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et il entendit un rire aigu qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, quelqu'un qu'il détestait plus que n'importe qui au monde.<p>

- Est-ce que le petit Potter se sent à nouveau triste ? Chantonna Bellatrix.

Harry essaya de l'ignorer, mais elle se glissa dans la cellule comme une ombre ténébreuse. Il cligna des yeux vers elle quand elle tapota sa jambe avec la pointe de sa botte. Comme si elle était sur le point de lui confier un grand secret, elle se pencha vers lui, assez près pour qu'Harry puisse sentir son haleine, et elle murmura :

- Où sont-ils allés ?

Sa tête tombant contre le mur, Harry fit courir une langue sèche sur ses lèvres gercées et détourna le visage.

- Ils étaient tous partis, chanta Bellatrix sur une mélodie moqueuse. Tous partis, tous partis de la maison, laissant le bébé tout seul.

Elle attrapa son menton et retourna brutalement son visage pour qu'il la regarde. Ses yeux étincelaient de folie, et quand elle abaissa son visage pour les mettre nez à nez, Harry pensa étrangement pendant un moment qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Son estomac s'agita à cette seule idée. Au lieu de quoi, elle s'en retourna à son ton chantant.

- Ils devaient t'aimer beaucoup, beaucoup, bébé Potter, pour vider leur maison de tout _sauf toi._

Surpris, malgré son souhait intérieur de ne pas écouter quoi que ce soit de ce que Bellatrix disait, _jamais_, la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit de sa propre volonté.

- Quoi ?

Bellatrix éclata de rire, éclaboussant Harry de bave. Elle lui tapota la joue, comme s'il était un bon garçon.

- Oh ! Ils ne te l'ont même pas dit ! Ta famille, ils ont déménagés et t'ont laissé pourrir. Ta maison était _vide_.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Ils n'auraient pas déménagés sans lui. Il savait qu'ils le détestaient, ils l'avaient toujours détesté, et détesté la magie et tout ce qui avait à voir avec ça, mais il n'aurait pas fait _ça_.

- Oui ! S'écria Bellatrix.

Elle vola autour de la pièce comme une créature possédée, les bras écartés comme si elle était un oiseau, riant de son rire fou.

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux, souhaitant qu'elle s'en aille. Les Dursley avaient déménagé et l'avaient laissé pour mort. C'était vrai, ça devait l'être. Ils avaient annulé les protections sur la maison, celles que Dumbledore veillait tellement à préserver. Comment les mangemorts auraient-ils pu le trouver autrement ? Comment seraient-ils entrés ?

- Non, non, non, dit doucement Bellatrix.

Elle était de retour face à lui, perchée sur ses talons et se balançant légèrement sur une musique qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Le bout de ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue, presque gentiment, et il frissonna.

- Plus de sommeil pour le bébé.

Quand elle tendit la main vers lui, il l'écarta en la frappant, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il savait cela, mais il devait quand même essayer. Elle le mit sur ses pieds comme s'il ne pesait rien, et peut-être était-ce le cas. Depuis combien de temps les Dursley avaient-ils quitté le 4 Privet Drive ? Il lui fallut quelques instants pour garder son équilibre, et même après ça, il était si faible qu'elle dut l'aider. Avec une main sur son bras, Bellatrix le jeta brutalement vers la porte. Il trébucha, et elle le traîna presque dans le couloir. Là, deux autres mangemorts, ceux qui portaient des masques, attendaient.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres le veut maintenant, dit l'un d'entre eux.

Bellatrix poussa Harry vers la paire d'hommes, et l'un d'eux l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. L'homme soupira d'agacement, mais se tourna habilement et, avec l'autre personne masquée, il traîna Harry dans le couloir. Ils durent l'aider avec un escalier et presque le porter les derniers cents pas vers une double porte ornée.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas fait la moitié du travail pendant le voyage, la respiration d'Harry était saccadée et avait l'air sèche. Derrière eux, Bellatrix continuait de chanter doucement, et l'entendre fit redresser les cheveux sur la nuque d'Harry.

- Il aaaaatteeeeeend -chanta-t-elle à l'adresse de personne ou tout le monde- son traitement spécial.

Le mangemort qui avait parlé plus tôt hocha la tête, frappa lourdement sur la porte droite et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Harry fut jeté avant eux, au milieu d'une pièce pleine de mangemorts.

La douleur dans la cicatrice d'Harry atteint un niveau épouvantable, pile au moment où il aperçut Voldemort, en train d'attendre sur un trône dans le fond de la pièce, comme un roi recevant des quémandeurs. Harry était tombé à genoux, et les mangemorts le traînèrent en avant. Il agrippa sa tête, serrant la mâchoire pour retenir un cri.

La foule s'écarta face à eux, marchant vers le trône plus vite que nécessaire. Mais Harry n'était conscient que de la douleur, serrant sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir en deux. Il remarqua à peine quand l'un des deux mangemorts le lâcha sans cérémonie sur le sol au pied de Lord Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 3 :**

L'ordre du phénix était en plein chaos. Seulement quelques jours après que Poudlard n'ait fermé pour l'été, une série d'évènements avait mené tous ceux de la vielle équipe à vivre sans sommeil et avec un temps minimal pour ne serait-ce que manger. Une évasion d'Azkaban, organisée par Voldemort, sans aucun doute, avait libéré tous les prisonniers qui avaient été capturés au ministère seulement quelques semaines auparavant. Les détraqueurs, usurpés par Voldemort et désormais plus gardien de la prison, avait été les responsables de pas moins de sept attaques différentes sur des moldus et des nés de moldus à travers le sud de l'Angleterre dans les deux premières semaines de juillet. L'Ordre faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour assister le ministère, qui avait les mains occupées à garder les créatures à distance, et à nettoyer derrière eux. Ils s'efforçaient aussi d'empêcher les moldus d'y regarder de trop près, ou de trop s'inquiéter à propos de ces étranges et anonymes attaques qui laissaient des victimes catatoniques ou mortes mais sans aucune blessure physique.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, le public paniquait quand même. Les vacances prévues pour la fin de l'été étaient avancées pour « le plus tôt possible », tant qu'elles étaient hors du pays, et des centaines de personnes affluaient vers la pointe nord. Une fois rassemblés cependant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne focalisent leur attention là et au milieu du mois de juillet, les journaux moldus et sorciers confondus reportaient des attaques aux frontières, aux lacs et aux vallées.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, s'accordant cinq minutes bien méritées, et il fixait ses mains vielles et noueuses. Les choses étaient passées de mauvaises à pires si rapidement. Et il venait juste de recevoir ce qui était de loin la pire nouvelle. Lentement, il retira ses lunettes et massa la douleur qui semblait toujours s'attarder entre ses sourcils ces jours-ci. Les yeux fermés, il réorganisa ses pensées. Les moldus à qui on avait confié la garde d'Harry avaient fait partie de ceux qui avaient quitté leur maison, même s'ils auraient été beaucoup, beaucoup plus en sécurité en restant dans le Surrey.

Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines, Dumbledore avait retiré certains des gardiens de Privet Drive, une décision qu'il avait vite regretté. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Arabella Figg l'avait appelé par cheminée, trois jours auparavant, pour lui faire savoir que la maison était totalement vide, qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait un problème. Au début, il avait pensé qu'Harry était parti avec les Dursley, bien que ceci soit en soi risqué, mais quand Tonks, Maugrey et Shacklebolt était allé vérifier le rapport de Figg, ils trouvèrent les signes d'une lutte dans la chambre du garçon, de même que du sang sur le lit et le sol, un peu de celui-ci étant encore frais.

En raison de l'état du reste de la maison, il était clair que le garçon avait été abandonné par sa famille quelques temps auparavant. Ensuite il avait été enlevé, très probablement par la force, par quelqu'un d'autre. Sans savoir où était le garçon, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le sauver. Pour rendre les choses encore pires, il avait été dans l'incapacité de contacter Severus Snape depuis plusieurs jours. Ces évènements additionnés, il avait dû en conclure que Voldemort avait le garçon. Si c'était le cas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire si ce n'est espérer, et il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir.

Glissant à nouveau ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, Dumbledore se leva et alla vers la cheminée. Il était temps de dire au reste de l'Ordre quel idiot il avait été.

* * *

><p>Des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, dans un large hall de l'un des domaines de Voldemort, Harry était allongé sur le sol là où les mangemorts l'avaient déposé. Il rejeta la douleur fulgurante dans son front, la coinça derrière un mur qui ressemblait horriblement beaucoup à une porte de placard, ferma cette porte et la verrouilla fermement. Bien que sa tête le lance encore comme s'il était régulièrement frappé par une horde d'hippogriffes, il n'était plus aveuglé par sa douleur. Son estomac remuait, cependant, et s'il avait eu quoi que ce soit à manger récemment, il l'aurait immédiatement vomi. Prenant de rapides et haletantes respirations, il leva lesyeux quand Voldemort se leva de son trône. L'homme baissa les yeux vers lui, mais son visage étrangement lisse et semblable à celui d'un serpent était trop brouillé aux yeux d'Harry pour qu'il puisse voir l'expression de l'homme. <em>C'est tout aussi bien<em>, pensa-t-il. _Comme si j'avais besoin de voir plus de folie._

Au-dessus de lui, Voldemort secoua la tête.

- Pauvre, pauvre garçon, dit-il d'une voix qui avait presque l'air triste. Ma Bella me dit que les méchants moldus t'ont laissé mourir seul.

Harry serra la mâchoire et ne dit rien, mais lutta pour se remettre sur pieds, détestant se sentir si exposé. Il parvint, après quelques mouvements frénétiques, à s'appuyer sur son flanc.

- Est-ce vrai alors ? Demanda la voix sifflante. T'ont-ils battu et affamé et fait pleurer ? Ou bien sont-ce les tendres soins de mes fidèles qui t'ont mis dans un tel état ?

Refusant toujours obstinément de répondre, Harry pressa à nouveau les doigts contre sa poitrine, simplement pour essayer de respirer, et il se demanda où tout cela allait mener. Il avait pensé être mort maintenant, à dire vrai.

- Severus, siffla doucement Voldemort et une des figures vêtues de noir, tête inclinée, s'avança vers l'endroit ou reposait Harry. Je détecte les restes des effets du _Doloris_ sur le garçon, mais faiblement. Je sais que tu as des raisons de le haïr. Est-ce de toi ?

- Monseigneur – la voix de Snape était calme, respectueuse; Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais reçu ce ton de l'homme – j'ai en effet donné au gamin une potion pour calmer des tremblements. Je ne savais pas s'il aurait survécu au portauloin autrement.

- Bravo, lui dit Voldemort. Mais dis-moi alors, qui a lancé le sort, alors que je me souviens avoir explicitement ordonné de ne lui faire aucun mal ?

Il ne regardait même plus vers Snape maintenant, mais vers les mangemorts qui l'avaient amené ici, et vers Bellatrix Lestrange, derrière eux.

- Monseigneur ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant près d'Harry, prostrée devant Voldemort.

Elle pressa son front sur le sol tandis qu'elle rampait à ses pieds. Sa voix, cependant, était presque un grognement.

- Je ne faisais que me défendre ! Il a peut-être l'air frêle, mais avec sa baguette… je ne peux le laisser s'en tirer en vous insultant !

- Tsk, tsk ma Bella. Quand je donne des ordres, je m'attends à ce que l'on m'obéisse. Tu m'as déçu.

Bellatrix haleta, mais ne releva pas la tête.

- J'implore votre pardon, monseigneur. Je suis à vos ordres.

- Ah oui, j'aime tant t'entendre supplier, douce Bella, dit doucement Voldemort.

Avec un mouvement de baguette et un _Endoloris_ murmuré, il la fit se tordre. En un instant, elle était en train d'hurler, et de supplier et de taper ses talons sur le sol de pierre froid.

Harry ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. La douleur dans son front était maintenant gérable, et Harry savoura ce minuscule sentiment d'espoir que ce manque de souffrance lui apporta. Pour ce qui était des sons près de lui, bien que ce soit Bellatrix recevant une punition pour l'avoir blessé, il ne put en sentir aucune satisfaction. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur de ce sort, et bien qu'il ait une fois essayé de le lancer, il ne pouvait imaginer le refaire.

Les cris de Bellatrix s'évanouirent quand le sort fut levé, et elle s'étrangla en respirant. Harry ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir Voldemort descendre de sa petite estrade et lui asséner un petit coup dans les côtés avec un de ses orteils nus, un peu comme elle l'avait fait à Harry dans sa cellule. Le renversement de situation était tellement inattendu qu'il dut étouffer un soudain rire.

Voldemort tourna un regard vif vers lui.

- Quelque chose t'amuse ? Demanda-t-il l'air tout sauf amusé.

Harry secoua la tête mais leva le regard pour croiser celui de l'homme.

- Contentez-vous de… continuer, murmura-t-il du seul son qu'il pouvait émettre.

- Oh, c'est ce que nous allons faire, promit Voldemort. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais que tu répondes à quelques questions.

- Vous… devriez… savoir, dit Harry entre des inspirations haletantes. Que je ne… vous dirais… rien.

- Tu m'as mal compris, cher Harry.

Il avait l'air presque amical, et Harry plissa les yeux vers lui, avec un mauvais pressentiment sur ce changement de ton.

- Je n'imagines pas qu'un garçon tel que toi ait quoi que ce soit de valeur à me dire à propos des machinations d'un vieil homme sénile et de ses tentatives pour me contrecarrer. Non, je veux en savoir plus sur _toi._

* * *

><p>Bonne année à tous ! ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Précédemment :**

_« Glissant à nouveau ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, Dumbledore se leva et alla vers la cheminée. Il était temps de dire au reste de l'Ordre quel idiot il avait été. »_

Après avoir fait son annonce, Dumbledore resta immobile, au bout de la table dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimault, et il attendit l'explosion inévitable. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Seulement quelques secondes en fait.

- Comment _avez-vous pu _!

Remus Lupin était sur ses pieds, ses yeux déjà à mi-chemin vers le jaune. C'était un mauvais signe.

Molly Weasley fut la suivante. Sa voix stridente, faite pour réprimander les mauvais garçons, coupa celle de Lupin comme un couteau chaud dans une chocogrenouille.

- Je _n'y crois pas_ ! Vous l'avez laissé seul, Albus, et sans protection avec ces horribles _moldus_, alors qu'il y a des douzaines de personnes _dans cette pièce_ qui l'aurait accueilli. Je ne peux pas croire-

- Du calme, du calme Molly, commença son mari Arthur d'un ton conciliant même s'il envoya à Dumbledore un regard de profonde déception. Je suis sûr qu'on le trouvera, en parfaite santé.

Alastor Maugrey grogna dans son verre de whisky pur feu et secoua la tête.

- Même si c'est très bien que nous n'ayons trouvé aucun corps- commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par un halètement de Molly.

Maugrey lui jeta un coup d'œil et continua.

- Puisque s'il _était mort_ ce vieux salopard aurait mis le monde entier au courant. Non, il est toujours en vie, et pendant qu'il l'est, on a une assez bonne chance de le retrouver. Mais plus il est là-bas, moins de chance on a qu'il revienne… entier.

Lupin était toujours debout, tremblant de rage. Il avait l'air d'avoir été tout juste réveillé d'un profond sommeil, avec des cernes noirs sous les yeux et des vêtements froissés, apparemment, il récupérait toujours de la dernière pleine lune qui avait eu lieu il y a seulement deux nuits. Mais sa trompeuse apparence défaite cachait un grand élan protecteur, surtout quand on en venait à Harry.

- Que proposez-vous que nous fassions, hein ? Grogna-t-il.

- Cherchons-le, dans tous les endroits que nous connaissons de la dernière guerre, s'interposa Dedalus Diggle.

Il tourna son chapeau dans ses mains et hocha la tête vers les autres, comme si sa déclaration était évidente.

- La dernière guerre… mais ça représente des douzaines d'endroits, objecta Maugrey. Pas loin de cent, certainement.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile, dit Dedalus avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour une recherche de cette taille, dit doucement Maugrey.

Dumbledore fut ravi que ce soit Maugrey qui l'ait dit et pas lui-même avant de se réprimander pour sa lâcheté devant la colère de Lupin et des Weasley combinés. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Maugrey.

- Les détraqueurs, leur rappela-t-il, sèment toujours un grand chaos. Les attaques sur les moldus deviennent de pire en pire, de plus en plus fréquentes, et-

- On a compris, murmura Lupin.

Il se laissa retomber dans sa chaise et enterra son visage entre les mains.

- Harry n'a absolument aucune chance d'être sauvé.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Dumbledore et il s'arrêta jusqu'à avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Il y a toujours Severus.

* * *

><p>Après quelques instants pendant lesquels Harry levait les yeux vers Voldemort en haletant pour respirer, le seigneur des ténèbres se tourna avec un geste nonchalant de la main.<p>

- Nous verrons cela quand il sera guéri de ses blessures. _Toutes _ses blessures. Ma conversation ne sera pas interrompue par ce sifflement incessant.

Harry fixa la figure pâle et décharnée de l'homme tandis qu'il reprenait son trône, en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Etait-il toujours au 4, Privet Drive ? Toujours baigné dans les délires de la fièvre ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser Voldemort à le soigner… a moins qu'il ne souhaite rien d'autre que d'avoir un « adversaire digne de ce nom » comme il avait clamé le vouloir, la nuit où Cédric était mort. Il avait rendu à Harry sa baguette et l'avait libéré de la pierre tombale, simplement pour qu'il puisse montrer à ses fidèles qu'il _pouvait_ battre Harry Potter, que ce qu'il s'était passé des années auparavant à Godric's Hollow n'était qu'un coup de chance.

Ce doit être ça, décida Harry, tandis que plusieurs mangemorts le relevaient du sol et l'escortaient hors du hall. Voldemort voulait simplement prouver qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, et il ne pouvait pas faire cela en exécutant quelqu'un qui était aux portes de la mort.

Harry était toujours affaibli par la faim, et le grattement de ses côtes entre elle tandis qu'il était à nouveau traîné dans le couloir, associé aux martèlements dans sa tête, faisait tourner le couloir autour de lui comme un carrousel, mais en plus vite. Trop vite. A quelques pas de leur destination, le corps d'Harry se contracta avec un spasme violent, essayant d'expédier quoi que ce soit qu'il ait pu y avoir dans son estomac. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'intérieur de celui-ci que du sang, qui s'éclaboussa en traînés rouges écarlates sur le sol et les murs et même les portes tandis qu'il toussait et toussait et toussait encore. Le monde devint noir.

* * *

><p>De retour dans le hall du manoir de Topsham, Severus Snape regardait avec crainte le garçon-qui-avait-survécu être escorté hors de la salle. Il savait ce que faisait le seigneur des ténèbres, bien sûr, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Il aurait voulu partir avec Potter, pour s'assurer que les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres étaient correctement suivis, mais il devait maintenir sa fichue couverture. Et peu importe combien le monde des sorciers comptait toujours stupidement sur l'existence d'un garçon-presque-âgé-de-seize-ans, il ne pouvait voir aucun volontaire en train de l'aider. Il ne le serait pas par qui que ce soit qui soit ici en tout cas.<p>

Dire qu'il avait été perturbé par l'état dans lequel ils avaient trouvé le garçon, chez sa famille, était un immense euphémisme. Un grand changement dans son point de vue du monde s'était fait entre une inspiration et la suivante. Bien loin du gamin pourri-gâté qu'il s'était attendu à trouver, entouré par la générosité d'une famille follement aimante, ce garçon avait été privé de nourriture et abandonné, laissé pour mort dans la crasse et la pourriture.

Et quand Potter parvint quand même à lever sa baguette et à désarmer Nott, avec le simple murmure d'une incantation, Severus avait voulu crier son soulagement. Le garçon, malgré les apparences, n'était pas brisé. Bien sûr, Severus ne pouvait se réjouir, et il ne l'aurait pas fait, même s'il avait su comment, mais il avait fait la deuxième meilleur chose à faire et avait mis en place la punition de Bellatrix Lestrange. Jamais il n'avait voulu blesser quelqu'un plus qu'au moment où elle leva sa baguette pour la porter vers le garçon. Le _Doloris _avait brisé plusieurs de ses os avec bruits, tandis qu'il souffrait l'agonie dans un silence presque total, sans air pour crier. Et malgré tout, il avait essayé de stupéfixer Lestrange quand ce fut fini. _Oh_, le garçon avait un cœur. Hélas, il avait vraisemblablement perdu du sang pendant ce supplice, mettant ainsi une pression supplémentaire sur ses poumons endommagés. Avec les autres infections, ce serait un miracle s'il parvenait jamais à récupérer une vraie santé.

Maintenant, dans le grand hall, Lord Voldemort avait fait venir ses fidèles près de lui, un par un pour qu'ils embrassent l'ourlet de sa robe, pour qu'ils se vautrent à ses pieds et le remercient vigoureusement de leur accorder son attention. Quand vint le tour de Severus, il remplit son rôle, et autorisa même la pression de l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres dans le sien. Il lui montra à nouveau les souvenirs de la perfidie de Bellatrix, peut-être le seigneur des ténèbres la punirait-il encore plus. Et il montra des souvenirs de Poudlard, et l'arrogance agaçante et provocante du gamin qui avait toujours mis Severus si en colère, de même qu'une once de confusion sur ce que Voldemort comptait faire avec le garçon. Le seigneur des ténèbres accepteraient ces souvenirs comme une preuve de loyauté de Severus, mais à vrai dire, Severus était en effet confus sur ce qu'allaient être ses projets.

Le seigneur des ténèbres essaierait de retourner Potter contre ses marionnettistes, il tenterait de subvertir le contrôle qu'avait Dumbledore sur la loyauté du garçon. Prenant par ruse ce qu'il ne pourrait prendre par force, d'une façon très Serpentard. Si Lord Voldemort insinuait les bonnes choses, couvrait ses mensonges de juste assez de vérité sur les machinations et les manipulations de Dumbledore, et rappelait aussi assez régulièrement au garçon qui l'avait vraiment sauvé de la mort cet été… eh bien. Severus n'était pas plus inquiet pour le bien-être physique de Potter qu'il ne l'était pour son âme.

Pour l'amour de la lumière, et en honneur au garçon-qui-ne-s'était-pas-brisé-même-quand-il-aurait-clairement-du, Severus se devait de protéger Potter de tels ténèbres, ou mourir en essayant.

* * *

><p>Trois jours se déroulèrent avant qu'Harry ne voie à nouveau Voldemort. Trois jours de potions contre la douleur, de potion soignante et de sorts médicaux du même genre. Trois jours de nourriture légère, pour calmer son estomac avant qu'il ne revienne à la normal. Du bouillon seul, puis du pain trempé dans le bouillon, ensuite du porridge de flocons d'avoine dont la taille grossissait progressivement, à tel point qu'au troisième jour, il se vit offrir un repas composé de thé à l'eau, de pommes de terre bouillies et de petits pois en purée. Bien qu'il ait un infirmier ou plus avec lui en permanence –pas de signes de Snape cependant, de Bellatrix non plus ce dont il était reconnaissant- Harry refusait de les laisser l'aider à manger. Le plus de choses il serait capable de faire par lui-même, et le mieux ce serait, et il ne laisserait pas ces gens utiliser son infirmité contre lui. Une fois qu'il irait mieux, il devrait défier Voldemort il le savait, et ne voulait rien d'autre que d'en finir avec ça.<p>

Les mangemorts l'avaient confortablement installé dans une chambre qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait à Privet Drive. Celle-ci avait un grand lit double (dans lequel il avait malheureusement besoin d'aide pour s'installer) auquel étaient attaché de légers rideaux bleus, avec de confortables oreillers en duvet et des draps si doux qu'ils lui donnaient l'impression de dormir sur un nuage. Et dormir est ce qu'il fit, la plupart du temps, pendant trois jours, quand il ne n'était pas en train de manger ou recouvert de couvertures et porté dans un des fauteuils près de la petit cheminée. La chambre ne semblait jamais assez chaude pour lui, quand bien même ils étaient en plein été. Des vêtements avaient également été apporté à Harry; des robes, des chemises, des pantalons en laine et des pulls, avec tout un assortiment de sous-vêtements, mais il frissonnait constamment et il avait une toux qui ne voulait disparaître malgré les bons soins de ses « infirmiers » personnels.

Une porte sur l'un des murs menait à la salle de bains, et Harry s'était plongé un long moment dans la baignoire en marbre, apaisant ainsi ses os douloureux. Il s'était durement lavé lui-même avec un doux gant de toilette et du savon légèrement parfumé, après avoir refusé de laisser quiconque l'aider ici aussi. Cela avait provoqué la première dispute avec les infirmiers mangemorts, et une dispute pour laquelle Voldemort avait apparemment tranché en sa faveur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry supposait. Il avait refusé de laisser Nott et Avery dans la salle de bains avec lui et était devenu si agacé de leur lourde poigne pour le forcer qu'il s'en était pris à eux avec la magie. Tout ce qui était en verre dans la chambre, des miroirs aux lampes en passant à la grande fenêtre, avait explosé, éclaboussant tout le monde, excepté Harry, d'éclats de verre tranchants. Avery était sorti en claquant la porte avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, pâle et tremblant, avec les mots « Potter peut prendre son satané bain tout seul ».

Une petite victoire, peut-être, mais une victoire qu'Harry chérissait. L'étalage de magie non contrôlée lui avait cependant coûté, retardant son rétablissement d'au moins une journée.

Une autre victoire arriva quand Harry s'habilla enfin complètement sans aucune aide ou en être réduit à une respiration sifflante. C'était le matin du quatrième jour.

Après le petit déjeuner – jus de pomme et pain sec plongé dans du thé – Harry fut assis dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Une épaisse couverture couvrait ses jambes. Il tourna la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Voldemort, flanqué de deux mangemorts, cette fois masqué, contrairement à ses « infirmiers ». Voldemort demanda à ses deux mangemorts infirmiers de partir. Nott s'inclina et se hâta de sortir, suivit par Rookwood. Les deux nouveaux gardes restèrent près de la porte tandis que la silhouette fine de Lord Voldemort, enveloppée de la tête aux pieds d'une robe noire, s'approchait.

Harry pouvait sentir la puissance émaner de l'homme, et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front se mit à battre d'un feu soudain, lui coupant presque la respiration. Il appuya une main sur son front et se courba au niveau de la taille. Voldemort resta silencieux en regardant Harry rassembler la douleur en un petit paquet serré et l'enfermer dans ce placard spécial dans son esprit. Prenant une lente respiration quand il fut capable de voir à nouveau, Harry leva les yeux vers son geôlier.

- Pardonnez-moi si je ne me lève pas, dit-il d'une voix basse en maintenant sans broncher le regard teintée de rouge et semblable à celui d'un serpent.

- On m'a dit que tu récupérais bien, répondit Voldemort. Ais-je été mal informé ?

- Non, dit Harry. Je vais mieux…

Il se dépêcha ensuite avant de perdre le courage

- Combien de temps ai-je ?

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, serra ses lèvres fines et plissa son front blanc et chauve.

- Pour quoi ?

- Avant que vous ne décidiez que j'ai assez récupéré pour me tuer. C'est pour ça que vous faites cela, n'est-ce pas ? Afin que vous puissiez me battre en tant qu'adversaire à votre taille plutôt qu'une mauviette.

L'ombre d'un sourire traversa les lèvres de l'homme et il inclina soigneusement la tête.

- Si ça te plait de penser cela.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse ?_ Harry fixa Voldemort un peu plus, ignorant la douleur dans ses tempes, et repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Voldemort avait été tout sauf poli avec lui à ce moment-là. Il avait possédé Harry, avait essayé de le tuer pour la énième fois. Il avait été impitoyable, froid et cruel. Harry se rappela que rien n'avait changé, que c'était le même homme que celui qui avait tué ses parents, qui avait causé la mort de Cédric, et Sirius…

Finalement, il soupira et détourna le regard plutôt que de répondre. Il en avait assez de tout ça. Un rire grave, pas plus haut qu'un murmure, le fit frissonner, mais il ne retourna plus le regard vers Voldemort, au lieu de quoi, il se contenta de resserrer sa couverture autour de ses jambes. Un instant plus tard, le mage noir s'installa dans l'autre fauteuil, jambes croisées, comme s'il était simplement passé pour avoir une conversation amicale et habituelle entre amis.

- Je veux que tu me dises, jeune Harry, commença-il de cette voix doucereuse et sifflante, tout ce que tu sais de cette nuit où tes parents sont morts.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! A bientôt pour la suite ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Précédemment :**

"_Je veux que tu me dises, jeune Harry, commença-il de cette voix doucereuse et sifflante, tout ce que tu sais de cette nuit où tes parents sont morts. »_

La tête d'Harry se releva brusquement, les yeux verts émeraude rencontrant ceux rouge écarlate de Voldemort. Une rage intense le traversa. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sous la colère. Il les enterra sous la couverture serrée autour de ses genoux et essaya de former des pensées cohérentes. Il osait parler de cette nuit ? Maintenant ? Ici ?

Son regard ne quittant pas le visage pâle, semblable à celui d'un serpent, Harry prit une grande inspiration et dit doucement :

- Pourquoi devez-vous le demander ?

Sa voix augmenta de volume, et il se força à reprendre contenance. Il était dans le territoire de Voldemort, à sa merci, et il devait absolument garder ça en tête.

- Vous y étiez !

- De même que toi. Malgré ça, aucun de nous deux connait l'entière vérité.

Il pencha sa tête comme un serpent l'aurait fait envers sa proie.

- On parle souvent de cette nuit, comme étant le moment de ma renaissance, tu dois le savoir.

_Comme s'il pouvait avoir oublié !_ Les yeux vides, sans expression de Cédric, le doloris, sa mère le conseillant sur la meilleure façon de s'échapper une fois que son fantôme ait apparu de la baguette du mage noir. Il se souvenait de ce que Voldemort avait dit ce soir-là, sur la protection que sa mère lui avait offerte en mourant, mais il ne l'admettrait pas, pas à cet homme.

- J'étais un peu occupé, dit Harry. A crier je pense. Avec le doloris et tout.

Voldemort chassa cette phrase d'un coup de baguette.

- C'était plus tard, en fait.

Son regard évalua Harry avec attention.

- Je t'y ai fait gouter le premier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

- C'était ta première fois, hein ? La proie de cet impardonnable sort.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il était si dégouté qu'il ne put retenir un reniflement écœuré. Puis il secoua la tête. Est-ce que Voldemort essayait de le ridiculiser ? Afin de voir le contrôle qu'avait Harry sur sa magie accidentelle. D'une voix crispée, il lâcha :

- Oui.

- Alors je suis impressionné. Plusieurs sorciers bien plus âgé et expérimenté que toi, aurait succombé à la première vague de douleur. Après la deuxième, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que tu te relèves. Et dire que c'était ta première fois…

- Oui, et bien, je suis plutôt doué pour gérer la douleur.

Il avait eu beaucoup d'expérience depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Il avait l'impression que chaque année, quelque chose apparaissait juste pour lui, comme un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal possédé, un basilique, des détraqueurs – sans parler des accidents causés par le Quidditch.

Voldemort le regarda intensément, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

- Laisse-moi te demander alors, cette nuit où tes parents sont morts…

- La nuit où vous les avez tués, rectifia Harry.

- Comme tu préfères. Sais-tu pourquoi après tu as dut rester à, comment ça s'appelle ? Little-Whinging ?

- Ouais. La protection du sang. Comme vous me l'avez dit.

Voldemort acquiesça.

- Mais ça n'a pas eu l'utilité escompté, si ceux qui étaient supposés s'occuper de toi, ont renoncé à leur tâche.

- Par renoncer à moi, vous voulez dire, me laisser seul quand ils se sont échappés. C'est là où vous voulez en venir ?

Les poings d'Harry se refermèrent furieusement, son cœur lui faisait mal tant il battait, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de peau pour recouvrir ses côtes.

Il y eut une longue pause. Puis :

- _Aimes_-tu ta famille Potter ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je m'en fiche, puisque de toute façon, je ne les reverrais jamais.

Voldemort l'approuva d'un signe de tête, et les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les émeraudes de nouveau. Harry trembla involontairement. La douleur de leur connexion à travers sa cicatrice était sous contrôle, mais parfois, elle était si forte qu'il ne pouvait plus la bloquer.

La tête à nouveau lourde, Harry demanda :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Dans cette pièce, ou dans le monde ?

- La première. Je sais déjà quel est votre but dans ce monde, dit-il en englobant d'un geste de la main l'espace autour d'eux. Vous voulez le pouvoir absolu.

- Et l'immortalité, dit doucement Voldemort. N'oublies pas ça.

- Très bien. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette pièce, avec moi ? Pensez-vous que je vais devenir triste et nostalgique avec vous et pleurer sur votre épaule parce que je suis si incompris et que mon enfance était merdique, comme la vôtre. Croyez-vous que ça m'intéresse de savoir que vous avez été élevé dans un orphelinat parce votre salopard de père vous a abandonné et que votre mère est morte ? La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est que vous avez tué _mes _parents et _mon _parrain et que vous allez maintenant _me _tuer. Tout le reste, ce n'est que foutaises.

Harry tremblait violemment lorsqu'il termina sa tirade. Le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée était si chaud qu'il semblait embraser même les pierres du mur. La cruche pleine d'eau sur la table basse entre leurs deux chaises, trembla d'une façon inquiétante.

Voldemort sourit.

- Ah bien. Tu écoutais. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à me répéter.

- Est-ce que vous vous m'écoutez ? Bouillonna Harry. _Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_

Soudainement, Voldemort se releva.

- Je pense que nous devrons garder ça pour une autre fois. Peut-être quand tu auras avancé dans ton rétablissement.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Harry. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de se redresser à son tour et de frapper le visage laid était qu'il avait de nouveau du mal à respirer. Le fait que Voldemort sache qu'il n'était pas capable de continuer cette conversation le rendit plus énervé encore, lui donnant plus de difficulté à respirer. Il pressa ses deux mains contre son abdomen.

Sans un mot de plus, Voldemort sortit avec ses deux mangemorts. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Contrôlant sa rage, et sa magie, Harry essaya de récupérer une respiration normale mais n'y parvint pas. Le sourire de Voldemort le dérangeait beaucoup. Harry s'était montré bien trop faible et il commença à rougir de honte en repensant à son comportement. Il était tellement stupide. Son tempérament avait repris le dessus sur lui, comme d'habitude et il avait ainsi montré à son ennemi exactement où se situait ses faiblesses.

Mais il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Fatigué de penser à Cédric, à Sirius et à ses parents, tous ceux qui étaient morts pour lui. A cause de lui. Et il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Voldemort avait à dire à leur propos. Essayant de ne pas repenser au regard triomphant de son bourreau, il fourra sa tête entre ses bras. Quand les larmes commencèrent à s'écouler, pour une fois, il ne les arrêta pas.

* * *

><p>Derrière la porte de la chambre de Potter, Severus Snape se cacha dans l'ombre du couloir et regarda partir le seigneur des ténèbres avec deux de ses mangemorts. Tandis qu'il attendait qu'il s'en aille, il se remémora la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre, pesant chaque mot prononcés par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il aurait pu profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour soumettre un de ces deux mangemorts à la légilimencie, ainsi il aurait appris tout ce qui s'était dit. Mais il préférait utiliser le sort qui servait d'habitude aux parents dans le monde des sorciers pour entendre leur bébé. Il avait soumis Nott à l'imperium la veille pour que celui-ci jette ce sort dans la chambre de Potter, avant de lui faire oublier, et cela avait très bien fonctionné.<p>

Cela lui permit aussi d'apprendre que pour la première fois de la journée, Potter était seul.

Une fois que le seigneur des ténèbres et les deux gardiens eurent disparus dans les escaliers qui surplombaient le hall, Severus s'avança rapidement vers la porte. Il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadé de Potter et avait déjà entre ses mains une potion pour arranger ça lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte. En un instant il fut à l'intérieur.

Potter, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil près du feu, releva les yeux vers lui et ce que Severus vit le choqua tellement qu'il arrêta un instant d'avancer. Des larmes déferlaient sur les joues du garçon et ses yeux étaient si injectés de sang qu'ils paraissaient rouge à la lumière du feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Il tentait en vain de contrôler sa respiration haletante.

Tandis que le jeune homme cachait rapidement son visage et l'essuyait, Severus s'approcha de lui avec la potion.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Potter sembla le reconnaitre, puisque Severus avait abaissé le capuchon qui cachait son visage. Le regard dans les yeux du garçon devint plus dur et empli de mépris et Severus ne put retenir un soupir. C'était bien vrai, le garçon le haïssait presque autant que lui l'avait fait. Même si Severus ne le détestait plus depuis peu, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était de sa faute si toute cette aversion s'était installé entre eux deux. Et ils avaient besoin de surmonter tout cela pour pouvoir s'échapper d'ici. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre, cela causerait leur mort à tous les deux.

Gardant une expression impassible, il offrit la potion, mais Potter la refusa.

- Ce n'est pas du poison, dit Severus d'un ton exaspéré. Cela vous aidera à respirer.

- Ma… Respiration … Va très… Bien… Monsieur.

- Bien sûr qu'elle va très bien. Cela vous aidera à dormir alors.

Potter roula des yeux, et Severus songea un instant à le baffer. Au lieu de quoi, il insista.

- Buvez-la, si je voulais vous tuer je l'aurais fait à Privet Drive.

Et en considérant que quelqu'un pourrait les espionner il ajouta :

- Le seigneur des ténèbres veut que vous la buviez.

Pendant un autre long moment, Potter maintint son regard. Puis il tendit une main tremblante et Severus lui donna la potion. Le jeune homme afficha une expression dégouté en la buvant mais il rendit un flacon totalement vide.

- Mieux? Demanda Severus, bien que la question fût inutile.

Le visage de Potter avait repris des couleurs, et ses poumons ne rejetaient plus ces horribles sons semblables à des râles. Le garçon hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

Severus lança un regard à la porte par-dessus son épaule. Il était inconcevable que personne ne soit chargé de surveiller la chambre, alors il devait se montrer très prudent, et espérer que le garçon comprendrait ses allusions. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait commencer par dire pour que le garçon comprenne qu'il voulait l'aider.

Sachant qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes devant lui, il se lança.

- Je voulais vous présenter mes sincères condoléance pour la perte de… Sniffle.

L'expression purement choqué sur le visage du garçon aurait pur l'amuser dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, mais pour le moment Severus avait bien trop peur d'avoir fait une grave erreur en disant cela.

- Vous ? Vous m'offrez vos _condoléances_ ?

- Doucement Potter, calmez-vous. Votre respiration…

- Laissez tomber ma respiration ! Comment osez-vous ? Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait… C'est incroyable !

- Potter! Insista Severus. Contrôlez-vous. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'hystérie ici.

- Pas de place pour… C'est une blague !

Le garçon étouffa un sanglot et cacha son visage dans ses mains de nouveau.

- Je parie que vous en riez tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Lui qui meurt, et moi assez stupide pour tomber dans un tel piège. Vous le détestiez, et vous me détestez et…

- Non.

Le mot fut dit sur un ton ferme, qui ne laissait plus de place à la discussion et il suffit à faire taire Potter. Severus devait absolument arrêter cela avant que la situation ne lui échappe totalement. Le garçon était bien trop énervé et ils ne pourraient rien faire s'il gardait autant de rancœur envers Snape et de culpabilité envers son parrain.

- Je ne détestais pas Sniffle. Pas vraiment. Et je ne ris pas à propos de ça.

- Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, murmura Harry en surveillant la réaction de Snape.

Venait-il de faire une blague ? Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

- Oui, bref.

Il approcha d'un pas vers le garçon, qui fronçait les sourcils et remuait les lèvres. Puis, après avoir lancé un regard vers la porte, il forma silencieusement les mots : _Peut-on s'échapper ? _

Severus relâcha son souffle. Puis il hocha la tête, maintenant le regard de Potter.

Quelque chose sembla sortir du corps du jeune garçon, comme s'il retenait un poids. Il se laissa aller contre le dos du fauteuil, soulagé. Il semblait avoir abandonné sa résignation, du moins pour le moment.

- Je continuerais à faire des potions pour vous, dit-il sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il pouvait utiliser. Le seigneur des ténèbres vous veut en parfaite santé.

- J'imagine. Ça lui fera encore plus de bien quand il me tuera.

Le garçon remuait de nouveau sa lèvre, ce que Severus prenait comme un signe qu'il réfléchissait.

- Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps cela dit.

Ses yeux reflétaient de l'espoir à l'état pur, comme s'il avait compris que dès qu'il serait remis sur pied, ils s'enfuiraient.

Severus détestait avoir à calmer son enthousiasme mais pour leur sécurité à tous les deux, il le devait.

- Je pense que cela prendra encore du temps avant que vous ne soyez totalement remis.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre en place un plan.

- Votre famille ne vous a vraiment pas rendu service.

- Ouais, et bien Bellatrix non plus.

_Bien_, pensa Snape. Ainsi il faisait référence à Voldemort.

- Elle a l'air d'apprécier vous faire du mal, murmura-t-il.

Nouveau coup d'œil à la porte, puis il recula pour sortir.

- Merci monsieur.

- Oui ? Demanda Severus, une main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

- Pour la potion. Ça m'a aidé.

Snape hocha la tête. Il comprit l'allusion.

- Je vous en préparerais d'autre pour les urgences, promit-il.

Et sur ce, il sortit, son esprit déjà concentré sur leurs options, aussi minces soient-elles.

* * *

><p>Désolée pour ce petit retard... Bonne lecture ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

WALK THE SHADOWS

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

**Précédemment :**

_« Laissant échapper un souffle tendu, Snape hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait ses excuses et avait compris leur « code ». - Je vous en préparerais d'autre pour les urgences, promit-il. Et sur ce, il sortit, son esprit déjà concentré sur leurs options, aussi minces soient-elles. »_

Cinq autres jours s'étaient écoulés avant que les « infirmiers » ne reviennent dans la chambre d'Harry. La monotonie des jours commençait à avoir raison de lui, surtout maintenant que sa respiration était redevenu normale et qu'il commençait à se sentir bien mieux. Il se sentait toujours frileux la plupart du temps, mais il reprenait du poids, et il arrivait en général à se réchauffer pour ne pas passer ses journées à trembler. Avec certes des couches de vêtements bien plus épaisse que la normale pour la saison, mais au moins il ne se trimbalait plus avec ses couvertures. Après le cinquième jour sans rien à faire, a part écouter ses gardiens se plaindre de lui et dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de « laisser le garçon pourrir chez sa famille », Harry en eut assez.

Rien n'agaçait d'avantage Harry que d'être appelé « le garçon ». L'oncle Vernon semblait l'avoir baptisé ainsi, entre autre, et sa tante l'avait bientôt imité, mais Harry ne le tolérerait pas d'avantage. Quand Nott fit une remarqua cinglante sur les conditions dans lesquels ils l'avaient trouvés à Privet Drive, Harry ne put se retenir.

- La FERME ! Fermez-la ! Je ne vous aie certainement pas demandé d'aller me chercher, et encore moins d'être engraissé et remis sur pied pour l'abattoir ! Alors si vous pouviez juste la fermez, au moins pendant cinq minutes, ce serait très bien.

Nott sembla pris au dépourvu, tandis qu'Avery le regarda d'un air moqueur. Puis il avança dangereusement vers Harry, baguette tendue.

- Tu es celui qui a besoin de retenir sa langue garçon. Peut-être que je devrais t'en débarrasser.

- Oh bravo. Vous ne pouviez pas vous en prendre à moi quand j'avais ma baguette, mais maintenant que je ne l'ai plus, je suis à votre taille hein ? _Lâche_ !

Avec un grondement, Nott se précipita vers Harry, baguette tendue et hurla une incantation qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. La douleur explosa dans sa tête, dans sa bouche, une douleur aigue pire que tout autre – à part peut-être le doloris. Des couteaux attaquaient son visage, son cou et ses yeux. Dans sa bouche, il sentit soudain un trou- sa langue n'était plus là ! Il se tordait sur le sol tandis que du sang s'échappait de tout son corps. Il coulait sur son visage, chaud et poisseux. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, il ne pouvait pas crier, et la douleur augmentait encore et encore…

Un grand bruit se fit entendre tout près de lui. Harry était entouré d'une bulle, des bras protecteur autour de sa tête tandis que des sorts et des insultes étaient hurlés tout autour de lui et qu'il essayait d'enfermer la douleur dans le placard de son esprit. Il avalait des gorgées et des gorgées de sang. Il sentit son estomac se retournait et il cracha un mélange de sang et de bile dans la flaque qui se formait autour de sa tête. _Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, arrêtez ça ! _

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, une main toucha son épaule. Il trembla et s'écarta, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleur à travers tout son corps.

- Harry, laisse-moi t'aider. Je dois voir.

La voix de Snape lui paraissait encore tellement loin.

Donnant tout son courage, il abaissa légèrement ses bras. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux mais ils refusèrent de répondre et Harry se demanda sincèrement s'il pourrait de nouveau voir un jour.

Snape émit un faible sifflement en apercevant les dégâts, mais en un instant il se mit à réciter un tas d'incantations qui réussirent à diminuer la douleur. Harry tenta de lui dire pour ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait plus parler. Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'avait aucun sens, alors il renonça et souhaita que tout se termine.

* * *

><p>- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Severus en voyant l'effet qu'avait eu le sort de Nott.<p>

Il saisit le visage du garçon et le suréleva légèrement en pressant une potion contre ses lèvres. La plupart du liquide fut recraché mais Harry parvint tout de même à en avaler un peu. Cela l'aiderait avec la douleur, et devrait faire repousser les tissus et les organes – Nott avait vraiment coupé sa langue ! – dans les prochains jours. Mais le garçon passerait une nuit horriblement douloureuse.

- N'essaies pas d'ouvrir tes yeux, dit-il en voyant le garçon se battre avec. Ils sont abimés, et si tu les exposes trop tôt à la lumière, ce sera permanent. Attends…

Il invoqua des bandages et les serra fermement autour des yeux du jeune homme.

- Ce sera mieux comme ça.

Harry appuya son visage contre le bras de Severus et celui-ci réalisa qu'il le tenait toujours serré contre lui. Il songea un instant à l'écarter, mais il n'y avait personne pour le voir. Nott était mort, Avery pétrifié et la porte était solidement fermée. Tout de même, il devait encore se montrer prudent.

- Aller, dit-il en se levant avec le garçon dans ses bras.

Il était facilement transportable étant donné son poids. En un instant il fut allongé dans son lit et Severus essuya la plupart du sang avec deux ou trois sorts. Le garçon semblait s'être endormi, même s'il tremblait encore et Severus soupira. A quel point pouvait-il être stupide ? Attaqué un mangemort dans son propre domaine.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de nettoyer, il lança un regard au corps de Nott et grimaça. Il devrait payer le prix pour ça.

Au moment même où Avery semblait reprendre conscience, la porte s'ouvrit sur le seigneur des ténèbres, suivit par deux de ses serviteurs. Voldemort enjamba le corps de Nott et s'approcha du lit.

- Tu as entendu ce qui s'était passé Severus ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres. Et tu es venu en aide au garçon.

C'était évident et Severus ne se risqua pas à mentir.

- Oui, mon seigneur. J'admets que je n'étais pas loin quand j'ai entendu des cris. Quand j'ai compris quel sort avait jeté Nott, j'ai pensé que le gamin allait perdre tout son sang. Je savais que vous n'aimeriez pas ça.

- Non, je n'aimerais pas.

Le seigneur des ténèbres tendit un long doigt fin et alla caresser la joue du garçon puis le passa sur le bandage qui recouvrait ses yeux aveuglés. Severus nota que la main de Voldemort évitait soigneusement la cicatrice.

- Tu as bien fait, Severus.

Puis il jeta un regard à Avery qui venait de se relever et au corps inerte de Nott.

- Bien que je préfèrerais que tu me laisses infliger moi-même mes punitions à mes serviteurs, à moins que je ne te le demande.

- Bien sûr, mon seigneur. Comme vous voudrez.

- Toujours Severus. Laisse-moi te le rappeler tout de même. Doloris !

Son monde devint douleur, et il hurla la douleur qu'Harry devait retenir, se réconfortant avec cette pensée, jusqu'à ce que cela se termine et qu'il se retrouve à genoux, une main contre son cœur en train de récupérer sa respiration. Voldemort était déjà parti.

Avery qui se retenait contre le mur, lui lança un regard menaçant tandis qu'il se remettait maladroitement sur pieds.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres a dit que c'était à toi de t'occuper de Potter maintenant. Tu peux rester ici tout le temps, il a dit, comme ça la prochaine fois tu pourras empêcher quiconque veut s'en prendre au gamin.

A ce moment-là seulement il osa lancer un regard vers le corps sans vie de Nott, avant de s'écarter du mur et de marcher vers la porte.

- Bonne chance à toi.

La porte se ferma, comme la note de finalité à tout ce qui venait de se passer et Severus se demanda s'il ne venait pas de devenir prisonnier à son tour.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy ;) A bientôt !<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Précédemment :**

_« - Le seigneur des ténèbres a dit que c'était à toi de t'occuper de Potter maintenant. Tu peux rester ici tout le temps, il a dit, comme ça la prochaine fois tu pourras empêcher quiconque veut s'en prendre au gamin. A ce moment-là seulement il osa lancer un regard vers le corps sans vie de Nott, avant de s'écarter du mur et de marcher vers la porte. - Bonne chance à toi. La porte se ferma, comme la note de finalité à tout ce qui venait de se passer et Severus se demanda s'il ne venait pas de devenir prisonnier à son tour. »_

Il fallut 24 heures complètes au garçon avant qu'il réussisse à émettre d'autres sons que ces pathétiques grognements dont il se servait pour communiquer quand il n'avait pas de langue. Les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Severus quand il fut sûr qu'il était réveillé furent :

- Etes-vous complétement stupide ?

- Désolé, murmura le garçon, contre toute attente.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre en guise de défense.

Mais Severus n'en avait pas terminé.

- Nott est mort. Je l'ai tué, pour vous, puisque c'était la seule façon de mettre un terme à ce sort.

De l'angoisse apparut alors dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres a donc décidé que, puisque je semblais vouloir empêcher quiconque de vous faire du mal, je devrais rester ici avec vous, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complétement remis. La porte est fermée et gardée je suis donc aussi prisonnier que vous. C'est ce qui arrive quand vous perdez votre sang froid, quand vous ne contrôlez pas vos émotions.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, répéta le garçon d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

- Etre désolé ne nous aidera pas ici, répondit Severus agacé.

Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait les aider désormais. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner avec les sécurités autour du manoir, et de toute façon il ne pouvait même pas les faire sortir de la pièce sans que le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'en rende compte à l'instant même. Il n'était même pas sûr que Voldemort ait vraiment cru à son excuse à propos de pourquoi il était près du garçon, ou pourquoi il était entré dans la pièce. Il pourrait donc être encore soupçonné d'avantage que d'habitude. Apparemment c'était le cas, selon Avery.

En même temps, il avait peur que le garçon ait perdu sa volonté de se battre.

- Je sais monsieur, murmura-t-il alors. Que puis-je faire ?

- Reposez-vous, lui dit Severus. Plus vous vous reposerez, plus vite les dégâts s'estomperont.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais revoir ?

Sa voix était emplie de peur, et Severus ne voulait pas en ajouter, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir au garçon. Harry considéra son silence comme une réponse.

- Oh… Oh non…

- Attendez maintenant, Potter. Je suis presque sûr que vous retrouverez la vue, mais il y a beaucoup de dégâts et cela pourrait prendre un bon moment.

- Quelles sont les chances monsieur ?

- D'être aveugle de façon permanente ?

Severus soupira et réfléchit un instant.

- Pas plus de 20%, je dirais. Si j'avais accès à mes potions, je serais d'avantage capable d'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire de cette pièce, et je ne suis pas autorisé à envoyer quelqu'un chercher des choses dans ma chambre.

Au moins il avait toujours sa baguette, alors il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il puisse arranger sa position.

Il y eut un silence de la part du garçon.

- Demain, nous enlèverons les bandages. Pour aujourd'hui…

Severus termina calmement :

- Reposez-vous.

* * *

><p>Harry était allongé sur son lit, dans le noir, se sentant plus honteux que jamais dans sa vie. Il y avait une profonde différence, il le savait, entre le courage et la stupidité et il avait dépassé cette limite avec Nott. Et maintenant, Nott était mort, à cause de lui, et Snape en avait assumé les conséquences. C'était grâce à Snape que Bellatrix avait cessé le doloris et c'était grâce à lui qu'il allait mieux. Plus que ça même, c'était grâce à Snape qu'il avait vécu ces cinq dernières années puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie durant ce match de quidditch en première année. Et maintenant, Severus avait des ennuis, à cause de lui. Sa situation d'espion était compromise parce qu'Harry était trop têtu pour se taire.<p>

Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé et même travaillé dessus durant l'occlumencie, Harry devait trouver un moyen de contrôler ses pensées et ses émotions. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment voulu essayé il pensait que cette connexion avec le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait l'aider et qu'il pourrait voir des choses très importantes. Cela ne l'avait pas aidé, bien entendu, que Snape ne donne pas l'impression de vraiment vouloir lui expliquer les choses, puisqu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il sache déjà, tout comme il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry sache ce qu'était un bézoard, ce qui était impossible puisque il avait été éduqué en dehors du monde de la magie.

Mais vraiment, ce n'était pas la faute de Snape.

Seul dans les ténèbres de son esprit, les pensées d'Harry se mêlaient, arrivant trop vite pour qu'il puisse en tirer un quelconque sens. La même chose revenait encore et encore. Pourquoi Voldemort attendait-il avant de le tuer ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait pas entièrement la prophétie, ou y avait-il plus que ça ? Quelque chose d'encore plus sinistre ? Et comment Harry pourrait-il s'échapper maintenant que Snape était enfermé avec lui ? Son seul espoir avait été que Snape puisse l'aider de dehors, et maintenant, cet espoir était envolé. Et il n'était pas prêt pour d'autre jeu psychologique avec Voldemort. Il ne savait pas ce que celui-ci voulait et ses perspectives étaient bien tristes.

Et maintenant, il était aveugle. _Peut-être_ pas pour toujours. 80% de chance de retrouver la vue. Comment pouvait-il se battre contre le seigneur des ténèbres s'il ne voyait pas ? Comment retournerait-il à Poudlard ? Comment pourrait-il faire de la magie ?

Le désespoir s'empara soudainement de lui, et il se laissa aller dans les ténèbres comme s'ils l'avaient toujours attendu, calme et complétement seul.

Severus avait laissé le silence du garçon continuer assez longtemps. Il recevait de la nourriture d'Avery deux fois par jour et la leur servait, faisant manger le garçon quand sa léthargie évidente l'en empêchait. « Pommes de terre à 15h », disait-il ou « c'est des haricots verts à 19h », espérant que le garçon montrerait un signe qui signifierait qu'il était prêt à s'aider lui-même. En voyant que Potter n'avait aucune réaction, il ne dit rien pendant une journée, puis décida que ce n'était pas bon de le laisser continuer.

- Secouez-vous Potter, dit-il au garçon quand celui-ci ne faisait rien pour manger la nourriture face à lui. Je ne vous aie pas maintenu en vie tout ce temps pour que vous vous laissiez mourir de faim.

Silence.

- Répondez-moi Potter ! Ou êtes-vous assez arrogant pour penser que vous êtes au-dessus de ces politesses ?

Le garçon hocha légèrement la tête, puis murmura :

- Non monsieur.

Agacé maintenant – il n'avouerait jamais être inquiet – Severus grogna:

- Si vos parents pouvaient vous voir maintenant, ou votre cher parrain, que penseraient ils de leur précieux garçon ?

- Fermez là, dit Potter sans même une once de colère dans la voix.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Ils ont tout sacrifié pour vous. Leurs _vies_ Potter. Est-ce comme ça que vous les remerciez ? En abandonnant ? En vous détachant de la réalité ? Etes-vous si faible ?

Mais aucune de ses remarques n'eurent l'effet escomptés et Harry resta étendu sur son lit, son visage bandé vers le plafond, et l'ignora.

Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Maintenant.

* * *

><p>Alors? ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

WALK THE SHADOWS

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

**Précédemment :**

_« Mais aucune de ses remarques n'eurent l'effet escomptés et Harry resta étendu sur son lit, son visage bandé vers le plafond, et l'ignora. Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Maintenant. » _

Albus Dumbledore était devant la fenêtre de son bureau qui surplombait le parc de Poudlard, les yeux rivés sur la forêt interdite, et essayait de ne pas désespérer. Tous les signes qu'il avait reçu indiquaient qu'Harry était retenu pas Voldemort, mais toujours en vie. La seule à laquelle il pouvait penser était que le seigneur des ténèbres essayait de le tuer autrement que par des moyens magiques. En l'affamant, peut-être. Pourquoi voudrait-il garder le garçon aussi longtemps sans émettre aucune photo de sa jubilation dans les journaux – qui étaient tous à sa merci- ni même sans faire parvenir un mot par le biais d'un de ses sbires ? Lucius Malfoy, pour une fois, avait été inhabituellement calme ces derniers jours, et cela perturbait Dumbledore au plus haut point.

L'ordre s'en sortait plutôt bien pour ce qui était d'arrêter la plupart des attaques des mangemorts, mais ils étaient loin, même bien lois de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses deux garçons. C'était ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Severus qui inquiétait le plus Albus. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui, pas une seule. En presque deux semaines. Severus envoyait toujours, toujours un message via un patronus, un hibou ou quoi que ce soit, quand il s'apprêtait à s'absenter plus que prévu. Et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis le jour ou Harry avait disparu.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, le regard de Dumbledore tomba sur celui de l'autre personne dans la pièce : Minerva McGonagall. Elle était incroyablement patiente avec lui, sachant qu'elle avait son propre travail à faire et que lui ne faisait rien d'autre que de regarder par la fenêtre. Mais il avait sagement utilisé son temps, pensait-il. Il avait trouvé un plan.

- Minerva, dit-il en la regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Que savez-vous à propos de l'agglomération ?

* * *

><p>Des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, Severus Snape était assis devant un feu, dans une chambre qui était bien trop chaude. Derrière lui, sur le lit, le Golden Boy sommeillait, sa respiration haletante étant la seule chose qui rappelait sa présence. Severus était en colère contre le garçon, et pas seulement à cause de la façon dont il s'était emporté avec Nott, ou parce que Snape avait été obligé de le tuer, et pas seulement non plus parce que les yeux du garçon ne semblaient pas se guérir correctement. Non, il était énervé parce que le garçon ne montrait toujours aucun signe qui montrait qu'il était prêt à se sortir de sa léthargie.<p>

Oh, Severus comprenait bien l'air maussade du garçon. Il adorait broyer du noir tout autant que l'adolescent. Mais ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Pas en étant ici, pas avec le seigneur des ténèbres qui surveillait chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que-

Un hurlement interrompit ses pensées, et Severus fut sur pied en un instant. Le garçon était toujours dans son lit, les mains crispées sur son front. Son dos était courbé comme s'il était soumis à l'endoloris… et les hurlements ! Severus accouru à ses côtés et se saisit du bras du garçon afin de l'empêcher de continuer à gratter sa cicatrice comme il le faisait, jusqu'au sang. Malgré son infirmité récente la panique du garçon le rendit fort, et il dégagea son bras de la poigne de Severus, le dos toujours tendu.

Severus l'attrapa de nouveau, cette fois par les épaules, et le serra contre lui après l'avoir tourné pour que son dos soit contre sa poitrine, entourant ses bras contre lui.

- Fermes ton esprit Harry, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du jeune homme.

Au moins personne ne l'entendrait par-dessus les cris du garçon.

- Libères ton esprit. Aller, maintenant. Repousse-le.

Mais le garçon ne semblait pas l'entendre, ou bien il ne le pouvait pas, et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, emplis de hurlements qui ne cessèrent que lorsque le garçon eut épuisé sa voix. Et puis, quand sa respiration se calma et qu'il retomba dans le silence, Severus relâcha son étreinte.

Il avait entendu, bien sûr, que le garçon souffrait de cauchemars et de visions envoyés par le seigneur des ténèbres quand il dormait. Mais il n'y avait jamais assisté. La réalité était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le garçon tremblait encore après les effets du doloris. Il ne reconnaissait que trop les symptômes. Il s'était demandé, une ou deux fois l'année précédente si c'était pour ça qu'il rencontrait le garçon dans les couloirs ou dans le bureau de Dumbledore tard dans la nuit.

Les tremblements s'estomperaient avec le temps, il le savait, mais cela pourrait aller bien plus vite s'il pouvait offrir au garçon une de ses potions. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de demander directement cette potion. Mais il était possible que le seigneur des ténèbres ne soit même pas conscient de cette connexion avec le garçon… Autrement, avoir une potion pour calmer les effets de ce que Voldemort lui envoyait lui-même consciemment était bien entendu exclu.

Il se rendit alors compte que le garçon s'accrochait à lui maintenant, ses mains empoignants fermement les manches de sa robe. Doucement, Severus dit :

- Vision ?

Le garçon acquiesça contre sa poitrine et frissonna.

- Il en a après Bella… Il est encore en colère.

Severus retint un sourire triomphant. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette femme, et si elle n'était plus dans les bonnes faveurs du seigneur des ténèbres, c'était tant mieux.

- Quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Harry secoua la tête, puis laissa échapper un gémissement. Ce simple mouvement l'avait fait souffrir.

- Restez calme un instant, lui dit Severus, ça va passer.

- Je sais.

La voix avait l'air fatiguée, résignée. Tellement que Severus fut presque choqué. Est-ce que quiconque savait ce que devait endurer le garçon ? Surtout durant ces cinq dernières années. Il savait vaguement ce qui était arrivé avec Quirell dans la pièce avec le miroir, et qu'il s'était battu contre un basilique dans la chambre des secrets puis contre le fantôme de Jedusor, qu'une nouvelle fois il avait vaincu. Il savait que Potter avait été confronté à des détraqueurs plus que n'importe qui qui ne vivait pas à Azkaban, et qu'il avait de nouveau fait face à Voldemort dans le cimetière lors de la renaissance de Voldemort. Mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Il n'avait pas considéré l'impact de toutes ces épreuves sur son morale.

- Vous devez vous lever maintenant, et aller prendre une douche Potter.

Le garçon renifla, refusant et Severus continua.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas pris de bain convenable ?

Un haussement d'épaules. Il n'en était quand même pas revenu à l'indifférence ?

- Je vais vous dire Potter, soit vous vous levez et vous allez vous laver, soit je vous balance moi-même dans la baignoire, avec vos vêtements.

Le garçon s'écarta de Severus.

- Vous ne le feriez pas?

- Si. Il est grand temps que vous sortiez de cette léthargie. Vous avez passé assez de temps à vous morfondre.

- Me morfondre ?

- Oui vous morfondre, répéta Snape. Le directeur a une si grande image de vous. Que dirait-il s'il vous voyait ainsi ?

- Il verrait que je suis _aveugle_ Snape ! Et…

- Et ?

- Et ici, et seul, comme toujours.

- Oh, par pitié, arrêtez ça. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Je suis ici, enfermé, tout comme vous.

- Pas comme moi!

Le visage du garçon commençait sérieusement à rougir. Il se tourna sur le lit, ainsi il faisait face à Snape, même si ses yeux étaient encore bandés. Il se tenait sur ses genoux, les poings serrés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de toute façon ? Vous pensez que vous me connaissez, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis ou de ce qui m'est arrivé.

Puisque Severus venait juste de réfléchir à tout ça, il se permit un bruit amusé. Comme il s'y attendait, le garçon explosa.

- Riez, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon, si tous ceux qui ont toujours compté pour moi sont morts ? Si ma famille me déteste et m'a laissé mourir ? Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est que je ressemble à mon défunt père, qui était horrible avec vous quand vous étiez à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de semblable, ni à vous ni à personne, mais vous m'avez quand même toujours détesté. Vous me traitez comme de la merde, exactement comme eux !

Il fit un geste de la main, englobant la totalité du monde autour d'eux.

- Et votre fan club? Demanda Snape afin de continuer à le laisser faire sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le garçon émit un grognement.

- Le même que celui qui murmure sur mon passage à chaque fois que cette horrible journaliste écrit sur moi ? Le même que celui qui pensait que j'avais pétrifié les élèves en deuxième année et que j'essayais de les tuer ? Ceux qui pensaient que je racontais des mensonges pour attirer l'attention ? Ces fans ?

- Je voulais parler de Mlle Granger et de Mr Weasley.

- Oh, eux.

Le garçon sembla se calmer.

- Hermione a toujours été de mon côté et elle m'a toujours aidée. Toujours. Ron…

Il soupira.

- Pas tant que ça.

Surpris, bien qu'il ne doive pas vraiment l'être – Le jeune rouquin avait toujours été immature – Severus insista.

- Pas si épris de vous qu'elle ?

Potter émit un bruit de dégout.

- Il était jaloux de moi, _jaloux_ quand mon nom est sorti de cette stupide coupe en quatrième année. Jaloux que des mangemorts essaient de me tuer. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait prendre cette célébrité et les murmures et la gazette du sorcier et tout le reste. Je n'en veux surement pas. Je voulais juste être normal. Pas un _monstre._

La façon dont il prononça ce mot fit froncer les sourcils à Severus.

- Un monstre ? Répéta-t-il.

Le garçon sa rallongea et se cacha la tête de ses mains. Il haussa les épaules.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

_Non, non, non pas ça,_ pensa Severus. _Pas quand je suis à deux doigts de vous retrouver comme avant. _

- Qui vous appelait comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Seulement une épaule se souleva cette fois.

- Les Dursley. Mais je m'en fiche.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

Le visage de Potter réapparut, l'air furieux.

- Et vous aussi, alors laissez-moi tranquille !

- Je ne voudrais rien de plus, dit Severus, hélas, nous sommes coincés ensemble, vous et moi, et nous devons en tirer le meilleur.

Potter grogna de nouveau et se tourna, roulant sur le lit.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Je vous aurais prévenu…

Severus utilisa sa baguette pour faire léviter le garçon, qui se débattit avec indignation tandis qu'il se soulevait du lit. Avec un mouvement de baguette, il envoya le garçon dans la salle de bains. Et le suivit, ouvrant les robinets et réglant la température. Sa baguette toujours tendue et Potter se plaignant d'être bien trop près du plafond, il attendait que la baignoire soir en grande partie remplie et laissa tomber le garçon dedans dans un grand « splash ».

Recrachant de l'eau de sa bouche, Harry dégagea les cheveux de son visage.

- Maintenant vous feriez mieux de vous débarrassez vous-même de vos vêtements, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je me charge de ça aussi.

- Non, je m'en occupe !

Et il commença immédiatement à retirer son tee-shirt trempé.

Satisfait, Severus se recula vers la porte.

- Je m'attends à ce que vous utilisiez du savon sans limite Potter. On changera votre bandage quand vous serez sorti. Essayez tout de même de ne pas trop le mouiller.

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, le garçon murmura :

- Oui, et bien il ne fallait pas me lancer dans la baignoire alors…

Harry se plaignit et maudit l'homme durant tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se laver, mais utilisa quand même du savon tout en faisant attention à ne pas mouiller son bandage. Il n'aimait pas le peu de chances qu'il avait de retrouver la vue, et il ce comptait les mettre en péril. Mais Snape était un tel crétin ! Et méchant ! Et sarcastique et sournois et complétement antipathique !

Et il avait essayé de parler à Harry pendant sa vision, il avait essayé de le sortir de là, de l'aider à surmonter la douleur. Cela n'avait pas marché, bien entendu. Voldemort était trop prêt et sa colère trop élevée. Et, aussi, Harry était nul en occlumencie.

Mais Snape avait essayé. Et il avait prévenu Harry, c'est vrai. Et celui-ci devait bien admettre qu'en effet, il ne sentait pas très bon. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait été blessé et que Nott était mort ? Il ne le savait pas. C'était dur d'évaluer les jours en ne voyant rien, et encore plus en refusant de manger et en étant incapable de dormir correctement. C'était comme s'il était tombé dans un immense trou noir avec des parois lisses qu'il ne pouvait escalader, et même s'il ne savait toujours pas comment en sortir, au moins il savait que quelqu'un le regardait d'en haut, et pourrait être capable de lui envoyer une corde.

Peut-être.

Se laver les cheveux fut le plus dur, en essayant de garder son visage sec, mais il s'enfonça dans l'eau, en gardant son visage immergé, pour les mouiller, puis, après le shampoing, pour les rincer. Si seulement il pouvait utiliser la magie…

Une pensée soudaine le frappa, empirant les tremblements dut au doloris. Il avait utilisa la magie à Privet Drive, quand les mangemorts étaient venus le chercher. Si il pouvait un jour s'échapper de cet endroit, et si sa vue revenait, il se retrouverait avec une expulsion de Poudlard. Ou un procès, comme l'année dernière.

La rage et le désespoir s'emparèrent de lui tandis qu'il terminait de se laver, frottant son corps avec violence. Il se calma après quelques minutes, le laissant totalement vide. Quand il eut finit, il se leva et resta debout dans la baignoire avant d'attraper la serviette à tâtons, puisqu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas loin. La tissu était doux sur sa peau et sembla le réconforter. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans l'autre pièce, se dirigeant en se tenant au mur.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Potter ?

La voix de Snape lui parvint de près du feu, pensa-t-il, et avait l'ait très neutre, sans cet air condescendant auquel Harry s'attendait.

- Pourriez-vous…

Il soupira et ravala sa fierté.

- Pourriez-vous m'aider avec mes vêtements propres monsieur ?

- Oui Potter.

Il entendit Snape se lever et se diriger vers l'armoire, puis il entendit l'armoire s'ouvrir, puis le côté de la penderie. Un autre mouvement, plus près.

- Venez ici, Potter, dit Snape. Suivez le son de ma voix. J'ai laissé vos vêtements sur le lit.

Hésitant, Harry obéit, n'ayant d'autre choix que de faire confiance à l'homme qui l'avait tant détesté. Il fit deux pas, petits, puis un plus grand, et sa main atteint le lit. Tâtonnant, il trouva ses vêtements : un tee-shirt, un pull, un pantalon et des sous-vêtements.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Snape.

Tandis qu'Harry acquiesça, il continua.

- Je vais vous donner un peu d'intimité alors, pour que vous vous habilliez.

Harry entendit une porte se fermer et se hâta de se vêtir, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à l'homme pour qu'il soit si gentil.

Quelques instants plus tard, Snape l'avait aidé à s'asseoir près du feu et était en train de changer le bandage sur ses yeux. Il lui avait fait ouvrir un instant, pour surveiller ses blessures. Harry pouvait discerner la lumière, mais pas de formes, et la lumière le brulait. Il referma les yeux lorsque des larmes commencèrent à se former à cause de la douleur. Snape ne dit rien pendant un long moment, mais maintint une de ses paupières en l'air et l'ausculta avant de faire pareil pour l'autre œil, le protégeant de la lumière avec son propre corps.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Harry après que la deuxième paupière ait été remplacée. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Ca avance doucement, dit Snape. Ça prendra un certain temps avant que nous ne soyons certains.

Harry hocha la tête en avalant sa salive. C'était seulement sa stupidité qui l'avait mené la. Rien d'autre.

- Ce serait mieux si j'avais accès à mon labo. J'ai une idée de potions qui devraient nous aider.

Sa voix était très faible, et Harry avait du mal à l'entendre, mais le message était clair.

- Il ne vous laissera pas la ramener ici ?

Le ricanement amusé était clair cette fois.

- Pas pour ma propre utilisation. Et pas maintenant, ça c'est certain.

Il s'arrêta.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

Harry attrapa son propre bras. Il tremblait toujours, mais pas autant que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de sa vision.

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien.

Une main attrapa son coude et le mena jusqu'à la salle de bains ou Snape fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo puis dans la baignoire avant de tirer la chasse d'eau. Dans le bruit que cela causa, une voix basse murmura à son oreille.

- Nous quittons cet endroit. Ce soir.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'adore cette fin de chapitre^^ A bientôt ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Précédemment :**

_« - Bien. Une main attrapa son coude et le mena jusqu'à la salle de bains ou Snape fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo puis dans la baignoire. Dans le bruit que cela causa, une voix douce murmura à son oreille. - Nous quittons cet endroit. Ce soir. »_

Minerva McGonagall était accroupi dans le coin d'un mur de pierre en regardant ses « contacts » battre en retraite dans les bois. Sa huitième réunion de la sorte dans la nuit lui avait donné plus d'informations que tous les autres, en ce qui concerne la ville de Topsham non loin de là et le manoir du même nom, dans la banlieue. Il était presque deux heures du matin, le moment de vérifier à nouveau.

Minerva courba le dos et s'étira, comme un chat, et tandis que les dernières de ses sources disparaissaient elle rentra sa queue pour réapparaître sous sa forme normale. Quelques transplanages et cheminette plus tard, elle entra dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Albus était là, de même que Nymphadora Tonks, qui était déjà à la moitié de son rapport.

- Pas de changement sur la côte sud, et très peu dans et autour de Swindon. Pas assez pour prouver que de la magie noire n'ait été utilisé dans les parages.

La femme observa Albus barré plusieurs noms sur la liste face à lui, puis il releva son regard vers Minerva, l'invitant silencieusement à commencer son rapport. Elle lui parla de trois des endroits qu'elle avait visité depuis leur dernière rencontre, et le regarda barré ces noms là également. Puis, elle commença à parler de Topsham.

- Etes-vous vraiment sure Minerva? Demanda-t-il.

- Tout à fait.

Elle se redressa et réajusta son châle.

- Selon mes sources, les vibrations autour du manoir de Topsham indiquent que de la magie très noire est pratiquée. Dans les deux dernières semaines, les émanations ont décuplées, et le nombre de créatures vivant dans les environs a diminué de façon dramatique. Je pense que c'est là que nous le trouverons.

Albus acquiesça, le regard pensif et ailleurs.

- Bien. Très bon travail mesdames.

Tonks se détourna de Minerva, et une expression borne apparue sur son visage.

- Je veux en être.

- Moi de même, dit Minerva.

Elle ne serait pas mise à l'écart cette fois ci.

Mais Albus secoua la tête, tout en prenant un autre bonbon au citron.

- J'ai besoin que vous pensiez à l'école, dit-il gentiment.

- Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas penser envoyer qui que ce soit d'autre. L'école peut rester seule quelques heures.

Le directeur resta silencieux si longtemps, le visage baissé, qu'elle fut sûre qu'il allait refuser. Mais il finit par hocher la tête, enfin.

- C'est vrai, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Minerva.

Pour une fois, ils ne pétillaient pas.

- Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui confier cette mission. Le maximum que je puisse faire pour vous est d'éliminer les barrières afin que vous puissiez entrer.

Il les observa chacune à leur tour.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que non seulement c'est dangereux, mais qu'en plus si vous êtes attrapées…

- Nous ne serons pas attrapées, lui dit Minerva. Mais auquel cas cela arriverait, nous n'espérerions pas de secours de l'extérieur.

Tonks hocha la tête derrière elle et Dumbledore passa quelques instants à leur faire un portauloin avec un papier de bonbon à la menthe. Le portauloin les emmènerait, eux plus quelqu'un d'autre directement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques instants, mettant en place leur plan, plus Albus les fit sortir de son bureau, promettant de les informer dès qu'il se serait occupé des barrières. Minerva et Tonks apparurent dans la ville de Topsham, et Minerva mena la jeune femme vers le manoir où elles devaient attendre le signal.

* * *

><p>La nuit était chaude et la lune une boule argentée projetant un rayon jaune sur la colline alentour. L'aurore commençait à apparaître quand l'anneau au doigt de Minerva devint orange.<p>

Il était temps !

* * *

><p>Juste après minuit, Severus eut une conversation muette avec le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-l'agacer dans la salle de bains, avec l'eau s'écoulant toujours dans le robinet et la baignoire. Le dit garçon était pâle et avait recommencé à trembler. Apparemment, le plan des mangemorts ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Ils avaient été interrompus par des aurors et des membres de l'ordre du phénix, et plusieurs de leurs membres avaient été tués ou arrêtés. Le seigneur des ténèbres était en colère.<p>

Le résultat de sa colère avait obligé Potter à devoir se laver à nouveau, puisqu'il avait couvert ses vêtements et lui-même de son vomi avant de tomber inconscient. La cicatrice écarlate sur son front s'était mise à saigner librement et paraissait effroyablement rouge comparé à sa peau pâle. Severus était en train de remettre en question leur évasion, simplement parce que le garçon était trop borné pour faire ce qu'on lui disait. Maintenant, il essayait de le convaincre d'utiliser le portauloin qu'il gardait pour les urgences. Le problème que le garçon ne cessait de rabâcher était que c'était fait pour une seule personne, afin que Severus ne soit pas suivi par quelqu'un qui voudrait lui faire du mal. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il ne pouvait prendre de passagers.

- Je trouverais un moyen pour moi, petit arrogant! Dit Severus.

De sa place sur le bord de la baignoire, Potter tourna la tête vers le maître des potions. Severus avait transformé une tasse de café en lunettes de soleil, et avait réduit les bandages sur les yeux du garçon afin qu'ils soient cachés par les lunettes. Il espérait que personne ne se rende compte qu'il était aveugle. Tout ce qu'il trouverait pour les avantager, ils l'utiliseraient.

- Qui est arrogant maintenant ? Grogna le garçon. Comment sortirez-vous ? Je ne vous laisserais pas derrière.

- Comme si vous aviez le choix !

Le garçon serra la mâchoire et Severus dut se retenir de l'attraper et le secouer.

- Je peux choisir de ne pas partir.

En plissant les yeux, Severus observa le garçon. Bien qu'il trouve sa manie de toujours jouer les héros très irritante, il était bon de savoir que le garçon ne risquait pas de partir en courant à la première opportunité. Mais Severus ne serait pas celui qui serait responsable de sa mort. Il soupira et expliqua :

- J'ai besoin que vous ayez passé les barrières qui empêche le transplanage, ou le portauloin ne marchera même pas. Ensuite vous utiliserez le portauloin, et moi, j'utiliserai le transplanage. A moins que soudainement vous soyez devenu capable de ça ?

- Non monsieur.

Le menton de Potter se releva.

- Mais je veux que vous me promettiez que vous le ferait.

- Faire quoi?

- Transplaner. Promettez que vous ne resterez pas derrière et que vous n'espionnerez plus.

Severus resta abasourdi par l'audace du garçon. Que faisait-il maintenant ? Comme si cela pouvait intéresser le gamin arrogant si son grincheux de professeur de potions mourrait.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il.

- Alors il vous tuera.

La voix de Potter se brisa en prononçant ces mots, surprenant Severus encore d'avantage.

- Non. Il a besoin de ses potions, Potter, et de son espion dans l'ordre.

Il serait puni, horriblement puni, pour avoir laissé s'échapper le gamin, mais il ne serait pas tué. Probablement. Et s'il devait supporter ça pour être pardonné, il le ferait. Il le devait à Albus. Il lui devait tellement de choses.

Le garçon resta silencieux tellement longtemps que Severus pensa qu'enfin il était d'accord, mais il fur de nouveau surpris par ses autres paroles :

- J'aurais besoin de votre baguette. Si vous restez derrière, ça aurait l'air plus vrai si je vous ai pris votre baguette.

- Non, absolument pas.

_Comment osait-il-_

- Alors je ne pars pas. Il saura autrement. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu vous dominer et partir sans même une baguette ?

- Très bien ! Céda Severus avec impatience. Maintenant écoutez-moi. Les gardes changeront dans moins de cinq minutes. Dix minutes de plus et je déverrouillerais la porte, ensuite je les stupéfixerais. Nous aurons très peu de temps après ça, les alarmes se seront déclenchées…

* * *

><p>C'était, en tout point de vue, un stupide plan, motivé par le désespoir, avec trop de possibilités qu'il prenne une horrible tournure. Cependant, ils étaient tout de même arrivés à la porte arrière du manoir, avec Potter serrant la baguette dans une main, et un bout de la robe de Severus de l'autre. La baguette était pointée sur le dos de Severus, comme s'il retenait le sorcier en otage et le forçait à l'assister dans sa fuite. Bien que Severus était aussi en alerte que d'habitude, c'est Harry le premier qui entendit les autres, et l'obligea à arrêter, quelques secondes avant que Severus ne les voit également. C'est alors qu'un éclair rouge atteint l'endroit où il s'apprêtait à poser le pied.<p>

Merde, merde, MERDE !

Severus se tourna pour récupérer sa baguette, sachant que le garçon ne serait pas capable de l'utiliser correctement sans sa baguette. Mais le gamin le surprit une nouvelle fois en se tournant vers le trio de mangemorts qui venait de sortir de l'ombre. En criant un « Expelliarmus » il parvint à désarmer l'un d'eux.

Des sorts volèrent de toutes parts et Harry sembla avoir un sixième sens lui permettant de savoir d'où ils venaient, et où ils allaient et il parvint à les éviter. Il frappa un autre des mangemorts avec un sort cuisant et s'apprêtait à s'occuper de l'autre quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il y en avait beaucoup plus.

- Sortez! Hurla Severus.

Il attrapa l'épaule du garçon et le dirigea vers la porte. Ils venaient juste de parvenir à sortir quand d'autre mangemorts arrivèrent. Ils avaient l'air de venir de part et d'autre du manoir. Ils étaient plus d'une douzaine. Et d'autre encore semblaient continuer d'arriver. Ils étaient encerclés, et les barrières étaient encore bien trop loin.

Severus poussa le garçon au sol quand un sort arriva à l'endroit où ils étaient. Les sorts des mangemorts ricochaient sur les murs du manoir, les arbres et même leurs propres alliés. Severus fut alors touché par un sort à la jambe et il sentit son genou défaillir tandis que la douleur irradiait de la blessure. Il serra les dents et attrapa Harry par le col de son tee-shirt, et courut vers un espace que les mangemorts avaient dégagés en jetant un sort.

Plutôt que de juste courir, Potter balança d'autre sort par-dessus son épaule.

- Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! Petrificus total-

Par miracle, deux de ses sorts trouvèrent leur cible, mais le garçon trébucha sur le sol inégal et perdu l'équilibre. Un éclair jaune l'atteint alors. Severus paniqua un instant mais ne perdit pas des mains le col du jeune homme et continua de le trainer vers l'avant. Avec l'adrénaline causée par la peur de mourir, le garçon fut bien facile à porter et Severus continua sa course en passant le jeune homme par-dessus son épaule.

Il savait que c'était perdu, ils avaient perdu et il venait de perdre sa couverture. Mais quand même, il se devait d'essayer et de les sortir de là. Il reprit possession de sa baguette, lança un sort derrière lui, un autre sur le côté tout en continuant de courir. S'il n'avait pas eu le garçon sur son épaule, il aurait pu éviter le sort qui l'atteint alors. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser aux « si », entre la lumière et les ténèbres, entre la lutte pour la liberté et le fait de savoir qu'il avait échoué. Quand il tomba, il jeta le garçon quelques mètres plus loin, essayant toujours de l'emmener le plus loin possible. Mais il échoua sur cela également, et il connut le réel désespoir quand le rire horriblement aigue de Bellatrix atteint ses oreilles, juste avant que les ténèbres ne l'entourent.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla doucement et douloureusement. Il pouvait entendre des voix autour de lui, mais il ne parvenait à discerner ce qu'elles disaient. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau gonflés, les bandages ayant disparus, de même que les lunettes de soleil que Severus avait transformé pour lui. Il sentait ses veines palpiter, et quand il porta la main à ses tempes, ses doigts devinrent poisseux à cause de ce qu'il identifia comme étant du sang coagulé. Le sol de pierre était froid sous sa peau, et il réalisa le pire dans sa situation : il était complétement nu.<p>

Il y avait trois personnes… Non quatre autres dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas comment il savait, de même qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait été capable de sentir ou les mangemorts étaient quand lui et Snape avaient été pris dans une embuscade et poursuivis. Il le savait juste, comment s'il pouvait voir les voir par les vibrations de leur magie, même si ses yeux ne pouvaient les voir. Peut-être était-ce justement parce que ses yeux ne pouvaient les voir. Peu importe. Il savait que Snape était là également, toujours inconscient sur le sol, à proximité.

- Il est réveillé, dit la voix haute et froide qu'il redoutait le plus.

Il se concentra sur ces vibrations de magie, comme il les sentait tout autour de lui comme un vague noire.

La magie qui émanait du sorcier l'enserrait de toute part, et l'empêchait de prendre sa respiration correctement. Sa cicatrice battait également, le faisant souffrir l'agonie. Voldemort s'approcha d'un pas vers lui, et Harry se força à se redresser en position assise puis ramena ses jambes contre son corps pour se protéger. Puis il regarda dans la direction du sorcier.

- Vous avez abusé de mon hospitalité, Mr Potter, dit Voldemort faisant trembler Harry par la menace qui se cachait dans sa voix. Je suis très déçu.

Harry souleva son menton, ne voulant montrer aucune peur.

- Ouais, et bien il faudra vous y faire, dit-il.

Il entendit les deux autres mangemorts dans la pièce haleter en entendant son impertinence.

Mais Voldemort ne mordit à l'hameçon.

- Je suis encore plus déçu de mon maître des potions, je dois l'avouer. J'avais bien des doutes, mais….

- Laissez-moi tuer le traître pour vous, mon seigneur, offrit une voix excitée.

Bellatrix. Harry trembla de nouveau, et pas seulement à cause du froid.

- S'il vous plait. Je l'ai apporté pour vous ! Je devrais être celle…

- Silence ! Grogna Voldemort. Je déciderais de qui auras l'honneur de cette douce tâche Bella.

L'homme se tourna brièvement et Harry put sentir l'accumulation de pouvoir en lui, telle une marée montante.

- En attendant, je pense que je devrais donner une petite leçon de respect à notre jeune et aveugle ami. Lucius, apporte le moi.

Harry sentit Lucius s'approcher, apportant sa signature magique, comme l'avait fait Bellatrix et Voldemort. Avec un doux gloussement il murmura :

- Tu es à moi Potter.

Il attrapa ensuite une mèche de cheveux à Harry et le tira vers Voldemort tandis que le jeune homme tentait de se remettre sur ses pieds.

En vain. Le premier doloris le fit se tordre sur le sol, et n'était qu'un avant-gout de ce qui l'attendait encore. Snape se réveilla à un moment, Harry le sut, mais ne put rien faire pour l'aider, et bien qu'Harry essaya, pour son professeur, de cacher sa douleur dans le placard de sa mémoire, c'était une tâche qui s'avéra impossible. Finalement quand Voldemort laissa Lucius le violer, à la plus grande joie de Bellatrix, puis prit Harry lui-même, il se brisa littéralement, hurlant et priant qu'ils aient pitié.

Mais ils ne le firent pas.

Plus tard, quand il perdit sa voix, et qu'il était couvert de sang, il pouvait à peine se souvenir de son nom. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé qu'il pourrait échapper à cet homme. Tout ce dont il était conscient – et tout ce qu'il méritait – était la douleur.

* * *

><p>L'aube était presque arrive quand le garçon se brisa. Severus était honnêtement surpris qu'il ait tenu si longtemps. Etendu sur le côté, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait même pas détourner ses yeux du garçon. Il savait quand le garçon avait réalisé qu'il s'était réveillé. Il le savait grâce au changement de comportement du garçon, et la façon dont il avait lutté pour rester stoïque et loin des horreurs dont il était victime. Une part de lui était impressionné de voir la volonté qu'il avait de vouloir rester brave, mais une plus grande part de lui était trop dégoûté des horreurs qu'il subissait pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.<p>

Ce n'est que lorsque Voldemort et Lucius prirent chacun un macabre plaisir du garçon que celui-ci commença à pleurer et à supplier, répétant à ses bourreau qu'il était désolé.

Severus était plus énervé que jamais dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais excellé dans l'art de la magie sans baguette. Mais les pleurs du garçon près de lui, accentués par les rires hystériques de Bellatrix, lui firent atteindre un nouveau niveau dans la colère. Sa magie bouillait en lui, dans son sang, ses os, partout. Les liens qui le retenaient disparurent dans une éruption de lumière et de bruit assourdissant, plongeant tout le reste dans une tempête. Il se dirigea vers le garçon dans le chaos qui s'ensuivit. Il s'empara d'un petit anneau et le plongea dans la main d'Harry. Si cela devait marcher, ce serait dans trois, deux, un…

Le garçon disparut, à la grande surprise de Severus.

Severus serra ses dents, contenant un sourire soulagé et se releva pour faire face au seigneur des ténèbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus fut surprit de nouveau – à son indéniable grande surprise – en trouvant le professeur McGonagall apparaître soudainement devant lui et s'emparer de son bras. Utilisant le papier d'un bonbon au citron qui lui parut familier, la directrice adjointe l'aida à s'échapper.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour neuvième chapitre, très fort d'ailleurs selon moi... Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des commentaires, je suis désolée pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu mais sachez que j'apprécie vraiment ;)<p>

A bientôt pour la suite ! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Précédemment :**

_« Le garçon disparut, à la grande surprise de Severus. Severus serra ses dents, contenant un sourire soulagé et se releva pour faire face au seigneur des ténèbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus fut surprit de nouveau – à son indéniable grande surprise – en trouvant le professeur McGonagall apparaître soudainement devant lui et s'emparer de son bras. Utilisant le papier d'un bonbon au citron qui lui parut familier, la directrice adjointe l'aida à s'échapper. »_

A la seconde même où il relâcha le portauloin, Severus entra en contact avec le sol de l'infirmerie.

- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il à McGonagall, bien qu'elle ne puisse vraiment en savoir plus que lui, puisqu'elle venait également d'arriver.

Cependant, elle indiqua un lit quelques mètres plus loin, sur lequel était penchée Pomfresh. Il s'y dirigea précipitamment, conjurant d'une main une robe sans même y penser. Il enfila le vêtement noir en un instant puis s'approcha du garçon-qui-était-incroyablement-encore-vivant, étendu, pâle et immobile sous les draps du lit d'hôpital qui était fermement entouré autour de son corps. Seul son visage était visible… Certainement la partie de son corps la plus épargnée, si ce n'était la cicatrice boursoufflée sur son front.

- Mon Dieu, dit McGonagall en recouvrant sa bouche de sa main.

Elle jeta un regard vers Severus, attendant des réponses qu'il se savait incapable de donner.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Rien de bon, répondit-il.

Il lança un regard en biais à Pomfresh, et elle l'ignora pour faire son diagnostic. Il apporta de l'autre bout de la pièce une chaise pour McGonagall, sans même avoir besoin de baguette. La colère avait apparemment quelque chose de bon.

Nymphadora Tonks se matérialisa dans l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard, tenant un autre papier de bonbon, effrayée et échevelée. McGonagall s'approcha d'elle, et ils discutèrent d'une voix basse que Severus tenta de discerner. Abandonnant, il se tourna vers l'infirmière.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis plus bas à ses pieds nus, et fronça les sourcils.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Es-tu blessé ?

Il secoua la tête. Sa jambe aurait besoin d'être vue, mais il pourrait s'occuper de cela plus tard.

- Où en êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Combien de fois ? Répondit-elle.

Sa voix était encore plus basse que celle de l'homme. Elle savait.

- Deux.

Il avala douloureusement sa salive.

- Lucius. Puis le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

Elle laissa échapper un souffle, puis hocha solennellement la tête, professionnelle jusqu'au bout.

- Puisqu'il est inconscient, et que j'en ai besoin pour le soigner je dois le faire. Tires le rideau, veux-tu ?

Severus s'exécuta, tout en sentant sa tête lui tourner, tandis que l'adrénaline le quittait. Ils étaient en sécurité pour le moment. En dehors de cet horrible manoir, et en sécurité. Il ne serait plus jamais capable de retourner à sa vie d'espion, maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres savait à qui il était réellement loyal. _Il ne serait plus jamais un espion._

En dehors du sanctuaire de Potter, McGonagall s'empara du bras de Severus avant qu'il ne s'effondre et le posa sur la chaise qu'il avait plus tôt apportée pour elle. Il passa une main sur son visage, la fatigue prenant la place de sa précédente colère.

- Tu saignais aussi, Severus, dit-elle. Ta jambe…

- Tout va bien, dit-il les yeux rivés sur le rideau qui cachait le corps brisé du survivant.

Il savait, _il savait_ ce qu'une telle épreuve ferait au garçon. Survivrait-il à cela, où était-ce l'épreuve de trop pour l'adolescent ? Comme il s'en était rendu compte quelques jours plus tôt –ou était-ce quelques semaines ?- ce garçon avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves en peu de temps, et c'était déjà incroyable qu'il soit en aussi bonne santé mentale. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était le cas.

Regarder le seigneur des ténèbres donner des leçons de mœurs avait été une des pires choses dont Severus avait été témoin. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où chacun d'eux, Lucius, Bellatrix et Voldemort avaient lancé des doloris sur Potter, de même que le nombre de sortilèges cuisants, et tout le reste. Mais malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, le garçon auraient su surmonter tout ça mieux que n'importe quel autre personne. Son courage, sa volonté était indéniable. Potter était plus fort que ça, avant la fin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry ? Murmura Tonks, assez fort pour être entendu.

- Tout, dit-il dans un souffle. Tout ce à quoi ils ont pu penser, pour le briser.

Pendant que Minerva et la jeune aurore le regardaient avec des yeux effarés, il se remit sur ses pieds. Il avait promis au garçon qu'il ferait une potion pour ses yeux. S'il s'y prenait maintenant, il aurait peut-être le temps de la faire avant que Potter ne se réveille. S'il se réveillait.

Il refusait d'être défaitiste. Pas cette fois ci, lui qui voyait toujours le pire dans toutes les situations. C'était son plan, sa faute s'ils avaient été capturés. N'auraient-ils pas été mieux de rester captifs du seigneur des ténèbres, confortablement installés dans leur chambre ? S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer, il n'aurait jamais fait aucun plan pour s'échapper. Jamais!

Passant rapidement derrière le rideau, il dit à Poppy :

- Prévenez-moi quand il se réveillera. Il pourrait avoir… Besoin de moi.

Elle répondit par un signe de tête et retourna à son travail. Severus lança un dernier coup d'œil vers les cicatrices sur le dos ensanglanté du garçon avant que l'infirmière ne lui bloque la vue de nouveau. Il quitta la pièce en claudiquant légèrement.

* * *

><p>Près de vingt-quatre heures après, le garçon se réveilla. Severus avait déjà préparé la potion pour ses yeux. Il avait lavé et soigné les entailles sur sa jambe et avait même dormi, d'un sommeil perturbé, pendant quelques heures. Et pendant les trois dernières heures, il était resté assis près de Potter, le veillant. Attendant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de rester vigilant mais pourtant, il était là.<p>

Il n'était pas sur de ce à quoi il s'attendait quand le garçon sorti de son inconscience, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il le regarde en fronçant les sourcils avant de se laisser retomber, le visage inexpressif. Les yeux du garçon étaient fermés et bandés, par Poppy, mais Severus savait qu'il était réveillé.

- Potter, dit-il doucement.

Il fut ignoré.

Ses lèvres remuèrent bizarrement avant qu'elles ne forment une nouvelle phrase.

- Harry. Je sais que vous êtes réveillé. Je veux…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, préférant ne pas dire tout de suite ce qu'il avait en tête.

- J'ai une potion pour vous, pour vos yeux. Vous devez la boire.

Pas de réponse, comme si le garçon était sourd. Il fut d'abord frustré, bien que compréhensif. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cela durer.

- Très bien, dit-il. Je ne veux pas avoir à utiliser la force, mais cette potion est très importante. A moins que vous ne vouliez rester aveugle ?

Rien. Soit.

Severus déboucha la potion bruyamment. Rapidement, il passa un bras sous la tête du garçon et porta la potion à ses lèvres. De nouveau, bien qu'il s'attende à quelque chose, il n'avait pas imaginé une réaction aussi forte. Le garçon frappa sa main, envoyant la potion dans les airs, et sauta sur le côté, le plus loin possible de Severus pour ne plus être à porter de la main de Snape.

- Non, ne me touchez pas !

Son corps tremblant tout autant que sa voix, Potter resta à côté de son lit, vêtu du pyjama de l'infirmerie, avec un bras brandi dans les airs pour protéger son espace personnel.

Au moins, c'était une réaction, et Severus avait encore beaucoup de potions.

- Harry, dit-il à nouveau d'une voix bien plus calme, je veux que vous buviez cette potion. S'il vous plait.

Le garçon secoua la tête pendant près d'une minute. Severus ne pouvait dire si ce n'était là qu'un effet secondaire des doloris.

- Non ? Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi non ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Potter enroula son bras autour de sa taille.

- Fatigué…

- Je suis sûr que vous l'êtes en effet, dit Severus, gardant une voix la plus douce possible. Mais cela ne devrait pas vous empêcher de prendre cette potion. C'est pour vos yeux. Une fois que vous l'aurez bu, vous pourrez vous rendormir, d'accord ?

- Je…

Le garçon avala sa salive, avant d'acquiescer.

- D'accord, si vous voulez.

- Est-ce que vous voudriez revenir dans votre lit ?

Avec des mouvements incertains, du autant à sa cécité qu'a son bouleversement, Potter trouva son lit et se glissa jusqu'au cou sous ses couvertures.

Severus attendit que le garçon soit bien installé avant de prendre une seconde potion.

- La potion est près de votre main droite, d'accord ? Vous la prenez et la buvez, et puis je vous laisserais tranquille.

Pour un moment en tout cas.

Regarder la main tremblante de Potter se munir de la fiole était instructif… Et en même temps, inquiétant. Mais le garçon parvint à s'en saisir et avala son contenue, une expression écœurée sur le visage, puis lui rendit la fiole vide. Severus fit bien attention à ne pas le toucher lorsque la fiole passa entre ses mains. Une forte réaction comme la précédente était bien assez pour la journée.

- Nous allons laisser quelques heures pour que cela agisse, et je reviendrais vérifier ce qu'il en est, dit Severus.

Mais il fut de nouveau ignoré, tandis que le garçon se roulait sur le côté et ramenait ses jambes contre son torse. Il hésita, puis décida de se lancer, peu importe l'attention qui serait porté à ses mots.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit avant cela, même simplement… De parler, ou d'avoir quelqu'un près de vous, dites-le à Mme Pomfresh et elle enverra quelqu'un me chercher.

Il s'arrêta ensuite par le bureau de la directrice pour la prévenir que le garçon aurait besoin de potions de sommeil sans rêves. Elle acquiesça puis le sonda d'une étrange expression avant qu'il ne se détourne. Ayant fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour le moment, Severus retourna à ses appartements en essayant de ne penser à rien. Du tout.

* * *

><p>Harry était étendu dans le noir, essayant de libérer son esprit. S'il ne faisait pas aussi noir, s'il pouvait juste <em>voir <em>il n'aurait pas ainsi l'impression qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils le touchaient. Il savait qu'il n'était plus avec eux, qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, dans un lit. Mais il était sûr également qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, attendant qu'il relâche sa garde. Et ils riaient. D'horribles et laids rires se faisaient entendre, qui le faisait trembler et lui donnait envie de vomir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complétement vide.

Il se sentait déjà vide.

Il enroula ses jambes plus fortement contre son torse et reposa sa tête contre ses genoux. Il était petit. Il était invisible. Plus personne ne pouvait plus le voir. Personne ne le touchait plus, _personne !_ Ils n'étaient pas là, ils ne pouvaient pas. Personne ne pouvait le toucher, personne ne pouvait le voir quand il s'enfermait dans les profondeurs de son placard.

Merlin ! Snape avait vu, il avait tout vu ! Le visage d'Harry rougit de honte tant il était mortifié et il sentit son estomac se retourné. Il s'était brisé. Il avait pleuré, et supplié à eux, ses bourreaux, et Snape avait tout vu. Mais quand même, quand même il était venu ici et… Il n'avait pas ri.

La tête lui tournant toujours, Harry remarqua à peine que quelqu'un s'était approché du lit, et au moment où ils parlèrent – _elle_ parla – il trembla. Mais ce n'était que Mme Pomfresh. Sa voix était douce, crispée.

- Asseyez-vous maintenant, Mr Potter, mon garçon. J'ai une potion pour vous.

Il ne pouvait trouver un sens à ses mots, cependant c'était comme si ils lui tournaient dans la tête, sans s'arrêter à ses oreilles. Il était dans son placard, la porte solidement fermée, et c'était le seul endroit sûr qu'il connaissait. Noir, et calme, sans tous ces cris, et personne ne pourrait plus jamais le voir et l'embêter. Même s'ils lui lançaient des sorts, et le blessait, ou riait devant sa douleur, ses cris, il n'était pas vraiment là. Seulement son corps. Il était caché, loin, très loin.

* * *

><p>On commence les choses sérieuses, n'est-ce pas? Encore une fois je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois! A bientôt ;)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Précédemment :**

_« Il ne pouvait trouver un sens à ses mots, cependant c'était comme si ils lui tournaient dans la tête, sans s'arrêter à ses oreilles. Il était dans son placard, la porte solidement fermée, et c'était le seul endroit sûr qu'il connaissait. Noir, et calme, sans tous ces cris, et personne ne pourrait plus jamais le voir et l'embêter. Même s'ils lui lançaient des sorts, et le blessait, ou riait devant sa douleur, ses cris, il n'était pas vraiment là. Seulement son corps. Il était caché, loin, très loin. »_

Après une heure ou deux, Severus se retrouva incapable de supporter le silence de ses quartiers, alors, pour rattraper le fait de ne pas avoir fait un rapport complet au directeur – il avait donné au directeur les détails les plus minimes la veille, lorsque le proviseur était passé voir comment allait Harry- il décida d'aller voir le vieil homme dans son bureau. Il murmura le mot de passe habituel aux gargouilles et il fut autorisé à atteindre l'escalier en colimaçon qui le mena jusqu'au bureau. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant lui. Severus détesta cela, parce que cela lui donnait l'impression que le directeur savait toujours tout ce qui se passait dans l'école, y compris sur lui.

Il ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui et resta debout devant le bureau du directeur avec l'impression désagréable mais habituelle d'être comme un de ces misérables à qui il enseignait. En tout cas, il essayait.

- Je suis venu vous faire un rapport complet, monsieur, dit-il.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, avec un sourire bienveillant, qui se voulait rassurant.

- J'apprécie cela Severus. Mais cela peut attendre, si tu préfères.

- Non, je ne préfèrerais pas et non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Le seigneur des ténèbres a partagé quelques-uns de ses plans avec moi, ou devrais-je dire avec nous, ses serviteurs.

- Etait-ce avant ou après que tu sois reconnu comme espion?

Les mots étaient dits doucement, mais Severus les reçut comme un coup de couteau.

- Avant, admit-il dans un murmure. Je m'excuse pour avoir perdu mon statut dans ses rangs, monsieur le directeur. Mais le garçon était agité, et je trouvais que c'était un trop grand risque de le laisser là-bas. Sa vue…

- Je comprends parfaitement, coupa Albus. Je suis simplement désolé que nous n'ayons pas put vous sortir de là avant.

Il s'arrêta et prit sa fameuse boîte de bonbon.

- Citron ? Non ? S'il te plait assieds-toi au moins Severus. Poppy m'a dit que tu avais continué de rendre visite à Harry et que tu semblais très inquiet pour lui.

Avec moins d'aplomb qu'il n'aurait voulu, Severus prit une chaise, mais refusa la friandise. Les pensées qu'il voulait éviter inondaient son esprit.

- Inquiet ? Bien sûr que je suis inquiet ! Quiconque avec une conscience le serait. Quiconque avec une once d'humanité. Si il doit être le satané Elu qui devra nous débarrassé du seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai du mal à croire que la catatonie puisse nous aider.

- Langage, Severus.

Le maître des potions grogna mais inclina tout de même la tête.

- Mes excuses, directeur.

Albus soupira et caressa l'arrête de son nez avant de remonter ses lunettes. Puis il plaça ses mains sur son bureau, jointes devant lui et regarda Severus au-dessus de ses carreaux en demi-lune.

- J'ai fait quelques arrangements pour le faire envoyer à Ste Mangouste, pour être soigné.

Severus se redressa précipitamment.

- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! La presse aura vent de tout ça avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de dire « le-garçon-qui-est-devenu-fou ». Et il ne sera pas protégé de Voldemort, je peux vous l'assurer.

Ecartant ses mains, Albus dit :

- Que veux-tu que je fasse Severus ? Sa famille s'est envolée. Il n'a plus de parrain non plus. Je ne peux pas l'envoyer chez les Weasley, pour les mêmes raisons de sécurité, et il ne peut simplement pas rester dans l'infirmerie tout le temps que durera sa convalescence.

Tout ceci était vrai. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait une telle indignation vis à vis du traitement accordé au garçon, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Il ne peut pas aller à Ste Mangouste. Ils n'ont aucune idée de la façon de s'occuper de lui, de l'aider. Et qui le gardera là-bas, si nous sommes tous si occupés que l'a dit Minerva ?

Albus semblait peiné, mais peu enclin à changer d'avis.

- Severus…

- Je le prendrais, dit alors Severus.

_Quoi ? _Pensa-t-il. Pourtant, sa bouche continua de bouger.

- Il restera dans mes quartiers et je m'en occuperais jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne lui-même.

Un fin soupçon de sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Albus, une ombre de sa gaieté habituelle.

- Si tu penses que cela pourrais marcher…

- C'est certainement la seule vraie chance qu'il a, dit Severus.

* * *

><p>Des heures plus tard, au côté du garçon, Severus réfléchissait de nouveau à la proposition qu'il avait faite, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée après tout. Le garçon était étendu et avait l'air plutôt calme. Il n'avait aucune réaction, même lorsqu'on le touchait alors il fallait le forcer à prendre ses potions. Pas plus qu'un tremblement, avait dit Poppy, depuis que Severus lui avait donné la potion pour ses yeux.<p>

Pendant encore quelques minutes angoissantes, il s'inquiéta d'avoir malencontreusement empoisonné le garçon avec l'une de ses potions. Mais c'était le genre d'inquiétude totalement surréaliste. Il se repassa trois fois la potion dans sa tête, sur d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait, avant de se décharger de la responsabilité du comportement inactif du garçon.

Sa proposition de prendre le garçon avec lui était en partie motivée par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, le sentiment qu'il avait qu'il aurait dû faire plus- ou moins !- pour empêcher ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et il détestait la culpabilité, il la détestait par-dessus tout, à part peut-être Sirius Black, malgré ce qu'il avait dit au garçon durant leur emprisonnement. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'auto flageller. S'il pouvait soulager ce sentiment en aidant le garçon, c'était toujours bon à prendre.

Avec un soupir, Severus se résigna à la tâche de nouveau, et se leva.

Poppy se matérialisa près de lui.

- Je peux annuler mon voyage, dit-elle une nouvelle fois.

Severus hocha la tête et se pencha vers le lit avant de prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Extrêmement léger, comme s'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur de lui. Il marcha d'un pas vif avec Potter contre lui.

- Non, tout se passera bien pour nous. Vous avez une famille à voir.

- Severus, es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Elle avait l'air aussi inquiet pour lui que pour le garçon, et pendant un instant, cela désarma complétement le maître des potions.

- Non, admit-il. Mais il faudra bien.

Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur et il emmena dans ses quartiers l'espoir des sorciers, sous la forme d'un enfant brisé.

Après avoir posé le garçon sur un lit qu'il avait préparé quelques heures auparavant, dans une chambre tout spécialement préparée pour lui, Severus se recula et regarda Potter… Harry. Il supposa que s'ils devaient passer leur temps ensemble, ils pouvaient se passer de toutes ces formalités. Il n'accepterait aucun manque de respect cela dit ! Ce gamin…

Severus ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison d'en vouloir au garçon. Surtout pas avec ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Poppy avait fait du bon travail, réalisa-t-il, en soignant le corps du garçon… Du moins pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir sous son pyjama bleu. De fines cicatrices rosées barraient son bras, mais elles avaient l'air de pouvoir s'effacer avec le temps. Mais préférant s'en assurer, il souleva le tee-shirt du garçon et vérifia son ventre. Il fut satisfait de voir que la aussi, les cicatrices devraient s'effacer. Certaines semblaient cependant bien plus profondes que d'autres, probablement le travail de Bella. Il devrait trouver une potion pour celles-là.

Tout comme pour le mental du garçon.

Chaque chose en son temps. De la nourriture, de l'eau, du sommeil. Plus des vêtements, un refuge, un endroit sûr. Le reste viendrait en temps voulu.

Sans y penser, il remit correctement le pyjama du garçon, puis chassa de son front une mèche de cheveux noirs. Ses doigts tracèrent alors sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et il secoua la tête. Tellement de douleur.

Faisait-il ce qu'il fallait ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la façon de faire pour que le garçon aille mieux, ou même s'il le pourrait.

- Reviens nous mon garçon, murmura-t-il en caressant son front. Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais nous avons besoin de toi ici.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir une, vraiment. Mais cela aurait été une très belle surprise s'il en avait eu une.

* * *

><p>Dans le noir de son placard, Harry flottait délicieusement, silencieux. Il était seul ici, exactement comme il l'aimait. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le toucher. Même quand il sentait des chatouillis sur son corps, il savait que ce n'était que des araignées, pas <em>l'autre<em>. Des araignées travaillant sur leur toile, s'occupant seulement de ce qu'elles avaient à faire, et n'ayant pas l'intention de lui faire savoir qu'elles étaient là. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les araignées.

Il n'y avait pas de douleur ici, et ce sentiment était le bienvenu. Pendant des années, jour après jour, la douleur avait fait partie de son corps, de sa vie. Ici, il était confortable et réconforté. Après un long moment de sommeil, il pouvait même entendre la voix de quelqu'un, douce et agréablement sifflante, lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'il allait bien, et que personne ne le blesserait à nouveau. Il voulait tellement croire cette voix quand elle lui disait qu'elle prendrait soin de lui, s'il le voulait bien. Et il ne parvenait pas à trouver de raisons de refuser.

- _**Laisse-moi entrer**_, murmurait la voix.

Et elle promettait de la sécurité, de la chaleur et de l'attention, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

- Pas de douleur… Murmura Harry en réponse.

- _**Pas de douleur,**_ assura la voix._** En sécurité mon chéri, mon doux garçon. Et de l'amour.**_

Il ne méritait pas l'amour, ne l'avait jamais mérité. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, l'époque où le placard et les ténèbres avaient commencés, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ces trois petits mots avant, ces trois petits mots qu'il mourrait d'envie d'entendre**… **_Je t'aime. _Et il savait qu'il n'était rien, qu'il ne valait rien, méprisable et un monstre, mais quand même… Il voulait tellement être aimé.

Un long moment passa, combien de temps exactement, il n'aurait su le dire et il s'en fichait, vraiment. Mais finalement, il s'abandonna à la douce voix, abandonna ses dernière barrière et autorisa la présence à l'intérieur.

Et pendant un instant, il fut en paix.

* * *

><p>Severus était hors de lui. Plus d'une semaine s'était déroulée sans aucun changement chez le jeune Griffondor. Severus l'avait nourri, lui avait donné des potions et du thé à boire, il s'assurait que le garçon était bien installé durant la nuit, et la matinée, quand Severus était en train de préparer des potions pour Harry et pour l'infirmerie de l'école il amenait le garçon avec lui, l'allongeant sur le canapé près du feu.<p>

Parce qu'Harry ne réagissait pas, Severus ne pouvait même pas être sûr que la potion pour ses yeux avait fonctionné. Bien qu'il ait donné au garçon plusieurs doses de la potion qu'il avait faites, il n'avait aucune idée de leurs effets. Mais Harry regardait le feu dans la cheminée tous les après-midi, presque sans ciller de l'œil, comme s'il était hypnotisé par les flammes. Malgré cela, il avait toujours de grands espoirs.

La bouche d'Harry remuait parfois, mais aucun mot n'en sortait. Sauf une fois, et Severus grimaçait toujours en y repensant. Des jours plus tôt, pendant que le garçon était assis devant le feu, Severus était en train de lire le journal à voix haute, espérant qu'au moins le son de sa voix apporte une réaction, quand il avait clairement entendu un sifflement. Plus que quoi ce soit d'autre, cela lui rappelait le fourche-langue, qui avait attiré au garçon beaucoup de problème durant sa deuxième année. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'un seconde, et après cela, quand il s'était levé et avancé vers le garçon, il n'avait rencontré que des yeux vides et alors, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

S'il avait vraiment fait un quelconque bruit, c'était bien terminé désormais.

Ce pourquoi il fut totalement estomaqué quand par un autre après-midi, ils se trouvaient chacun à leur place habituelle, Harry sur le canapé et Snape sur un fauteuil en train de lire son journal, quand une petite voix dit :

- S'il vous plait, un peu d'eau ?

Severus en lâcha presque son journal. Il se leva rapidement et se précipité près du garçon.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-il les yeux fixés sur lui.

Des yeux verts le fixèrent en retour, des yeux fatigués, et l'étincelle à l'intérieur était plus affaiblie que jamais- a part peut être cette nuit où Diggory était mort- mais elle était là !

- Peux-tu me voir ?

Harry cligna des yeux lourds, puis hocha la tête.

- Flou.

- Tes lunettes !

Severus regarda autour de lui et trouva la fameuse paire sur la table basse près de lui.

- Voilà, attends, dit-il en voyant le garçon s'extirper de sa confortable couverture.

Il posa les lunettes sur le nez du garçon.

- C'est mieux ?

- Oui monsieur.

Son ton était hésitant, et plus bas qu'un murmure. Si les donjons n'étaient pas naturellement calme, Severus ne l'aurait probablement pas entendu.

En un clin d'œil, il apporta un verre d'eau et attendit qu'Harry se sente libre de le prendre. Les mains du garçon tremblaient quand il s'exécuta, mais pas autant que dans l'infirmerie, pas plus qu'un frisson en fait. La nouvelle potion post-doloris semblait porter ses fruits. Il devrait en envoyer un échantillon à Ste Mangouste.

Harry sirota l'eau, la première chose qu'il faisait seul depuis de longs jours, et Severus l'observa avec un étrange sentiment de satisfaction.

Quand le garçon eut bu presque tout le verre, il s'arrêta et ferma de nouveau ses yeux.

Severus lui prit le verre des mains et l'envoya d'un coup de baguette à la cuisine.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-il. Autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?

- 'suis fatigué monsieur, dit le garçon sans rouvrir les yeux bien qu'il rapproche la couverture et s'enfouisse plus profondément en elle. Juste fatigué.

Et bien.

C'était un début.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'adore cette fin de chapitre... Enjoy ! A bientôt ;)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Précédemment :**

_« - 'suis fatigué monsieur, dit le garçon sans rouvrir les yeux bien qu'il rapproche la couverture et s'enfouisse plus profondément en elle. Juste fatigué. Et bien. C'était un début. »_

Plongé dans le confort de son canapé Harry regardait, de ses yeux livides, le professeur arpenter ses quartiers avec une grâce accordée habituellement aux félins. Lui et les autres Griffondors le surnommait souvent le grincheux ou la chauve-souris des donjons, mais il n'avait rien de cela. Harry y réfléchit un instant, heureux d'avoir un sujet sur lequel se concentrer.

Après un long moment de réflexion, il décida que les Griffondors avaient tort. Quoi qu'ils en pensent.

Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de pourquoi il était dans ses quartiers, ou même à Poudlard. Snape ne l'avait pas dit. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, en fait, depuis qu'Harry s'était réveillé hier après-midi. Si on pouvait appeler cela un réveil. Il se sentait vraiment très, très fatigué et il avait comme un brouillard dans le cerveau qu'il n'aimait pas trop, mais Severus n'avait rien dit sur cela non plus. Pour le moment, l'homme arpentait toujours ses quartiers, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Et il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser au fait qu'Harry lui parle ou non, ce qui allait très bien à Harry.

Bien entendu, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'Harry aille se coucher à une heure raisonnable la nuit dernière, et lui avait même fait boire une horrible potion sans rêve avant qu'il ne se brosse les dents - avec une toute nouvelle brosse à dent ! Et il lui avait demandé ce qu'il aimerait au petit déjeuner, l'incitant à sortir de son lit même si le jeune garçon aurait préféré y rester étendu. Il avait été plutôt agréable. En fait, il n'avait rien de Snape. Harry n'était pas sur de savoir quoi penser.

Enfin, le professeur sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et retourna sur la chaise à bascule qu'il occupait la veille, avec trois livres de tailles différentes. Harry, sous ses couvertures sur le canapé, le regarda tourner les pages de chacun d'eux.

Finalement, Snape leva les yeux vers Harry, qui prétendit regarder la bibliothèque.

- Es-ce que tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard attentif. Soif ?

- Non monsieur.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais discuter ?

Harry avait une étrange sensation dans l'estomac, mais hocha la tête. Comme c'était bizarre que le professeur l'appelle par son prénom ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement changé ?

- Non monsieur.

- Très bien.

Le professeur redevint silencieux et le seul bruit qu'ils entendirent ensuite fut le bruissement des pages qui se tournent. Son visage était penché sur le livre, son nez pouvant presque toucher les pages, comme s'il avait du mal à voir, et Harry fut soudain frappé par un souvenir, qui ne lui appartenait même pas.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il alors.

Severus releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry et il y avait quelque chose en eux qu'Harry ne parvenait à identifier. De la précaution, de l'inquiétude ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il savait que ce n'était pas supposé être sur le visage de Snape.

- Oh, pour quoi?

- Pour avoir regardé.

Harry enroula ses doigts en bougeant nerveusement ses mains, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux fixés sur elles. Mais il était un Griffondor ! Alors il se devait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il le devait bien à Snape. Le professeur avait simplement l'air confus, pas énervé, alors Harry s'expliqua :

- Dans votre pensive. L'année dernière. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça monsieur, et je suis désolé.

Snape soupira et referma son livre. Ses yeux scintillaient de la même rage qu'Harry y avait vu après cette dernière leçon d'occlumencie, mais cette fois il ne cria pas, ni ne balança quoi que ce soit, et après un moment il secoua la tête. Sa voix était étrangement calme quand il prit la parole.

- Ceci est fait et terminé depuis longtemps, Harry.

- Je pensais juste…

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas essayer de se trouver d'excuse, pas cette fois. Il avait été têtu et intrusif et avait gâché une chance d'apprendre quelque chose d'important à cause d'une simple curiosité.

- Je suis quand même désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Mais Snape fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?

Serrant ses yeux fermés un instant, Harry haussa les épaules, puis rebaissa ses yeux sur ses mains.

- Je pensais que vous me cachiez quelque chose d'important, vous et Dumbledore. Quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre ces stupides rêves que Vol-

Une boule apparut soudainement dans la gorge d'Harry, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Son estomac sembla se tordre à nouveau et il se pencha sur ses bras, cachant ainsi son visage.

- Harry ?

Il était plus près cette fois ci, et instinctivement Harry se recula dans le fond du canapé.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se sentait soudainement bien plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et sa cicatrice le brulait, et il n'était pas sur de savoir pourquoi. Il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ou parler, autrement il se mettrait à hurler, et ne jamais parvenir à arrêter les hurlements. Et il ne voulait pas ça.

La voix enterrée au fond de lui l'apaisa, _**chut, tout va bien. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre te faire du mal, plus jamais…**_Et il commença peu à peu à se relaxer.

Le canapé s'affaissa près de lui. Le professeur l'avait rejoint. Harry frotta rapidement sa cicatrice et prit une profonde respiration avant de relever les yeux. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Snape ne prenne la parole, sur le ton le plus neutre qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser.

- Tu étais en train de penser au seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Non monsieur, dit Harry. Pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent, et Harry se recula d'avantage.

- De quoi te souviens-tu à propos de ton arrivée ici ? Demanda le professeur.

- A Poudlard ?

- Oui. Et dans mes quartiers.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. J'ai pas du vraiment faire attention, je n'étais pas vraiment présent. J'étais chez les Dursley et ils…

La douleur le frappa à nouveau, et il se tut, se courbant d'avantage pour couvrir son ventre de ses mains.

- Ils sont partis, dit Snape tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'Harry ne se brise en entendant ses paroles.

- Oui, monsieur, dit-il en relevant les yeux. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je suis ici ? Parce qu'ils sont partis ?

- D'une certaine façon.

- Resterais-je ici tout le reste de l'été alors ? _Avec vous_, pensa-t-il sans le dire.

Snape hocha la tête.

- C'est probable.

Le professeur se leva et reposa ses livre, un par un, en prenant son temps et avait l'air de réfléchir. Puis il se retourna et resta face à Harry qui le regardait avec précaution.

- Je pense que tu repousses certains de tes souvenirs, pour que tu n'aies pas à les gérer. Mais ceci n'est pas bon pour toi et pour ton rétablissement. Donc…

Il s'arrêta et brandit sa baguette.

- Je vais t'aider à les retrouver.

- Quoi ? Non !

Harry se protégea de ses mains, comme si cela allait arrêter Snape.

- Non je ne vais pas… Vous ne pouvez pas aller trafiquer mon cerveau !

Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie sur le visage de Snape, contrairement à ce qu'Harry s'apprêtait à trouver.

- Si, en fait, je peux. Ça ira mieux plus tard. Pour le moment, je m'excuse du stress que cela va causer.

_**Regarde ! **_S'exclama la voix dans son esprit. _**Je savais qu'il te blesserait. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à moi ! **_

- Non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas ! Dit Harry avant de quitter le canapé, le visage relevé vers celui de Snape.

Il essayait de contourner Snape pour aller dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi la nuit dernière.

Mais Snape était rapide, presque assez pour être un attrapeur, et il attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tourna vers lui.

- Tu as évité cela depuis des jours Potter…

_**Regarde comme il est énervé, et si rapidement**__, _prévint la voix. _**Fais attention avec lui, je parie qu'il frappe. **_

-… Et je ne te laisserais pas continuer ainsi!

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla Harry en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du professeur. S'il vous plait, lâchez-moi !

Snape le poussa jusqu'au canapé à la place.

- Assieds-toi calmement et regardes-moi, ordonna-t-il.

_**Ne le laisse pas ! Il ne fera que te blesser ! Tu l'as entendu, il s'en fiche de toi, il veut juste prendre avantage de toi avec ton esprit.**_

- Je sais! Cracha Harry. Je ne le laisserai pas…

La couleur sur le visage de Snape se draina et la main qui tenait sa baguette s'affaissa.

- A qui parles-tu Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. Réponds-moi !

- Je… Je ne… Cela ne vous regarde pas ! C'est personne. Laissez-moi tranquille !

Harry contourna le professeur à nouveau, et cette fois celui-ci n'essaya pas de l'empêcher. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, claqua la porte derrière lui, et s'apprêtait à la fermer avec un puissant sort et à y mettre également quelque barrières, quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette.

Où était-elle ? Est-ce que Snape lui avait pris ?

Le sentiment de froid commença de nouveau à se rependre dans tout son corps, mais il fut bientôt réchauffé par la voix à l'intérieur de lui. _**As-tu besoin de poser la question ? Tu sais que c'est lui. Maintenant laisse-moi te montrer comment fermer une porte sans baguette. **_

Choqué, Snape laissa le garçon s'échapper. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte claquer, et le bruit le ramena à la raison. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le garçon avait de nouveau utilisé le fourche-langue, et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait parler comme ça. Par le biais de sa cheminée, il appela Dumbledore, puis il alla dans son bureau pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

* * *

><p>Plutôt que de montrer l'assurance habituelle face à chaque situation, Albus sembla… Préoccupé, il devait déjà régler toute cette histoire avec le nouveau ministère de la magie, et la bataille quotidienne contre les mangemorts et leurs alliés dans chaque ville.<p>

- Il a accès à l'esprit du garçon ! Hurla presque Severus, après dix minutes passés à essayer de convaincre le vieux fou que c'était une situation alarmante. Potter a toujours eu du mal à fermer son esprit, mais cette fois… il n'avait aucune défense ! Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que le seigneur des ténèbres lui a dit, pour avoir un tel accès, ou les promesses qu'il lui a faites.

- Tu devras trouver un moyen de vaincre ça Severus, dit Dumbledore, le visage gris et hagard. A moins que tu aies changé d'avis et que tu consentes à envoyer Harry à l'hôpital.

- Bien sûr que non ! Cela ne l'aidera pas du tout. A moins que vous ne vouliez la montée d'un autre mage noir…

Le regard du directeur s'assombrit.

- Je ne pense pas que cela arriverait.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Vous n'en avez aucune idée, aucune ! J'ai vu ce dont le garçon est capable. La douleur qu'il peut supporter, et ce qu'il faut pour le briser. Il s'est coupé de ces sentiments humains, quand ils sont devenus trop difficiles à gérer, et il s'accroche bien trop à ces mots que peut lui dire le seigneur des ténèbres, juste parce que quelqu'un est disposé à lui demander comment il se sent, ce qu'il veut. Combien de fois avez-vous fait ça Albus ? Quand est-ce que quiconque l'a fait ?

- Mais Tom s'est retourné contre lui finalement.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, dit Severus d'un ton exaspérés. Le garçon n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui est arrivé, et il ne m'autorisera pas à avoir accès à son esprit pour que je lui montre. Il avait plutôt confiance en moi avant qu'on ne s'évade, alors quelque chose –ou quelqu'un- essaye de le tourner contre moi. Ces conversations en fourche-langue, cela montre qu'il a laissé l'accès au seigneur des ténèbres, et les souvenirs de tout ce qui s'est passé, ils sont partis.

Albus soupira.

- Comme je l'ai dit, ce sera à toi de trouver une solution à cela.

- Très bien! Hurla Severus avant de se tourner vers l'âtre de la cheminée, sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de poudre de cheminette. Je pensais simplement que vous devriez savoir.

Tandis que les flammes l'enserrèrent, il vit le directeur enterrer son visage entre ses mains.

* * *

><p>La porte de la chambre du garçon était fermée, et quand Severus essaya de l'ouvrir, il se rendit compte qu'elle était magiquement fermée. <em>C'est impossible !<em> Le garçon n'avait pas de baguette Voldemort lui avait prise, après l'avoir capturé. Elle était probablement détruite maintenant. Bien sûr, comme Severus se le disait souvent, peu de choses étaient impossibles quand on en venait à Harry Potter.

- Alohamora, murmura-t-il.

La porte resta fermée. Agacé maintenant, et pas qu'un peu inquiet, il jeta d'autres sorts sur la porte et fut surpris de voir que celui-ci qui fonctionna finalement, fut le plus compliqué qu'il connaisse.

Il passa la porte et se retrouva face à face avec un Harry Potter très énervé. Sans baguette, mais avec la main tendue comme s'il en tendait une, et une pointe de rouge dans les yeux.

- Harry, commença-t-il, mais le garçon le stoppa rapidement.

- Sortez d'ici professeur. Je ne vous laisserai pas entrer dans mon esprit.

Severus lui adressa son meilleur ricanement.

- Mais tu laisserais l'accès au seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Non, à personne !

- Alors à qui parles-tu quand tu parles le fourche-langue ? Dis-moi qui, et si ce n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres, je partirais et te laisserais tranquille.

- Ce n'est pas lui !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le saurais ! Je ne… Je n'ai pas…

- Comment-le-sais-tu ?

- Je…

Le garçon s'empara soudainement de sa tête, caressant sa cicatrice, serrant les dents et murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Dis-moi ce qui ce passe, Harry. Ne lui parle pas !

Severus s'approcha du garçon, et quand celui-ci chercha à lui échapper il lui sauta dessus. Sur le sol, il s'assit avec le garçon presque sur ses genoux, maigre et tremblant, et le serra contre lui.

- Non, murmura doucement le garçon, il avait dit… pas de douleur… il avait dit, que ça ne ferait plus… Mal.

- Oh mon garçon, soupira Snape.

Il le serra plus fort encore, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

- Il ment.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, et à bientôt ! ;)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Précédemment :**

_« - Oh mon garçon, soupira Snape. Il le serra plus fort encore, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.- Il ment. »_

Potter retomba finalement dans le sommeil, et Severus n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Il avait tenu le garçon contre lui pendant la majeure partie de l'après-midi, même après qu'il ait cessé de se débattre, frappant et poussant comme un troll miniature. Après la première heure, il était complétement épuisé. Severus avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, maintenant qu'il avait fait tomber ses barrières, mais le garçon ne lui avait pas adressé un mot.

D'un autre côté, pour rendre la situation encore pire, il continuait de siffloter entre ses dents, quand il ne fredonnait pas un air dans un souffle, un air que Severus avait presque reconnu. Même après qu'il fut tombé dans l'inconscience, il sifflait toujours, et cela inquiétait énormément Severus. Que disait-il ? Et que lui répondait le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Severus avait plusieurs idées pour découvrir tout cela, mais aucune ne serait plaisante ou facile, et une d'entre elle garantissait de les rendre tous les deux, lui et Harry, totalement misérable. Mais quand Potter cessa brusquement de répondre à sa voix, il savait que bientôt il devrait faire quelque chose, ou le garçon serait perdu pour de bon. Bien que son état mental aggrave largement la situation, Severus ne pouvait laisser le seigneur des ténèbres prendre avantage de la situation.

Premièrement, il avait lui-même besoin de barrière. Un mal de tête se répandait déjà dans son crâne, et rien de ce qu'il pensait à essayer, ni aucune méthode pour aider le garçon ne serait utile si il ne pouvait se concentrer. Alors, laissant Potter sur son lit, il retourna dans la pièce principale, plongea deux doigts dans la potion de Ogden et les avala en deux gorgées. La brulure dans sa gorge le calma instantanément. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Il lança un accio afin d'attirer une potion calmante puis il la consuma, attendit dix minutes et retourna dans la chambre de Potter.

Le visage de Pot- d'Harry était pâle et pâteux, et de la sueur dégoulinait sur son visage, accentuant sa douleur, comme s'il combattait une bataille intérieure. Si c'était ainsi, alors très bien. Severus pouvait travailler avec ça. Les lèvres du garçon remuaient sans bruit. Le maitre des potions avança sa main près de sa bouche et put sentir un souffle sur sa main. Maintenant il ne sifflait plus. Tant mieux.

Il se concentra sur sa priorité du moment pour vaincre ce fichu seigneur des ténèbres. Severus préférait avoir un contact visuel pour cela, mais ce n'était pas complétement nécessaire. Au lieu de quoi, il posa une main sur le front du garçon, brandit as baguette et murmura :

- Légilimens.

* * *

><p>Le soleil brillait agréablement au-dessus du carrousel, où des centaures peints caracolaient près des tapis en vol stationnaire à la tapisserie vieillotte et des dragons. Harry s'assit sur un banc en bois, regardant le carrousel tourner encore et encore, tandis que l'odeur de bonbon flottait autour de lui. Le parc autour de lui était clair et spacieux. Des fleurs rouges et jaunes parsemaient une pelouse verdoyante, sous le ciel le plus bleu qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu. Des enfants riaient et criaient, grimpant sur les dragons et les centaures, et les sons joyeux parmi la musique qui s'échappait du carrousel, calmait son esprit. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres était assis près de lui, un bras posé sur le dos du banc, et il semblait lui aussi hypnotisé par la scène face à eux.<p>

Harry ne pouvait se souvenir de la façon dont il était arrivé ici, mais c'était si calme, si relaxant, qu'il n'y réfléchit pas d'avantage. Son compagnon était silencieux, mais il faisait parfois des remarques avec un demi sourire, telles que, « _quel beau temps que celui que nous avons là » _et_ « une belle vue, vraiment ! » _auxquelles Harry acquiesçaient.

Cependant, Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La journée était trop parfaite et les enfants trop innocents pour être réels. Un nuage passa dans le ciel au même moment qu'il se faisait cette remarque, et Harry trembla. Tout fut alors plonger dans l'ombre. L'écho des rires des enfants se fit entendre encore quelques secondes avant de se perdre complétement dans le silence qui suivit avant qu'un mouvement près du carrousel n'attire Harry.

Les enfants avaient disparus.

Il se tourna vers le jeune home près de lui, pour lui en parler, et celui-ci avait les yeux fixés vers lui, ses pupilles sombres englobant presque la totalité de ses yeux.

_- __**Seul toi peux les faire revenir, Harry Potter.**_

_- Comment ?_

Il ne pouvait détourner le regard de ces yeux étranges. Il ne le voulait pas.

_- Le soleil. Si tu autorises les nuages à passer, les enfants reviendront. Ils sont innocents Harry. Si heureux, et libre. Rien ne peut les blesser tant qu'ils sont ici, tu t'en souviens ?_

Le jeune homme souriait.

_- __**Ne veux-tu pas qu'ils reviennent ?**_

_- Bien sûr._

En disant cela, Harry concentra toute sa volonté sur ces nuages jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, découvrant le soleil et ramenant de nouveau les rire, les enfants. La joie. L'ombre se dégagea de son esprit.

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber contre le banc, les yeux mi-clos, regardant la scène, et Harry se relaxa de nouveau. _Cette fois c'était moins une, _pensa-t-il. _Je dois me libérer de tous doutes, et de toutes peur. C'est le seul moyen. _

* * *

><p>Severus apparut sur un terrain de fleurs rouges et jaunes. Le son d'un tintement faible lui parvint dans un souffle, et il se tourna. La musique était familière… Ah. Le faible bourdonnement d'Harry, du monde éveillé. Et en effet, sur un banc face à un carrousel était assis le garçon-qui-à-survécu, près d'un jeune homme… Dont l'apparence le fit frissonner quand il le reconnut. Ils semblaient tous deux relaxés, les yeux fixés vers la plateforme qui tournait et ses figures multi-couleurs.<p>

Severus s'avança vers le banc, ses grands pas franchissant rapidement la distance. Quand il s'approcha des garçons, il lança un autre regard au carrousel. Ce qu'il pensait être des enfants, riant et sautant des centaures aux dragons étaient clairement des Inferis. Leurs chairs mortes étaient en lambeaux. Des yeux vides le fixèrent, l'accusant d'un crime inconnu tandis qu'il s'approchait.

A l'instant même où il reconnut les enfants sous leur vraie nature, les fleurs dans lesquelles il marchait devinrent fanés sous le soleil. Les arbres, sans feuilles et assombris par la pourriture, étaient immobiles, sans une légère brise pour les faire vivre, et le gazon sur le sol disparu.

Mais Harry sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte. Son sourire était collé à ses lèvres, ses yeux curieusement vides et immobiles. Il portait une robe d'écoles, comme le jeune homme à ses côtés, bien qu'aucune des deux ne porte de blasons.

- Potter ! Appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. _Oh non, pas encore. _

- Potter! Cria-t-il cette fois ci. Harry !

Le garçon se retourna. Ses yeux d'agrandirent une fraction de seconde.

- Professeur ?

Le jeune homme – la jeune version du seigneur des ténèbres – posa une main sur l'épaule de Pot-Harry. Celui-ci se contracta mais ne bougea pas.

- Po- _Harry. _Viens ici. Ecartes-toi de cet homme.

Les yeux du jeune Voldemort devinrent rouges avant de reprendre leur allure normale, et il siffla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. L'expression sur le visage d'Harry devint alors plus dure.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te dit, dit rapidement Severus, mais il ne te veut pas de bien. Il ment. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tout ceci est un mensonge.

Harry secoua la tête. Le soleil scintillait sur sa tête, leur donnant une couleur étrangement semblable à de l'or. Ses yeux verts rétrécirent, lui donnant l'air suspicieux, quand il le regarda.

- Regardes autour de toi !

Severus s'avança encore d'un pas.

- Ce ne sont pas des enfants heureux. Ce n'est pas un dimanche après-midi joyeux. Tu ne peux pas enterrer ainsi la vérité avec de tels mensonges et espérer que cela s'en ira. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. La vie ne marche pas comme ça !

- Je ne sais pas ce dont vous parlez, dit Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas voir ce que je vois. Vous ne savez pas-

- Je vois la vérité Potter !

Un autre pas.

- Et je sais une chose ou deux sur la vie. Même sur le fait de vouloir se cacher. Mais ce n'est pas toi Harry. Tu es un Griffondor.

Ce dernier détail était sorti de nulle part, comme s'il cherchait à tout prix un moyen de lui faire revenir son identité. Si au moins cela permettait que le courage du garçon se manifeste.

Le garçon marmonna alors quelque chose comme _« le chapeau voulait que je sois à Serpentard »,_ mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention, surtout qu'à ce moment-là, le seigneur des ténèbres, sous la forme du charmant et charismatique Tom Riddle, tira sur le bras d'Harry, sifflant à nouveau, et Harry lui répondit de la même façon.

Severus franchit un nouveau pas vers eux. Il était assez près maintenant pour attraper Harry s'il en avait besoin, mais il garda précautionneusement ses mains contre son corps.

- Regardes Pot- Harry, supplia Snape, regardes autour de toi, vraiment!

Le garçon ne fit aucun effort pour s'exécuter, mais se laissa aller contre Tom Riddle, comme s'il cherchait du réconfort.

- REGARDES !

Comme Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, Riddle sourit à Severus. Il se rapprocha du garçon et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Un regard noir s'afficha dans les yeux du garçon et il continua à fixer Severus. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara alors de celui-ci, mais il resta où il était. Riddle entoura un bras autour des épaules de Potter et se glissa totalement contre son corps, comme pour montrer à Severus le contrôle total qu'il avait sur le garçon.

Mais il avait été trop loin.

Un nuage noir passa, cachant le soleil, noir et coléreux, tandis qu'un regard horrifié apparaissait sur le visage de Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry bondit sur ses pieds.<p>

- _Ne me touchez pas_, siffla-t-il au jeune homme, qui lui parut tout à coup familier.

**- **_**Tu t'en fichais avant, **_répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix douce et sensuelle, pleine de sous-entendu.

Harry avala sa salive.

- _Je…_

Confus, Harry fit un pas en arrière.

-_ Vous… Je ne me souviens pas d'avant._

- _**Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aiderais. **_

Le jeune homme sourit d'une façon désarmante.

-_** Viens te rasseoir près de moi, et nous regarderons les enfants jouer.**_

Le ciel s'assombrit considérablement, comme si un orage se préparait. Harry ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Il n'aimait pas cela. Et bien que le jeune homme sur le banc se soit bien comporté jusqu'à présent, il faisait maintenant trembler Harry. Et puis il y avait Snape…

- Professeur ? Dit-il d'une voix incertaine, et espérant en même temps être guidé.

- Regardes derrière toi Harry. _S'il te plait_.

C'est le ton suppliant qui fit toute la différence. Harry n'avait jamais entendu ce ton de la bouche de Snape avant, pas une fois. Il se tourna vers le carrousel, jetant un œil à ce qui aurait dut être une scène d'innocence et de joie. Mais rien n'était plus comme c'était quelques secondes auparavant.

Des visages pâles, de la peau pourrie, et des yeux vides. Le silence à la place des rires. Une vague de peur s'empara d'Harry quand il reconnut les Inferis. Ils étaient perchés sur des personnages plein de tourments : des cheveux démoniaques qui roulaient des yeux plein de feu pour pouvoir observer leurs cavaliers plein de sang poisseux.

Harry se recula, loin de cette scène cauchemardesque. Loin de… Tom Riddle, qui sauta du banc et l'attrapa. Harry se recula à nouveau, révolté. De la bile remonta dans sa gorge et menaça de l'étouffer. Ses mains vinrent à sa gorge, et il hurla presque quand des mains fortes s'emparèrent de ses épaules. Il s'écarta, mais entendit la voix douce de Snape qui le suppliait de l'écouter, de se rappeler. Les mains de Snape se reposèrent sur ses épaules, et cette fois, Harry l'autorisa. Tom le regarda, puis regarda Snape et la haine qu'il vit dans les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres fit penser à Harry que peut être, il faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, finalement.

- Souviens-toi mon enfant, dit Snape.

Sa voix était étrangement douce et rassurante, sans aucune once du sarcasme habituel.

- C'est dur, je sais, mais tu dois te souvenir.

Harry ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Que… Que s'est-il passé professeur ? Demanda-t-il.

Les mains de Severus se refermèrent d'avantage sur lui.

- Ta famille est partie, ils t'ont laissé seul. Te souviens-tu de cela ?

Quand Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, Snape continua.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres a envoyé ses serviteurs pour t'attraper, une fois que les barrières furent détruites. Je pense que c'était quelques jours après que les Dursley soient partis. J'étais là, et j'ai essayé de t'aider, je t'ai donné des potions après que Bella… Après les doloris. Tu te souviens de ça maintenant ?

Harry commença à trembler, son hochement de tête devint comme un spasme. Il se rappelait de cela, et du rire de Bellatrix, et de la façon dont il avait essayé de désarmé les mangemorts, les potions de Snape et… NON !

Snape se rapprocha, le serrant contre lui.

- Tu étais emprisonné, et le seigneur des ténèbres a essayé de de bouleverser pour avoir ta compassion et ton soutien, mais après que j'ai tué Nott et que tu aies perdu la vue, nous avons essayé de nous échapper, toi et moi. Et nous avons été attrapés.

Snape s'arrêté et sa voix était si basse qu'Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre, et il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas, et il savait que s'il s'échappait maintenant, il perdrait tout. Des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention et ses jambes tremblantes menaçaient de le laisser tomber.

- Il t'a puni, dit Snape avant de serrer plus fort ses épaules. Lui et Lucius et Bellatrix. Avec des sorts et de la torture, et puis, ils t'ont violés. Souviens-toi maintenant, Harry. Pour vaincre ça, tu le dois. Le seigneur des ténèbres a gagné l'accès à ton esprit pendant que tes défenses étaient affaiblies, et tu es le seul à pouvoir le repousser.

Harry serra les dents et cracha:

- Non… Vous mentez.

- Je ne mens pas. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le croire, mais tu le dois. Enterrer la vérité ne fera que l'aider. Il t'a fait du mal, je sais. J'étais là.

Snape s'arrêta.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous MENTEZ !

- Non, Harry, dit Snape d'une voix tellement pleine de regrets que cela le blessa profondément. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas.

- Je ne peux pas… Non. Ne me forcez pas…

- Tu peux le faire. Tu es fort. Tu as enduré tellement déjà. Ouvres tes yeux maintenant, et vois la vérité.

Harry laissa s'échapper un souffle tremblant.

- Non, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul.

Le soupir de Snape était chaud et gentil sur sa nuque.

- Je suis là mon garçon. Tu n'auras pas à traverser ça tout seul.

La vision d'Harry était brouillée par les larmes quand il accepta. Il pouvait tout voir maintenant. Le carrousel qui tournait dans un grincement incessant, au milieu d'un terrain sombre et aride. Face à lui, Voldemort avait repris sa forme habituelle : la peau blanche, les yeux rouges et pas de nez, mais des fentes semblables aux serpents. Une main cadavérique était tendue vers lui.

- Ne m'approchez pas! Hurla Harry.

Un sanglot se forma dans sa gorge et il cria pour le faire sortir.

- Ne me touchez pas, dégagez et laissez-moi tranquille !

Une lumière rouge teinta sa vison, et tout autour de lui tout explosa, plus brillant que le soleil et dix fois plus chaud sur sa peau. La douleur l'enserra, radiant de sa cicatrice et un vent magique le fouetta tel un cyclone. Le vent évacua le cauchemar de son esprit : le carrousel, le banc, le seigneur des ténèbres, tout avait disparu.

Vide. Tout était parti.

La seule chose qui empêcha Harry de s'effondrer était les bras serrés contre lui, un support pendant la tempête. Dans le silence absolu qui suivit, Harry se tourna dans ces bras, s'accrocha à son professeur et pleura.

* * *

><p>De retour dans la chambre d'Harry, le garçon était toujours accroché à Severus tandis que celui-ci s'échappait de son esprit. <em>Merlin<em>. Tout le blessait. Son esprit était brisé, son corps ne tenant plus qu'à un fil. Mais Harry se souvenait maintenant, et le seigneur des ténèbres avait perdu le contrôle de ses pensées. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Severus pensait que Voldemort lui-même aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de se remettre de cette violente expulsion de l'esprit du garçon.

Mais pour le moment, Snape offrit tout le confort dont il était capable, et laissa l'Elu pleurer contre lui.

* * *

><p>J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez celui-là, parce qu'il était pas simple à traduire^^ Voilà! A bientôt ;)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Précédemment :**

_« De retour dans la chambre d'Harry, le garçon était toujours accroché à Severus tandis que celui-ci s'échappait de son esprit. Merlin. Tout le blessait. Son esprit était brisé, son corps ne tenant plus qu'à un fil. Mais Harry se souvenait maintenant, et le seigneur des ténèbres avait perdu le contrôle de ses pensées. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Severus pensait que Voldemort lui-même aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de se remettre de cette violente expulsion de l'esprit du garçon. Mais pour le moment, Snape offrit tout le confort dont il était capable, et laissa l'Elu pleurer contre lui. » _

- Où-est-il?

Remus n'avait jamais semblé si énervé. Même lorsque Sirius avait attiré Severus dans un piège qui avait failli le tuer pendant leurs cinquième année. Même lorsque l'innocence de Sirius n'avait pas pu être prouvé, une fois que Peter se fut échappé, pendant la troisième année d'Harry. Et même lorsqu'il avait appris que c'était Dolores qui avait envoyé les détraqueurs sur Harry l'été précédent. Mais maintenant, ici, il semblait capable de perdre tout contrôle de son loup, et Albus, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Remus étant enfant, avait peur de lui.

Un peu.

- Il va bien, Remus, dit-il en sachant que ce n'était que plus ou moins la vérité.

- Cela ne me dit rien! Ca fait plus de trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il a disparu et que nous le savons, et tout ce que vous me dites c'est qu'il va bien ? Est-il encore entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Dites-moi au moins cela.

- Il est libre, Remus. Il a été libéré il y a une semaine, mais ce n'est que très récemment que nous avons appris la totalité des dégâts. Avant cela, nous ne pouvions rien dire à personne. Cela aurait été trop dangereux si de fausses informations avaient circulés, tu sais.

- Qui c'est, ce "nous"?

Le regard de Remus n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Severus, mais il s'en approchait de minutes en minutes.

- Apparemment vous avez pu le dire à quelqu'un.

- Mme Pomfresh, moi-même et Severus bien sûr.

Il laissa de côté les deux sauveurs, ne voyant pas pourquoi ils devraient subir la colère de Remus.

- Pourquoi « bien sûr » ? Etait-il vraiment avec Harry tout le temps ?

- Il l'était. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Il m'a donné un rapport complet sur ce qui s'est passé pendant la captivité d'Harry, et la sienne.

- Je veux le voir.

- Impossible.

- Albus! Je suis légalement son parrain maintenant. Vous n'avez aucun droit-

- J'ai tous les droits ! S'exclama le directeur.

Albus prit une inspiration afin de se contrôler, regardant avec attention le loup-garou pour voir à quel point son explosion soudaine avait surpris le jeune homme. Remus avait l'air choqué mais pas suspicieux. Bien.

- On ne sait toujours pas à quel point Voldemort a du influencer Harry pour avoir accès à son esprit. Il pourrait toujours être un danger… Et pas seulement pour lui-même.

Remus avait déjà rouvert la bouche, mais la ferma avec un claquement. Ses yeux dorés étaient plissés.

- Comment allez-vous évaluer le niveau d'influence alors ? Est-ce qu'Harry ressent toujours la douleur à travers sa cicatrice ? Est-ce que cela s'est empiré ?

- Je suis désolé Remus, je ne peux t'en dire plus. Quand il sera en état de recevoir des visiteurs, je te tiendrais au courant.

Bien qu'il ait l'air de vouloir insister d'avantage, Remus se retint et secoua la tête avec colère.

- Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit en attendant, je ne vous pardonnerais jamais.

Tandis que Remus sortait d'un pas rapide, Albus considéra ses paroles. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se pardonner également, déjà.

* * *

><p>Des étages plus bas, dans les quartiers du maître des potions, trois jours après avoir chassé Voldemort hors de son esprit, Harry Potter était, plus ou moins agacé.<p>

Il ne pouvait plus supporter les potions. Il en détestait le gout et l'odeur et la texture et tout ce qui avait à voir avec elles. Et il détestait être enfermé à l'intérieur, dans des pièces sans fenêtres, dans un donjon, sans sa baguette ou 'importe quelle autre, sans aucun de ses amis, et sans aucun vêtements mis à part ceux qui lui avaient été donné de la collection personnel de Snape de chemises noires, de pantalons noirs, de sous-vêtements noirs.

Il détestait le noir.

Et il détestait Severus Stupide Snape.

La tout de suite, il détestait Snape parce que celui-ci essayait de lui faire prendre des potions dont il ne voulait pas, et ne passait pas cinq minutes sans lui rappeler quelque chose ou lui demander quelque chose ou lui dire quelque chose d'autre ! Il avait déjà balancé une potion nutritive dans le mur et une autre était à deux doigts de finir de la même manière.

- C'en est assez ! S'écria Severus en utilisant sa baguette pour récupérer la potion dans son envol.

La récupérant dans les airs, il regarda Harry comme s'il était l'insecte le plus agaçant qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Harry le fixa en retour, en serrant les poings.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

- J'adorerais ça par-dessus tout, Mr Potter, mais ceci, aussi déplaisant que ça puisse être pour nous deux, n'est pas de mon ressort.

- Je ne veux aucune fichue potions!

- Et je ne veux pas que mes murs soient repeints avec votre travail. Mais c'est la vie, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut.

- Je savais que vous me répéteriez ça ! Si j'avais déjà eu ce que je voulais, je vivrais avec Sirius au lieu de ces gens qui m'ont abandonné, ou mieux, avec maman et papa ! Je serais normal, et pas ce _stupide, arrogant et gâté_ petit monstre !

Il fut ravi de voir l'homme tressaillir – ou presque- en l'entendant hurler ces noms dont lui-même le qualifiait. Le reste était le surnom que lui avait donné l'oncle Vernon et il les avait entendus tellement de fois qu'il commençait à croire qu'ils étaient vrais, également.

- Je n'aurais pas à boire ces horribles potions pour vaincre ce fichu doloris et ces stupides cauchemars ou… Ou manger des légumes, ou aller me coucher à une heure raisonnable, ou faire mes devoirs ou quoi que ce soit !

Il hurlait presque à la fin de sa tirade, et il lui fallut un instant pour récupérer une respiration normale. Sa tête lui faisait mal, encore, de même que ses yeux.

- As-tu terminé ?

Harry n'aurait rien put dire –ou hurler- de plus même s'il avait essayé. Alors il hocha la tête.

- Bien.

Severus se rapprocha de lui.

- Pas mal cette fois. Moins de dix minutes. Pas d'objets personnels détruits. Pas de coupures, je suppose ? Ou de bleus ?

Harry secoua la tête, le regard sur ses mains. Il était plein de sueur, et en se calmant, il trembla un peu avec le froid des donjons.

- Une couverture? Demanda Severus.

Avec un hochement de tête, Harry accepta que la « dispute » soit terminée, qu'il ait terminé. Pour l'instant. Snape lui apporta une couette de sa chambre et l'enroula autour de ses épaules.

- Regarde-moi, dit-il.

Harry s'exécuta. Son professeur vérifia alors ses yeux, un par un, le scrutant, puis acquiesça finalement.

- Quelconque douleur ?

- Non monsieur. Enfin, pas beaucoup.

- Explique.

- Ils font un peu mal, mais ils ne me brulent plus comme avant.

- Très bien.

Il soupira.

- Ecoutes Potter… Harry, je sais-

- Je suis désolé monsieur, l'interrompit Harry. De m'être énervé.

_A nouveau._

- Tu es très en colère, pour beaucoup de choses. C'est normal que tu te laisses aller parfois.

Snape s'arrêta avant de reprendre.

- Mais j'ai remarqué que même si tu sembles agacé par les potions qui doivent empêcher les effets du doloris, tu n'es pas en colère par rapport au sort lui-même. Par exemple.

_Pas ça encore._

- Professeur, je ne veux pas en parler.

- Non, j'imagine que tu ne le veux pas. Mais qu'est-ce que moi j'ai dit ? A propos de la vie et de ce que l'on veut ?

Harry soupira.

- Pourrais-je… Pourrais-je avoir du thé ou quelque chose d'autre avant ?

Snape acquiesça et alla dans sa petite cuisine, où il remplit une casserole et la posa sur la plaque chauffante, puis plongea une généreuse quantité de feuilles dedans. Tandis qu'il était occupé, Harry mordit un de ses pouces, et la peau sur celui-ci, enlevant plusieurs couches de peau jusqu'à ce que du sang ne se mette à couler. La plaie minuscule piqua au contact de l'air, et Harry enfouit sa main entre ses cuisses au moment où Snape revenait avec deux tasses, tenant un pichet de crème et un sucrier qu'il posa sur la table devant lui. Harry remua un peu de sucre dans son thé et souffla sur le haut de sa tasse jusqu'à ce que ce soit assez refroidi pour qu'il puisse boire.

Snape attendit, avec sa propre tasse inchangée dans les mains, et le regarda.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, dit Harry après un instant.

- Commence avec quelque chose de facile peut être. Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que ta famille t'a laissé seul quand ils sont partis ?

- Oh, ça c'est un sujet facile ? Marmonna Harry.

Snape haussa les épaules, ce qu'Harry considéra comme un moyen de dire qu'il y avait en tout cas des sujets bien plus difficiles. Et Harry savait que c'était vrai, mais malgré cela, il n'était pas obligé d'aimer cela.

- Très bien. Ils m'ont laissés parce qu'ils me détestaient.

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça. De quelle façon est-ce que cela se manifestait ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de hausser les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Potter…

- Ok ! Ils détestent tout ce qui est en rapport avec la magie, et cela inclue moi évidemment. Ils pensent que mes parents étaient des monstres, et disaient que mon père était ivre au volant et qu'il a provoqué un accident de voiture qui les a tués, lui et ma mère. Je ne connaissais même pas la vérité jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid ne me le dise à mon onzième anniversaire.

Snape hocha la tête et lui adressa un signe pour qu'il continue.

Harry le fixa, sentant la rage s'emparer de lui à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ? Qu'ils pensaient que me faire vivre dans un placard pendant dix ans me débarrasserait de cette monstruosité en moi ? Qu'ils m'ont donné la seconde chambre de Dudley après la lettre de Poudlard simplement parce qu'ils pensaient que quelqu'un se préoccupait enfin de ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire ? Ou qu'ils me faisaient travailler comme un elfe de maison, et ne me laissaient manger que leurs restes, quand ils ne me laissaient pas mourir de faim ?

Il posa une main contre sa tête, essayant de vaincre la douleur.

- Ils me détestaient, c'est tout.

- Je peux comprendre, dit Snape sur un ton neutre et doux, comme s'il choisissait ses mots avec attention, à quel point ça a pu être douloureux pour toi d'être pris pour un gamin pourri gâté. Par ceux que ne te connaissaient pas.

- Comme vous ? Demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

Snape inclina le visage. Ses yeux cachaient ses vraies pensées plutôt bien et Harry n'aimait pas cela, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si Snape cherchait vraiment à s'excuser.

- Alors, continua le professeur, parle-moi de ce placard.

Cette fois, Harry posa ses mains sur la table et y enterra son visage.

- Je ne veux pas, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est toi qui l'as mentionné, dit Snape en haussant un sourcil.

- Bien ! _Mon_ placard, sous l'escalier. C'était ma chambre, je suppose, jusqu'à ce que j'ai ma lettre.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et releva le visage.

- Mais vous devez déjà le savoir… Qui envoie les lettres de Poudlard ?

- Elles sont envoyés avec une plume automatique. Pourquoi ?

- La mienne disait le placard sous l'escalier. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont fait déménager après. Ils ne voulaient pas que quiconque sache ce qu'ils me faisaient. Mais je pensais que Dumbledore le savait, puisque ma lettre avait été envoyée à cette adresse.

Snape hocha la tête.

- Je doute fort qu'il ait su que son Golden Boy ait été si maltraité.

- Peu importe.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé. C'était plutôt bon, avec une pincée de cannelle et d'orange. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un très fin sourire au gout.

- Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'ils étaient si méchants avec moi. Pas avant d'avoir grandi, à l'école primaire au moins. Je pensais que tous les monstrueux cousins vivaient dans des placards.

Snape lui répondit par un petit sourire, montrant qu'il savait qu'il plaisantait. Plus ou moins.

- Quels genre de travaux fait un elfe de maison dans le Surrey ?

Harry hocha de nouveau les épaules. Il devenait bon à ça, et Snape le laissait faire, parfois. Parfois non. Quand celui-ci haussa les sourcils, Harry soupira. Cela signifiait que cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer ce simple haussement d'épaules pour réponse.

- Vous savez, du jardinage, époussetage, la cuisine, le nettoyage des salles de bains et des chambres, le balayage. Vous savez, tout ce qu'il y a à faire dans une maison.

Avec une expression indéchiffrable, Snape dit :

- Tu faisais tout ça ?

- Et bien, oui. J'ai commencé avec des petites choses, comme faire les poussières ou des trucs comme ça. Mais j'ai commencé à faire la cuisine à quatre ou cinq ans, et après, à l'école primaire, je faisais la plupart du travail à l'extérieur. Pourquoi ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire par-dessus sa tasse.

- Vous pensiez que je ne faisais rien de mes journées, à part rester assis à me tourner les pouces ?

Puisque c'était probablement ce qu'il pensait, Snape eut au moins la décence de ne pas nier, même s'il ne répondit pas.

- Et le manque de nourriture est la raison pour laquelle tu reviens après chaque été plus rachitique que quand tu étais parti ?

- Je ne suis pas rachitique !

- Peu importe, murmura Snape.

Il prit une longue gorgée, le visage totalement neutre, avec seulement une petite étincelle dans les yeux.

Harry retint son indignation et essaya de répondre à la question. Mais rachitique ! Quelle ironie de la part de la chauve-souris squelettique des donjons.

- Potter?

Laissant échapper un souffle, Harry garda les yeux dans le vide.

- Et bien, l'oncle Vernon aimait crier quand je faisais quoi que ce soit de travers. Mais la tante Pétunia ce qu'elle préférait, c'était me priver de nourriture. J'avais quand même un minimum chaque jour, la plupart du temps.

- La plupart du temps ?

- Parfois je n'avais rien. Si j'avais vraiment fait quelque chose de mal. Je pouvais passer quelques jours dans mon placard sans rien.

- Quel âge avais-tu, quand ils t'envoyaient dans ton placard ?

Harry plissa les yeux.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai onze ans.

- Enfermé dedans?

- Euh, oui.

- Pause salle de bains ?

- Quoi ?

Il n'allait pas discuter de ça avec Snape, c'était hors de question. Jamais !

- J'utiliserais des mots faciles si cela peut t'aider. Est-ce qu'ils te laissaient aller aux toilettes ?

- Non ! Je devais pisser dans un pot. Content maintenant ?

Snape avait subrepticement reposé sa tasse, comme s'il se préparait à devoir réparer quelque chose bientôt. Mais sa voix était douce quand il reprit la parole.

- Tu ne me penses certainement pas sadique au point de trouver du plaisir à entendre ça.

- Non monsieur, admit Harry les dents serrés.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel ils attendirent tous deux de voir si Harry pourrait enfin desserrer la mâchoire. Quand il parut évident que ce ne serait pas le cas, Snape reprit la parole.

- Aimerais-tu casser ta tasse Harry ?

Ses mains se serrèrent autour d'elle, sans même qu'Harry n'y fasse attention. Il pouvait très bien imaginer balancer cette stupide porcelaine contre le mur et la voir se briser en mille morceaux coupants. Ce serait brillant !

- Oui monsieur.

- Très bien.

Snape laissa échapper un léger soupir, presque inaudible.

- Mais finis ton thé d'abord, si tu veux bien.


	15. Chapter 15

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Précédemment :**

_« Ses mains se serrèrent contre elle, sans même qu'Harry n'y fasse attention. Il pouvait très bien imaginer balancer cette stupide porcelaine contre le mur et la voir se briser en mille morceaux coupants. Ce serait brillant ! - Oui monsieur. - Très bien. Snape laissa échapper un léger soupir, presque inaudible.- Mais finis ton thé d'abord, si tu veux bien. »_

Cela commençait vraiment à devenir ridicule, décida Albus. Il devrait peut être publié un journal : _Le garçon qui a survécu a été sauvé ! Arrêter d'ennuyer le directeur ! _Hélas, ce ne serait probablement pas suffisant pour stopper la pression flagrante de Scrimgeour, mais cela pourrait calmer le flot incessant de personnes inquiètes qui venaient sans cesse le voir pour avoir des nouvelles d'Harry. Il faisait en ce moment face à Rubeus Hagrid, qui espérait pouvoir ramener aux garçons certains de ces gâteaux favoris.

- J'ai bien peur qu'Harry ne soit pas prêt pour recevoir du monde Hagrid, dit-il au géant.

Molly l'avait déjà agacé avec ça, rien que la veille, elle lui avait promis de continuer à le harceler si elle ne voyait pas bientôt le garçon. Bien entendu, elle ne l'avait pas dit comme cela, mais c'était exactement ce que cela voulait dire.

- C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour lui, avoua Hagrid, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est revenu. Personne ne l'a vu !

- Ah, c'est là que tu te trompes, assura Albus en lui adressant un sourire. Je l'ai moi-même vu et je suis de près ses progrès.

Par le biais de Severus.

- Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois rencontrer des membres du ministère à propos de ce qui est arrivé sur la côte est ce weekend.

- Bien sûr monsieur, quelle terrible affaire, terrible. Donnez cela à Harry si vous voulez bien. Il adore ces gâteaux !

- Bien sur Hagrid, bonne journée.

Après que le demi-géant soit parti, Albus avait dix minutes pour se préparer à une nouvelle visite de Scrimgeour. L'homme à la barbe de lion le laissait toujours plus inquiet après leur rencontre, et parfois, il espérait pouvoir quitter le ministère. Mais quelqu'un devait bien s'occuper de la politique, et il ne pouvait se permettre de retomber dans la même situation avec le ministère que l'année précédente. Au moins, maintenant Ombrage était à Ste Mangouste, subissant un lourd traitement.

Albus passa quelques instants de ces dix minutes à reconsidérer le fait que le garçon puisse lui aussi être hospitalisé. Severus avait été très évasif sur ses progrès avec Harry, l'informant seulement qu'il était enfin débarrassé de la présence du seigneur des ténèbres, un petit miracle quand on savait dans quel état il était arrivé.

- Le ministre est en chemin, prévint alors le portrait d'Everard.

- Merci, murmura Albus avant de sortir un nouveau paquet de petites douceurs au citron, bien que cela n'aiderait en rien puisque Rufus était presque aussi paranoïaque que Severus. Mais l'un d'entre eux pouvait quand même garder espoir.

* * *

><p>Severus était en train de regarder le garçon jouer avec sa plume pendant encore quelques instants sans rien dire, mais il entendit bientôt un nouveau soupir. Il avait donné à Harry un journal, quelque chose comme ça, dans lequel il était supposé exprimer ses pensées pendant trente minutes. Vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et le garçon n'avait pas posé une seule fois le bout de sa plume sur le parchemin. Au lieu de quoi, il restait assis sur le bureau, jouant soit avec sa plume, soit avec son doigt ou quelconque objet qu'il pouvait trouver pour s'occuper. Le mâchonnement de ses doigts devait arrêter. Severus trouvait l'entière expérience – surveiller, écouter, ramasser les chaussettes salles sur le tapis - extrêmement déplaisante.<p>

- Potter.

Le garçon sursauta, et Severus garda un ton très calme tandis qu'Harry se tournita vers lui.

- Je t'ai donné le choix. Soit tu écris, soit nous discutons de ton cauchemar tout de suite.

Harry soutint son regard et Severus plissa les yeux en refusant de les baisser jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne pousse un soupir et retourne à son journal. Il plongea enfin sa plume dans l'encrier – sur lequel Severus avait lancé un sort pour qu'il ne puisse la briser - mais il n'écrit pas. Severus le laissa pendant encore trois minutes, puis ferma son propre livre – une présentation assez exacte de la potion de paix et de ses changements à travers les ans- et se leva de son fauteuil près du feu. Il laissait toujours quelques flammes dans l'antre pour Harry, puisque le garçon semblait toujours avoir froid malgré l'été et sa chaleur étouffante.

Harry se raidit sur sa chaise tandis que Snape allait remettre son livre à sa place dans la bibliothèque, et ses mains tremblèrent quand il agrippa la plume.

Une fois qu'il fut rassis, Severus se racla la gorge.

- Viens ici, dit-il en utilisant le même ton qu'il aurait utilisé face à un animal apeuré.

Tout en mordant sa lèvre –un autre tic nerveux dont Severus aurait à s'occuper- Harry se tourna vers lui, puis s'extirpa de sa chaise tel un zombie, et alla jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il s'assit lourdement, l'air misérable. Son visage était plus pâle que Severus ne l'avait jamais vu, et la cicatrice était toujours rouge sang sur son front. Il ne se nourrissait toujours pas correctement –n'avalant que ses ongles qui n'entraient pas vraiment dans la liste des aliments conseillés pour un adolescent en pleine croissance- et il avait l'air bien plus fragile que ce que Snape n'avait prévu, après presque deux semaines en sa compagnie.

- Je veux aller dehors, dit Harry en gémissant.

- Et moi je veux que tu écrives dans ce fichu journal.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça me ferait du bien. Monsieur.

Severus laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Vraiment, c'était trop parfois.

- Comment exactement est-ce que tu pourrais bien savoir ça ? Tu n'as encore rien écrit.

- Je le sais, d'accord ?

- Non, en fait je ne suis pas d'accord. Puisque tu as refusé d'écrire aujourd'hui, tu devras me parler de ce rêve qui t'a fait te réveiller en hurlant à trois heures du matin cette nuit. Si tu réponds correctement à mes questions, et que je suis satisfait, tu auras droit à trente minutes dehors. Compris ?

Potter sembla se requinquer légèrement en entendant cela.

- Je peux aller voler ?

- Je crois bien que tu as une interdiction à vie, toujours en vigueur.

Avec une grimace qui aurait pu lui-même le rendre honteux, Harry grommela.

- Non, c'était pour le Quidditch. J'ai toujours le droit d'aller simplement voler.

Humm. Un sujet délicat.

- Demain peut-être.

Il leva un doigt menaçant.

- Si tu écris dans ton journal pendant trente minutes. Et que tu manges trois repas complets.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais ». Si tu manges un bon repas ce soir, un petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner demain, et tu écris pendant une demi-heure toute tes pensées, ce que en fait tu devrais déjà avoir fait, tu seras autorisé à voler dans l'après-midi.

Pendant un instant, il sembla qu'Harry allait essayer de discuter, mais alors il se calma et adressa à Severus un demi-sourire.

- Merci, monsieur.

Severus inclina la tête. Il pourrait certainement utiliser ce marchandage de nouveau dans le futur, et il n'avait pas dit combien de temps il pourrait voler.

- Maintenant, ton cauchemar.

- Je- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Nous avions un accord Potter, rappela Snape.

Harry devint encore plus pâle, si c'était possible. Ses deux mains tremblaient.

- Je sais monsieur, c'est juste que… Je ne peux pas.

Tapotant sa lèvre avec son index, Severus réfléchit un instant. Il était bien probable que le cauchemar est à voir avec ce qui était arrivé à Topsham, et il était presque sûr qu'Harry n'était pas encore prêt à mentionner cela. Il pouvait alors trouver un compromis. Pour le moment.

- Alors nous allons discuter d'un autre sujet de mon choix.

- D'accord.

Comme il était facile de le manipuler. Comme il serait facile pur Severus de le détruire complétement, avec un mot fort, ou un ton dur. Pas pour la première fois, il maudit Dumbledore pour lui avoir laissé ce poids, et puis, encore une fois, il se souvint que c'était lui qui avait choisi de prendre soin de lui, et qu'Albus avait déjà décidé qu'Harry n'était qu'un peu plus qu'une cause perdue.

- Bien. Alors dis-moi, qui était ce garçon incroyablement gros qui te pourchassait quand tu étais plus jeune ?

- Monsieur ?

- C'est une simple question Potter. Qui était…

- Mon cousin. Dudley. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Severus ignora la question. Après tout, il ne voulait pas vraiment en savoir plus sur son cousin, mais cela ne ferait pas de mal à Harry de parler un peu plus de son passé.

- A-t-il toujours été si… énorme ?

- Euh, oui. Du plus loin que je me souvienne. Je veux, dire, il devait être plus petit quand on était plus jeune, mais il a toujours été gros pour son âge.

Potter commençait à se relaxer. Bien.

- Et il appelait ce jeu comment ?

Quelques couleurs réapparurent sur les joues du garçon.

- La chasse au Harry, marmonna-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'il était doué pour ça ?

- Pardon monsieur ?

- Je pense que tu m'as compris.

Potter haussa les épaules et se recroquevilla d'avantage sur lui-même.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Pas de ça, autrement il n'y aura pas de sortie pour toi demain.

Le garçon soupira, serra ses genoux contre son torse et posa son menton sur ceux-ci.

- Oui, il était doué pour ça. Mais je connaissais de bons endroits où me cacher.

- Tels que ?

- Oh, les poubelles, les arbres, et parfois je pouvais m'échapper dans un magasin. Il y en avait un petit, une librairie pas très loin. Je pouvais y passer des heures.

Il laissa échapper un grognement de dédain.

- Ce n'est pas comme si Dudley allait entrer dedans, vous vous rendez compte, il aurait pu toucher un livre !

- Et tu m'as dit avoir récupérer sa seconde chambre après la lettre de Poudlard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait deux chambres pour commencer ?

- Et bien, ils l'ont vraiment gâté ! Ils lui ont donné tout ce qu'il voulait, et même plein de choses qu'ils ne demandaient même pas. Alors quand il en avait assez de jouer avec quelque chose, ou qu'il l'avait cassé, cela finissait dans sa deuxième chambre.

Ses bras se serrèrent d'avantage contre ses jambes.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai enfin eu des jouets.

- Explique.

Le garçon serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux.

- Non, c'est stupide.

- Potter, répond ou…

- Très bien ! Ils ne m'achetaient jamais rien, alors j'avais seulement ce que Dudley laissait derrière, comme pour la nourriture.

Severus le fixa, se demandant si c'était de l'exagération. Il savait qu'il devrait le demander.

- Ils ont certainement du t'acheter_ certaines choses_. Des vêtements par exemple, des cadeaux à Noel...

- Est-ce que vous vous fichez de moi ? Gronda Harry. J'avais les vieux vêtements de Dudley aussi. Ceux qui me descendaient jusqu'aux genoux, ou qu'il a déchirés parce qu'ils ne les aimaient pas. Et, comme vous l'avez remarqué, il était beaucoup plus gros que moi, alors je n'ai jamais eu de vêtements qui m'allaient vraiment jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Poudlard et que je doive m'acheter mes propres vêtements. Mais je ne peux même pas les porter dans leur maison, puisqu'ils voudraient savoir avec quel argent je les ai acheté, et ensuite ils voudraient cet argent et c'est la seule chose que mes parents m'ont légués !

Il reprit sa respiration.

- Vous n'avez pas vu ce que je portais quand vous êtes venu me chercher ?

Snape hocha la tête.

- J'ai vu. Mais à Noël et aux anniversaires…

- Ah oui, j'étais si dorloté, c'est évident qu'ils me couvraient de cadeaux.

- Répond à la question…

- Contentez-vous de la fermer d'accord? J'en ai assez de parler.

Il enferma son visage dans ses genoux, son corps entier enroulé comme une boule.

- C'est stupide de toute façon. Comme si j'allais m'en soucier.

- Te soucier de quoi ? Demanda doucement Snape.

C'était le moment auquel aboutissaient chacune de leurs conversations. Soit des larmes, soit de la colère devrait suivre. Il ne pouvait jamais prévoir ce que le garçon choisirait, et bien qu'il préfère le second choix, puisque c'était celui qu'il savait gérer le mieux, aucun des deux n'était particulièrement agréable. Pour aucun des deux.

Il y eut un faible reniflement. Les larmes alors.

- Des cadeaux. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant… Le tout premier que j'ai eu était d'Hagrid. C'était He… Hedwige.

Pour la première fois, Snape réalisa que l'oiseau n'était nulle part ici. Il essaya de se souvenir s'il l'avait vu, quand lui, Bella et Nott était allé le chercher chez les Dursley. Il pouvait se remémorer la pièce sombre, les barreaux à la fenêtre, le sang sur les draps qui émanait du dos du garçon. Et il se souvenait d'une cage vide, entrouverte, posée sur le haut d'une armoire bringuebalante.

- Où est Hedwige Harry?

Il ne reconnut presque pas sa propre voix. Elle était si basse, et il était presque sûr de savoir ce que le garçon allait dire. Pourtant, il frissonna quand les mots arrivèrent.

Les épaules d'Harry tremblaient, et sa voix était entrecoupée par des sanglots.

- Il, il l'a tué. Oncle Vernon. Il l'a tué parce qu'elle faisait trop de bruit, et j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais il est beaucoup plus fort et il m'a frappé, et je, je suis tombé et lui il la frappait et elle criait, puis je n'ai plus rien entendu. Elle était partie.

_Oh Merlin._

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et baissa la tête. Son premier animal. Son premier cadeau. Tué par un fou vers lequel Dumbledore l'avait poussé pendant des années. Il n'avait rien que de la haine envers ces moldus. Il savait bien comment était Pétunia, et après ce qu'Harry lui avait confié de sa vie à la maison, il ne faisait aucun doute que Vernon ait tué l'animal simplement pour le faire souffrir.

Mais Harry sanglotait toujours, et Severus se leva avec réticence, pour s'approcher du canapé. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort –après tout, il savait ce que c'était de perdre un être auquel on tenait- mais il n'était pas préparé à la réaction du jeune homme.

Harry releva la tête et en un instant il fut debout.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla-t-il. Ne me touchez pas… Jamais ! PERSONNE ! Plus jamais, plus jamais !

Severus releva ses mains, là où le garçon pouvait les voir.

- Personne ne te touche Harry, dit-il plus calmement qu'il ne se sentait. Je vais m'asseoir maintenant. Je te suggère de faire la même chose.

Il s'exécuta en même temps qu'il parlait, et reprit sa place près du feu, gardant les yeux sur Harry tout du long.

Harry enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha, sanglotant de nouveau, de gros sanglots qui ravagèrent son corps fin. Entre sa respiration sifflante et ses hoquets, il maintint sa prise sur lui-même pour se bercer légèrement, comme Severus l'avait déjà vu faire par des enfants qui n'avaient jamais connu d'affection de leur famille pendant leur enfance. Un flot de murmure s'échappa alors de sa bouche, et Snape dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

- Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste…

- Qui détestes-tu ? Demanda Severus afin d'être sûr de savoir de qui il parlait.

Après tout, il y avait beaucoup de possibilités. Beaucoup trop.

- Oncle, _il toussa_, Vernon. Je le déteste. _Il prit une respiration sifflante._ Je le déteste, je le déteste !

Avant que Snape n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il allait faire, Harry s'était tourné vers le mur et ponctuait chacun de ses mots avec un coup sur les épaisses pierres grises.

- Je-le-déteste !

_Et merde ! _Il frappa trois coups avec son poing droit et deux avec le gauche avant que Snape n'ait put l'atteindre et attrape ses bras par derrière, les maintenant contre la poitrine du garçon.

- Arrête Harry. Pas de coups !

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

Severus maintint sa prise sur lui.

- Pas avant que tu ne sois calmé. Pas d'automutilation. Nous étions d'accord !

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait même pas, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour échapper à Snape, tout en criant à un niveau de décibel que Severus croyait auparavant humainement impossible.

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous déteste, je vous déteste ! Eloignez-vous de moi ! Je vais vous tuer !

Severus ne bougea pas, essayant de lui parler d'une voix calme et douce avec les mêmes mots qui avaient calmés Harry quand il s'était réveillé de son cauchemar la nuit dernière et attendit que le garçon soit vidé.

- Dégagez ! Je vous tuerais, vous allez mourir ! Tout le monde est mort. Tout le monde…

Un autre sanglot s'échappa de son corps et Harry se laissa tomber, n'ayant plus que Snape pour le retenir de s'effondrer durement sur le sol.

- Tout le monde, je tue tout le monde. Tout est de ma… ma faute.

- Cela n'a pas de sens, dit alors Snape de cette même voix douce, tu n'as tué personne…

De nouveau, il eut l'impression que le garçon ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, et il savait qu'il devrait reparler de cela plus tard, quand tous deux seraient calmés.

Bientôt, les cris du garçon se calmèrent et ses sanglots diminuèrent.

A ce moment-là, Severus ramena Harry sur le canapé et l'allongea, puis jeta un œil à ses mains blessés. Il secoua la tête et lança un accio pour apporter une pommade guérissant.

- Serre les poings, dit-il.

Puis sur chacune de ses mains il appliqua un peu de baume.

- Je ne pense que tu te sois cassé quoi que ce soit. Pour cette fois. Mais tu ne dois plus te conduire de cette façon. Nous avons discuté des règles pour que tu restes ici plutôt qu'à l'hôpital, si tu ne peux pas t'y tenir, je devrais faire d'autres arrangements.

- Non, murmura Harry, s'il vous plait. Je suis désolé monsieur. Je ne le ferais plus, je vous le promets.

- Je t'aiderais à tenir cette promesse, dit Snape. Cela ne me pose aucun problème d'avoir à réparer un peu de vaisselles, mais je ne perdrais pas mon temps à soigner ton corps si toi-même tu ne le respectes pas. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, je ne te laisserais pas simplement le soigner toi-même non plus. Un seul incident de plus de ce genre, et j'irais voir le directeur.

- Oui monsieur. Je suis désolé.

- Je sais que tu l'es Harry.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis se releva et ferma le tube de crème.

- Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé moi aussi. Pour ta chouette. Je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi.

Harry acquiesça, l'air épuisé, et Severus ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il était plutôt exténué lui aussi.

Peut-être que demain serait un jour meilleur.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre plutôt fort en émotion, la suite mercredi ! A bientôt ;)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

WALK THE SHADOWS

**Chapitre 16 :**

_Le 6 aout. _

_Ceci est totalement stupide. _

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ça de toute façon ? Je lui ai dit que cela n'apporterait rien de bien, mais est-ce que cela lui arrive de m'écouter ? NON. Ecris, il a dit. Pendant vingt minutes, si j'ai assez de pensées pendant autant de temps. Même quand il me donne des ordres, il se moque de moi. Je le déteste et je déteste ce stupide journal et je ne vais rien écrire d'important là-dedans si c'est pour qu'il le lise après ! Bien qu'il ait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas, il le fera certainement. _

_C'est stupide._

_Continue d'écrire, il a dit. Ecris n'importe quoi. Ok, très bien. Pourquoi pas… Les principaux ingrédients dans la potion de vieillissement : asphodèle, poudre de corne biscornue, pétales de jacinthe coupées, et rate de rat. Les principaux ingrédients dans la potion d'Amortentia : œufs pourris, livèche, crin de licorne, ailes de mouche..._

Après vingt minutes, Harry ferma son livre et leva les yeux vers le professeur Snape, qui était assis dans ce qui était probablement son fauteuil favori –il ne laisserait certainement pas Harry s'y asseoir- en train de lire. Pour le plaisir.

Presque immédiatement, Snape leva le regard pour rencontrer celui d'Harry.

- Terminé ?

- Oui monsieur. Je peux aller voler maintenant ?

Snape plaça son marque-page, mit de côté son livre et se leva.

- Oui bien sûr, je vais chercher nos balais.

- Nos… _nos _balais ?

- Certainement. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser aller voler tout seul alors qu'il y a plein de gens au dehors qui rêvent de ta mort ?

Puisque c'est exactement ce qu'avait espéré Harry, il ne dit rien, tandis que Snape alla chercher leurs balais. Il n'allait rien faire pour gâcher sa première promenade au dehors depuis ce qui lui paraissait des années, mais qui n'était selon Snape que quelques semaines. Et il ne ferait rien qui pourrait l'empêcher d'aller voler, même si ce devait être sous la surveillance de Snape.

Serait-il toujours capable de voler ? Se demanda-t-il alors. Et s'il n'en était plus capable, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de baguette… ou parce que sa magie était toute bancale après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Snape lui avait dit qu'il pourrait avoir une nouvelle baguette après que les cours aient repris, et que tout se passerait bien, mais si…

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Snape revint en tenant un Nimbus et l'éclair de feu d'Harry. Une secousse parcourut Harry en voyant son balai. Sirius lui avait donné. Sirius, auquel il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser pendant les dernières semaines, qui était mort il y a seulement un peu plus d'un mois, mort pour sauver Harry, mort parce qu'Harry avait été assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège idiot.

- Tu vas bien, Potter ?

Harry serra la mâchoire et s'avança vers le balai. Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas encore. Pas devant Snape.

- Oui monsieur.

Snape hésita encore un instant avant de lui tendre l'éclair du feu.

- Allons-y alors.

Le ciel était clair et étincelant, le soleil chaud sur son visage quand ils sortirent par une des portes latéral, celle qui était la plus près du terrain. Une légère brise soufflait, faisant voler l'odeur de fleur et d'herbe fraichement coupée.

Après qu'ils aient parcourus quelques pas, Snape l'arrêta et brandit sa baguette. Harry s'écarta brusquement de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Un petit sort pour que tes mouvements dans les airs ne puissent pas être vus par quelqu'un qui n'est pas supposé savoir que tu es ici. Cela ne fait pas mal, ajouta-t-il.

- Qui n'est pas supposé savoir que je suis ici ? Demanda Harry en se préparant à courir, au cas où.

- Tout le monde, sauf moi, Mme Pomfresh et le directeur. Alors si cela ne te dérange pas…

Et bien en fait, cela le dérangeait, mais que pouvait-il dire à la personne qui l'autorisait à aller voler.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Snape laissa échapper un rire et prononça le sort. Du moins, Harry pensait que c'était le sort, bien qu'il ne ressente aucune différence.

- Est-ce que ça a marché ?

Avec un roulement des yeux dont Ron aurait été fier, Snape dit :

- Bien sûr que cela a marché, maintenant est-ce que tu veux rester ici tout le reste de l'après-midi ou…

- NON ! Non monsieur. S'il vous plait, allons-y…

Il se précipita vers le terrain, impatient d'être dans les airs.

Les grands pas de Snape lui permirent de ne pas le perdre, mais dès qu'ils eurent atteint le terrain de Quidditch, Harry enfourcha son balai et quitta le sol, laissant tout terriblement minuscule derrière lui. Ce stupide journal, les pensées de Sirius, les cauchemars et le regard perçant de Snape. Le poids de toutes ces pensées s'échappa de sa tête et son cœur. Tout ce qui existait à présent était le vent sur son visage, les sauts de son estomac tandis qu'il tournait dans les airs, la montée d'adrénaline qu'il ressentait en descendant en piquée, plus vite qu'un phénix, avant de remonter au dernier moment.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il réalisa que Snape n'était pas loin derrière lui. Il adressa au professeur un rictus en coin avant de prendre de la vitesse, se demandant si l'homme pourrait le suivre. Il sembla que oui, puisque qu'il ne resta pas loin derrière lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas à la même vitesse et qu'il ait l'air un peu vert.

Mais il ne demanda pas à Harry de s'arrêter.

Même si le professeur émettait des bruits qui signifiaient clairement qu'il souffrait de l'altitude, et que de la sueur recouvraient son visage, il refusa de demander à Harry de s'arrêter.

Ceci, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, força Harry à s'en tenir à des manœuvres simples, et à cesser ses cabrioles. Il savait, vraiment, que Snape faisait tout pour qu'il aille mieux et qu'il passe un été agréable, même si parfois il lui semblait agaçant.

Les règles, par exemple. Harry fronça les sourcils rien qu'en repensant à ces règles et aux raisons qui avaient poussées Snape à les installer. Il avait insisté pour qu'Harry soit d'accord avec celles-ci, autrement il devrait aller à Ste Mangouste, comme le voulait le directeur, et il serait soigné là-bas. En plus, le professeur ne lui ferait pas confiance et ne serait pas capable de l'aider. Ces accords contraints irritaient Harry, mais il avait promis de s'y soumettre. Par ailleurs, Snape lui avait promis lui aussi des choses en retour, comme ne pas utiliser de sorts contre lui, et l'autoriser à voler.

La première règle avait été de ne pas passer tout son temps dans son lit. Il devait être réveillé et habillé pour le petit-déjeuner et n'était pas autorisé à retourner dans son lit avant l'heure du coucher. Bien qu'Harry ait pensé que c'était une règle stupide et inutile, il savait qu'il aurait préféré, après qu'il se soit réveillé dans les donjons, se plonger dans son lit, se recouvrir le visage de sa couverture et ignorer le monde entier. Mais Snape ne l'avait pas laissé, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Probablement, au fond de lui.

La deuxième règle était qu'il devait prendre toutes les potions que lui donnaient Snape. Peu importe quand. Sans discuter. Cela l'agaçait beaucoup. D'un autre côté, Snape était un maître dans l'art des potions, et le rétablissement d'Harry, du moins physiquement, c'était très bien fait.

La troisième règle concernait les comportements autodestructeurs. Même s'il avait été choqué que Snape ait besoin d'une telle règle en premier lieu, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Ses mains –serrées en ce moment autour du balai- souffraient encore des coups contre le mur la veille. Et il savait qu'il avait encore envie de se frapper. Beaucoup plus même, pour être honnête. Il voulait frapper encore et encore, et hurler jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal.

Comme si elle avait été attirée par cette simple pensée, la rage s'empara soudain de lui, le laissant tremblant. Ses poings étaient blancs, et il dû user de toute sa force pour desserrer sa mâchoire. Il voulait les tuer, les tuer tous. Tous ceux qui l'avaient blessé. Mais il voulait d'abord qu'ils souffrent, comme ils l'avaient fait souffrir. Et il ne voulait rien de plus que tout soit fini.

Il détestait cela.

Tournant follement ses mains, il tourna son balai dans la direction du soleil et accéléra, se rapprochant de cette chaleur qu'il ressentait si rarement en ce moment.

* * *

><p>Severus fut reconnaissant pour cette trêve que lui offrit le gamin, après qu'ils n'eurent été qu'a un doigt du sol. Il n'avait jamais vraiment raffolé des voyages en balai. C'était d'abord trop long comme moyen de transport et il fallait être à la merci des conditions météorologiques, telles que le vent, la pluie. Le transplanage n'en demandait pas tant.<p>

Cependant, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il été si nul en vol, du moins pas avant ces dernières minutes. Potter était vraiment bon. Il volait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il ne laisserait pas le garçon hors de sa vue, ou sa portée. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Potter décide subitement d'aller s'écraser sur le sol pour se débarrasser de tous ses ennuis. Il ne pensait pas que le garçon soit vraiment suicidaire, mais c'était tout de même une possibilité qu'il gardait à l'esprit en regardant Potter monter et descendre, faire des loopings tout autour du terrain.

Quand Potter changea soudainement de direction, laissant son balai en vertical en accélérant, l'estomac de Severus alla se loger dans sa gorge, bien qu'il pousse son vieux et moins puissant balai à sa suite. C'était peine perdue, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer.

Harry était couché sur son balai, presque totalement à plat dessus, et Severus pouvait à peine le voir puisqu'il était en plein soleil.

Plus ils montaient, plus l'air refroidissait, à tel point que Snape ne sentit bientôt plus ses mains et son visage. Les rayons du soleil firent couler des larmes de ses yeux qui piquèrent lorsqu'elles se changèrent en glace sur ses joues. Cependant, il continua, sans ralentir, même quand il finit par ne plus voir le garçon. Plus haut, encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit glacée et douloureuse dans sa gorge et ses poumons et que sa vision baisse, le laissant dans les ténèbres.

- Harry ! Appela-t-il, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que le garçon ne l'entende.

La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de s'évanouir fut : _Je n'aurais jamais pensé finir dans un accident de balai…_

* * *

><p>Sympa comme fin non?^^<p>

Bref, voilà pour ce seizième chapitre, merci encore une fois à mes fidèles reviewers ! A bientôt ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Précédemment :**

« _La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de s'évanouir fut : _Je n'aurais jamais pensé finir dans un accident de balai…_ »._

Harry avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps, et le soleil sur son visage lui faisait du bien, comme si c'était la seule lumière au monde et qu'il était enfin autorisé à la sentir. Comme quand il était à Topsham, il put sentir une énergie d'origine magique qui ne pouvait être que Snape, et pendant un instant, il fut surpris que le professeur soit toujours en train d'essayer de le suivre.

Il montait de plus en plus haut, et il faisait de plus en plus froid et il dut reconnaître que jamais il ne pourrait atteindre le soleil, peu importe sa vitesse. De même qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner tout ce qui l'attendait au sol. Sirius était parti, oui. Et Cédric, et ses parents aussi. De même que ce qui restait de son innocence, par les mains de Voldemort et de Malfoy. Mais il était toujours en vie, malgré tout. Et bien qu'il espère, désespérément être aimé, comme Sirius l'avait aimé, comme il savait que ses parents l'avaient aimé, il savait que désormais ce n'était plus pour lui. Son seul but désormais était de tuer Voldemort, pour que le reste du monde soit sorcier soit heureux et aimés.

Pour que le reste de l'humanité soit sain et sauf.

Comme Snape, qui l'avait sauvé des tas de fois.

Au moment même où il pensa à cela, un éclair de la signature magique de Snape l'éclaboussa, juste avant de disparaître, comme le brouillard dans une tempête. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, et il dévia immédiatement vers la droite, tournant son balai si brusquement qu'il faillit en tomber. Il lança son balai à pleine vitesse, en cherchant une trace de la magie de Snape.

Il passa à travers des nuages en redescendant, et il en l'humidité le glaça, mais pas plus que l'idée d'avoir mené son professeur à sa mort. Des gouttes d'eau cinglantes s'écrasèrent contre les carreaux de ses lunettes et il les essuya avec sa manche, regardant vers le bas, si loin. Il ne pouvait rien apercevoir.

Il ne pouvait rien ressentir non plus.

Il avait été aveugle au manoir quand il avait senti la trace d'autres sorciers, comme Voldemort et Malfoy. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas _sentir_, s'il pouvait _voir_. Harry garda ses yeux fermés avec force, et attendit. Là ! Juste à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait voir, se tenait le corps de son professeur, qui tombait dans le vide en pleine chute libre. Gardant ses yeux fermés, il tourna dans cette direction, essayant d'aligner sa trajectoire avec celle du corps de Snape, afin de pouvoir l'atteindre avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

Les bras de Snape étaient tendus, comme s'il imitait un oiseau, bien qu'il tombe comme une pierre. Harry se précipita en dessous de lui. Bien qu'il se fût attendu à le rattraper, il ne s'était pas attendu au poids qu'il reçut de plein fouet. Son balai dévia dangereusement, les faisant presque tous deux tomber.

Le visage du professeur était livide, sa bouche était bleue et Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était mort ou vivant. Il vola à toute vitesse, droit vers le château, contournant le terrain. Quand il eut atteint les portes du château, il enleva Snape de son balai et fut surpris par le poids sur ses épaules. Bien qu'Harry n'ait jamais été particulièrement faible, vraiment, cet été l'avait débarrassé de toute ses forces, et il pouvait à peine porter Snape. Comment allait-il pouvoir le transporter des étages plus haut, jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

Si seulement il avait sa baguette!

Mais si les si étaient des cheveux, les mendiants pourraient faire du cheval, comme disait la tante Pétunia. Alors il fit ce qu'il put, menant le professeur dans le hall et jusqu'aux escaliers. Les talons du professeur trainaient sur le sol, tandis qu'Harry le poussait, ses bras entourés autour de la poitrine de Severus par derrière en tenant ses mains serrés. Chaque marche provoquaient une douleur intense dans son épaule, mais Harry l'ignora et continua.

Un pied, une marche, puis monter le professeur, puis l'autre pied. Ils progressèrent ainsi, lentement, mais ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié du premier étage quand son pied glissa et qu'il finit à terre, sur les fesses. Tous deux retombèrent des mètres plus bas, comme s'ils étaient sur un toboggan.

Harry aurait presque put crier de frustration. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si son professeur respirait encore ou pas. Son visage semblait encore ne plus avoir de couleurs. Il allait mourir – s'il n'était pas déjà mort – et c'était entièrement sa faute. Il avait été si stupide ! Si borné. Si égoïste !

La rage et la honte s'emparèrent de lui quand il se remit sur ses pieds. Ses poumons semblaient trembler sous sa respiration difficile. Il ne laisserait jamais Snape mourir ! Jamais ! Il serra les dents et le porta avec toute sa force. Le professeur s'éleva alors dans les airs, comme s'il était porté par un Leviosa. Harry n'eut plus qu'à l'attraper et à le tirer dans les airs, tout droit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Sortant de la porte au moment même où Harry allait y entrer, Remus Lupin lança un regard vers Severus comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Remus ! Aide-moi à l'amener à l'intérieur ! Supplia Harry.

Mais Remus ne le regarda pas, ni ne dit rien, il se contenta de se retourner et appela.

- Poppy ! Viens vite ! Cria-t-il.

Harry se souvint alors du sort que lui avait lancé le professeur lorsqu'ils étaient sortis. Mme Pomfresh était au courant pour lui, alors elle devrait être capable de le voir et de l'entendre.

- Mme Pomfresh, cria-t-il. C'est le professeur Snape, il est blessé !

L'infirmière sortit de de son bureau et se précipita vers eux.

- Lâchez le Potter, dit-elle avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour diriger Snape vers un des nombreux lits vides.

Elle avait déjà relâché sa baguette et était prêt du corps de Snape quand elle demanda, sans même regarder Harry :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il est tombé. On était en train de voler, et je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il me suivait, on est allé trop haut et il est tombé. Je suis _désolé. _Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Au même instant, Remus répondait à Mme Pomfresh :

- Je ne sais pas. Attend… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Est-ce que Harry est ici ?

- Pas maintenant Remus, dit Mme Pomfresh. Le professeur est toujours en vie, mais très mal en point. Sortez, tous les deux, je dois l'emmener autre part.

Sur ce, elle enroula un rideau autour du lit de Severus, et Harry ne put plus le voir.

Harry se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui. Snape était toujours en vie. Il ne l'avait pas tué. Mme Pomfresh allait s'occuper de lui, elle le devait. Il se sentait nauséeux, et il savait que s'il ne s'asseyait pas, il allait recracher tout son estomac. Il glissa au pied du mur, mettant sa tête entre ses jambes et attendit que sa nausée passe.

Autour de lui, Remus jetait des regards alentour, l'air abasourdi.

- Harry, est-ce que tu as ta cape d'invisibilité sur toi ? Je ne peux pas te voir.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de la durée du sort, et aucune idée sur la façon dont il pourrait faire savoir à Remus où il était. Alors il resta simplement assis, et après quelques minutes, Remus s'assit lui aussi, sur une chaise qu'il apporta avec un « accio ».

- Je ne sais pas si tu es toujours là, Harry, dit doucement Remus. Mais si oui, et que tu as peur que je te voie, j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement. Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien. Que tu sois en sécurité. J'ai essayé de te voir depuis des jours.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, qui semblait plein de souffrance aux oreilles d'Harry.

- Mais Dumbledore a refusé de me dire où tu étais.

Remus baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

- Je suis tellement désolé Harry. Je t'ai laissé tomber.

Le visage d'Harry se redressa soudainement, et bien qu'il sache que Remus ne pourrait l'entendre, il s'écria :

- Non. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber !

- J'aurais dû être là pour toi, après que James et Lily aient été tués. J'aurais dû te surveiller, et m'assurer qu'on s'occupait bien de toi. Ils… Le ministère ne m'aurait pas laissé te prendre, pas avec… Ma condition.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau rire d'autodérision.

- Mais j'aurais dû essayer quand même.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Remus. Rien de tout cela ne l'est.

- J'aimerais… Je veux être là pour toi maintenant, Harry. J'aimerais que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Combien je suis fier de toi, et combien tu es fort à mes yeux. Je suis juste désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, comme l'auraient voulu tes parents. Ils auraient été fiers de toi eux aussi. Je le sais.

_Non, ils ne l'auraient pas été, _pensa Harry. Pas maintenant qu'il avait presque tué son professeur. Pas en ayant tué Sirius.

Remus plongea dans le silence, et Harry en fut ravi il n'aurait pas supporté de l'entendre encore le féliciter et se rabaisser. Ils attendirent, et attendirent et finalement, Remus leva des yeux choqués vers lui, tombant de sa chaise.

- Harry !

- Salut Remus.

Harry était tendu. Il remarqua que Remus semblait vouloir le serrer contre lui, cependant il se retint, se reprenant à la dernière minute.

- Es-tu… Comment tu vas ?

- Fatigué, admit Harry. Toi ?

Remus ria doucement et alla s'asseoir prêt de lui sur le sol. Il ne toucha pas Harry, et resta à bonne distance. Harry apprécia cela. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer à Remus ses problèmes, s'il le frôlait malencontreusement et qu'il se mettait à trembler en plein milieu de l'infirmerie.

- Je vais aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre, maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien. Où étais-tu ?

Harry indiqua le lit où avait été le professeur Snape avant que Mme Pomfresh ne l'emmène.

- Avec le professeur Snape, dit-il.

- Quoi ? Je sais que vous avez été capturé ensemble, Harry, mais est-ce vraiment le mieux pour toi ? Je veux dire, il est…

- Il m'aide Remus. Il… Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, et il m'aide.

La nausée été de retour, et Harry avala sa salive pour la faire passer. Il n'allait pas être malade devant Remus !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Remus. Tu peux tout me dire.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Pas maintenant, ou pas avec moi ?

- Les deux. Je suis désolé, Remus. C'est juste que…

- Ca va Harry. Vraiment.

Les mots de Remus étaient réconfortants, mais il avait l'air triste, et quelque peu déçu.

Le cœur d'Harry le blessa en le voyant, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à parler de ce qui s'était passé dans Topsham. Pas maintenant. Peut-être jamais. Mais s'il le devait, ce serait avec quelqu'un qui savait, qui pourrait comprendre et qui n'aurait pas simplement pitié de lui. Quelqu'un qui le laisserait pleurer et s'énerver. Quelqu'un comme Snape.

* * *

><p>La première chose que dit Severus en se réveillant fut :<p>

- Harry !

Poppy fut là en un instant, et son expression sérieuse mais réconfortante le calma un peu.

- Il va bien, Severus. Comment il a fait pour t'amener ici est un vrai mystère pour tout le monde. Le garçon n'a que la peau sur les os, tu ne l'as pas nourri ? Mais il sera content d'apprendre que tu es revenu parmi nous.

Elle lui tendit une potion et il la rejeta, bien qu'il se sente encore faible. Il avait été persuadé que le garçon été mort. A cause de toutes ses contraintes, ses règles et ses leçons de morale il s'était persuadé que le garçon s'était suicidé, et cela aurait été entièrement sa faute.

- Je vais bien. Ecartez moi ça !

- Bien, cracha Poppy. Tu dois te sentir bien mieux si tu es déjà à nouveau grincheux. Mais je ne te libère pas de l'infirmerie tant que tu n'es pas complétement remis. Maintenant, bois !

Avec un soupir exagéré, Severus prit la fiole des mains de Poppy et la but en une gorgée. La chaleur familière se répandit dans son corps, et de la vapeur sembla s'échapper de ses oreilles. Après qu'il ait repris une respiration normale, il grogna :

- Satisfaite ?

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour toi, se plaignit l'infirmière. Entre toi et Mr Potter, je ne sais même pas lequel de vous est le plus dur à gérer.

- Potter, dit Severus.

- Non, c'est le professeur Snape, dit Potter en passant son visage entre les rideaux.

Severus eut un reniflement de dédain et croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine, se sentant presque vertigineux, un sentiment complétement anormal pour lui, en voyant le garçon sain et sauf.

- Je dirais que non. Je suis un patient modèle. Alors que toi, tu es incorrigible.

- Incorri- quoi? Demanda le garçon en passant totalement le rideau, les sourcils froncés.

- As-tu déjà rencontré un dictionnaire, Potter ? Je serais ravi de faire les présentations.

- Ha, très drôle, dit Harry avec un demi-sourire, je veux dire, très drôle monsieur.

Severus soupira et attrapa d'une main un des pans du rideau.

- Tu permets ? J'aimerais m'échapper le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit, mais je préférerais avoir un peu d'intimité pour m'habiller.

- Oh, désolé monsieur, dit Harry en rougissant avant de quitter le lit de son professeur.

Severus haussa les sourcils vers Pomfresh, et avec un autre grognement elle quitta elle aussi l'aire de son patient. Il s'habilla doucement, malgré la potion que lui avait fait prendre Pomfresh et ses soins, il se sentait toujours exténué. Mais bien assez tôt, il fut prêt à pousser le rideau et à affronter le monde –du moins une petite partie de celui-ci- à nouveau.

Harry se tenait non loin du lit de son professeur, et assis à même le sol, près des doubles portes se tenait Lupin. Severus lança un regard noir vers le loup-garou, mais son cœur n'y était pas.

- Viens Harry, dit-il en s'avançant vers les doubles portes.

Harry s'exécuta bien vite et quitta à sa suite l'infirmerie.

- Je te verrais plus tard alors, Harry? Dit Lupin quand ils passèrent près de lui.

- Euh, oui Remus, d'accord.

Il haussa les épaules en lui répondant, et Severus comprit qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à être en présence de qui que ce soit. Cela viendrait avec le temps, comme tout. Bien que malheureusement le temps leur manque. Les cours reprendraient dans moins de quatre semaines, et Harry devrait être capable d'affronter les autres élèves à ce moment-là.

Ils descendirent jusqu'aux donjons en silence. Severus hésita brièvement quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de ses quartiers. Harry n'était jamais entré par-là, du moins pas consciemment, et il n'était pas totalement sur de vouloir que le garçon connaisse le mot de passe. Mais… Bon, si Harry allait passer chaque jour jusqu'au 1er septembre ici, il devrait mieux savoir comment entrer.

- Donne-moi ta main, je ne vais pas la mordre, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry. La porte a besoin de te reconnaitre, et toi tu dois poser ta main sur un endroit particulier pour cela. A moins que tu veuilles attendre dans ce couloir froid à chaque fois que moi je ne serais pas là pour t'ouvrir ?

- Non monsieur ! Je veux dire, oui monsieur, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Severus la prit et pressa le pouce et l'index du garçon entre dans deux interstice presque invisible.

- Serpentia extremitas, murmura-t-il.

La porte se réchauffa au contact de la peau d'Harry.

- Maintenant, elle t'autorisera à entrer. Touche simplement ces deux endroits et dit le mot de passe. Compris ?

- Oui monsieur, merci.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Essaye !

Harry avança une main hésitante vers la porte, posa ses doigts aux endroits indiqués et prononça le mot de passe en latin –Merlin, son accent était affreux- et la porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur, révélant de nouveau le salon.

- Thé? Demanda Severus tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion, et il trouvait que le garçon s'en sortait quand il avait entre ses mains quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer.

- Oui monsieur, merci.

Bien conscient de cette habitude, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se sentant déjà tendu.

Severus retint un soupir et alla leur préparer du thé. Il lança un regard au garçon pendant qu'il mettait en place un plateau et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Encore plus d'auto flagellation, certainement.

De retour dans le salon, il attendit que le garçon prépare son thé comme il l'aimait, avec du sucre et de la crème, et qu'il en prenne une gorgée. Enfin, le garçon rencontra son regard.

- Eh bien, dit Severus, c'est une aventure que je ne voudrais pas revivre.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, lâcha Harry. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous… Je ne savais pas que votre balai… Je suis désolé d'avoir failli vous tuer.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Cela ne ferait pas bien sur ton cv.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de plaisanter ?

- Naturellement. J'espère bien que ton cv serait le dernier de tes soucis dans le cas de mon décès prématuré.

- Oui monsieur ! Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. C'est juste que j'ai…

- Tu as juste quoi, Harry? Demanda-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais exactement, à monter comme ça ?

Harry baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de thé, la regardant avec une intensité que Severus n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux.

- C'est juste que j'ai tellement froid, professeur. Tout est comme si… J'ai l'impression d'être dans un donjon. Dans _ses_ donjons, et je ne peux jamais me réchauffer. Je voulais juste me sentir au chaud à nouveau.

- Je vois.

Severus prit une longue gorgée, laissant le thé dans sa bouche un instant avant de l'avaler.

- Tu réalises, bien sûr, que plus tu montes, plus l'air devient froid.

Deux tâches rouges apparurent sur les joues du garçon.

- Oui monsieur, je sais. Ou je le savais mais ça… Ca n'avait pas l'air réel, pas jusqu'à ce que je sente que vous étiez tombé.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Juste que, quand j'étais aveugle, et qu'on était _là-bas_, je pouvais dire où était les autres sorciers grâce à leur, signature magique, en tout cas c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où aller quand on essayait de s'échapper.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu as su que je m'étais réveillé, après, dit doucement Severus.

- Oui.

Severus attendit, mais il sembla que le garçon n'était pas encore prêt à parler de Topsham.

- Et alors aujourd'hui…

- Aujourd'hui j'ai senti que vous me suiviez, mais c'est seulement quand j'ai réalisé que vous vous étiez arrêté que j'ai compris. Pour le soleil, et ne pas être capable de le toucher.

Harry tourna la tasse entre ses mains.

- C'était bizarre, ce que je ressentais. Mais ensuite, une fois que vous n'étiez plus là, j'ai juste eu peur.

- Peur de m'avoir tué.

Harry hocha la tête, mais resta silencieux.

- Eh bien. Je suis au moins en partie responsable pour cela, admit Severus.

Quand le garçon releva des yeux surpris vers lui, il expliqua :

- Je ne t'avais pas fixé de règles par rapport à la hauteur où tu pouvais aller. J'aurais dû le faire, pour éviter toute confusion. Je rectifierais le tir avant que nous ne repartions voler, je peux te l'assurer.

Harry resta un instant bouche bée.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Je vous ai presque tué, et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire, c'est que vous auriez dû me dire de ne pas le faire ?

- Pas exactement, j'aurais dû te dire de ne pas monter plus haut qu'une centaine de mètres, par exemple. Dans ces cas-là, tu aurais brisé une règle et on aurait réfléchi aux conséquences de cela. Mais là, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- Vous n'allez pas m'envoyer à… A Ste Mangouste ?

Les émotions d'Harry étaient totalement lisibles sur son visage, il ne ferait jamais un bon occlumens de cette façon. Il devrait travailler là-dessus.

- As-tu brisé une règle ?

- Non, non monsieur.

- Eh bien alors, pourquoi devrais-je t'envoyer ailleurs ?

Harry secoua la tête, comme pour essayer de se faire à un concept difficile à assimiler.

- Parce que je vous ai presque _tué_ !

- Mais tu ne l'a pas fait. En fait, je pense que Mme Pomfresh a plutôt l'impression que tu as _sauvé_ ma vie. Alors, merci, dit-il en inclinant le visage.

Un rire étrange s'échappa de la gorge du garçon, et il sembla un instant hésiter entre rire de plus belle, ou se mettre à pleurer. Severus se prépara à devoir réparer quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, professeur, dit-il enfin.

- Bien, répliqua Severus.

Il ne ferait jamais rien qui soit prévisible.

* * *

><p>Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui comme moi les commence ce weekend ! A bientôt pour le chap 18 ;)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 18 :**

_Le 7 aout. _

_Il est fou. Je veux dire, pendant un moment j'ai pensé que c'était moi, mais vraiment, c'est lui qui est fou ! Il a _ri_ aujourd'hui. C'était flippant. Il a des dents vraiment très bizarres, et quand il rit, on peut les voir et ce n'est pas beau. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il attend exactement de moi avec ce journal, ou avec ces stupides conversations qu'on a, quand il pense qu'il peut me servir du thé et me faire cracher tout ce que je pense, mais quand je demande, il ne fait rien d'autre que de me fixer en fronçant les sourcils, comme si ça signifiait quelque chose, et il attend que je devienne fou, comme lui. _

_Tout ceci est stupide, et une totale perte de temps. Voyons voir alors. Les principaux ingrédients de la potion de sommeil…_

Une nouvelle fois, Harry ferma le livre après vingt minutes et jeta un œil vers son professeur, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il n'était pas sur de ce à quoi s'attendre mais il était persuadé que ce serait… Intéressant. Snape avait été étrange, depuis qu'il était tombé hier, et Harry n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout. Il aimait que son professeur soit prévisible, sûr de lui et méchant et condescendant. Mais là, il ne savait pas comment le gérer.

Harry laissa presque échapper un soupir de soulagement quand Snape se contenta de l'ignorer en continuant sa lecture. Ca il pouvait le gérer. Il avait l'habitude d'être ignoré. Mais une fois que Severus ait fini sa page, il ferma son livre et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- J'imagine que tu aimerais aller voler ?

- J'aimerais bien monsieur, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Aller, crache le Potter. Je ne vais pas attendre toute la journée que des pensées correctes se forment dans ce qui te sert de tête.

Ah, voilà le dédain auquel il était habitué.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger monsieur. Pas après ce qui s'est passé hier. Je… Je sais que vous m'avez dit que Mme Pomfresh pense que je vous ai sauvé la vie. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'était un accident, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai vraiment failli vous tuer.

- Je vois, dit Snape.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Harry soupira. _Pas encore !_

- Est-ce qu'on doit parler ? Vous ne pourriez pas juste me punir ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Snape le regarda à travers un rideau de cheveux presque parfait pendant qu'il versait le thé dans la bouilloire. Ses yeux noirs étaient comme des onyx, et ils en avaient presque la chaleur.

- Quel genre de punition penses-tu mériter pour ton comportement hier ?

- Vous pourriez…

Il se força à le dire, bien qu'il ait désespérément préféré ne pas avoir à le faire.

- Vous pourriez prendre mon balai.

- Est-ce ainsi que tu apprendrais le self-control ?

- Self control?

Severus posa la bouilloire sur la plaque et se maintint contre la gazinière, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

- Comprend bien cela. Ce qui t'a conduit à être inconscient hier c'était un manque aberrant de contrôle sur toi-même. Quelque chose pour lequel les griffondors sont assez célèbres.

Harry serra la mâchoire, sentant la culpabilité et la honte s'emparer de lui. S'il avait été capable de se contrôler, de contrôler ses impulsions, alors Sirius serait toujours en vie, et ses amis n'auraient pas été blessés au ministère. Il était aussi responsable pour cela que pour tout le reste. Il serait chanceux s'ils le pardonnaient un jour, ne seraient-ce même que s'ils acceptaient simplement de lui adresser de nouveau la parole.

- C'est vrai. Oui monsieur, je veux apprendre à me contrôler.

Severus ria, _de nouveau_. Cette fois c'était plus comme un gloussement, dirigé directement contre Harry qui se raidit, même avant d'entendre les mots cassants de Snape.

- J'oublierais que tu as dit ça, d'accord ? Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

- C'est vrai. Je… Comme je vous l'ai dit l'autre jour… Je tue tout le monde qui est proche de moi. Mes parents, Sirius-

- Sont tous morts parce que c'est ce que voulait le seigneur des ténèbres. Épargne-moi le mélodrame, Potter. Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ces actions. Seulement sur les tiennes.

- Mais si je n'avais pas été au ministère, Bellatrix…

Une douleur fulgurante le traversa, brulant sa tête à la seule pensée de cette femme qui avait tué Sirius, et qui l'avait torturé lui, qui avait ri face à ses cris. Il pouvait toujours entendre ses rires parfois, quand il était au calme. Quand il essayait de dormir, et dans ses rêves.

- Harry ?

Le mot était prononcé tout près de lui, et instinctivement, il s'écarta en tendant les mains pour se protéger de quiconque essaierait de l'approcher. Il trembla de froid, étendu dans le noir, sur le sol en pierre du grand hall. S'il se concentrait sur les rires, il n'aurait pas à se rappeler les cris.

- Harry, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Où es-tu ?

- Il fait froid, je ne peux pas me réchauffer.

- Il fait chaud ici, dit doucement la voix. Viens, assied toi près du feu.

Des mains essayèrent de le toucher et il s'écarta à nouveau, se reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un mur. Il ne pouvait supporter d'avoir des mains sur lui.

- NON !

- Doucement, tout va bien Harry. Voilà un peu de thé, juste à ta main. Prends la tasse maintenant.

Il tâtonna jusqu'à s'emparer de la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, sans même la voir. Tout était noir, comme minuit la nuit d'une nouvelle lune. Mais le thé était chaud et il le réchauffa un peu, cependant pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez.

Il obéit c'était la chose la plus facile à faire. Mais la tasse trembla entre ses mains et il reversa un peu de son contenu sur sa cuisse. Il le sentit à peine, bien qu'il y passa tout de même son autre main, tremblant comme un stupide enfant apeuré. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, il pouvait les sentir, chaudes et piquantes, mais il n'osa pas les laisser tomber. Les rires s'empireraient, et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le supporter. Il serra les yeux fermés à la place.

- Parle-moi Harry, dit _l'autre_, celui dont la magie se tenait non loin de lui.

Puis _l'autre_ enfouit une petite serviette dans sa main, pour qu'il puisse essuyer les dégâts sur son pantalon.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Ça fait mal, murmura Harry avant de prendre une respiration tremblante en serrant entre ses mains la serviette tout en se pressant contre le mur.

S'il pouvait simplement arrêter les cris, tout irait bien.

- Qu'est ce qui fait mal ? Harry ?

- Tout.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir maintenant, pas même pour éviter les horribles rires qui, il le savait, suivraient. Les larmes coulèrent et il ne put les arrêter. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et sa tête lui faisait mal, tout… Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour former une boule, pour s'échapper, pour arrêter la douleur.

- Oh mon Dieu, ça fait mal. Il me fait mal !

- Qui Harry ? Qui te fait du mal ?

Une main vint se poser sur lui.

Le toucher le brula et le déchira de toute part, ses os se transformèrent en éclats de verre, et il hurla. Il hurla pour chaque goutte de sang qui s'était écoulé et pour chaque os brisé. Hurla pour les rires hystériques et la haute voix aigüe qui chantait de plaisir. _« Voyons comment il supporte le doloris en même temps, Lucius. Est-ce que son agonie rend cela plus plaisant à tes yeux ? ». _Vinrent ensuite les murmures contre son oreille qui lui donnaient envie de vomir._ « Oh oui mon seigneur, s'il vous plait ». _

- NON ! Hurla Harry. S'il vous plait, faites le arrêter, je suis désolé. S'il vous plait, je suis désolé ! Je serais gentil, je le promets ! S'il vous plait, ne me faites plus de mal…

Et maintenant la main était partie, et la douce voix qui était là pour le perdre et le faire rester et écouter fut tout ce qui resta, avec le sol froid, les rires et la douleur.

* * *

><p>Severus s'assit sur ses talons devant le garçon-qui-a-survécu qui pleurait silencieusement, et jura intérieurement. Il pensait qu'ils avaient fait des progrès. A part l'échec d'hier, après sa chute, il n'y avait eu ni larmes ni rien de brisé pendant presque 48 heures, et il considérait cela comme un petit pas en avant. Mais maintenant Harry venait de faire deux pas de géant en arrière, d'abord en se refermant sur lui-même et en suppliant pour que toute cette douleur cesse, et maintenant en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les bras refermés autour de son maigre corps, sans aucune réponse. Le fichu espoir du monde des sorciers.<p>

C'était des _flashbacks_, il le savait de sa propre expérience, et la meilleure chose à faire était de le ramener à la réalité. Mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'Harry puisse encore l'entendre, et il n'allait certainement pas essayer de le toucher à nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin de _ce cri_ encore. Merci beaucoup.

Au lieu de quoi, il recommença à lui murmurer ces bêtes mots, en espérant qu'ils réussiraient à franchir ses nouvelles barrières.

- Tu es dans le salon Harry, dans mes quartiers. Nous sommes à Poudlard. Tu es sur le tapis en laine, tu peux le sentir ? Il fait chaud ici, devant le feu. Harry, ouvres tes yeux et vois où tu es. C'est mon salon, à Poudlard…

Après un peu moins d'une demi-heure, le garçon cligna des paupières et le regarda.

- Professeur ?

- Je suis juste là répondit Snape, bien que ce soit évident. Tu aimerais te relever du sol maintenant ?

Potter regarda tout autour de lui, ses grands yeux verts clignant derrière ses lunettes.

- Où sommes… Nous sommes à Poudlard ?

Severus hocha la tête, et laissa même passer l'opportunité qu'il aurait pu avoir d'achever mentalement le garçon. Il devait devenir sénile… Ou incroyablement sentimental.

- Dans mes quartiers. Maintenant le sol, en étant un endroit parfait pour y mettre les pieds, peut être assez inconfortable si on y reste assis. Alors, si tu veux bien ?

- Oui, désolé monsieur.

Potter se redressa sur ses pieds, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour prendre la main que lui offrait Severus. Celui-ci n'était même pas sûr que le garçon l'ait remarqué. Il se balança un instant, avant de se redresser et Severus se retint de ne pas attraper son bras pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre.

- Je… Je suis plutôt fatigué, professeur. Je peux aller m'allonger un moment ?

- Tu connais les règles, Potter.

Il valait mieux les garder à l'esprit.

- Oui monsieur, désolé monsieur.

Potter pressa une main contre ses yeux, puis la leva, presque surpris de pouvoir la voir.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Vas te laver Potter. Tu as une mine affreuse. Je vais faire du thé.

Un léger sourire de compréhension répondit à ses mots, c'était la seule chose que pouvait espérer Severus pour le moment. Il alla s'enterrer dans la cuisine pendant que le garçon allait se laver le visage et changer de vêtement, vraisemblablement, et quand Harry revint, il avait mis la table. Il poussa vers lui une fiole pleine d'un liquide vert.

- Bois. C'est une potion calmante.

- Oui monsieur, murmura Harry en faisant ce qu'on lui disait.

Il attira ensuite une des tasses de thé vers lui et y ajouta sa dose habituelle de crème et de sucre avant de prendre un biscuit et d'en croquer les coins.

Severus attendit quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que la potion ait fait effet et que le garçon ait bu un peu de thé.

- Tes cauchemars, commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Les épaules d'Harry tremblèrent, malgré la potion, et ses doigts se serrèrent contre sa tasse.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Ils ne s'apaisent pas.

- Non monsieur.

Harry soupira et regarda profondément dans sa tasse, comme s'il pouvait en voir plus dedans que dans la boule de Trelawney.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai… Si je vous ai réveillé.

Severus secoua la main.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'en parle. Tu dois fermer ton esprit quand tu t'allonges pour te reposer. Les propriétés méditatives que tu as de pouvoir fermer ton esprit devraient t'aider à éviter également les cauchemars.

Un regard vert se leva pour rencontrer le sien une fraction de seconde.

- Médita quoi ?

- As-tu appris quoi que ce soit de nos leçons passés ? Gronda Severus. Je te parle de quand tu libères ton esprit ! En respirant ou en te concentrant sur une belle image, comme des vagues sur une plage ou quoi que ce soit. Méditation garçon !

- Je…

Harry resta abasourdi, son expression hésitante entre le choque ou l'outrage.

- Mais vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de ça ! Respirer ? La seule chose que vous m'ayez jamais dit c'est que je devais contrôler mes émotions et libérer mon esprit ! Comment étais-je supposé savoir comment faire ça ?

Severus affronta son regard.

- Je supposais que tu trouverais le moyen de le faire, en dehors de nos leçons, il y a plusieurs aspects de l'occlumencie, et son apprentissage ne devait pas s'arrêter à mes simples cours.

Il se pencha en avant et pointa un doigt sur le garçon.

- Tu aurais pu, par exemple, rechercher des méthodes pour libérer ton esprit, peut-être avec l'aide de cette miss-je-sais-tout avec qui tu passes le plus clair de ton temps. Surement que Miss Granger aurait pu te trouver des tas de livres qui expliquerait la méditation dans la bibliothèque, si ton cerveau était incapable de trouver cette idée lui-même !

Harry resta bouche bée face à lui, pour une fois, totalement à cout de mots. Mais c'était trop espérer de croire que cela durerait, car bientôt, le-gamin-qui-a-survécu marmonna :

- Vous auriez pu me parler de tout ça.

Entre ses dents serrées, Severus cracha:

- Tu me faisais perdre mon temps. Tu n'as jamais pris l'entrainement au sérieux, et tu as le culot de me réprimer moi ?

Cette fois, le visage du garçon devint plus rouge, avec son cou, ses oreilles et tout, et il se cacha derrière son thé tandis qu'il marmonnait à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Parle plus fort !

En reprenant sa respiration, Harry osa relever les yeux vers Severus, et par un quelconque miracle, il soutint même son regard.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé monsieur.

Sa voix était partagée entre la contrainte et la honte et Severus leva un sourcil.

- Je le suis vraiment. Vous avez raison. Je… Je suis désolé d'être une telle perte de temps. Si je pouvais tout recommencer je…

Il haussa les épaules, et cette fois-ci, Severus ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Tu n'es pas une perte de temps, dit-il après avoir laissé passer un silence pour qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle de sa voix. Mais ton manque de contrôle sur toi-même –sur tes émotions, et ton esprit- font de toi un handicap, pour tes amis, pour toi-même et pour la cause pour laquelle nous nous battons.

- Oui monsieur.

Le garçon avait l'air bien intimidé maintenant, et pourtant, sa soumission n'avait pas la même saveur et la même texture merveilleuse qu'elle avait auparavant aux yeux de Severus. Harry était brisé, se rappelait Severus. Et il n'aimait pas joué avec des choses cassées.

- Peut-être… peut-être que je pourrais te faire lire des livres qui devrait t'aider à apaiser ton esprit. Une fois que tu les auras lus et que tu auras assimilées les informations, on pourra reconsidérer l'idée de retenter l'occlumencie.

- Vraiment?

Le garçon se redressa sur sa chaise. L'espoir se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Je veux dire, ce serait génial monsieur. Merci !

Tellement facile, se dit Severus de nouveau. Ce serait si facile de tourner ce garçon contre tout le monde et tout ce qu'il connaissait, de le détourner de sa propre volonté, avec un peu de mots gentils et bien choisis. Mais s'il devait être leur seul espoir… Eh bien. Si c'était le cas, et bien c'était vraiment le rôle de Severus de s'assurer que Potter reste sur pieds et qu'il ait à sa disposition toutes les armes dont il pouvait disposer.

Il aimerait juste avoir un peu plus de temps.

* * *

><p>Encore un chapitre que je trouve très fort en émotions... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A bientôt ;)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 19 :**

_Il m'a donné un livre hier soir appelé __101 façons de concentrer le pouvoir de son esprit__, ce qui aurait été brillant d'avoir genre, il y a six mois ! Je n'irais pas me risquer à aller lui dire ça, par contre, parce qu'il a été d'une humeur bizarre depuis qu'il a proposé de me redonner des cours d'occlumencie. Franchement, il me rend un peu inquiet, parce qu'il est vraiment étrange tout le temps, mais maintenant, c'est comme si il était redevenu lui-même. _

_Je ne sais pas à quoi il jouait de toute façon, à faire semblant de s'intéresser à moi et de ma stupide enfance ! Ce n'est pas comme si il n'allait pas me ridiculiser s'il en a la chance, à la seconde même où ses serpentards seront de retour. _

_Mais lire ce livre m'a bien aide. Je dois l'admettre. J'ai lu à peu près la moitié pour l'instant, hier soir, et j'ai même utilisé une des « méthodes méditatives » qu'_il_ n'a jamais pris le temps de m'expliquer. Avant d'aller me coucher j'essayais d'utiliser une couche de quelque chose d'impénétrable, comme de la pierre, pour chasser certains de mes sentiments et mes pensées. La pierre est si dure, cela doit déterminer combien elle peut cacher sans craquer. Le mien était plutôt résistant, alors je suppose qu'il peut en porter beaucoup. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours des cauchemars –dur de se souvenir quand je n'en ai pas eu, en fait- mais pas toute la nuit cette fois. Et ils étaient à propos d'Hedwige et de mon oncle, et de Sirius, comme pendant la première partie de l'été. Pas à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé après. _

_Mais je ne vais pas écrire à propos de ça Snape! Est-ce que tu m'entends ! Alors tu peux tout aussi bien abandonner l'idée de lire ce stupide journal. Je vais bien ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! _

_Qui croit-il être de toute façon ? _

_Alors. Les principaux ingrédients de la potion calmante…_

Trente minutes passèrent, mais Harry ne ferma pas tout de suite le journal. Au lieu de quoi, il ajouta, _Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être si dur ?_

Il regarda cette phrase, puis la barra et ferma férocement le journal. Il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, et encore pleurer, plus jamais ! Il se fichait bien de tout ce que lui disait Snape, ou de ce qu'il ne disait pas.

- Professeur ? Demanda-t-il, se tournant sur sa chaise. Je peux aller voler aujourd'hui ?

Snape leva les yeux vers lui mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- S'il vous plait ?

- Très bien, dit enfin le professeur. Je suppose que tu seras encore moins utile pendant nos leçons si je ne t'accorde pas d'abord un temps libre. Mais on prendra le thé après ça.

Ses lèvres s'étirent presque imperceptiblement.

- Sauf si je me retrouve indisposé.

Est-ce que c'était supposé être une blague ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Surement qu'il ne plaisantait pas sur le fait qu'il avait failli mourir. _Encore_. Peut-être que Snape se fichait bien de mourir ou de vivre.

Harry pouvait presque comprendre ça. Si lui-même ne plaisantait jamais de rien, il se mettrait certainement à hurler à la place. Oh, bien sûr, des évènements comme arrêter ce troll en première année, ou faire apparaître du choixpeau l'épée de Griffondor en deuxième année, n'était pas drôle sur le moment. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant il pouvait regarder en arrière et en rire. En quelque sorte. Comme c'était dingue en y repensant d'avoir combattu un basilic, qui l'avait d'abord ralenti en lui balançant un million de tonnes de gravats et l'avait mordu, lui injectant par la même occasion, une sacrée quantité de poison. Même si cette créature était aveugle. Il savait plus que jamais maintenant qu'être aveugle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Pas entièrement en tout cas.

- Très bien. Si je ne vous tue pas, on pourra prendre le thé après ça.

Snape releva un sourcil, et sa bouche se tortilla de nouveau – peut-être qu'il était en train de développer un tic – avant qu'il ne se lève et repose son livre.

- Mon balai ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies été capable de l'attraper lui aussi.

- Non monsieur. Mais il est arrivé par la cheminée quand vous étiez dans votre labo hier. Je pense que Dumbledore l'a trouvé.

- Ah. Et tu l'as mis où ?

Harry dirigea son menton vers la bibliothèque la plus proche de la porte.

- Dans le coin.

Il se leva et s'étira afin de faire travailler ses épaules douloureuses.

- Ce n'est pas un mauvais balai, monsieur. Mais, rien à voir avec mon éclair de feu.

- J'ai vu ça, dit Snape en s'emparant de son balai avant de se retourner vers Harry. Juste pour que ce soit clair, tu ne dois pas aller plus loin que les limites du terrain, à l'horizontal et tu ne dois pas aller plus haut que deux fois la hauteur des buts. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

Il hésita un instant, puis.

- Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser un vif d'or de l'école ? J'aimerais simplement m'entraîner. Ce n'est pas vraiment jouer au Quidditch. Juste… attraper le vif.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Snape en pinçant les lèvres.

Il leva une main quand Harry sembla sur le point de protester.

- Pas cette fois en tout cas. Poursuivre le vif ne te permettrait peut-être pas de rester dans les limites que je t'ai imposées. Et je dois être capable de te voir à tout instant, si je veux pouvoir te protéger.

Harry serra les dents et se retint de ne pas discuter sa décision. Il savait que son professeur avait raison. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était obligé d'aimer ça, cependant. Puis, il se rattrapa sur une chose que Snape avait dite.

- Pas cette fois, vous avez dit. Plus tard vous me laisserez ?

- Je discuterais de cela avec le directeur.

- Mais vous-

- Je discuterais avec lui, Potter. Je ne vais pas te faire de fausses promesses.

Cela le stoppa. Snape était ainsi. Il ne faisait pas de promesses qu'il ne serait pas capable de tenir. C'était en fait une des choses qu'Harry appréciait chez l'homme. Ca et le fait qu'il traitait toujours Harry en tant que personne, même si c'était une personne enfantine, arrogante. Pas juste une cicatrice célèbre.

- Oui monsieur, dit-il avant de partir chercher son balai.

* * *

><p>Voler était génial! Quelques fois, comme en ce moment, c'était la seule chose qui valait le coup de sortir de son lit, et la meilleur partie de la journée. C'était comme… Respirer. Et quand il était dans les airs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout le temps, le balai coincé entre les genoux, s'élançant dans le monde avec le vent dans le visage et personne pour l'agacer.<p>

Garder sa promesse de rester dans le domaine que lui avait administré Snape – d'une façon qu'il pensait totalement arbitraire – était assez compliqué, mais il se retint et rien ne pouvait entacher sa joie de voler. Pas même Snape qui lui hurlait ses habituels :

- Attention à la vitesse Potter !

Bien trop vite, ce fut fini, et Snape lui adressa un sourire – ce fut étrange de voir à quel point ce sourire fut réconfortant – et il lui promit qu'il aurait plus de temps pour voler, s'il écrivait plus dans son journal la prochaine fois.

Harry grogna, mais il avait encore beaucoup de potions dont il pourrait parler. Il pouvait le faire pendant plus d'une heure demain, facilement !

De retour à l'intérieur, pendant que Snape faisait le thé, Harry alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle et s'agita. Il détestait vraiment ces conversations. Il détestait le manque de contrôle qu'il ressentait quand Snape le manipulait pour qu'il en dise plus que ce qu'il voulait, de même que le malaise qu'il ressentait en voyant s'exploser ses défenses, tandis que les pensées qu'il s'évertuait à cacher étaient soudainement exposées dans les airs.

Alors, il fut agréablement surpris quand, après avoir bu sa première gorgée, Snape dit seulement :

- Parle-moi du choixpeau.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as mentionné une fois le fait que le choixpeau avait une idée différente de l'endroit où tu avais ta place à Poudlard. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu voulais dire.

Harry le fixa pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules. Pourquoi lui cacher ?

- Le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard. Je ne voulais pas, alors il m'a mis à Griffondor à la place.

Alors qu'il allait porter sa tasse à sa bouche, Snape l'arrêta à mi-chemin puis fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux étaient plus écarquillés qu'Harry ne les avaient jamais vus.

- Pourquoi, je te prie ?

En soupirant, Harry admit :

- Et bien, Hagrid m'avait dit que tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tournée venaient de Serpentard, et je venais juste d'apprendre ce jour-là que mes parents avaient été tués par un mage noir, alors je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui.

C'était dur, très dur, de garder toutes les pensées de ce monstre à l'abri sous la couche épaisse de pierre, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait craquer, vraiment.

- Et en plus, Malf-

Il aspira une bouffée d'air, et commença à se sentir un peu nauséeux. La pièce penchait autour de lui, et il sentait de la sueur s'écouler dans son dos. Il allait vomir, il était vraiment…

- Respire Harry.

La voix était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir l'air sur son visage.

- Inspire, aller. Expire.

Il lutta pour obéir, mais sa gorge lui faisait trop mal. Il porta ses mains autour de son cou, et se pencha pour vomir, déversant tout le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Il prit une respiration, mais se remit immédiatement à vomir. La pierre, il devait se raccrocher à la pierre, autrement il allait finir par recracher ses intestins. Il flanchât à cette pensée, perdu dans l'obscurité de sa mémoire. Il entendit à peine l'incantation murmurée près de lui, mais se rendit compte que bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucune trace de vomi sur le sol. Il n'entendait pas plus les encouragements continus « Respire bon sang ! ». Ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur la dalle grise de pierre qu'il luttait pour atteindre, et il écarta au loin les horreurs de son esprit, et referma la grille.

Et enfin, il respira.

Il s'étouffa avec sa propre bile, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un – Ah oui, Snape – ne lui tende un verre d'eau pour laver sa bouche. Après quoi, Harry passa une main sur ses yeux. Il détestait cela. Il détestait Snape, et ce stupide thé, et ces stupides souvenirs et TOUT !

Le verre était très doux sous ses doigts, et il s'y agrippa. Il aurait aimé que Snape parte et le laisse tranquille.

- Ca va maintenant ? Demanda Snape.

Harry s'imagina lui envoyer le verre à la figure.

- Ouais. Je vais super bien. Merci de demander.

Un silence suivit ses mots, et il lança un regard au-dessus de lui. Snape avait les sourcils froncés – quelle grosse surprise – mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère juste… Inquiet ?

- Vraiment, dit Harry, je vais bien maintenant.

- L'épisode d'aujourd'hui était bien plus court que celui d'hier.

- Ah ouais?

Harry ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, mais il était curieux. Une curiosité que certains pourrait qualifier de morbide.

- Combien de temps alors ?

Snape le regarda hésitant.

- Hier, presque une demi-heure avant que tu ne te souviennes où tu étais. Aujourd'hui, seulement un quart d'heure.

- Bien. Au moment où les cours reprendront, je deviendrais fou seulement deux à trois minutes par jour.

- Tu n'es pas fou, dit Snape en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils.

- Vous pourriez presque m'avoir.

Harry prit une longue gorgée d'eau, qui aida à apaiser la brulure dans sa gorge.

- Ecoutez, est-ce qu'on pourrait ne plus parler de ça maintenant ?

- Bien sûr.

Snape plissa ses lèvres dans un ricanement qui semblait toujours prêt.

- Mais tu finiras de m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne voulais pas être dans ma maison.

Harry prit une nouvelle respiration. Il avait juste à se rappeler que Draco n'était pas son père. Ok, il pouvait faire cela. Il laissa sa respiration se calmer, et plongea le regard dans son verre presque vide.

- J'ai rencontré, Draco quand j'essayais mes robes pour l'école, et il ressemblait beaucoup à mon cousin, Dudley, à parler de comment il allait faire acheter un balai à ses parents et se débrouiller pour l'amener à Poudlard, même si le règlement disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, et ensuite, il s'est moqué d'Hagrid, qui, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit…

Sa gorge le blessa et il ne put continuer.

- T'as offert ton tout premier cadeau. Je m'en souviens.

- Euh, ouais.

Harry secoua la tête afin de chasser ce souvenir.

- Alors, Ma- Draco était certain qu'il allait être à Serpentard, où tous les bons et purs sorciers devraient être, puisque les autres ne méritaient même pas d'être à Poudlard. Et après qu'il ait dit encore d'autres choses méchantes, j'ai décidé que moi je ne voudrais pas aller là-bas si je pouvais l'éviter. Alors j'ai laissé le choixpeau me mettre où il voulait, tant que ce n'était pas votre maison. Je ne voulais être détesté aussi dans ma nouvelle école.

- Je vois.

Snape était retourné à sa propre place, et tenait face à lui ses mains jointes sur la table.

- Je suppose que tu as réalisé maintenant que tous les mauvais sorciers ne viennent pas nécessairement de Serpentard.

- Eh bien, oui, comme Pettigrew.

-Oui.

Quelque chose avait changé dans les yeux de Snape, et Harry ne pouvait pas mettre de nom là-dessus.

- De même que, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas forcément mauvais.

- Je sais ça.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à ajouter « maintenant » mais il fut sur que Snape l'avait compris.

- Humm.

Snape s'avança et soutint le regard d'Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci détourne les yeux. Puis il se recula sur sa chaise.

- Je pense que tu aurais dû laisser le choixpeau te placer là où il le voulait.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour une chose, dit Snape d'une voix trainante, nous aurions pu éviter beaucoup de choses… Désagréables entre nous. En tant que ton chef de maison j'aurais été personnellement responsable de ton bien-être.

Harry laissa échapper une sorte de rire.

- Comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose. Vous m'avez sauvé de Quirell en première année, pendant mon premier match de Quidditch, et de Remus quand il s'est transformé en loup-garou. Et de… Vous savez.

Snape hocha la tête.

- Toujours est-il que si tu avais été un Serpentard, j'aurais été capable de calmer ma-

- Haine ? Dégout ? Ou votre désir sadique de consumer tout ce qui se rapporte à un Potter et de voir ma tête pendre dans votre labo ?

- En effet, dit Snape dans un demi-sourire.

En haussant les sourcils, Harry étira ses lèvres de la même façon.

- Oui, ça aurait été bien.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous ceux qui lisent encore et prennent le temps de poster une review, j'apprécie vraiment! A bientôt ;)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 20 :**

_Le 9 aout._

_Rien à foutre. Je ne vais_ plus_ écrire dans ce putain de cahier dorénavant. Plus un seul mot. Je t'emmerde, Snape ! _

Harry referma bruyamment le cahier.

- Un problème ? Demanda Snape.

Harry faillit lui envoyer le cahier à la figure.

- Non, pourquoi ?

Snape haussa un sourcil.

Harry détestait quand il faisait cela. Il croisa les bras autour de son torse et attendit que Snape dise quelque chose. Ils pouvaient bien être deux à jouer ce stupide jeu, après tout. Mais Snape resta silencieux, et Harry détesta cela, aussi. Il lança un œil vers son professeur et s'aperçu que son expression n'avait pas changé. Finalement Harry jeta le cahier du bureau.

- Je ne fais plus ça !

- Ah.

- Qu'est-ce c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

- C'est en reconnaissance de ce que tu viens de dire, je ne savais pas qu'un si petit mot pouvait te donner tant de soucis, ajouta-t-il en haussant son autre sourcil.

- Contentez-vous de vous la fermer !

- Un tantinet plus d'amabilité te ferait du bien, Potter.

- Allez vous faire voir avec votre amabilité. Je n'écrirais plus dans ce satané cahier.

- Si tu le dis.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à propos de ça ?

L'expression de Snape ne changea pas, mais il se redressa, paraissant tout de suite plus menaçant.

- Rien. Ecrire est purement volontaire. Bien entendu, ne pas écrire veut aussi dire ne pas voler…

Harry serra les dents, décidé à tabasser Snape, ou à le faire hurler ou _quoi que ce soit_. Il détestait ne pas savoir ce à quoi s'attendre avec cet homme, et il le détestait lui-même pour cette confusion.

- Je vous déteste, vous le savez ?

Le professeur pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et le fixa, comme s'il examinait un spécimen particulièrement rare.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant de tes sentiments, Potter.

- Ouais et bien… Rétorqua Harry, un peu déconcerté.

Mais pourquoi ? Il détestait vraiment Snape n'est-ce pas ? L'homme le gardait enfermé ici, sans même l'autorisation d'aller voler, et le faisait parler de choses dont il ne voulait pas parler et le faisait manger quand il n'avait pas faim, et pourtant il ne lui criait jamais dessus ni ne le frappait ni rien du tout…

- Je pensais juste que vous devriez le savoir.

- Et maintenant c'est fait. Aimerais-tu faire tes devoirs alors, ou en lire plus sur les méthodes de méditation ?

- Non ! Je ne veux rien faire de ça !

Il attrapa le cahier et le jeta dans la cheminée. Snape se contenta de le regarder s'écraser dans l'atre, sans rien faire pour l'arrêter.

- Et pourquoi est-ce vous n'arrêteriez pas d'être si… si foutrement _compréhensif_, ok ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas me crier dessus, ou me frapper, m'appeler un putain de monstre attardé ou un sale pourri gâté ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Vous me traitez comme si j'étais brisé, et je ne le suis pas !

Les yeux noirs de Snape étaient impénétrables quand ils croisèrent ceux d'Harry.

- Je t'assure, Mr Potter, que je n'ai nullement l'intention de t'appeler un « putain de monstre attardé », dit-il la bouche crispé par ces mots. Et je ne frappe pas les enfants.

- Je n'ai jamais _été_ un enfant ! Hurla Harry la vision réduite à une brume rouge. Mettez-vous ça dans le crâne ! J'ai été un punching-ball, un bouc-émissaire, un elfe de maison et le putain d'Élu, mais je n'ai_ jamais été un enfant_ ! Alors frappez-moi, pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? Vous le voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous adoriez ça, admettez-le !

Snape secoua la tête en s'approchant d'un pas du garçon dont les poings étaient serrés tellement forts que ses ongles déchiraient la paume de sa main. Snape avança d'un pas de plus.

Harry prenait de fortes respirations, et serrait si fort les dents qu'elle grinçait dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cela, pas de la part de Snape. Snape était supposé le détester, encore et toujours !

- Frappez-moi ! Dit-il en relevant le menton pour présenter parfaitement son visage au professeur. Aller, faites-le !

- Je ne vais pas te frapper Harry.

- Allez-vous faire foutre !

Harry s'avança vers l'homme, plus énervé que jamais.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça, sale connard graisseux ! Vous êtes supposé me détester, vous vous en souvenez ? Je suis le fils arrogant et pourri gâté de celui qui vous humiliait, vous vous rappeler ? Je n'apporte rien d'autre que des problèmes, et personne en aura jamais rien à faire de moi, parce que je suis un _sale petit monstre_, et je ne ferais rien d'autre que de me faire tuer, bon débarras, avec ma stupide, arrogante et foutu-

- Arrête Harry, dit Snape.

Sa voix était gentille, bien trop gentille, et Harry jeta son poing vers lui.

- FERMEZ-LA !

Snape attrapa son poing dans une de ses mains, et la tourna sur le côté, pour qu'il ne puisse plus frapper.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Il jeta son autre poing.

- Arrête maintenant Harry, dit Snape en s'emparant de son deuxième poignet avant de le replier contre Harry.

Harry poussa sur son bras, mais Snape était trop fort.

- Je vous déteste, je vous déteste ! LACHEZ-MOI !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Harry.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

Harry tourna ses bras et essaya de le frapper, mais Snape le retourna et entoura ses bras, comme une camisole, contre sa poitrine et le tint fermement.

- Lâchez-moi! Je vous déteste ! S'il vous plait, lâchez-moi !

- Je ne te frapperais pas Harry, peu importe ce que tu fais.

Sa voix était tout prêt de l'oreille d'Harry, et celui-ci ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et sa poitrine, et il voulait juste s'écrouler par terre et mourir. Mais Snape maintint sa prise sur lui, pas assez pour le blesser cependant, mais juste assez pour l'empêcher de partir. Sale con.

- Laissez-moi tranquille.

- Je ne vais pas faire ça non plus.

- Je vous déteste !

- Je sais.

* * *

><p>De la cuisine, Snape regardait Harry, qui était vouté sur le canapé, le visage entre les mains. Les cris avaient cessés, merci Merlin, et les insultes également mais Harry n'avait toujours pas daigné lever les yeux vers lui pendant les deux heures qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière crise.<p>

Deux heures de cette auto flagellation était bien assez.

Severus apporta tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour le thé dans le salon et envoya une tasse s'envoler vers Harry. Quand celui-ci ne releva pas les yeux, même lorsque la tasse lui tapota gentiment le front, Snape se racla la gorge. Toujours sans relever le visage, Harry tendit une main pour attraper la fine poignée de la tasse et la posa sur ses genoux. Pendant ce temps, Snape alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil favori et attendit qu'Harry ait dénaturé son thé.

Quand ceci fut fait cependant, il ne dit rien. Severus garda également le silence et prit une gorgée de sa propre tasse. Une fois que le garçon en ait fait de même, et qu'ils furent à tous leur égards replongés dans leur rituel, Severus dit.

- De qui étais-tu le punching-ball ?

- Personne, répondit immédiatement Harry sans relever le visage.

- C'est toi qui l'as mentionné, Potter. Et je me permets de te rappeler que le mensonge n'est pas autorisé ici.

- Peu importe.

Severus attendit encore un instant. Il lui en faudrait bien peu pour rappeler la colère du garçon, mais cela ne les mènerait vraiment nulle part aujourd'hui. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée. Puis :

- Veux-tu retourner en classe en septembre ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Alors tu dois surmonter cette fâcheuse tendance à entrer dans une rage monumentale à la moindre provocation. Penses-tu que tes amis apprécieront cela autant que moi ?

Un haussement d'épaule, puis un soupir, puis;

- Non, je suppose que non.

- En effet. Donc jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu ne feras de mal ni à toi ni aux autres, j'ai bien peur que nous ne restions coincés ici, avec toi en train de répondre à mes questions et d'obéir à_ toutes_ les règles. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Me pousser à te frapper ne rentre pas dans la liste des progrès que tu as à faire pour cesser l'automutilation. Tu n'es pas autorisé à _te_ blesser, ni à _me_ supplier de le faire. Est-ce que _ça_ c'est compris ?

- Oui monsieur.

C'était une réponse automatique. Probablement formée en lui par sa famille si attentionnée, pensa Severus. Mais peut-être aussi que c'était la vérité cette fois.

- Assures toi que ce soit clair. Maintenant, qui t'utilisais comme punching-ball ?

Un autre soupir, puis les épaules du garçon amorcèrent un nouvel haussement, et enfin :

- Dudley.

- Dans sa « chasse au Harry » ?

Harry tressaillit.

- Oui monsieur. Ou quand ses amis voulaient s'amuser. Ou quand il m'attrapait à parler à quelqu'un à l'école ou à répondre à une question en classe, ou quand je marchais trop lentement, ou juste quand il en avait envie.

Il passa une main sur son visage et regarda enfin Severus.

- Je m'y suis habitué.

- Personne ne l'arrêtait, même pas quand tu étais à l'école ?

Harry lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'importait. Et en général il faisait attention à ne pas me frapper quand les professeurs étaient dans les parages.

- Et tu ne l'a dit à personne ?

Avec une sorte de rire, Harry secoua la tête.

- Ouais. Ils m'auraient cru c'est sûr.

Il gratta sa cicatrice pendant un instant puis haussa les épaules, en détournant le regard.

- Ok, très bien, je l'ai dit à une maitresse, une fois, que Dudley et ses amis m'avaient frappé dans les toilettes des garçons. Miss Kildare. Elle m'a donné de la glace pour mon œil. Mais ensuite tante Pétunia est arrivée en hurlant à l'école, elle a dit que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un petit menteur qui faisait des choses méchantes à son petit chéri, et que je devrais être puni pour inventer de telles histoires. Elle a dit que chaque bleus que j'avais, c'était moi qui me les était infligés, et que tout ce que je disais devrait être ignoré. Quand je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai eu droit à la ceinture et au placard, pendant une semaine.

Il haussa une épaule, ce qui était presque devenu un tic.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai appris.

Severus prit une autre gorgée pour cacher son malaise.

- Quel âge avais-tu ?

- Sept, peut-être six ans. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

- Et ce genre de chose arrivait souvent ?

- Quoi ? Dudley qui me frappait ? Tout le temps. Tous les jours à l'école primaire, il trouvait un prétexte pour me frapper. Il frappait même les autres s'ils commençaient à être gentils avec moi.

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- Après un moment, je m'en fichais.

- Ah oui ?

Il s'avança légèrement et remarqua qu'Harry était un peu tendu en évitant précautionneusement le regard de Severus.

- Tu t'en fichais de ne pas avoir d'amis ?

Un autre haussement d'épaules. Severus haussa un sourcil, et Harry élabora.

- Très bien, oui ça me blessait. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, et j'ai appris à m'y habituer, comme je vous l'ai dit.

- Et tu avais souvent « droit à la ceinture » ?

Harry plissa les yeux et releva son menton, mais il acquiesça.

- Quand je le méritais, monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Si.

Il soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelques fois ? L'oncle Vernon était plus du genre à m'attaquer psychologiquement. Et la tante Pétunia, elle me baffait parfois.

Il eut un sourire triste et se caressa la joue, comme s'il pouvait encore le sentir.

- J'ai appris à courir.

Severus le fixa.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir accepté beaucoup de choses dans ton enfance que beaucoup de personne auraient trouvés intolérables.

- Ouais, et bien, je suis un monstre.

- Un mot que ta famille utilisait.

- Alors?

- Est-ce possible qu'ils se trompent?

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

- Très bien, vous allez me dire…

- Je vais te le dire une seule fois, Potter, et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à me répéter, alors écoute bien. Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi.

- Ouais, bien sûr.

- Et ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ?

- J'en sais bien assez.

Severus plongea son regard dans ses pupilles vertes qui avaient assisté à tant d'horreur, en si peu de temps, et il ne cilla pas.

- Je sais ce que la violence sur un enfant peut faire. Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir indésirable, délaissé. Pas aimé. Et je te le dis Harry, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda.

- Je sais ça.

- Non, je ne pense pas que tu le sache encore, soupira Severus. Mais j'espère que bientôt ça changera.

- Très bien, peu importe.

- Je pense que je devrais bannir certains mots de ton vocabulaire.

- Quoi, « très bien » ?

- Ca aussi. Apparemment tu ne vas pas bien, et donc, continuer à utiliser ce mot est une insulte.

- Aux linguistes ?

Severus souri.

- Exact. Alors nous ferons une liste des mots qui ne doivent pas être utilisés dans nos conversations.

Il invoqua un rouleau de parchemin et une plume qui n'avait pas besoin d'être trempé dans un encrier. Qui sait combien de mot il y aurait à noter ?

Harry resta bouche bée.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Plus que jamais. Maintenant, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur « très bien »…

- On ne s'est jamais mis d'accord ! Vous avez décidé de me parler de mon fichu vocabulaire.

- Et bien, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Dans un souffle, Harry murmura quelque chose sur Hermione et la police des mots, mais Snape l'ignora.

- Ok, vous ne pouvez plus dire « arrogant » alors.

Severus l'ajouta à la liste.

- Aucun de nous ne le peut. De même que « peu importe », « monstre » ou « 'sais pas ». Ce n'est même pas un mot ça.

* * *

><p>Je le dis souvent, mais j'aime vraiment ce chapitre. Leur relation atteint un autre niveau là je trouve... Bref! Hope you like it ! A bientôt;)<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 21 :**

_Le 10 aout. _

_Peu importe Snape. Ha, tu ne pensais pas que je le ferais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je vais bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, BIEN, BIEN, BIEN ! _

_J'espère qu'il lira cela. Me dire que je ne peux pas dire « bien » ou « peu importe », ou je ne sais encore ce qu'est son problème aujourd'hui. C'était son idée en plus qu'il ne faille qu'un vote pour qu'un mot soit mis sur sa foutue liste. Il aurait dû y penser à deux fois avant de m'interdire de dire « grincheux » ou « chauve-souris » parce que maintenant, il ne peut pas dire « détention » ! Ha. Aussi, il est carrément allé trop loin en me disant que je ne pouvais pas utiliser « pas moyen » ou « laissez-moi tranquille », alors mon dernier choix de mot a été « le ». Prends ça, graisseux ! _

_Il n'avait pas besoin de déchirer la liste non plus. _

_La liste « officielle » comme il dit, est celle qui est accrochée sur un des placards de la cuisine. Elle est plus courte que celle qu'on a faite en premier, mais j'en ai choisi pas mal. Je ne suis toujours pas supposé utilisé « bien », par contre. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire alors ? Je ne peux pas décrire l'horrible douleur à l'intérieur, à quel point c'est dur pour moi de penser quelque fois, ou de reprendre mon souffle, parce qu'un souvenir me frappe et que je ne peux pas voir plus loin... jusqu'à ce que je l'enferme sous la pierre. A part ça, tout va BIEN ! _

_Je le surprend à me regarder parfois, et c'est bizarre, parce que je sais qu'il essaie d'entrer dans mon esprit, ou bien qu'il essaie juste de me faire parler, mais il ne dit rien, et ça me rend vraiment mal à l'aise, parce qu'il est supposé être celui qui hurle et qui m'insulte et au lieu de ça, il est celui qui me dit que je ne suis pas un vaux rien, et que rien de tout ce qui est arrivé , avec les Dursley et tout ça, n'était de ma faute. _

_Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, peu importe ce que je lui dis. J'ai été mauvais, et j'ai été puni. Dudley a failli mourir il y a un an à cause de moi, et j'ai fait gonfler Marge, et j'ai ruiné un gros coup pour l'entreprise de Vernon, et je n'ai jamais fait mes corvées comme le voulait la tante Pétunia. Tandis qu'ils m'ont pris chez eux alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir une maison, même s'il ne voulait pas de moi dedans. _

_Bien sûr, quand je relève les yeux vers les lignes que je viens d'écrire, et que je pense à Hedwige, qui n'a jamais, JAMAIS mérité ce qu'il lui a fait, et que je pense à la façon dont ils m'ont affamé ou qu'ils m'ont laissé crever avec les infections dus à leur coups, je pense que Snape a raison. « Oui ils m'ont blessés mais ils en avaient le droit ». Et si les parents de Ron l'avaient blessé comme ça ? Est-ce que je penserais la même chose ? Ou même quelqu'un comme Colin qui a été élevé par des moldus ? Penserais-je qu'il a mérité d'être battu et affamé et enfermé dans un placard parce qu'il a fait de la magie accidentelle devant eux ? _

_Non. Je ne penserais pas ça. _

_Mais je ne peux plus penser à ça maintenant, parce que si je le fais, je deviendrais dépressif et toute cette merde, parce qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire qui puisse changer le fait qu'ils me détestent, et que tout ce que j'ai fait n'a jamais permis qu'ils m'aiment. _

_Voilà, je l'ai dit. Content maintenant, Snape ? _

En soupirant, Harry ferma le journal qui avait miraculeusement réapparu sur le bureau ce matin. Enfin, pas si miraculeusement que ça, puisque la seule chose que Snape avait eu à faire avait été de le ramasser et de le remettre à sa place. Mais quand même. Il était presque…Content de ça vraiment. Il était toujours presque sûr que Snape ne lisait pas son cahier derrière son dos, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il s'était un peu emporté, pour être honnête, cette fois ci. Il avait au départ prévu de ne rien écrire de significatif ou de trop personnel. Mais c'était toujours plus facile que de parler au professeur. La plupart du temps.

Snape leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et Harry était presque remit sur ses pieds avant que Snape ne dise :

- Un peu de vol, je suppose ?

- Oui monsieur, dit-il avec tout l'enthousiasme dont il pouvait faire preuve. S'il vous plait.

- Très bien.

Snape marqua la page qu'il était en train de lire – il lisait autant qu'Hermione, vraiment ! – et se leva pour aller chercher leurs balais.

Durant toute l'heure suivante, Harry fut en paix.

Après quoi, il fut surpris que Snape ne se montre pas avec du thé, ce qui était devenu un rituel après le vol. Il imaginait que Snape pensait qu'il était plus facile à gérer après avoir été mis de bonne humeur par une sortie à l'extérieure. Cette fois, cependant, Snape apporta un énorme bol et le posa sur la table entre eux deux.

La pensive.

Harry avala durement sa salive en regardant le bol de pierre aux apparences innocentes. C'était le même que celui dans lequel il s'était plongé l'année précédente, dans lequel il avait vu les souvenirs que Snape lui cachait. Par-dessus sa mèche de cheveux, il regarda Snape, qui le regarda en retour. Il n'y avait aucune haine dans son regarda, mais Harry trembla quand même, parce qu'il se rappelait de tout. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment eu peur de Snape et de sa colère légendaire. Et c'était le plus grand regret qu'il avait dans leur… Relation, peu importe ce qu'elle était.

- Professeur ?

Snape hocha la tête, ses yeux toujours fixés sur lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment.

Snape soupira.

- Je sais Potter. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Et je… J'accepte tes excuses. Maintenant, mettons-nous au travail.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Harry mordit sa lèvre. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était anxieux à l'idée de recommencer l'occlumencie avec Snape. Cela n'avait fait que le blesser la dernière fois, comme si un étau se refermait sur sa tête, encore et encore. Et les leçons réveillaient également les douleurs de sa cicatrice, et il ne voulait plus penser à quoi que ce soit en rapport avec sa cicatrice, plus jamais. Même s'il s'était encore réveillé d'un cauchemar la nuit dernière, qui l'avait poussé à griffer son front, comme s'il voulait faire disparaitre sa cicatrice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Tu vas mettre certains de tes souvenirs… Potentiellement problématiques dans la pensine avant que nous ne fassions quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Potentiellement… Oh.

Il put sentir le sang se répandre dans son visage. Il devrait penser aux souvenirs qu'il voulait écarter, y penser dans toute leur horreur.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça.

- Je serais juste ici, avec toi, dit Snape de cette voix douce et quelque part même gentille qu'il utilisait quand il pensait qu'Harry était sur le point de perdre le contrôle ou de balancer quelque chose. Qu'il ait souvent raison n'arrangea en rien la peur d'Harry.

- Ouais mais…

- Ouais, est sur la liste interdite.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

- Oui monsieur, recommença-t-il. Je sais que vous serez là…

Et pendant un instant, il s'arrêta et réfléchit à cela. Snape serait avec lui. Et il savait ça. Il n'aurait pas à affronter ces souvenirs tous seuls. Le graisseux maître des potions des donjons, qui l'avait détesté depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, allait rester près de lui durant cette épreuve. L'idée était rassurante, et il commença à vraiment l'apprécier pour la première fois. Il respira profondément et regarda Snape, sourcils froncés. Celui-ci lui répondit en haussant un sourcil.

Harry éclata soudainement d'un rire bref.

- Vous devez absolument m'apprendre à faire ça monsieur !

- Absolument Potter ?

- Oui ! Comment faire le truc avec un seul sourcil.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Demanda Snape avec un sourire en coin. Cela ne m'apporterait rien d'avoir un jeune et impertinent imitateur autour de moi.

- On peut peut-être échanger avec autre chose, ricana Harry.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu aies une quelconque habitude que je voudrais imiter.

- Ha. Très drôle. Je veux juste dire que j'ai peut-être autre chose que vous voudriez imiter.

Il haussa les épaules, avant d'ajouter :

- Ou pas.

- Cette discussion est inutilement hors sujet, coupa Snape.

Il brandit alors un long bâton en bois foncé, brillant comme neuf.

- Maintenant prend cette baguette et met la contre ta tempe.

- Votre baguette ?

- En effet.

- Est-ce que ça ne… Je veux dire, je pensais que faire quelque chose comme ça pouvait mal tourner si je n'utilisais ma propre baguette.

Snape insista, avec ennui.

- Seulement si, comme l'a fait un certain ex-professeur de Poudlard, la baguette utilisée a un dysfonctionnement. N'importe quel sorcier peut utiliser n'importe quelle baguette, Potter. Bien sûr, si tu utilises une baguette plus à l'écoute de ta signature magique, le résultat sera meilleur.

Il tendit de nouveau sa baguette.

- Maintenant, prend-la.

D'une main tremblante, Harry s'exécuta, et la chaleur qui passa de ses doigts jusque dans son bras, fut comme un baume. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu de baguette, n'importe quelle baguette, et il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui avait manqué jusqu'à maintenant. Il laissa la chaleur pénétrer son être, s'installer dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente rien d'autre que de la sérénité. Les larmes vinrent spontanément à ses yeux, et il cligna des yeux pour les chasser, les ferma pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reprit contenance.

Finalement, quand il se sentit prêt et concentré, il rouvrit les yeux.

- Tout va bien, Potter ?

- Vous, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, si vous voulez.

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux du professeur, mais disparut en un instant.

- Très bien… Harry. Es-tu prêt à commencer ?

- Oui monsieur.

Il y eut une plus longue pause cette fois ci, puis le professeur demanda :

- Ceci est probablement très compliqué pour toi, et je ne voudrais pas être la cause de ton angoisse. Alors, je te demande, puis-je poser une main sur ton bras pour te soutenir pendant que tu fais ça ?

Harry mordit de nouveau sa lèvre, assez pour y faire couler du sang. Snape _demandait l'autorisation_. Il n'ordonnait pas. Rapidement, avant de perdre le contrôle, Harry hocha la tête.

Snape contourna la table pour se mettre de son côté, et posa une main sur son épaule. Luttant presque pour ne pas trembler, Harry prit une nouvelle respiration profonde.

- C'est ça, dit Snape, essai de te relaxer. Ce sera plus facile comme ça. Maintenant, met la baguette sur ta tempe et concentre toi sur un souvenir que tu veux enlever.

Ses doigts se serrèrent plus fort autour de l'épaule d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci levait la baguette. La baguette trembla, et il eut soudain un choc. Une révélation.

Et s'il s'effaçait lui-même ?

Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure chose à faire? Il ne se souviendrait de rien de tout ça, le manoir, Voldemort et ses mains pâles, les murmures froids de Lucius… Il serait en paix, vraiment. Il n'aurait plus jamais mal. Ses mains tremblèrent d'avantage mais il rassembla son courage et les mots avaient presque franchit sa bouche quand Snape s'empara brusquement de son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en écartant la baguette de sa tempe.

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis bien longtemps déjà, lui dit Harry en se libérant de la poigne du professeur.

Il avait toujours la baguette c'était déjà ça.

- Idiot ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu connais la formule ? Veux-tu effacer toute ta mémoire ?

- Je m'en fiche! Pourquoi est-ce important de toute façon?

Snape le regarda, ses yeux brillant sombrement.

- Si vraiment tu t'en fiches, alors ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Fais-le. Fais-toi t'oublier toi-même. Abandonne ta vie, tes amis et l'intégralité du monde des sorciers. Deviens un cracmol, retourne à ta vie de moldu, ou alors repars totalement à zéro, si vraiment tu t'en fiches.

Un son étrange se forma dans la gorge d'Harry, il lâcha un faible gémissement angoissé avant d'aplatir la paume de sa main sur ses yeux. Il ne s'en fichait _pas, _même pas du tout. Cela avait toujours été son problème. Pouvait-il effacer tous ses souvenirs d'Hermione et Ron, les premiers et les meilleurs amis qu'il ait eu ? Pouvait-il oublier Hagrid, ou Remus ou… Sirius ? Non, c'était impossible. Il voulait se souvenir d'eux, mais il ne pouvait pas gérer le reste.

- Faites-le pour moi alors! Cria-t-il en tendant la baguette à Severus. Vous connaissez le sort, vous pouvez effacer juste ces dernières semaines.

Severus ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre la baguette.

- Harry, ce n'est pas bon. Tu peux effacer ces souvenirs, oui, mais cela n'effacera pas les sentiments qui leur sont associés. Tu ne sauras pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que quiconque te touche, ou pourquoi l'idée d'intimité physique te bouleverse et te rend malade. De même, tu ne pourras pas effacer les souvenirs de tous les autres qui sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé, et qui pourrait te le rappeler, sciemment ou pas.

- Quoi? Vous ne…

Tout à coup, Harry eut très froid. Et il se sentait nauséeux.

- Vous voulez dire Malfoy.

D'une voix extrêmement calme, Snape dit :

- Je ne pensais pas spécifiquement à Draco, mais oui, c'est ce que je veux dire. Je ne peux pas imaginer que le seigneur des ténèbres ou Lucius garderont cela secret.

- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. Je vais vomir…

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire plus de deux pas en direction de la salle de bains, il le fit, recrachant le peu de déjeuner qu'il avait dans l'estomac devant la cheminée. A genoux, il se vida et se vida jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus dans la bouche que le gout de bile, et de larmes salés.

* * *

><p>A genoux, Severus chassa le vomi d'un coup de baguette, et pensa à conjurer un seau. Mais le garçon avait terminé maintenant, il ne faisait plus que trembler en resserrant ses bras autour de son faible corps. Afin d'être sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer, Severus posa une main sur son dos, et bien qu'Harry trembla comme un petit poulain, il ne s'écarta pas du toucher comme il l'avait déjà fait.<p>

Severus aurait considéré cela comme un progrès si la seule idée que les autres élèves puissent avoir eu vent de ce qui s'était à Topsham n'avait pas suffi à plonger le garçon dans cet état. Il n'y avait donc jamais pensé ? C'était ridicule de sa part. Et en même temps… Peut-être qu'il était trop concentré sur son rétablissement pour penser au futur ?

C'était possible, bien qu'il en doute. Harry semblait donner énormément de considération au futur, en tout cas, pour ce qui concernait sa bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres, et il pensait généralement très peu au passé. Peut-être que c'était là qu'était le problème, cette fois, dans son incapacité de repousser ce souvenir, de le mettre dans le passé, comme il l'avait fait pour tout le reste.

Cela l'aiderait à supporter cela. Dans le même temps, Severus avait convoqué un verre d'eau et le tendit maintenant à l'adolescent.

- Harry. Prend ce verre d'eau, et bois-le. Cela t'aidera. Enfin, en tout cas, ça aidera ta gorge.

A tâtons, Harry chercha le verre, et ses mains tremblaient quand il le porta à sa bouche. Quand le garçon commença à siroter, Severus ne fut plus sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, et finit par tracer des cercles invisibles sur le dos du garçon pour le calmer. Cela sembla marcher, puisque le garçon relaxa quelque peu, et un peu de couleurs réapparurent sur ses joues, en même temps que ses tremblements cessaient.

- Dé- Désolé monsieur, dit-il d'une voix hachée quand la moitié du contenu du verre eut disparu.

- Ne le sois pas. Levons-nous du sol, on peut faire ça ?

- Vous n'allez pas vous referez à moi à la première personne du pluriel, n'est-ce pas ? Comme une infirmière ?

Severus eut un léger semblant de rire.

- Gamin impertinent. Je le ferais seulement si on ne se lève pas tout de suite. Mes genoux ne sont plus aussi jeunes que les tiens.

Severus se releva et offrit sa main pour aider Harry à en faire de même. Après un minuscule moment d'hésitation, Harry l'accepta et se leva. Il était toujours pâle et ses mains étaient moites, mais il se remettait clairement de cette crise.

Il était évident maintenant que la nécessité de l'occlumencie s'était accentuée.

- Viens t'asseoir à table, dit Severus en le guidant jusqu'à la chaise qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

Une fois de plus, il donna à Harry sa baguette et posa une main sur ses épaules. Le garçon avait un air déterminé au fond des yeux, et Severus préférait cela de loin à son air passif habituel, même s'il ne l'aimait pas trop quand ils étaient en cours.

Harry hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. La baguette était enfoncée dans la chair juste au-dessus de son oreille, mais sa main était plus stable maintenant, et Severus en fut ravi. Il sut également quand le garçon eut choisi son souvenir « potentiellement problématique » puisque son visage devint raide et ses yeux fermement fermés.

Severus serra son épaule, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Commence à l'évacuer maintenant, Harry, encouragea-t-il.

La main du garçon bougea très légèrement. Le début d'un souvenir apparut, un fin trait argenté qui devint de plus en plus long au fur et à mesure que la baguette s'écartait de la tempe d'Harry.

- Doucement, c'est ça.

La respiration d'Harry était saccadé, son corps entier tremblait, mais sa baguette était toujours solidement stable.

- Doucement, doucement, dit Severus.

Et enfin, le souvenir se détacha complétement et Severus le guida jusqu'à la pensine.

Le souvenir se vouta et se tortilla comme s'il était vivant avant de s'évanouir dans la bassine en pierre, et Harry se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. De la sueur perlait sur son visage.

Severus lui tendit de l'eau.

- Bois ça, ensuite on va en essayer un autre.

Harry lui lança un bref regard, et Snape se reprit.

- Très bien, _tu_ en essaieras un autre, et _moi_ j'apporterai du soutien moral.

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent pour former un de ses rares sourires, un de ceux qui se voyaient dans ses yeux.

- Vous avez une morale ?

- Gamin insolent, gronda Severus.

Mais il était content.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Je poste aujourd'hui parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire demain. Merci à nouveau pour tous vos commentaires! Bonne lecture, A bientôt ;)<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 22:**

_Le 13 aout. _

_Je déteste ce journal et je ne vais plus écrire dedans maintenant. Et il peut lever les yeux moi autant qu'il veut et hausser son fichu sourcil, et même ne pas m'apprendre comment faire ça, je m'en fiche. _

_Je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche._

- Harry.

Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction mais continua à écrire les mêmes mots encore et encore, griffonnant comme un fou.

- Harry, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

C'est le « s'il te plait » qui changea tout. Snape ne lui disait jamais « s'il te plait ». Sa plume arrêta de bouger et il leva les yeux vers le professeur, qui se tenait à quelques pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Harry essaya le truc avec un seul sourcil, mais ne parvint qu'à soulever les deux sous sa frange.

- J'écris dans mon journal, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Ce que ce devrait être.

- C'est ce que tu fais depuis presque trois heures maintenant. Et après que tu ais déchiré ce que tu as écrit hier, je voulais m'assurer que…

- Que je vais bien ? Oui je vais très bien ! Cracha Harry. Enlevez des points, je vous en prie.

- Devrais-je faire du thé?

- Non !

Il retourna à son journal. Maintenant, où en était-il ? Ah oui…

_Je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche…_

- Harry, j'aimerais que tu poses ta plume.

Harry la serra plus fortement.

- Vous vouliez que j'écrive, alors j'écris !

- J'ai _suggéré _l'écriture comme un moyen de t'exprimer sans hurler ou vouloir frapper ou balancer des choses. Mais je ne sais pas si cela te fait du bien en ce moment.

- Cela me fait beaucoup de bien, grogna Harry, toujours en faisant courir sa plume sur le cahier. Et si vous ne me laissez pas, je vais déchirer tout ce qui reste de ce cahier et je vais le bruler aussi !

Il sentit le mouvement du professeur avant qu'il ne l'entende, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Snape lui arracha le journal et lança un « accio » à sa plume. Harry voulut attraper le pot d'encre, mais il ne vint pas, peu importe la force avec lequel il chercha à s'en emparer.

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- Mes excuses pour ne pas vouloir que mes murs soient repeints par ton art primitif!

La voix de Snape avait ce ton brusque et agaçant qu'Harry détestait, surtout depuis ces trois derniers jours.

- Vous n'êtes pas désolé !

- Non, je ne le suis pas.

Harry lança son regard vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ce que j'écris de toute façon ?

Le visage de Snape demeura impassible, et Harry voulut le frapper. Fort. Il contrôlait à peine son tempérament, et avait passé une bonne partie de ces derniers jours dans sa chambre, banni pour « s'être comporté comme un môme de trois ans ».Si Snape savait! S'il menaçait d'être violent, ou avait des sautes d'humeur, quand il avait vraiment trois ans, il aurait pris la raclé de sa vie. Alors, être envoyé dans sa chambre, ce n'était vraiment rien.

En plus, maintenant il avait fait tous ses devoirs d'été, et avait même lu des livres des années supérieurs. Il avait eu tous ses BUSE, sauf en divination et histoire de la magie, et avait reçu un optimal en défense, métamorphoses et à sa grande surprise même en potions. Pour tout le reste, il avait eu un effort exceptionnel. Snape avait été assez… Sympa pour lui prêter des livres pour l'année suivante, puisqu'il n'avait pas été capable de supporter l'idée d'aller sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses propres livres.

- Puisque tu n'as pas été capable de mettre ton journal à profit ces trois derniers jours-

- Si je l'ai fait ! J'ai écrit tous les jours-

- Et tu as promptement fait disparaitre toute trace de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire s'il l'arrachait, et le déchirait, et puis le regardait se réduire en cendres dans la cheminée.

- Alors ?

- Alors, maintenant tu devras me dire ce que contenaient ces pages.

- Quoi? Non! Vous aviez dit que je n'aurais pas à partager ça avec vous.

Harry était sur ses pieds maintenant, et s'il pouvait briser quoi que ce soit juste en le regardant, Snape serait en pièces en ce moment même.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous reveniez sur vos paroles !

Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plissa les yeux, mais il ne cria pas ce qui était… Extraordinaire en fait.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne lirais pas ton journal. Et je ne le ferais pas. Cependant… Harry, on a à peine plus de deux semaines avant que les cours ne reprennent, et tu n'es même pas capable de marcher et de te rendre dans la grande salle, juste avec les autres professeurs.

Harry se mit inconsciemment à trembler en entendant ces mots. Il ne voyait pas quel était le rapport avec tout ça, mais il sentit tout de même ses poils se hérisser.

- Vous aviez dit que je n'avais pas à le faire, tant que je n'étais pas prêt.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, accorda Snape.

- Et… Et je ne suis pas prêt.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'impression de l'être, mais si tu veux être de retour en classe au moment venu, tu auras besoin d'être habitué à la présence d'autres personnes que moi, et dans un environnement moins contrôlé. Et le premier pas pour faire ça, est de me faire confiance et de me confier ce qui ne va pas, depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Harry tremblait au moment où Snape termina, et ses mains étaient moites. Il serra les poings.

- Non, je m'en fiche !

- Tu te fiche de quoi ?

- De retourner en classe. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces stupides cours de sortilèges ou de soins aux créatures magiques et toutes ces conneries. Je… Je pourrais me contenter d'aller à la bibliothèque de temps à autres et lire pour apprendre par moi-même. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Severus secoua la tête, et les poings d'Harry était serrés si fort qu'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à les desserrer un jour.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Tu devras aller aux cours normaux, ou au pire avoir un tuteur qui pourra te faire avancer dans le programme requis pour avoir tes ASPICS.

- Et si ça ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir mes ASPICS ?

Snape le considéra pendant un instant, son expression inchangée à part un faible battement sur sa tempe.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse?

Là ils y étaient, c'était le moment de lui dire, d'avouer qu'il était devenu un monstre. Cela lui faisait presque du bien de pouvoir le sortir.

- Les tuer. Les faire souffrir comme ils m'ont fait souffrir.

Il s'arrêta.

- Mais surtout, les tuer.

Snape hocha la tête, comme s'il n'en attendait pas moins du Griffondor stupide et arrogant qui l'avait agacé durant cinq ans déjà. Mais Harry n'allait pas retirer ses mots, peu importe l'impression qu'il donnait. Ils étaient la vérité, et les mensonges le rendaient malades.

Il soutint le regard du maître des potions pendant longtemps, et il fut surpris que Snape n'essaie pas la légilimencie sur lui. Il n'en fit rien, ils restèrent à se regarder et personne ne cria.

Finalement, Snape dit :

- Assieds-toi, je vais préparer du thé.

Harry aurait pu hurler. Mais il ne le fit pas.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours attablés dans la salle à manger. Snape avait fait plusieurs thés, et Harry avait l'impression de flotter dedans. Il avait déjà utilisé de nombreuses fois les toilettes, et à chaque fois, en se lavant les mains, il laissait couler le robinet et plongeait son visage sous le jet d'eau froide.<p>

Il se sentait chaud et un peu malade, à cause de l'embarras et de la honte, et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour rester assez calme durant leurs « conversations ». Bien que ce ne fussent pas vraiment des conversations, pensait-il. Snape posait des questions, comme il le faisait toujours, et Harry devait lui répondre.

Il détestait ça.

Mais il parla quand même à Snape de ses cauchemars, ceux avec Lucius Malfoy, et les rires qui le faisait trembler, et lui avoua même que maintenant Draco en faisait partie, et Avery et dans les pires, ils ajoutaient même Ron et les jumeaux, et même Sirius, et eux tous se moquaient de lui et le blessaient, et il courait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, et il se réveillait toujours en hurlant.

Et il parla à Snape des nuits où sa cicatrice le blessait à l'agonie, comme s'il était sous l'emprise du doloris à nouveau, et Snape hochait la tête et disait qu'ils allaient travailler l'occlumencie à nouveau dans la matinée, maintenant que la plupart de ses horribles souvenirs étaient dans la pensine et qu'il avait fini de lire le livre.

Puis, Harry demanda combien de fois il l'avait frappé du doloris lors de cette dernière nuit au manoir.

Snape le regarda, surpris, et équivoqua pendant un moment, mais Harry garda les yeux fixés vers lui et dit :

- Mme Pomfresh a bien du vous le dire.

Severus prit une gorgée de son thé en l'étudiant par-dessus sa tasse, et Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer de signe d'impatience.

- On pourrait se demander pourquoi tu demandes.

Harry se mordit la langue (littéralement) pour s'empêcher de rétorquer « cela ne regarde personne ». Tout en soutenant le regard de l'homme, sachant qu'il était évalué, il répondit :

- Je veux savoir exactement ce que je leur dois.

Snape soupira et reposa sa tasse.

- La vengeance est un chemin ténébreux, Harry.

- Je sais ça.

- Ah oui ? Tu réalises que c'est la vengeance qui a fait que Tom Jedusor est devenu le seigneur des ténèbres, oui ? La revanche sur les moldus qui l'ont reniés, comme son père, et qui l'ont laissés avec ceux qui l'ont blessés ou négligés dans l'orphelinat ou il a grandi. Et sa revanche sur ceux qui sont sans arrêt sur son chemin dans sa soif de pouvoir.

- Je…

Harry ne savait pas vraiment, mais cela avait un sens. En ce moment par contre, il s'en fichait. Il n'allait pas devenir comme ça.

- Je veux juste savoir. Est-ce que vous allez me le dire ?

Snape pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, dans une ligne fine et le regarda un peu plus. Puis il soupira à nouveau. Sa voix paraissait étrangement basse quand il répondit :

- A en croire Mme Pomfresh, dans les vingt-quatre heures qui ont précédés le moment où nous avons été sauvés, tu as été frappé 43 fois par le doloris, 12 fois par le Diffindo, 4 fois par Sectumsempra, 40 fois par Stupéfix, 11 fois par Episkey, 7 fois par Flambios-

- Très bien, c'est bon ! Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait.

Harry se sentait malade. Il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié de ça. Et comment Snape pouvait-il se souvenir de chaque sort et de chaque nombre ?

- Il y a plus, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir.

- Peut-être…

Harry ferma les yeux, et repoussa l'image soudaine de son corps frappé par Sectumsempra. Il serra les dents afin de s'empêcher de vomir. Il l'avait bien déjà assez fait ces derniers temps.

- Peut-être plus tard.

- Si tu es sûr…

- Oui !

- Très bien.

Snape s'arrêta, assez longtemps pour qu'Harry reprenne sa respiration.

- Dis-moi alors, comment tu as eu cette cicatrice intéressante sur le dos de la main.

Harry grogna et posa sa tête sur ses bras, sur la table.

- Je ne veux plus parler de toutes les fois où Harry Potter a été stupide !

- Oh, voyez-vous ça, maintenant ma curiosité est piquée à vif. Continue.

Harry le regarda à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer ma grosse bouche.

- Fascinant.

Il jeta un regard vers la main d'Harry.

- C'est marqué « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges », n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, euh je suis désolé, je veux dire oui monsieur.

Harry caressa du bout des doigts les mots inscrits sur sa main droite en se souvenant à quel point il avait été énervé l'année précédente, et agressif, et comme tout le monde l'évitait, même Dumbledore, qui avait organisé ces horribles séances d'occlumencie avec la personne qu'il désirait le moins sentir dans sa tête.

Avec un soupir, il admit.

- C'était Ombrage. Les retenues. J'ai continué à en avoir parce que je n'allais foutrement pas rester assis là et l'écouter débiter que Vol- euh je veux dire le-vous-savez-qui n'était pas de retour, et que j'avais inventé toute cette histoire parce que je n'étais qu'un horrible petit menteur. Pas après Cédric. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser lui faire ça.

- Mais tu pouvais la laisser graver ces mots sur ta main ?

Snape avait l'air surpris, et un peu consterné, et Harry en fut décontenancé.

- C'est une plume qui a fait ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'écrivais et ça utilisait mon sang comme encre, le sang des coupures que ça faisait sur ma main. Après ça se guérissait, jusqu'à ce que j'écrive une autre ligne.

- Encore et encore ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Et tu ne l'a jamais dit à personne ? Tu réalises que de telles plumes sont considérées comme de la magie noire ?

- J'ai compris ça. Et j'ai essayé de le dire à McGonagall mais elle m'a juste dit de garder ma bouche fermée et ma tête basse.

Il roula son visage sur ses bras pour que son visage soit caché.

- Et bien, on sait tous les deux à quel point ça a marché.

- Tu… Tu l'as dit à McGonagall, et elle n'a pas arrêté ça ?

Le professeur semblait choqué. Et c'était étrange, après tout ce que lui avait dit Harry, que cela le mette hors de lui.

- Non, dit-il.

Il haussa les épaules et lança un coup d'œil à l'homme à travers sa mèche de cheveux désordonnés.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'aurait fait ? C'était ma faute si je continuais à avoir des retenus.

- Parce qu'une telle chose est hautement illégale, voilà pourquoi ! Et parce que tu es un de ses précieux Griffondors, sans mentionner le fichu Elu ! Elle aurait dû te protéger.

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

- Ok. Bien sûr.

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent jusqu'à n'être que des fentes.

- Explique.

En se redressant, Harry tira sur la peau sur l'ongle de son pouce qu'il mordait depuis tout à l'heure et affronta le regard de Snape.

- C'est juste qu'il y a plein de « auraient dus » qui ont été jetés par les fenêtres quand on en vient au garçon-qui-a-survécu.

- Tel que…

Harry soupira fortement.

- _Tel que_, Dumbledore aurait dû me parler de la prophétie. Ou, plutôt que de m'ignorer l'année dernière il aurait dû me dire que cette vielle tête de serpent était en train de s'installer dans mon cerveau et que j'aurais dû être plus prudent avec ces visions. Et lui et McGonagall auraient dû m'écouter quand j'ai demandé, encore et encore, si je pouvais rester ici pendant l'été, parce que je n'aimais vraiment, vraiment pas être chez les Dursley. Et je n'aurais pas dû avoir à affronter le Magenmagot entier pour m'être défendu contre des détraqueurs pendant les vacances d'été. Et je n'aurais pas dû être forcé à participer au tournoi des trois sorciers, surtout que Dumbledore savait que la coupe avait été trafiquée de telle sorte que mon nom puisse y entrer. McGonagall aurait dû m'écouter quand je lui ai dit que la pierre philosophale était en danger, et que Dumbledore ne devrait pas quitter l'école, comme ça je ne serais pas passé devant Touffu et tout le reste…

Il s'arrêta et joua avec sa tasse un instant.

- Vous savez, _par exemple._

Snape était silencieux, et pendant un long moment, le seul son audible fut le craquement des buches dans la cheminée. Harry s'était habitué à ce bruit, et à la chaleur du feu, et il était content que Snape le laisse, même s'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin en plein été. Il ne faisait pas chaud dans les donjons, mais il ne faisait pas assez froid non plus pour allumer un feu.

Un « pop » soudain résonna, causé par une buche qui était en train de s'embraser, et une étincelle rouge flotta dans les airs. Le regard d'Harry y était plongé, et il fut pris par surprise quand Snape reprit la parole.

- Je crois bien que je te dois de nouveau des excuses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux foncés de Snape le regardèrent pensivement, et cela rendit Harry nerveux.

- J'étais tellement préoccupé par le fait de m'assurer que tu survives chaque année à tes petites aventures, que je n'avais aucune idée du fait que tu étais miné si constamment et minutieusement par mes collègues. Si je l'avais su, je peux t'assurer que je serais intervenu bien avant.

- Comment ça bien avant ? Bien avant quoi ?

- Bien avant maintenant. Harry, je vais demander au ministère de m'accorder ta garde.

* * *

><p>Vraiment vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié mercredi comme je le fais d'habitude, j'ai eu un emploi du temps très chargé. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre (surtout avec une fin comme ça!). Merci et à bientôt ;)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

WALK THE SHADOWS

**Chapitre 23 :**

_Suite du 13 aout._

_Il doit se moquer de moi…_

Flashback :

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- En aucun cas. Il est clair que tu as besoin de l'accompagnement approprié, comme tout jeune de ton âge, et même plus. Tes… Tuteurs n'ont pas été corrects avec toi, ils t'ont trahis et déçus. Je ne le ferais pas.

- Vraiment.

Harry plia ses bras contre son torse. Il venait juste d'avoir seize ans –pendant qu'il était à Topsham en fait, bien qu'il ne l'ait réalisé que quelques jours auparavant- et cela signifiait une année entière sous la garde de Snape. Il frissonna à cette simple idée.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je veux un tuteur ? Ou mieux, que je vous veux vous ?

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Arrêtez ça !

La voix de Snape était douce quand en relevant plus haut son sourcil, il dit :

- On pourrait faire un marché ?

- Ouais, je vous laisse devenir mon tuteur et en échange, vous m'apprenez le truc du sourcil ? Pensez-vous que je suis stupide ? Attendez, ne répondez pas à ça.

- Points Mr Potter, pour avoir utilisé un mot sur la liste.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Snape ajouta :

- Et non, je ne pense pas que tu es stupide. Juste… mal préparé.

- Mal préparé pour quoi ?

Il décida d'ignorer ce semblant de compliment et de satisfaire à la place sa curiosité.

- Pour la vie.

Harry émit un semblant de rire.

- Probablement juste ce qu'il faut, en considérant bien les choses.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Et bien, je ne vais pas vraiment atteindre l'âge de… Enfin, peu importe l'âge que j'ai la prochaine fois que moi et Vous-savez-qui on se rencontre.

S'il évitait le nom de Voldemort, il n'avait pas à penser à ce monstre de trop près, ce qui était bien mieux.

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te voir mener à la tombe par cette rencontre. Je te préparerais à ça, aussi.

- Ah oui ? Vous avez entendu la prophétie ?

- En partie, admit Severus, mais il avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

Harry se pencha sur la table. Ça c'était nouveau.

- Vraiment, est-ce que Dumbledore vous en a parlé ?

- Pas exactement.

- Et bah alors?

Snape soupira et serra ses mains jointes sur la table. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux, et Harry y vit de la tristesse et un soupçon _d'appréhension _?

- Je veux qu'il n'y ait aucun mensonge entre nous. Je vais te dire quelque chose maintenant qui va te bouleversé, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais je préfère que nous en parlions maintenant, plutôt que tu l'entendes de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, et je… je regrette vraiment ce qui en a résulté.

Il regarda ailleurs un instant et Harry retint sa respiration.

- J'ai entendu la prophétie de Sybille. Quand elle l'a faite la première fois. Mais seulement la première partie, ce qui fait que le seigneur des ténèbres était si impatient d'entendre la suite.

_Oh mon Dieu._

– Vous… VOUS lui avez dit? Vous êtes celui qui lui a donné la prophétie ?

La voix d'Harry avait presque atteint un nouveau niveau de décibel.

- Harry, je-

- FERMEZ-LA ! Vous osez me parler de me protéger et devenir mon tuteur, et vous êtes celui qui a fait tuer mes parents ?

Harry tremblait de rage, et il entendit le cliquetis de fioles de potions autour de lui et de bibliothèques et il devint de plus en plus énervé.

Le visage de Snape devint plus dur.

- Ce n'était pas seulement moi, si tu veux bien te souvenir. Peter Pettigrew a pas mal de choses à voir avec ça lui aussi.

- Mais il n'aurait eu aucun secret à protéger, si vous ne l'aviez pas dit !

- Ce n'est pas exactement vrai. J'admets que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'aurait pas appris si tôt si je n'avais pas été au chaudron baveur ce jour-là, mais j'imagine qu'il l'aurait entendu de la bouche de Peter, bien assez tôt.

- Vous imaginez ! Oh, quel soulagement !

- Potter!

Snape le regarda fixement.

- J'ai eu tort, je l'admets. Les mots que j'ai entendus et répétés de la prophétie ne tenaient qu'en une ou deux phrases et ils ont conduits à la mort de ma meilleure amie. Tu penses que je ne suis pas désolé pour ça ?

- Je ne sais plus ce pourquoi vous êtes désolé, maintenant. Vous disiez…

Des larmes de colère vinrent aux yeux d'Harry et il les essuya avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de couler.

- Vous disiez que vous vouliez me protéger, mais ce qui s'est passé au… Au manoir… Je… Personne…

Il inspira, mais l'air ne descendit pas correctement et il resta coincé dans sa gorge. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient bizarrement et son visage le brulait. Quelqu'un toucha sa main, et il le rejeta.

- Je ne peux pas…

Il haleta, toujours incapable de respirer.

- Respire, Harry, dit une douce voix.

Quelque part dans son esprit, il savait que c'était Snape, mais _il s'en fichait_.

- Allez, Respire. Inspire, expire.

Harry prit une respiration sifflante et lutta pour plus. Sa tête semblait légère, comme s'il flottait.

- Aidez-moi…

La main reprit possession de la sienne. Cette fois-ci, il agrippa les minces doigts et les serra fortement, en essayant désespérément de respirer.

- Harry, je suis là, d'accord ? Serre ma main. Respire pour moi, tu peux le faire.

Sur sa poitrine, il sentait un sac de briques, qui appuyait et faisait s'effondrer ses poumons. Tellement lourd. Trop lourd. Snape ne _l'avait pas _protégé. _Personne_ ne l'avait protégé, pas à Topsham. Pas de _Voldemort_. Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues, et soudain, son regard fut plongé dans des yeux noirs inquiets.

- Laisse-moi entrer, Harry, dit Snape. Je peux t'aider.

Malgré ses doutes, Harry hocha la tête, et un instant plus tard, un « Légilimens » murmuré faisait entrer Snape dans son esprit.

_Une vague d'images perlèrent sur Severus tandis qu'il pénétrait dans l'esprit de Potter, à la recherche d'un moyen de le calmer… _

_Harry ne peut pas voir, mais des entailles, crées par ce qui pourrait être un fouet invisible s'ouvrent sur sa poitrine nue, faisant gicler du sang chaud sur ses bras et ses mains. Bien qu'il souffre déjà du Doloris, il essayait de le combattre en mordant ses lèvres, ou l'intérieur de ses joues. Les deux sont en lambeaux. Mais il y a bien trop de sang –est-ce que le sort avait fini par le déchirer totalement ?- et il hurle. Dans la brume ténébreuse, il réalise que la quantité de magie dans la pièce a changé. Snape est réveillé ! Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas savoir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Snape ne doit jamais savoir à quel point Harry est blessé, ni imaginé que c'est de sa faute, alors calme ses cris et garde douleur déchirante à l'intérieure, aussi fermement qu'il le peut. Mais il ne peut plus _respirer.

_- Non, hurle Severus en repoussant le souvenir. _

_Seulement pour être rattrapé par un autre._

_Son cousin hideux assis sur sa poitrine, en train de le frapper encore et encore sur le visage, alors du sang sort de sa bouche et de son nez. Trois autres garçons tiennent les bras d'Harry, ou sont assis sur ses jambes, et l'un d'entre eux tient une poignée d'araignée entre les mains, qu'il compte enfoncer dans la gorge d'Harry._

_Severus doit chercher plus profondément… Une porte se referme sur un petit garçon, le laissant dans le noir avec cette odeur nauséabonde de produits chimiques, d'ammoniaque et d'eau de javel mélangés ensemble. Les yeux du petit garçon le brulent et il frappe sur la petite porte de son placard, suppliant d'une voix rauque qu'on le laisse sortir, par pitié. Une fois qu'il en réduit à gratter la porte, ses mains sont couvertes de sang, et il ne voit plus rien…_

_Passant au travers de cette porte, Severus émerge dans un hall en plein air, et enfin, dehors, dans un souvenir d'un jour clair et ensoleillé d'automne. Des bouffés d'air froid sortent de la bouche du garçon et il les fait revenir, les ravale en riant au son et à la vue de sa propre respiration._

_C'est un des seuls souvenirs heureux dont Severus ait entendu parler ou qu'il ait vu de l'enfance de Potter, et il l'utilisera pour calmer le garçon et le faire respirer. En utilisant un ton gentil, et une main douce, il reste au côté du garçon et respire avec lui, souriant au Harry âgé peut-être de sept ou huit ans, riant de leurs comportement, afin d'encourager le souvenir. Il le laisse pénétrer entièrement l'esprit du garçon. Respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Aspirer l'air… Et le relâcher. _

Cela prit un long moment. En manquant un ou deux battements, après qu'il ait quitté l'esprit d'Harry, Severus fut sûr que c'était trop long, que le garçon avait souffert du manque d'oxygène et qu'il était mort, ou pire. La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui rappelait que c'était impossible, qu'au moment où Harry s'était évanoui, sa crise d'angoisse avait pris fin et que son corps aurait recommencé de lui-même à respirer. Mais la peur n'était jamais rationnelle.

Après avoir allongé Harry sur le sofa, puis lui avoir administré une potion calmante pour faire bonne mesure, Severus s'assit à ses pieds, et observa son visage. Son front était ridé de traits inquiets et l'anxiété était visible même quand il dormait. Sa bouche était pincée, comme s'il souffrait constamment.

Comme ils l'avaient dit plusieurs fois dans cette pièce, la vie n'était pas juste.

Il en savait maintenant assez sur la vie d'Harry pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas, et qu'il n'avait jamais été le même gamin pompeux, gâté et arrogant que James avait été. En fait, souvent –peut-être même tout le temps- Harry faisait passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens. Ne pas rester silencieux pendant les cours d'Ombrage pour Cédric. Ou courir tuer un basilic parce que la jeune Weasley était en danger. Même quand il se plaignait de l'injustice de la vie, c'était souvent pour les autres, et pas pour lui-même.

Et même, soupira Severus, il avait même essayé de cacher sa douleur face à ce qui lui arrivait à Topsham, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son professeur soit bouleversé.

Merlin, quelle pagaille ils étaient, eux deux.

Soudain, il réalisé qu'il avait les yeux plongé dans des pupilles vertes qui le regardaient. Le garçon respirait normalement, et il ne semblait pas souffrir de quoi que ce soit, même si les traits sur son front étaient toujours présents.

- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Severus.

Il aurait pu se frapper lui-même pour poser une question aussi débile.

Mais Harry haussa à peine les épaules et dévia le regard vers le feu dans la cheminée.

- Du thé ? Demanda Severus, mais Harry hocha brusquement la tête. De l'eau alors ?

- Oui monsieur, s'il vous plait, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Après qu'il ait invoqué un verre d'eau pour le garçon et qu'il l'ait laissé boire, Severus reprit son expression impassible habituelle.

- J'aimerais que nous ayons de nouveau cette conversation, Harry, dit-il. Cette fois, avec nous deux présents.

- Ouais, mais 'veux pas.

Severus lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Ca je crois bien que ça vaut trois points record.

- Peut-être deux, avoua Harry avec le plus fin de ses sourires.

Mais Severus prendrait n'importe quoi de lui.

- Humm. Toujours est-il que ce que nous voulons n'est pas toujours possible.

- Je suis fatigué, professeur, dit Harry.

- Je sais.

Il s'arrêta. Puis :

- Lily était une de mes seules amies à Poudlard. Je veux dire, une vraie amie, pas juste une connaissance. On se connaissait avant d'aller à Poudlard.

Il sourit face à la surprise d'Harry.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, bien sûr, mais on ne vivait pas loin l'un de l'autre quand on était enfant. Et oui, nous étions amis, et nous l'étions encore pendant plusieurs années à Poudlard, même après que j'ai été placé à Serpentard et elle à Griffondor, même quand elle passait du temps avec les _Maraudeurs, _ricana-t-il. Et même quand ils m'humiliaient et tout ça. Je leur rendais bien ce qu'ils me donnaient, et ils se sont un peu calmés après l'incident dans la cabane hurlante, mais pas tant que ça. Ils faisaient surtout attention quand ils pouvaient être vus en fait.

Il pouvait voir qu'Harry était plongé dans son histoire, de même que lui, en se rappelant de ses premières années à Poudlard. Il avait rapidement réalisé qu'étant un sang-mêlé, il n'allait jamais vraiment se sentir à sa place chez les Serpentards, mais qu'il serait toujours à l'écart, à les regarder, alors il passait du temps avec Lily, à explorer le domaine, à partager leur excitation de leur cours, et à apprécier la présence de l'autre.

- Ca a changé pour nous quand je… Quand je l'ai traité de ce nom horrible.

Il regarda le garçon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci hoche la tête et continua :

- Elle pensait que j'étais allé trop loin dans les ténèbres, je crois, si je pouvais lui dire une telle chose, et je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer les aléas des railleries de la cour de récré, et combien être sauvé par une fille était presque pire que l'humiliation en elle-même. Mais je pensais qu'elle… J'ai essayé de m'excuser…

Severus s'arrêta, et il réalisa qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains maintenant, les mêmes mains que celle qui avaient préparé ces potions, ce poison, et qui un jour avaient tenues Lily… Il regarda Harry, et sa voix était faible quand il continua, il avait besoin de lui dire la suite.

- Ca n'a plus jamais été pareil après ça. J'ai rejoint les mangemorts. Elle s'est mariée à James. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé, pas une seule fois, que ce que je dirais au seigneur des ténèbres pourrait la mettre en danger, ni elle ni ton père. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention.

Harry le regarda pendant un très long moment, et Severus espérait presque que le garçon allait lui hurler dessus de nouveau, ou balancer quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais partagé cela avec qui que ce soit, mis à part Albus, et ce seulement quand il avait quitté pour de bon le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais Harry devait savoir. Et il était malade des mensonges.

Finalement, le garçon soupira. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de larmes, et Severus eut mal pour lui, pour le garçon qu'il avait été et le mal qu'il avait enduré.

- Je vous crois et je… Je vais réfléchir à votre offre.

Sur ce, Harry se releva du sofa et se dirigea vers sa chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. La table sur laquelle était posé son journal était nue.

En fait, c'était une bien meilleure réaction que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Fin du Flashback.

_Je crois qu'il doit être fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait faire avec un gamin dérangé comme moi ? En plus, il ne connait toujours pas le reste de la prophétie. Quand il saura, il ne voudra plus de moi de toute façon. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 24:**

_Le 14 aout. _

_Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'ai réfléchi encore et encore et j'i retourné tout ça dans a tête de nombreuses fois… Quelle bombe m'a lancé Snape ! Il veut être mon tuteur. Il était ami avec ma mère. Il l'a conduit à sa mort. _

_C'est trop. _

Fermant le livre, Harry posa sa tête sur ses bras. Il était de retour dans le salon, après avoir passé la plus grande partie de la soirée de la veille dans sa chambre, à penser, à moitié endormi et parfois, bien qu'il déteste se l'avouer, à pleurer. Il était vraiment malade à l'idée de faire ça, mais c'était comme si son corps se fichait de ce qu'il voulait maintenant, et commençaient à produire des larmes dès qu'il pensait à certaines choses. Comme Sirius, ou Voldemort. Ou la prophétie.

Il ne voulait tuer personne, alors il était peu probable qu'il soit celui qui survivrait à leur prochaine rencontre. C'était seulement grâce à d'autres qu'il en était là maintenant. Seulement parce que McGonagall et Tonks étaient venus les chercher, et parce que Snape l'avait aidé à échapper à Voldemort dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu continuer à survivre, mais une chose était sûr. Il n'allait pas survivre à la bataille finale.

Snape le laissa assis là, sans bouger, peut-être pendant dix minutes avant qu'il ne se lève, reposant son livre, et il alla à la cuisine. Harry grogna inconsciemment. Il savait que le thé l'aidait, cela donnait à ses mains quelque chose à faire pendant qu'ils parlaient, mais il allait vraiment commencer à détester le thé… Maintenant qu'il était irrévocablement lié à ces conversations.

Que voulait Snape après tout?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez après tout? Demanda-t-il.

Snape, qui remplissait la bouilloire d'eau, leva les yeux vers lui à travers ses cheveux.

- Un monde de paix, répondit-il avec un ricanement.

Harry émit un léger rire.

- Oui, ok. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Je sais. Il posa la bouilloire sur la plaque et s'adossa contre la gazinière, les yeux mi-clos en attendant que l'eau ne boue.

De sa chaise à son bureau, Harry regarda le visage de Snape, pensant à la façon dont il était totalement impassible tout le temps, excepté pendant quelques rares discussions. Quand il était amusé par quelque chose, un coin de ses lèvres tremblait, comme s'il se retenait de rire –il se demanda pendant un instant ce dont il aurait l'air en riant, puis il se dit que cela annoncerait certainement la fin du monde alors il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Et quand il écoutait avec attention, Snape se penchait doucement, juste un peu. Quand quelque chose le rendait anxieux, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, apparemment il joignait ses doigts et les maintenaient parfaitement immobiles, et quand il essayait de trouver une solution, il faisait la même chose, sauf que dans ces cas-là, il tapotait ses pouces l'un contre l'autre.

Et bien sûr quand il était en colère… Et bien, Snape avait plusieurs façons d'exprimer sa colère en fait. Il avait le regard immature genre « je sens quelque chose de bizarre, oh c'est vous Potter » ou le regard qui disait « je vais vous étriper vivant et utiliser votre cœur encore battant pour mes potions », et celui qu'Harry préférait, celui qui disait « je vais vous tuer, vous et tous ceux que vous connaissez alors vous feriez mieux de courir ! ».

Il avait aussi la rage froide, celle qui faisait que dans ces cas-là, Harry avait vraiment peur de lui. Celle-ci n'était pas dure à deviner non plus. Son visage n'avait aucune expression, tout était calme et immobile, sauf ses yeux, qui pourraient glacer Haïti d'un simple coup d'œil.

Le plateau de thé racla la table, et automatiquement, Harry attrapa sa tasse et y ajouta sa dose habituelle de crème. Il souffla légèrement sur le haut de sa tasse, puis releva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Snape.

- Est-ce que vous allez me le dire maintenant, monsieur ?

Severus pressa un citron au-dessus de son thé et le mélangea pendant un instant avec sa cuillère, comme il l'aurait fait avec une potion.

- J'ai plusieurs raisons de faire ça Po- Harry. Pas moins que ce que je t'ai dit hier. Tu as été soumis à des tuteurs incompétents, qui t'ont laissé tomber sans raison, sans même ne t'offrir aucune sécurité. Je veux te prendre avec moi, pour t'apprendre ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous retirez de ça ? Demanda Harry.

Il refusait de penser à ce que Snape proposait de lui offrir, du moins pour l'instant.

- Je remplis le serment que j'ai fait de te protéger.

- Quoi ?

Snape reposa sa tasse, et l'entoura de ses mains.

- J'ai fait le serment, quand j'ai quitté le seigneur des ténèbres, que je te protégerais du mieux que je peux. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, à mon plus grand regret. J'ai l'intention de rectifier cela rapidement.

- Oh.

Harry regarda son thé. Il aurait dû s'attendre à cela. Snape ne le voulait pas _lui_, il voulait juste rectifier une erreur. Peu importe.

- Je vois.

- Et bien sûr, je veux t'aider à te préparer à-

- A rencontrer encore ce vieux Voldie. Je sais.

Ils voulaient tous que leur arme soit au mieux de sa forme. Personne ne voulait _Harry._

- Non. Je ne t'aiderais à cela en aucun cas. L'aide que je t'offre est plus… personnel. Je voudrais te préparer au jour où tu quitteras Poudlard et où tu deviendras indépendant. Je sais que tu as la maison des Black maintenant, mais que sais-tu sur la façon dont on gère une maison de sorciers de grande famille ? Ou de la façon de prendre soin de toi, ou de sélectionner une garde-robe appropriée ? Si tu ne comptes pas vivre dans cette vielle maison, sais-tu comment trouver un appartement, une maison fiable avec des sécurités ?

Harry avait eu un rire de dédain au moment où il avait parlé de garde-robe. Facile à dire de la part de quelqu'un qui ne portait rien d'autre que du noir. Puis il releva les yeux.

- Alors, vous seriez…

- Ton tuteur Harry. J'aurais des règles, bien sûr, et j'espère que tu sauras t'y tenir, concernant le couvre-feu, et des passe-temps acceptables, par exemple.

- Bien sûr, marmonna Harry.

- Et je serais le premier vers qui se tourneront les autres professeurs, si ils pensent que tu as des difficultés en classe, ou s'il y avait un quelconque problème avec… les autres élèves.

Comme Malfoy, pensa Harry. Il dut combattre un soudain accès de nausée. Il resta silencieux pendant un instant, réfléchissant, puis dit :

- Vous voulez entendre la suite ?

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent brièvement avant qu'il ne pose les paumes de ses mains sur la table.

- De la prophétie, je suppose ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Très bien. Cela ne devrait pas faire de mal maintenant, puisque le seigneur des ténèbres ne sera plus capable de me soutirer cette information lors de nos réunions.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

- C'est la raison que m'a donné le directeur.

Harry entendit ce qu'il ne dit pas, que le directeur avait juste inventé une excuse. Indifférent à la volonté du directeur, il dit à Snape tout ce dont il se souvenait, tout ce qu'il s'était répété de nombreuses fois dans sa tête. Il mit un accent particulier sur la phrase « L'un d'eux doit mourir de la main de l'autre, puisqu'aucun d'eux ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit », puis il regarda la réaction de Snape.

Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il remarqua, c'est que l'homme était énervé.

- Le directeur t'a dit ça ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Quand ?

- La nuit où on est revenu du département des mystères.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Puis, dans un murmure

- La nuit où Black a été tué.

Harry avala sa salive et se força à hocher la tête, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler.

Le visage de Severus était presque aussi pâle que celui de Sir Nicholas, mais le feu dans ses yeux sombres étaient plein de vie.

- Cet… imbécile. Il n'a pensé que tu avais déjà traversé assez de choses ce soir-là ?

Bouche bée face au professeur, Harry se recula sur sa chaise pendant que Severus continuait de gesticuler frénétiquement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire à son culot ! Dire à un enfant qu'il doit devenir-

- Je ne suis pas un enfant! L'interrompit Harry. Et je voulais connaitre la prophétie. Il me l'a caché pendant si longtemps. La boule de cristal s'était détruite au département des mystères, et je pensais qu'elle était perdue, et puis il me l'a montré, avec le professeur Trelawney. C'est dans sa pensine.

- Je sais ça, cracha Snape. Je trouve simplement que c'est totalement inapproprié de te l'avoir dit quand tu avais déjà à te préparer à un deuil.

Se souvenant du désastre qu'il avait causé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il dit :

- Oui, euh, j'ai eu quelques instants pour me défouler avant qu'il ne me le dise.

- Oh?

- J'ai peut-être saccagé son bureau. Un peu.

Severus émit un son suspicieux, comme un grognement et ses sourcils se soulevèrent tous deux sous sa mèche de cheveux.

- J'étais énervé.

- Je vois.

- Contre lui.

- De toute évidence.

- Je ne me suis toujours pas excusé.

- On rectifiera ça rapidement.

Snape s'arrêta, et sa bouche fit ce tremblement, comme s'il allait rire.

- Pour le moment, je crois que j'ai trouvé un nouveau mot pour notre liste. Peut-être devrions-nous éviter d'insulter le directeur dans sa propre école si l'un d'entre nous veut garder son emploi.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, surpris encore une fois par l'humour étrange de Snape, puis il se mordit les lèvres. Il se demandait ce que Snape pensait de tout ça. Comprenait-il pourquoi Harry ne pensait pas tant à sa vie après Poudlard ? Ou pourquoi il ne s'était pas battu comme il aurait dû, contre son oncle ? Ou les _autres_… Après tout, quand une personne savait qu'elle allait mourir, cela changeait beaucoup de choses sur la façon dont elle traite la vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Chassant ses pensées, il décida de simplement demander :

- J'ai beaucoup pensé, à la prophétie. Et, est-ce que vous pensez que ça veut vraiment dire qu'il faut que je sois tué, ou que je le tue ?

Pendant un long moment, Harry pensa que peut-être Snape n'allait pas répondre, qu'il allait juste continuer à le regarder, comme ça pour toujours, avec l'air légèrement interloqué. Mais enfin, il dit :

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses ?

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Et Dumbledore aussi je crois. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi je suis là plus tôt, quand je n'étais qu'un enfant. Il ne voulait pas me dire que je devrais être un meurtrier ou bien, vous savez, mourir.

Severus soupira et joignit ses mains. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent les uns aux autres fermement, et ses jointures étaient blanches. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

- Ce n'est pas ta raison d'être, Harry, dit-il enfin.

- Pardon ?

- Tuer le seigneur des ténèbres, suivre cette prophétie, toutes ces conneries. Ce n'est pas ton but.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est pour ça que je suis encore en vie, ok ? Même après que mon père et ma mère ait été tués. Et surtout maintenant que Pettigrew a utilisé mon sang pour le ramener. Je suis le seul qui peut le tuer.

- Peut-être mais ce-n' est-pas-ton-but !

Severus lui lança un regard froid.

- Tu as quinze ans-

- Seize !

- Seize ans, et tu as la vie entière devant toi.

Il pointa un doigt en direction d'Harry.

- Tu feras bien plus que d'examiner les nombreuses possibilités d'en finir avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme cet abominable jeu que tu aimes tant-

- Non, je voulais dire, quelles « nombreuses possibilités » ? Je ne sais pas comment je vais le tuer. Je doute même que ce soit possible, alors des sorciers bien plus puissants que moi n'ont pas réussi.

Son regard et sa voix paraissaient sûrs quand il dit :

- Je ne m'attends pas à être celui qui survivra.

Les narines de Snape tremblèrent et il rejeta sa chaise en arrière. Les yeux fixés sur Harry, il parle d'une voix très calme, teintée d'un petit quelque chose qu'Harry ne parvint pas à identifier.

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que tu survivras. Et tu feras ton possible pour apprendre ce que j'ai à t'enseigner. En attendant, tu vas faire bien d'autres choses de ta vie. Tu n'es pas une arme que l'on met dans une boite-

- Ou un placard, murmura Harry.

Un autre tremblement de narines. Serait-ce le signe de l'indignation chez lui ?

- Ou un _placard_, et puis ressortit et placé face à l'ennemi.

Harry releva le menton, pour essayer d'affronter le regard de l'homme. Quand il était si près cependant, c'était dur. Il se demanda si cet air outré était vraiment pour lui ? Ou pour ne pas encore avoir tenu sa promesse ?

- Et ou me mettriez-vous professeur ?

Snape sembla se rendre compte qu'il s'était beaucoup trop rapproché puisqu'il recula. Son masque d'impassibilité ne tarda pas à se remettre en place.

- Tu as déjà une chambre ici Potter. Je suppose que ce sera toujours acceptable. Pendant les cours, bien sûr, tu pourrais réitérer ton dortoir… A moins que ce ne soit pas possible pour une quelconque raison.

Harry détourna le regard. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait dormir dans la même chambre que quatre autres garçons. Ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas se protéger s'il dormait. Mais seul Snape savait pourquoi il s'inquiétait de cela.

Snape était le seul qui savait bien des tas de choses sur lui, en fait. A propos du placard, à propos d'Hedwige. La chasse au Harry et le manque de nourriture et comment il s'était brisé sous la torture. Et pourtant, il était toujours là, et il essayait toujours de l'aider. Même quand Harry cassait des choses, et lui hurlait dessus, le frapper, et l'insultait. Il laissait Harry se défouler, et pleurer, et il ne le disputait presque plus.

Peut-être que ce serait bien pour une fois, que quelqu'un prenne vraiment soin de lui.

- Ok.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

- Explique. Qu'est-ce qui est « ok » ?

- Je le ferais. Je veux dire, vous pouvez être mon tuteur ou peu impo-

Il s'interrompit en souriant, et Snape souri en retour. Cela n'aurait vraiment pas été important pour Harry s'il avait perdu des points maintenant, il s'était arrêté juste pour le principe. Quelqu'un – Snape, parmi tout autre ! – le prenait, le laissait faire partie de… D'une sorte de famille.

- Vous pouvez être mon tuteur.

* * *

><p>Encore une fois désolée pour le retard... Je passe mes TPE mardi, après ça, ça devrait aller. Merci, a bientôt ;)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 25 :**

_Le 15 aout, 8h30._

_Il est allé parler à Dumbledore de cette histoire de tutelle. Je suis tellement heureux de ne pas avoir à assisté à cette conversation, même si cela me concerne, puisque je sais que cela aurait inclue que Dumbledore me pose plein de questions, et il n'aurait pas arrêté de me fixer, et franchement ? Je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter ça de sa part maintenant. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais regarder son bureau sans avoir envie de tout saccager à nouveau. Je me demande s'il a réussi à tout réparer. Et je me demande pourquoi je me pose la question…_

_Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis seul dans ses quartiers depuis que je suis arrivé là. Il est affreusement… Protecteur envers ce qui lui appartient. Ça va être dur pour lui de m'avoir ici, je parie. _

_Bien sûr, les dernières semaines n'ont été joyeuses pour aucun de nous deux. _

_Je me demande si Remus est encore là. Sera-t-il le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? Ce serait cool. J'aimerais bien le revoir. Je crois. Je me demande s'il sait à propos de_ cette nuit_. J'espère que non. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça d'être près de lui alors qu'il ne sait rien…_

_Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire à propos de la tutelle de Snape ? Oh merde ! Qu'est-ce que RON va dire ?_

* * *

><p>Severus s'assit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, lui balançant des civilités avec un calme extérieur qui cachait bien sa colère intérieure. L'homme devant lui avait failli à son devoir envers Harry, et avait mis en danger le garçon plus de fois que Severus pourrait le dire. Que ce soit pour effrayer le garçon afin qu'il apprenne plus vite la magie, ou pour tester ses capacités, ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison, ce qu'il en résultait c'est que le bien-être d'Harry ne pouvait désormais plus être placé entre les mains de Dumbledore ou de McGonagall ou de n'importe qui d'autre.<p>

Penser à tout ce que lui avait confié Harry, à toutes les choses qui _auraient dû_ être faites pour lui –comme pour n'importe quel autre enfant, Severus en était sûr- était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter de ne pas frapper le directeur dans le nez, autrement il devrait faire ses bagages, et alors il pourrait tout aussi bien aller se présenter directement à Voldemort. Le résultat serait le même.

Plutôt que de faire ça, il regarda la tasse de thé qu'il ne boirait jamais, et parla du temps et de la fréquence qu'avaient pris les attaques de mangemorts, -qui avait fait que même les moldus se disaient que quelque chose de vraiment bizarre se passait- et il refusa de rencontrer le regard de la seule personne qui était plus doué que lui en légilimencie.

Finalement, quand il avait attendu assez longtemps pour que sa colère soit sous contrôle, il leva les yeux.

- Je vais être nommé tuteur de Potter. Et il est d'accord avec ça.

Le regard dans les yeux de Dumbledore à ce moment-là n'avait pas de prix. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne cet air de grand-père dont il avait l'habitude.

- Comment avance-t-il sous ta garde ?

Etouffant un grognement face à ce flagrant changement de conversation de la part du directeur, Severus ne put retenir une grimace.

- Il va… Mieux que ce que j'espérais, si tôt. Mais nous n'avons pas encore réglé quelques problèmes. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera capable de reprendre les cours dans deux semaines.

- Non ? Eh bien, nous devrons nous assurer qu'il le sera. Ce ne serait pas bon du tout que ces ennemis pensent qu'ils ont réussi à l'atteindre.

_Oh non, ce ne serait pas bien du tout._ Severus détourna les yeux, ainsi le directeur ne put deviner ses pensées. Il se demanda si Albus savait qu'il jouait un grand rôle dans l'état du garçon, puisque c'était lui le grand manipulateur et qu'Harry n'était rien de plus qu'un pion, une arme, que l'on utiliserait puis dont on se débarrasserait. Severus était-il donc le seul à voir plus que cela chez le garçon ? Après tout, Dumbledore avait d'abord voulu l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. Ne voulait-il dont pas voir la vérité ? Voir les résultats de ses manipulations ?

Mais le directeur continua, imperturbable.

- Penses-tu que cela aiderait s'il avait plus de contact avec le reste du personnel ? Remus a demandé à le voir, et Hagrid aussi.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Voilà tout ce qui manquait à ses quartiers: un loup-garou et un géant.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour ça non plus.

Le regard des yeux bleus le coupa.

- Je constate qu'il n'est pas sorti depuis de nombreux jours.

Le vieux fou pouvait remarquer quelque chose comme ça. Il n'allait pas dire à Albus que le garçon avait boudé pendant plusieurs jours, quand il ne balançait pas des objets à travers les pièces ou des insultes, ou qu'il déchirait les pages d'un certain journal et qu'ensuite il les regardait bruler.

- Nous avons fait quelques arrangements. S'il répond à certains objectifs, il est autorisé à certains privilèges. Quand il ne répond pas à ces objectifs…

Severus leva les mains, comme pour dire : « Que puis-je faire ? ».

- Ah.

Le directeur resta silencieux un certain temps, comme s'il choisissait ses mots avec beaucoup de précautions. Il jeta même un coup d'œil à Fumseck, mais le phénix n'avait aucun mot de génie à lui conseiller aujourd'hui, apparemment. Une fois qu'il ait redescendu son regard vers Severus, il dit :

- Penses-tu qu'il est possible qu'Harry se soit un peu trop attaché à toi?

- Pardon ?

- Il n'a eu de contact avec personne d'autre que toi depuis… Sa captivité. Et puisque je ne doute pas que tu l'as beaucoup aidé, je me demande s'il ne serait pas trop dépendant de toi.

- C'est parfaitement possible, directeur.

_Et tout à fait utile_, en effet. Severus garda une bonne prise sur sa colère. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle maintenant. Et il ne baissa pas les yeux face à Dumbledore, même si sa voix fut à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

- En fait, je serais même très surpris s'il ne l'était pas. Je sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé, à Topsham et dans le Surrey, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Contrairement à qui que ce soit d'autre,_ j_'ai essuyé ses larmes, et_ je_ l'ai réconforté quand il s'est réveillé de ses cauchemars et _je_ l'ai sauvé de sa propre rage contre lui-même. Il s'est déchargé de certaines de ses peurs et de ses plus ténébreux souvenirs sur _moi_, et je suis _le seul_ à m'être révolté contre le traitement qu'il a reçus de ces moldus. Maintenant, je lui ai offert un endroit de sécurité et de stabilité, une maison, telle qu'il n'en a _jamais_ connu. Pourquoi alors ne s'accrocherait-il pas à moi ?

Il voulait que Dumbledore réponde, qu'il s'excuse de la pitoyable façon dont il avait négligé la sécurité d'Harry et son bien-être, il voulait qu'il proteste, qu'il dise qu'il avait réconforté l'enfant au moins une fois, qu'il n'avait pas toujours vu les intérêts du monde des sorciers avant ceux de l'enfant. Et puis il voulait tout lui cracher à la figure, lui montrer ce que 15 ans de négligence pouvait faire, l'estime fragile qu'entretenait le garçon pour lui-même, sa certitude qu'il ne méritait l'amour ou l'attention de personne, qu'il n'était pas autorisé à ressentir de la joie ou de l'amour.

Mais Dumbledore resta immobile derrière sa chaise, avec un air surpris, et tout ce que ressentit Severus, ce fut du dégout.

- Je suppose que j'ai votre accord alors Albus, dit Severus en se levant de sa chaise avant de reposer sa tasse de thé, encore pleine, sur le bureau. J'enverrais tous les documents que veulent l'assistance publique au ministère aujourd'hui. J'apprécierais que quand ils viendront vous interroger, puisque je suis sûr qu'ils le feront, vous insistiez sur le fait que je fais cela dans le seul intérêt d'Harry. On pourra toujours leur dire tous ce qu'ils veulent, ou tout ce que vous voulez, dire à quel point je serais bien placé pour préparer le garçon à son vraie _but_, mais ne faites pas d'erreur, pour une fois, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour _lui._

Dumbledore sembla enfin avoir repris contenance, et Severus ricana, en rencontrant le regard du vieil home. Cette étape dans la guerre prenait à l'homme tout son temps, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour se montrer faible. Il avait blessé l'homme, son mentor, son vieil ami, celui qui avait été comme un sauveur pour lui quand tous les autres lui avaient tournés le dos. Mais il ne retirerait pas les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, puisqu'ils étaient tous vrais, et qu'ils auraient dû être dits depuis bien longtemps. Et Albus avait bien besoin d'entendre la vérité au moins une fois.

De retour dans ses quartiers, il remarqua qu'Harry releva la tête de son journal à la seconde même où il entre dans la pièce. Il étudia l'expression de Severus un moment avant de mordre sa lèvre. Severus était devenu un adepte dans l'art de lire les expressions du garçon, surtout qu'Harry ne pouvait rien cacher, chacune de ses émotions étaient parfaitement visibles dans ses yeux. Vert, la couleur du sort meurtrier,-ou l'expression parfaite de la crainte,- qui lui rappelaient tant Lily, ils étaient une fenêtre sur l'âme du garçon. En ce moment ils brillaient d'une lueur d'espoir, teintée d'appréhension et de doute.

- Comment, euh… Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt bien. Le directeur ne s'opposera pas à ma demande, et il a promis de nous aider si nécessaire.

- Pensiez-vous qu'il l'aurait fait ? S'opposer, je veux dire ?

Severus soupira.

- J'avais mes doutes.

Il décida de ne rien dire sur le problème de dépendance, ni sur le fait que le directeur s'était montré plus inquiet à propos des capacités de l'Elu à vaincre l'ennemi qu'à propos du rétablissement d'Harry suite à son traumatisme. Il savait qu'Harry était effectivement devenu dépendant de lui, mais il réglerait ce problème plus tard.

- Mais je l'ai convaincu que c'était le mieux pour toi.

- Ah oui ?

L'amorce d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Ce n'est pas important, dit Severus avec un geste de la main.

Il lança un regard significatif vers le journal.

- Maintenant, j'ai pas mal de paperasse à remplir et à envoyer au ministère. Mais j'imagine que tu es prêt à aller voler, oui ? Préfères-tu y aller maintenant, ou quand j'aurais fini la paperasse ?

Harry passa une bonne minute à mâchonner sa lèvre supérieure en réfléchissant à ses options, alors que Snape aurait pu prendre cette décision pour lui au moins une dizaine de fois. Mais il attendit, aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait –il pensait que laisser Harry contrôler de petites choses pourraient l'aider à s'occuper de choses plus importantes plus tard- et enfin il eut une réponse.

- La paperasse d'abord monsieur. S'il vous plait.

- Très bien. Je suppose que tu sauras t'occuper pendant ce temps.

- Oui monsieur. Est-ce que je peux emprunter un de vos livres ?

Severus plissa les yeux. Puisqu'il gardait sous clés ses livres sur la magie noire, il n'avait pas beaucoup de livre sur sa bibliothèque qu'il considérait intéressant pour un élève de qui était presque en sixième année, mais il y en avait quand même quelques-uns, et Potter choisirait certainement un de ceux-là.

- Lequel ?

- Oh, euh…

Il se leva vers la bibliothèque et attrapa un tome plutôt fin, à la reliure en velours verte, et des reliefs d'or.

- Celui-ci. C'est sur la magie défensive et son utilisation contre la magie noire. Je l'ai déjà lu…

Il avala difficilement sa salive te détourna le regard.

Interloqué par ce changement soudain, Severus s'approcha d'un pas vers le garçon.

- Harry ?

- C'est juste… Sirius m'avait donné ce livre, pour Noël l'an dernier. C'était très utile, pour, vous savez, l'AD et tout ça. Je suppose qu'il est parti maintenant… Finit-il d'une voix hachée.

- Parti…

- Ouais, oui monsieur. Il était dans ma valise, avec toutes mes affaires de cours.

Il leva les yeux vers Severus. L'espoir donnait à ses yeux une étrange lueur.

- Peut-être qu'elle est toujours chez les Dursley ?

Bien qu'il déteste faire cela, il dut secouer la tête.

- J'ai peur que non Harry. Les mangemorts sont passés après ton oncle et ta tante, et ils ont pris tout ce qu'ils pensaient qui t'appartenait. Ils espéraient que ça pourrait leur servir je suppose.

- Oh.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête et releva les épaules, mais son expression fut soudain teintée d'une tristesse que Snape aurait aimé effacée. Combien de gens, dans leur vie, perdaient d'un seul coup tout ce qui leur avait appartenu ? Il prit la résolution d'aller faire un tour avec Harry sur le chemin de traverse, bientôt.

- Ok, alors, dit Harry en revêtant un masque de neutralité sur son visage. Puis-je emprunter celui-là ?

- As-tu fini le livre sur la méditation ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors tu peux.

- Merci monsieur.

Severus regarda le garçon pendant un instant, pendant qu'Harry se recroquevillait dans un coin du canapé et ouvrait le livre à l'index avant d'en parcourir les pages, et il fut émerveillé par sa résignation. Comme il l'avait dit à Dumbledore, il était sincèrement impressionné par les progrès qu'avaient fait Harry depuis sa semaine de catatonie, puis quand il avait été possédé par Tom Jedusor. Il n'avait pratiquement pas eu de flashback ces derniers jours, et seulement quelques crises d'angoisse.

Après le déjeuner, ils travailleraient sur l'occlumencie, et il verrait si Harry avait vraiment lu –et surtout s'il avait compris- le livre ou pas.

* * *

><p>Severus serra les dents, et repoussa le mur épais dans la tête d'Harry. C'était comme de la pierre, mais beaucoup plus grêlé. Sur la pierre, c'était les petites questions sans importance, comme ce qu'il allait prendre au petit-déjeuner et un peu d'inquiétude à propos du fait qu'il devrait peut-être avoir un peu plus de potions avant que les cours ne commencent, et presque rien d'autre. Ou étaient les pensées, à propos du Quidditch ou de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue pendant le déjeuner ? Avait-il vraiment rejeté tout ça ? Est-ce que ce mur marchait si bien que ça ? Cela paraissait impossible.<p>

Travaillant sur le mur en surface, il trouva un moyen de distraire Harry en concentrant une petite partie de sa Légilimencie à la recherche de souvenir sur cette ardoise blanche. Cela marcha Harry était trop occupé par ça pour remarquer le vrai but de Severus dans l'ombre. Les bords du mur étaient étrangement mous, contrairement au reste du mur, et c'est là qu'il concentra ses efforts. Il emmena son esprit sur une petite fissure près du coin, doucement pour qu'Harry ne le remarque pas, plus précautionneusement que s'il marchait sur un terrain miné.

Il réussit enfin, il venait juste d'entrevoir un tourbillon sombre et explosif de pensées, brulant comme les feux de l'enfer sous la pierre du mur, quand il fut éjecté de force de l'esprit d'Harry.

- Non, haleta Harry, en se penchant, les mains sur sa taille.

Severus lui-même avait du mal à maitriser sa respiration, en essayent de comprendre ce qu'il avait mal fait, là où il s'était trompé. Ce ne pouvait être… Tut son tourment et sa rage et ses peurs cachés comme ça. .. Impossible.

Les yeux du garçon étaient fermement serrés et de légers tremblements secouaient son corps. Mais sa voix était claire quand il dit :

-Non, vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller là!

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Enjoy ;)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 26 :**

_Le 15 aout, 18h30_

_Merde._

Flashback :

- Oh non, certainement pas, gronda Severus.

Sa patience était sur le point d'atteindre son maximum. S'il devait expliquer pourquoi sa rage s'était réveillé juste au moment où Harry avait prononcé ces mots, il devrait avouer que c'est tout simplement parce qu'il détestait être vaincu. Où même presque vaincu. Mais pour le moment, il utilisa l'incantation qui saurait aider le garçon à guérir.

- Légilimens.

La pierre apparut immédiatement, aussi impénétrable qu'avant, et Severus se souvint d'un exercice dans un des livres qu'il avait donné à lire à Harry sur les façons de bloquer la légilimencie. Mais si Potter l'utilisait comme bouclier pour toutes ses émotions, ce n'était pas sain. Et cela aggravait même la situation. De plus, ses pires souvenirs étaient supposés être dans la pensine maintenant. Alors quel mal pouvait-il encore y avoir maintenant ?

Avec cette question à l'esprit, Severus attaqua.

Harry envoya tout ce qu'il avait pour protéger le mur de pierre. Snape était énervé, il pouvait le sentir, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à l'atteindre. La pierre le protégeait, elle l'aidait à aller plus loin, à respirer et à rester conscient. Sans cela… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser Snape passer.

- Dégagez, cracha-t-il entre ses dents, dégagez d'ici.

Mais Snape ne l'écoutait pas, et il s'attaqua à la pierre comme s'il était armé d'un marteau-piqueur, coupant au niveau le plus haut pour exposer de nouvelles fissures, de nouvelles faiblesses.

Harry pouvait sentir la détermination de Snape, mais il avait rejeté la peur et cela lui donnait une nouvelle force. Il renforça la pierre avec chaque respiration, créant de plus en plus de couches, trop vite pour que Snape puisse l'en empêcher. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir toutes les fissures que créait Severus, et en manqua une dans sa hâte.

Snape, quoi qu'il en soit, y arriva. En un instant, il parcourut la seule faiblesse dans l'armure d'Harry, et dans sa rage, son irritation, il n'eut aucune défense pour se protéger au flot de souvenirs qui l'écrasa. Harry le sentit essayer de se retirer, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il était coincé ici. Sous la pierre.

_Le carrousel tourne lentement sur lui-même, et les Inferis, montés sur leurs griffons et leurs dragons se moquent des enfants, avec leurs chairs mortes, leurs yeux vides et le seigneur des ténèbres, sous son apparence plus jeune, Tom Jedusor, se tient devant eux, en souriant. _

_- Tu es à moi, murmure-t-il, pour toujours. _

_Mais maintenant, ils sont dans cette prison dont ils se souviennent si bien, Nott est là, et il les regarde en ricanant. Harry l'appelle « traitre », et son monde devient ravagé par la douleur et le gargouillis de sang qu'il entend dans sa gorge est le son le plus bruyant qu'il ait jamais entendu jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve aveugle et hurlant, en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol, sous l'emprise de leurs sorts. _

_Combien de temps ? Des heures peut-être. Il n'y a rien d'autre que l'agonie du doloris, mais quand il arrête de combattre le sort, il découvre qu'il peu mieux le supporter. Il sait qu'au moment seulement où il arrêtera de combattre, au moment où il ne donnera plus d'importance à tout ça, alors il pourra retrouver l'esprit. « Laisse-toi aller », murmure une voix froide comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. « Tout ira mieux, tu n'auras plus à avoir mal »._

_L'offre est tentante, mais il la repousse, secouant la tête avec véhémence. « Jamais », crache-t-il entre ses dents. Il doit respirer par le nez, une respiration sifflante, pleine de morve, de sang et de larmes, parce que sa bouche est occupée à hurler quand il n'arrive pas à maintenir sa mâchoire fermée. « Jamais ! »._

_« Ne dis jamais, jamais, Harry » Ricane la voix De Bellatrix, avant qu'elle ne lance un autre sort cuisant, pendant que l'agonie du Doloris augmente. Il plante ses talons sur le sol, alors que son dos se tord dangereusement, ses doigts brisés tentent de s'accrocher à quelque chose, quoi que ce soit pour le maintenir. Mais il est aveugle, et seul, et sous leur emprise totale. _

_Elle rit tandis que sa peau se détache de son corps, elle rit face à sa panique et quand avec ses mains il essaie de rattraper sa peau, elle rit quand quelqu'un d'autre lui attrape une mèche de cheveux et plaque son visage contre le sien. Puis une langue lèche sa joue, son sang et ses larmes. Des mots sont murmurés à son oreille comme ceux d'un être aimé, « Tu as si bon goût Harry », et soudain, il se sent malade, violement malade, et les rires fusent encore…_

Avec une force née du désespoir, Severus se libère enfin des souvenirs du garçon, se libère de ce sol froid et rugueux et tombe à genoux, luttant pour respirer, sur le sol de son salon. Après un long moment, il fut capable de discerner les alentours, et son regard s'arrête sur Harry, qui est recroquevillé en se balançant légèrement, les yeux résolument fermés.

Merde.

Severus caressa l'arrête de son nez et prit de longues respirations. Bien. Il avait vraiment foiré sur ce coup-ci. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Forcer le passage sur ces souvenirs-là ! Il venait certainement de foutre en l'air de longues semaines de travail.

Est-ce que ce mur était vraiment la seule chose qui avait empêché Harry de craquer ? Avec des souvenirs pareils, il n'était pas étonnant que le garçon ait voulu les cacher. Mais ce n'était pas sain, et ils devraient s'occuper de ça. Bien qu'il ait d'abord voulu s'en occuper doucement, maintenant ce n'était plus possible.

Toujours sur ses genoux, il s'approcha d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse presque, mais sans le faire, toucher ses épaules.

- Harry, dit-il doucement, ouvre tes yeux s'il te plait.

Un tremblement parcouru le garçon, mais il n'y eu aucune autre réaction. Reprenant alors une expression et un ton autoritaire, il essaya une différente tactique.

- Potter, il est temps de se lever maintenant. Assez de cette paresse.

Le balancement s'apaisa et les épaules du garçon se raidirent.

Prenant cela comme un bon signe, Severus continua.

- On a encore du travail à faire, et ce n'est pas concevable que tu te relâche comme ça.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, et il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, oncle Vernon, murmura-t-il d'une respiration saccadé, désolé.

Ses mains tâtonnèrent le sol, dans une tentative de se remettre debout.

- Les mauvaises herbes ? Demanda-t-il. Ou repeindre le garage ? Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié…

Choqué, Severus ne répondit pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Le regard d'Harry était plongé dans le vide quand il se tourna vers lui, et Severus se releva rapidement avant d'attraper Harry et de le remettre également sur pieds.

Le bras du garçon se leva pour l'arrêter, comme par automatisme.

- Désolé oncle Vernon, je… Je me souviens. C'était le jardin, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plait oncle Vernon, je suis désolé…

- Harry, essaya Severus en essayant de garder sa voix calme malgré son propre stress. Je ne suis pas ton oncle.

La confusion sur le visage du garçon aurait pu être drôle, dans d'autres circonstances. Maintenant, cependant, c'était vraiment troublant.

- Viens ici et assieds-toi.

Il fut heureux de voir que le garçon se leva immédiatement, un sentiment qui s'évapora rapidement quand Harry alla se recroqueviller dans un coin un instant plus tard. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Son corps entier était tendu, même ses doigts qui s'entrechoquaient.

Severus le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry avait remplacé un moyen d'oublier par un autre, et celui-ci était intenable. Surtout, il refusait d'être identifié, put importe les capacités délirantes de cet enfant blessé, comme ce moldu qui l'avait enfermé dans un placard et l'avait affamé. Alors…

En quelques pas, il était de nouveau accroupi près du garçon.

- Harry, dit-il en utilisant le ton froid et autoritaire qui semblait marcher. Regarde-moi. C'est le professeur Snape.

Harry releva la tête.

- Si tu me le disais simplement, oncle Vernon, je pourrais faire le travail. S'il te plait, je le ferais bien, je te le promets.

- Je ne suis pas ton oncle, répéta Severus. Tu es dans mes quartiers, à Poudlard, et tu n'as pas été à Privet Drive depuis longtemps. Écoute-moi.

- Je t'ai entendu, insista Harry. Mais je ne sais toujours pas…

- Je ne t'ai donné aucun travail.

Severus attrapa les épaules du garçon et plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

La réaction fut immédiate. Le visage d'Harry devint terrifié et il tenta de s'écarter, mais le mur –et la pogne de Severus- l'en empêchèrent.

- Non ! S'il te plait. Je serais bon, mon oncle, je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas voulu gonfler comme ça ta sœur. Dudley va bien tu sais. Les détraqueurs ne l'ont pas eu. S'il te plait ne me-

- Potter ! S'écria Severus. Tu n'es pas à Privet Drive. Et je ne suis pas ton oncle Vernon ! Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !

- Non, non, non.

Harry secoua la tête. Ses mains frappèrent faiblement Severus, et leur tremblement augmenta, comme s'il était à nouveau sous le Doloris.

- Ne me touche pas, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ne me touche pas. J'abandonne, je jure, d'accord ? J'abandonne, je suis désolé, je t'appellerai maître. S'il te plait, ne me…

Il devint soudainement très calme, pendant un moment qui parut durer une éternité.

Puis il hurla.

Severus le lâcha par automatisme, comme si c'était ses propres mains qui le brulaient, mais il ne bougea pas de sa position. Il s'empara rapidement d'un torchon à vaisselle et en enroula les mains d'Harry, après les avoir dégagé du visage du garçon qui griffait ses propres yeux. Refermant les maigres doigts du garçon autour de la serviette, qui commença immédiatement à la tordre frénétiquement plutôt que de se faire du mal, sa voix se transforma en un murmure plus doux de toute façon, même s'il criait, le garçon n'entendrait certainement rien d'autres que ses propres hurlements.

- Harry, c'est un très beau jour. Ensoleillé. Le soleil est chaud sur ton visage. Tu peux sentir comme c'est chaud ? Tu… Tu es face à l'océan, le sable est balloté par l'eau entre tes orteils. Tu peux voir des oiseaux voler au-dessus de ta tête, si tu tournes ton visage vers le soleil. C'est beau, et calme et tu es en sécurité ici…

Combien de temps répéta-t-il ces mots, il ne saurait le dire, mais il continua même quand Harry eu arrêté de crié après s'être brisé la voix, même après qu'il se soit laissé tomber, tremblant contre le mur, serrant toujours la serviette férocement entre ses mains.

Severus était assis sur ses talons, répétant toujours les mêmes mots doux, en essayant de trouver ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre quand Harry parla pour la première fois.

- Ca ne l'est pas.

Sa voix était dure.

- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Demanda Snape fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas beau. Il fait froid, et il y a de la pierre humide et ça fait mal.

Severus prit une longue et douloureuse respiration.

- Dis-moi ce qui fait mal, Harry.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur le visage du garçon, mais il ne sembla pas les remarquer. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et Severus n'aurait pu dire s'il était encore plongé dans son souvenir.

- Ce qu'ils font. Ce qu'ils ont fait. Bel…

Il avala sa salive.

- Bellatrix, elle se moque de moi.

- Oui.

- Et je l'ai entendu, ses autres sorts. Il y a tellement de sang.

La serviette eut droit à quelques autres contorsions et les larmes continuèrent à couler. Harry avala de nouveau sa salive difficilement, puis il laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur, la détournant.

- Et Lucius… Il…

- Dis-moi Harry. C'est bon, tu peux me le dire.

- Mon Dieu, c'est dégoutant. Je suis si dégoutant. Comment a-t-il pu…

Harry secoua la tête, fermant les yeux avec force, et Severus fut presque sûr qu'il avait besoin d'être invité de nouveau à révéler la suite, quand il murmura :

- Il m'a violé. Il aimait le sang. Il pensait que c'était… Que ça avait un bon goût, et il m'a violé.

Severus acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je suis désolé.

- Je sais, admit Harry.

Sa voix était encore plus calme, comme perdue.

- Je savais que vous étiez là, et j'ai essayé…

- Tu as essayé de me cacher ta douleur, finit Severus pour lui, quand il lui sembla qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer. Mais tu n'as plus à faire ça. Je suis là pour toi, et tu peux me le dire quand tu as mal, ou quand tu as besoin d'aide.

Il s'arrêta.

- Comme maintenant.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux et ramena la serviette à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers Severus, pas vraiment.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous voyiez ça. Ces… Choses qu'ils m'ont faites…

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Hein ?

La rage de Severus monta en lui, et c'est seulement parce qu'il savait que s'il affichait vraiment sa colère Harry aurait peur, qu'il garda sa voix aussi calme qu'auparavant.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Jamais. Pas une seule chose de ce qui s'est passé dans cet endroit n'était de ta faute, et je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire.

- Et pour Nott?

Severus se retint de râler.

- Nott à très mal réagit à une raillerie. Il a failli te tuer, et il t'a mutilé. Et ce n'était pas de ta faute également. Si tu n'avais pas été là-bas-

- Je serais mort dans mon lit.

L'idée sembla amuser Harry et il plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour empêcher un rire de s'échapper.

- Ca n'aurait pas été génial ?

Harry rit de nouveau, mais les larmes recommencèrent à tomber sur ses joues.

- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, dit Severus.

En hochant la tête, Harry préféra changer de conversation.

- Il était vraiment bizarre, vous ne pensez pas.

- Hum ?

- V-Voldemort. Quand il venait… Me parler et tout ça. Je pensais que c'était pour s'assurer que je me remettais sur pieds, mais ce n'était pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Une série d'expression passa sur le visage d'Harry, et Severus ne parvint pas à toutes les identifier.

- Je pense qu'il voulait te convaincre, par je ne sais quel moyen, de le rejoindre, rejoindre sa cause.

- Et bien…

Harry serra la mâchoire et chassa du dos de sa main les quelques larmes qu'il restait sur ses joues.

- Il est a été plutôt nul à ça.

- Oui, accorda Severus. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé un corps il est un peu…

- Fou ?

Il lança à Harry un bref sourire.

- Fou, oui, mais je pensais spécifiquement que depuis son retour il a tendance à s'enfermer dans une idée et à oublier tout le reste, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne vienne le déstabiliser. Là, il se trouve une nouvelle idée et il s'y raccroche pour un temps. Alors, il pensait qu'il pouvait te détourner, mais quand on l'a déjoué, trahi en quelque sorte, il s'est débarrassé de cette idée et s'est déterminé à te briser à la place.

- Ce qu'il pourrait réellement faire.

- Tu penses ça ? Demanda Severus.

- Me briser ?

Harry se tourna enfin vers lui, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Bah, oui.

- Non, lui dit Severus.

Il réalisa soudain que c'était probablement la conversation la plus importante qu'ils allaient avoir de tout l'été. Il réalisa également que ce qu'il allait dire était l'absolu vérité, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de le croire.

- Tu n'es pas brisé. Blessé oui. Ravagé par la douleur, absolument. Mais rien de tout cela n'est irréparable. Tu es toujours ici…

Il pointa un doigt vers la poitrine d'Harry, vers son cœur. Puis vers sa tête.

- Et là. Tu as toujours un sens de l'humour, même s'il est bizarre et tu peux rire, et tu peux toujours apprécié de voler sur ce fichu balai qui t'appartient. Tu lis pour le plaisir, et tu as l'intention de revoir tes amis. Tu manges –pas assez à mon gout, mais tu le fais- et tu fais toujours attention à te laver, et à t'habiller chaque jour. Alors l'espoir n'est pas perdu.

Les yeux d'Harry contenait tellement de peur, mélangé avec de l'espoir, et cette peur fut la seule chose qui retint Severus de ne pas l'attirer tout contre de lui et de faire partir toute cette douleur. Mais il savait que le garçon ne le remercierait pas pour ça.

- Oui, ton rétablissement continuera d'être dur. Oui, il te faudra encore te battre. Mais détrompe toi Harry, tu en es parfaitement capable. Je te le promets.

Avec des hochements de tête saccadés, Harry murmura :

- D'accord.

- Et nous travaillerons sur un meilleur bouclier pour l'occlumencie que ce mur.

- Maintenant que vous l'avez brisé en mille morceaux vous voulez dire.

Severus lui lança un regard, et fut ravi de voir un fin sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- En effet, répondit-il gentiment.

Il lança ensuite un regard circulaire au salon.

- Sortons d'ici. Je pense que nous avons tous deux besoin d'un changement de décor.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Harry.

- Dehors, où peut-être qu'on pourrait diner dans la grande salle ce soir?

Severus retint presque son souffle en attendant une réponse.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Remus est encore là ?

- Je crois que oui.

Il retint son impulsivité et ne sortit aucune raillerie.

- Aimerais-tu le voir ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas te laver le temps d'y réfléchir.

Severus se leva et tendit sa main, à nouveau, et cette fois, Harry la regarda longuement et la prit, acceptant l'aide offerte. Severus aurait pu l'applaudir.

- D'accord.

Harry commença à s'avancer vers sa chambre, mais s'arrêta en arrivant à la porte.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Merci.

Severus soupira, et voulu lui dire que sa gratitude était inutile, que n'importe qui avec un minimum de savoir-vivre aurait fait la même chose, mais Harry semblait apprécier ses gentillesses, et en en plus, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'Harry n'était pas habitué à de telles choses.

- De rien, dit-il à la place.

Et il attendit qu'Harry se remette, encore.

Fin du flashback

_Le 15 aout, 18h30_

_Merde. _

_Ça craint vraiment. J'ai peur et je suis fatigué et je déteste à peu près tout, surtout moi. Mais le professeur, il ne me laisse jamais seul. Je crois que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance. _

_J'espère que Remus est encore là._

* * *

><p>Je ne sais vraiment que dire pour m'excuser de mon retard cette fois... Mais j'ai une nouvelle qui je pense devrait aider à me racheter. Je pars à Berlin dimanche, et je reviens vendredi prochain, donc j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de poster deux chapitres qui j'espère satisferont pour un temps votre envie de lecture!<p>

Un grand grand merci à ceux qui ont postés des commentaires et à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre!

A bientôt ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 27:**

_Le 15 aout, 18h30_

_Je n'ai pas vu Remus depuis le jour où j'ai presque tué Snape, quand on volait, et avant ça, la dernière fois c'était le soir où j'ai fait tuer Sirius. Est-ce qu'il voudra me voir ? Et s'il me déteste ? Je ne lui en voudrai pas, vraiment. Lui et Sirius était vraiment très proche. _

_Mais Snape a dit qu'il demandait après moi. Alors peut-être que ça ira. Il n'avait pas l'air trop en colère quand on a parlé dans l'infirmerie. Bref, Snape m'attend, alors je ferais mieux d'y aller…_

Harry se lava rapidement le visage et leva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir. Dieu qu'il avait l'air affreux. Juste de savoir qu'il allait sortir et parler à Remus le rendait terriblement inquiet. Il s'aspergea une nouvelle fois le visage d'eau froide, en gardant bien les yeux ouverts pour que l'eau les refroidisse eux aussi. Puis il alla rejoindre Snape dans le salon.

- Es-tu sûr d'être prêt ? Demanda Snape.

- Ouais, euh je veux dire, oui monsieur, ça va aller, ajouta-t-il en haussant une épaule.

Snape répondit par un grognement, et Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il suivit l'homme en dehors de ses quartiers et dans les escaliers qui les sépareraient des donjons.

- Monsieur, quand croyez-vous qu'on saura ? Demanda-t-il.

Snape baissa les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'on saura quoi ?

- Si le ministère vous approuve en tant que tuteur pour moi ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr Harry, dit Snape avec un léger soupir. Ils enverront sans doute quelqu'un pour t'interroger et pour voir si je peux remplir ce rôle. Et ils pourraient vouloir la preuve que je ne veux rien de mauvais pour toi.

Harry lui lança un regard en biais avant de répondre.

- Et bien, je ferais attention à ne pas mentionner les fois où vous avez menacé de m'utiliser pour vos potions.

Les lèvres de Snape formèrent ce presque sourire, et Harry fut heureux de l'avoir vu.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du deuxième étage, Harry réalisa qu'ils allaient vers le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il lança un nouveau regard vers Snape, et découvrit que le maître des potions le regardait.

- Est-ce que Lupin ?

- C'est le professeur Lupin, dit Snape avec l'ébauche d'un ricanement. A nouveau.

- Oh, ouah, c'est génial !

Il s'arrêta et lança à Snape un regard inquiet.

- Je veux dire…

Le visage de Snape devint plus froid.

- N'essaies pas, ne cesserait-ce qu'une minute de me faire croire que tu n'es pas plus que ravi de voir que le loup-garou est de retour, grogna-t-il. Pitié.

Harry mordit sa lèvre, sans savoir que dire. Il savait que Snape voulait le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, tout le monde le disait… Quoi qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendu de Snape lui-même. Se préparant à une éventuelle explosion, il osa :

- Et bien, ne vouliez-vous être professeur de défense ?

Secouant la tête, Snape se radoucit, juste un peu.

- Je vois que tous mes efforts pour ne pas être victime de rumeurs ne sont pas une réelle perte de temps.

- Hein?

- Elégant, comme toujours, Potter. Et un point en moins pour l'utilisation d'un mot de la liste interdite. En réponse à ta… question intelligible, je n'ai jamais eu le désir d'enseigner la défense. J'avais cependant besoin que certaines personnes pensent que c'est ce que je voulais, et que c'est simplement parce que Dumbledore me le refusait que je ne l'étais pas.

Harry retourna de nombreuses fois cette information dans sa tête. Cela avait un sens, d'une certaine façon.

- Et maintenant, vous n'avez plus à le prétendre, dit-il doucement.

- En effet.

Snape les poussa vers la porte, qui était entrouverte, et attendit qu'Harry frappe de légers coups.

- Entrez ! S'exclama une voix à l'intérieur.

Snape commença à se détourner quand Harry tira sur sa manche. Le professeur fixa sa main, et Harry la lâcha rapidement, après avoir murmuré :

- S'il vous plait, restez.

Des sourcils s'affaissèrent sur des yeux foncés, et Snape l'étudia pendant un long moment, tandis qu'Harry essayait de ne pas dévier le regard. Finalement, il dit :

- Très bien.

Puis il leva le menton vers la porte, pour indiquer à Harry de l'ouvrir.

Remus s'avançait déjà vers la porte, se demandant pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait frapper pour ne pas entrer, et il se mit à sourire en les voyants.

- Harry ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

- A moi aussi professeur.

Harry se recula d'un pas quand il eut l'impression que Remus s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras, et le regarda un instant. Remus avait l'air fatigué, plus que d'habitude, et ses cheveux semblaient également plus gris qu'il y a une semaine, il en était presque sûr.

Sans faire de remarque sur la réaction d'Harry face à un contact corporel, il se recula; Harry en fut très reconnaissant.

- Je crois que tu connais la bonne nouvelle, dit-il en regardant Snape, qui se tenait contre le mur près de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Remus leur indiqua deux chaises près de son bureau, là ou lui et Harry avait l'habitude de discuté durant sa troisième année, ils parlaient de Quidditch, et comment combattre les détraqueurs, et parfois, des parents d'Harry.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais faire du thé.

Harry s'assit mais après avoir lancé un regard entendu vers Snape, il dit:

- Pas de thé merci.

Il était sûr d'avoir vu ce truc avec ses lèvres, encore.

- Non ? Eh bien, peut-être quelques biscuits ? Je pourrais en faire apporter par les elfes de maison.

- Ce serait génial professeur. Merci.

- Harry, tu peux toujours m'appeler Severus. Au moins jusqu'à ce que les cours aient repris.

- D'accord, merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison leur apporta un plateau de biscuit au gingembre, et quelques sablés, avec et sans chocolats. Harry en prit un avec du chocolat et en grignota les bords.

- Severus, tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

Avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui devrait faire une tache extrêmement douloureuse, Snape inclina la tête légèrement en signe d'acceptation et s'assit près d'eux. Il leva une main vers Remus quand celui-ci lui tendit le plateau. D'ailleurs, Harry ne pouvait se rappeler avoir déjà vu Snape manger une quelconque douceur. Il se demanda si, en tant que tuteur, Snape pourrait ne pas l'autoriser à en manger non plus. Il devrait lui demander, plus tard. En attendant, il pouvait manger tous les biscuits qu'il voulait.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? J'ai demandé à Dumbledore plusieurs fois si je pouvais te voir, et il a dit que tu allais bien mais…

- Je vais bien Remus, dit-il avant de mordre sa lèvre en lançant un regard vers Snape. Comme je te l'ai dit, le professeur Snape m'aide.

- T'aide à quoi Harry? Insista Remus. S'il te plait, je veux comprendre. Tu peux tout me dire.

_Pas ça, _pensa Harry. _Jamais._

- C'est euh… Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler.

- Tu as été blessé quand tu as été capturé, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- _Lupin_. Laisse le tranquille.

La voix de Snape, froide et tranchante, sauva Harry des pensées qui lui revenaient déjà en mémoire tandis que sa poitrine se serrait et que son visage devenait chaud.

- Il te le dira quand il le voudra. Autrement, jamais tu ne sauras ce qu'il s'est passé.

Remus se recula dans sa chaise surpris. Puis il secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne te pousserais pas. J'étais simplement très inquiet.

- Ca va Remus.

Harry avala sa salive, très reconnaissant envers Severus pour l'avoir aidé. Mais maintenant il regrettait d'avoir mangé ce gâteau, puisque sa bouche était désormais très sèche.

- Vraiment, je vais mieux.

- Bien, c'est bien.

- Euh, ce sera vraiment cool de te ravoir comme professeur. Tu étais le meilleur qu'on ait eu en défense.

Remus lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Peu de gens seraient d'accord avec toi, je crois.

Harry commença quelque peu à se relaxer.

- Et bien, peut-être. Mais tu es le seul qui n'ait pas voulu me tuer.

- Bien que j'aurais quand même pu, dit Remus en se redressant, l'air soudain sérieux. Je prendrai mes potions exactement à l'heure qu'il faudra.

- J'y ferais attention Lupin, dit Snape d'un ton toujours froid. Je ne te regarderais pas mettre le garçon en danger, à nouveau.

- Je sais, je sais…

Lupin lança à Snape un regard étrange.

- Tu prends sa protection très personnellement, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Aussi personnellement qu'il se doit, cracha Snape.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

- Ca, loup-garou, ça ne te regarde pas.

Les yeux de Remus se plissèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ici… Harry ?

Snape lança un regard furtif à Harry en haussant les sourcils, pour lui indiquer que c'était à lui de choisir s'il voulait ou non en parler à Remus. Harry soupira. Il valait mieux en parler dès maintenant.

- Le professeur Snape va être mon tuteur. En tout cas, il en a fait la démarche.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Remus pour s'en remettre. Avant cela, sa bouche resta grande ouverte et il les regarda chacun à tour de rôle. Finalement, il reprit la parole :

- Quoi ?

- Je pense que tu as bien compris, se moqua Snape. Cependant, peut-être que tu pourrais quand même faire vérifier ça.

- Harry…

- Je te dis la vérité, Remus. Il a proposé de s'occuper de moi, jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de m'assumer, et j'ai dit que ça m'allait.

_S'il te plait ne fais pas de scène Remus_, supplia Harry en pensée, en réalisant que Sirius en aurait hurlé. Mais là encore, s'il avait été là, c'est avec lui que serait Harry. Comment est-ce que Sirius aurait pu le gérer après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce manoir ? Ces dernières semaines… ? L'idée suffit à le faire trembler.

Remus tourna maintenant son regard vers Snape.

- Severus ?

- Je t'assure que Potter ne ment pas.

Il lança un regard discret vers Harry, et celui-ci s'attendit presque à ce qu'il ajoute « Cette fois ». Mais Snape n'en fit rien, ce qu'Harry trouva étrangement réconfortant.

- Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, ses tuteurs ont été totalement incompétents pour ce qui était de le protéger, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Et je pense que je peux faire mieux.

- Alors on en est encore là ? Tu essaies encore de surpasser Sirius ?

- Je ne considère pas le bien être d'Harry comme étant une _compétition_, Lupin. J'imagine cependant que le chien aurait-

- S'il vous plait, s'exclama Harry, arrêtant sa phrase. S'il vous plait monsieur, ne parlez pas de ça. Remus, je veux que le professeur Snape soit mon tuteur, d'accord ? Honnêtement. Je lui fais confiance, et…

- Et tu ne me fais pas confiance à moi, dit doucement Remus. Je suis désolé Harry, pour ce que j'ai pu faire-

- Tu n'as rien fait ! Hurla Harry.

- Et c'est bien là le problème, j'en suis sûr.

Les yeux dorés de Remus se fermèrent, et il posa sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas si tu m'écoutais l'autre jour dans l'infirmerie Harry, quand tu as amené le professeur Snape, et que je ne pouvais pas te voir, mais j'ai avoué que je n'avais jamais vérifié que tu allais bien avec ces moldus. Après que James et Lily soient morts… Je n'étais plus moi-même.

Il releva les yeux.

- Et je suis profondément désolé pour ça.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Harry tendit une main tremblante pour toucher le genou de Remus, et celui-ci recouvrit sa main de la sienne.

- C'est juste… Il s'est passé des tas de choses horribles. Mais rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Et maintenant, les Dursley sont partis, alors je n'aurais même pas a retourner chez eux.

- Merci Harry.

Remus avait toujours l'air triste, mais il n'essaya pas de se raccrocher à la main d'Harry quand celui-ci s'écarta.

- Oh, j'allais oublier, s'exclama-t-il alors en se relevant brusquement de sa chaise.

Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir.

- J'ai été fouillé leur maison, juste après qu'on a appris que tu avais été enlevé, pour voir si je pouvais trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider.

Il sortit un tas de tissu et un livre de son tiroir et revint les bras tendu vers Harry ?

- La plupart des pièces de la maison était totalement vide, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans ce que je pense était ta chambre, sous ton lit.

_Oh mon Dieu. _Sa cape d'invisibilité. Et l'album photo de ses parents que lui avait donné Hagrid, qu'il avait agrandi au fil des ans, avec des photos de lui-même et ses amis Ron et Hermione, beaucoup prises par Colin Crivey. Ses mains tremblaient quand il se saisit de ces deux objets.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, je pensais qu'ils avaient disparus à jamais…

- Les mangemorts ont fouillés la maison également, expliqua Snape qui avait l'air bien moins agacé qu'une minute auparavant. Tu as du venir juste avant eux.

- Peut-être, dit Remus en regardant Harry parcourir les premières pages du livre après avoir précautionneusement posé la cape sur ses genoux. Mais ils étaient très bien cachés. En tout cas, l'album l'était, plié dans une cachette secrète dans le sol.

- Ouais, je parie que tu as aussi trouvé une part de tarte, dit alors Harry sans réfléchir. Désolé, elle devait être dure comme la pierre.

- En effet, dit Remus avant de marquer une pause. Pourquoi y avait-il un bout de gâteau sous ton lit ?

- C'est tout ce qu'il restait du paquet de Mme Weasley.

Il laissa glisser son doigt sur une photo de sa mère et son père, une qu'il pensait avait été prise à leur mariage. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Il leur souri en réponse à leur salut de la main, et il sentit un pincement familier au cœur. Il n'avait même pas vraiment réalisé à quel point cet album lui avait manqué avant de le retrouver entre ses mains.

- Le paquet de Mme Weasley?

– Mmh Mmh, parce que Ron lui a dit je suppose, que… les Dursley ne me nourrissaient pas vraiment durant l'été, tu vois. Alors elle m'a envoyé des tartes et d'autres gâteaux, des trucs comme ça, et si je faisais attention, ça me suffisait pour passer l'été. Je n'ai rien eu cette année cependant, à cause des barreaux à la fenêtre et tout ça.

Il releva les yeux, rencontrant le regard des deux hommes.

- Quoi ?

- Je pensais, Mr Potter, dit Snape, le visage livide et hachant ses mots, que l'abominable tendance de ces moldus à te maltraiter s'était arrêté au moment où tu es entré à Poudlard.

- Je mets « Mr Potter » sur la liste, marmonna Harry.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, gronda Snape.

Harry crispa sa mâchoire.

- Peut-être que je n'aime pas ça quand vous m'appelez comme ça. Vous êtes toujours énervé quand vous m'appelez Potter. En plus, je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils me traitaient mieux.

Snape lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu as dit, à propos du placard…

- Ouais, j'ai eu la seconde chambre de Dudley. Rien d'autre n'a changé.

Il adressa à Snape un de ses propres sourires moqueurs.

- Vous croyez qu'ils voulaient _récompenser_ ma monstruosité ? Surtout après que Fol-œil les aient terrifiés à la gare, devant tout le monde ? Certainement pas. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je veux dire, la première fois qu'ils ont mis des barreaux à ma fenêtre c'était juste après ma première année, et c'était seulement parce que j'avais renversé un _pudding_. Parfois, ils m'amenaient un bol de soupe à travers une foutue chatière dans la porte. Vous savez, quand ils se souvenaient de moi. Ron et les jumeaux m'ont aidé à m'échapper. Cette année… Les barreaux était mis avant même que j'arrive. Cependant, ils ont dû être contents de me laisser tout seul ils avaient même plus besoin de me faire de la soupe.

Harry tourna son regard vers Remus.

- Oh et au passage, tu peux dire merci à l'ordre de ma part pour avoir promis à mon oncle de venir vérifier ce qu'il se passait si ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de moi pendant trois jours. Je ne peux même pas t'expliquer à quel point ça l'a rendu heureux. Mais je crois qu'il fallut plus de trois jours avant que les _mangemorts_ ne viennent me trouver.

- Harry je…

- Laisse tomber, d'accord ? S'exclama Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre de nouvelles excuses.

Il regarda alors Snape.

- Je retourne dans vos quartiers, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Quand Snape acquiesça sans un mot, Harry sortit.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc comme promis un autre chapitre, qui ne manque pas d'action comme vous avez pu le constater!<p>

See you soon ;)


	28. Chapter 28

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 28 :**

_Le 15 aout, 20h30._

_Bon, et bien. Ça aurait pu mieux se passer. _

Bon, ça aurait pu mieux se passer, pensa Snape.

Lupin fixa la porte par laquelle venait de s'enfuir Harry, son visage arborant une caricature de la douleur, et Severus dut combattre l'envie d'aller chercher Harry et de le forcer à s'excuser. Mais ils auraient bien le temps de faire ça plus tard, et en plus, il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt content de voir qu'Harry se sentait assez à l'aise pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un ainsi. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

D'autant plus qu'il avait bien des raisons.

Oh, il avait bien parlé à Dumbledore, et avait entendu les excuses pour ne pas être allé surveiller Harry après qu'il soit retourné chez ces moldus. Les détraqueurs et les mangemorts l'avait attaqué avec plus de fréquence et de régularité, allant même jusqu'à se rendre dans cette ville de moldus en pleine journée. Le ministère et l'ordre avaient les mains pleines. Mais si ce que disait Harry était vrai – et il ne voyait pas pourquoi le garçon mentirait – alors Lupin et Fol-œil au moins, avaient promis de garder un œil sur lui, et de s'assurer qu'il les contactait tous les trois jours.

Severus ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps les moldus étaient partis avant que lui et les mangemorts ne se rendent compte que les barrières étaient tombées et qu'ils se décident à aller le chercher. Mais ils avaient enlevé Harry trois bonnes semaines après la fin des vacances. Bien plus que trois jours, en effet.

En regardant Lupin essayer de reprendre contenance, Severus essaya d'en faire autant. Harry, réalisa-t-il, avait parfaitement le droit d'être furieux, et Severus était plus qu'heureux de voir un peu de sa fureur évacuer.

- Qui était là ? Demanda Severus.

Sa voix était extrêmement faible, et il fut ravi de voir Lupin trembler avant de relever les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés par la confusion.

- A la gare, éclaira Severus. Qui a fait une scène avec les Dursley ?

- Euh, Fol-œil, je pense, a fait la plus grande impression, et j'étais là de même que Tonks, Molly et Arthur.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

- On ne pensait pas que cela pourrait empirer les choses pour lui, Severus. On essayait vraiment d'aider. Il venait juste de perdre Sirius, et je savais que ce serait déjà assez dur pour lui sans qu'il ait besoin-

Lupin s'arrêta et Snape serra les dents dans un grondement.

- Tu savais déjà ce qu'ils lui faisaient ?

- Et bien, pas complétement. Il n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

Snape lança un regard noir au loup. Quand il l'avait encouragé et qu'il lui avait laissé le temps, Harry avait dit des tas de choses sur les traitements qu'il avait subis de la main de ses tuteurs. Cela dit, on ne lui avait jamais donné ni du temps, ne de l'attention.

- Mais, continua Lupin, quand on, c'est-à-dire, la garde rapprochée, quand on est allé le voir l'été dernier, il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Les moldus étaient partis, là aussi. Il avait l'air… effrayé de nous voir. Mais j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière avec Cédric.

- La serrure était sur l'extérieure de sa porte, dit Snape de sa voix basse.

- Oui, comment ai-je-

- Et là encore, ça ne t'as pas semblé étrange ?

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment.

- Non. J'imagine que non.

Severus ferma les yeux et prit une longue respiration. Lui aussi n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à Harry. Mais là encore, il avait été bien trop occupé à essayer de le sauver de Bellatrix.

- Plus tard, cependant, quand j'y ai vraiment réfléchi, j'en ai parlé avec Sirius. Il était furieux, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il voulait qu'Harry reste avec lui, s'il était expulsé à cause de l'usage de la magie en dehors de l'école, et je pense que c'est ce qu'Harry aurait fait. On a passé Noël là-bas, évidemment, et Sirius à tout fait pour que Dumbledore accepte qu'Harry reste avec lui pendant tout l'été, c'est là que…

Lupin soupira et le va les mains en signe de défense.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne faisait qu'essayer de l'aider. Il était évident qu'Harry n'était pas heureux là-bas, et on ne voulait pas que les moldus prenne avantage de son chagrin.

- Pourtant aucun d'entre vous n'a jeté un œil là-bas.

-Non, dit Lupin en enterrant son visage entre ses mains. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis désolé.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Severus s'arrêta et essaya de nouveau de contrôler sa colère.

- Le seul auprès de qui tu dois t'excuser, c'est Harry.

- Je le ferai, quand il me laissera une chance. Est-ce que tu lui parlerais ?

- Pour qu'ainsi tu n'aies pas à l'affronter ? Je ne crois pas non.

Lupin hocha la tête avec lassitude. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'il ne dise.

- Il a l'air d'aller mieux qu'il y a une semaine. Moins pale et moins tremblant en tout cas. Et vous semblez bien vous entendre tous les deux.

Severus lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Si c'est là la meilleure approche que tu peux faire pour discrètement amener le sujet de la tutelle, je dois m'inquiéter de tes compétences pour ta mission avec les loups garous.

- Mes excuses Severus, pour essayer d'être circonspect avec toi.

Lupin releva enfin le regard.

- Alors, comment t'as fait avec Harry ? Il est évident qu'il te respecte.

Il ne prononça pas le « maintenant » qui lui brulait les lèvres mais ils l'entendirent tous les deux.

- C'est incroyable de voir ce qu'une bonne dose d'honnêteté et de cohérence peut faire, répondit sèchement Severus.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Tout? Répéta Severus surpris.

- Et bien…

Il prit un moment pour clarifier ses idées avant d'attaquer un loup-garou dans son propre bureau, puis il lia ses mains pour s'empêcher de serrer les poings inconsciemment. Il laissa également sa baguette dans sa manche pour éviter tout… Incident.

- Tu aurais compris, dit-il du ton le plus bas qu'il n'ait jamais utilisé, si tu passais plus de temps avec le garçon, que la cohérence et l'honnêteté sont deux choses qui lui font totalement défaut dans ses rapports avec l'autorité. On lui a menti et on a attendu des choses de lui toute sa vie. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, je lui ai imposé des règles très claires, qu'il a, pour la plupart, parfaitement bien suivi. Il y a eu des conséquences quand il ne l'a pas fait, des conséquences dont il avait été mis au courant également. C'est à cela qu'il répond maintenant, quand tu le vois me montrer du respect, et ce que j'ai à lui offrir en tant que tuteur.

Lupin, les yeux écarquillés, resta dans le fond de sa chaise, son regard d'ambre perçant.

- C'est la seule chose qui te pousse à faire ça ?

- Quelle genre d'idiotie veut tu que je te dise ? Cracha Severus. Je ne suis pas assez pathétique pour me lancer dans des déclarations d'amour, comme tu le sais.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu l'aimais, simplement s'il comptait pour toi.

- Bien sûr ! Il est l'Elu n'est-ce pas ?

Ses autres sentiments étaient bien cachés bien sûr. Ceux dont la vie et le bien-être comptait pour lui ne devaient pas être utilisé par des ennemis.

- Ah, alors tu ne fais que garder l'arme de Dumbledore à l'abri et docile.

- Si c'est là ce que tu choisis de penser.

- Bien. Alors tu vas en faire ton pupille pendant un an, mais il n'y a rien qu'Harry ait jamais plus désiré qu'une famille. Je suis sûr que tu sais ça. Est-ce que tu vas lui donner une famille, Severus, et faire de lui ton fils ?

Severus sentit le sang lui monter au visage et il se leva si rapidement que sa chaise tomba derrière lui.

- Comment oses-tu… Impertinent…

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un mot assez horrible pour dire ce qu'il pensait, et rien que ça suffit à le choquer. Il avait le col du loup-garou entre ses mains avant même de l'avoir réalisé. Son visage était si près de celui de Lupin qu'il pouvait sentir sa propre respiration ricocher sur la peau de l'homme.

- Ne joues pas l'homme fidèle avec moi, cracha-t-il. On sait tous les deux avec quelle facilité tu l'as abandonné quand ses parents sont morts. Si tu voulais une place dans sa vie, je te suggère de ravaler cette putain de fierté de maraudeur et de te préparer à ramper pour avoir son pardon.

Il se dégagea de Lupin et sortit du bureau pour aller marcher un peu dans le parc et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Harry n'avait pas besoin de le voir dans un tel état.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, quand il avait récupéré assez de contrôle sur lui-même, Severus retourna à ses quartiers. Il s'attendait à trouver Harry dans sa chambre et fut agréablement surpris de le voir sur le canapé, en train de lire le livre sur les sortilèges de défense qu'il lui avait emprunté. Harry leva les yeux quand il arriva, et commença immédiatement à mordre sa lèvre supérieure.

- Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

Harry sembla d'abord perplexe face à la question, puis dit :

- Pas depuis le déjeuner, monsieur. A quel point vais-je avoir des problèmes ?

Ah, voilà la raison de sa confusion. Il s'était attendu à se prendre un savon en premier lieu.

- Pour commencer, on va dîner. Ensuite nous parlerons de ton comportement.

Harry sembla rassuré.

- Je pourrais faire quelque chose…

- Appelles les elfes de maison. Il est déjà tard.

- Oui monsieur. Est-ce que je vous prends quelque chose ?

Severus s'apprêtait à hocher négativement la tête quand il changea subitement d'avis.

- Des toasts ne devraient pas faire de mal. Et quelques fruits peut-être.

En quelques minutes, plusieurs plats étaient posés sur la table de la salle à manger, certains remplis de toasts, d'autres de fruits et d'autres encore de gâteaux en tout genre. Severus haussa les sourcils face à ce troisième plateau, et Harry lui lança un regard presque espiègle.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas quelles seront vos règles à propos des sucreries, alors j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux d'en profiter avant que vous ne les interdisiez.

- Et tu ne penses pas que je pourrais les interdire dès maintenant ?

Severus avait fait attention à prononcer cela d'un ton neutre, afin qu'Harry ne saisisse pas la note d'humour. Cependant, le sourire du jeune homme ne fit que s'agrandir.

- Je pense que si vous l'aviez voulu, vous l'auriez déjà fait. Mais vous pourriez avoir des règles différentes une fois que vous serez mon tuteur.

Le fait qu'il ait raison ne fit que rendre le ton de Snape encore plus sec.

- En effet. Cependant, je ne pense pas que les sucreries soient appropriées pour un repas. Et une de nos règles exprime clairement que tu dois manger des plats consistants et appropriés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui monsieur, dit Harry en sentant son visage s'affaisser. Mais je prendrais aussi des fruits. En premier je veux dire.

- Je vois ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le repas, et Harry mangea un quart d'une pomme et d'une orange ainsi qu'un toast avant de choisir un gâteau, grignotant le glaçage sur le dessus.

- Aimez-vous les sucreries monsieur ? Demanda-t-il quand il eut mangé le glaçage et qu'il s'attaquait à l'intérieur du gâteau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu mangé un gâteau ou un biscuit ou quoi que ce soit, alors je me posais la question.

Severus pinça les lèvres et essuya ses mains avec une serviette.

- Non, je ne raffole pas des sucreries, dit-il enfin. A la plus grande frustration du directeur.

Il s'autorisa un sourire en voyant le garçon sourire.

- Bien qu'il y ait bien une chose que j'admets apprécier.

- Quoi ?

- La glace à la fraise.

- Vraiment?

- Est-ce que cela t'étonne à ce point ?

- Euh, non, c'est juste…, dit Harry en souriant. Eh bien, vous savez, de la _glace_. Oh, hey ! On devrait aller chez Florian quand on ira chercher mes livres pour la nouvelle année.

Severus lui adressa un soupir exagéré.

- Peut-être, dit-il alors.

- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra aller chercher mes livres ? Et ma baguette ?

- Bientôt, peut-être ce weekend.

- C'est dans quoi, deux jours?

Severus inclina le visage, et il remarqua qu'Harry avait terminé de manger. Il continuait de picorer dans son assiette, mais il ne mangeait plus vraiment.

- Fais nettoyer ça, dit-il au garçon. Et ensuite rejoins-moi dans le salon.

Harry hocha la tête avec un « oui monsieur », mais ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard qu'il réapparut et s'écroula sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?

- Etait-ce trop long ? Demanda le garçon avec une expression blessée et confuse. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être aussi lent.

- Combien de temps est-ce que ça prend d'appeler un elfe de maison ?

Son ton était quelque peu tranchant, mais sa patience avait déjà été assez usée aujourd'hui.

- Je… Euh… Un elfe de maison ?

Snape se maudit intérieurement, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre.

- Tu as lavé la vaisselle toi-même, alors ?

Harry hocha la tête, sa lèvre inférieure entre les dents et de l'inquiétude plein les yeux.

- Oui monsieur.

- Je te présente mes excuses, Harry. Je ne voulais pas que tu laves toi-même, mais je me rends compte que mes mots ont pu être mal interprétés. Et non, pour le travail que tu as fait ce n'était pas trop long, ajouta-t-il en inclinant légèrement le visage.

- Merci monsieur.

Severus se sentit plus mal encore en voyant le soulagement sur le visage d'Harry, mais il savait qu'il devait faire face à quelque chose d'encore plus déplaisant maintenant, avant qu'il ne se prépare à dormir.

- Je suppose que tu t'attends à être admonester pour ce que tu as dit au professeur Lupin cet après-midi, dit-il allant droit au but.

- Euh, oui monsieur, dit Harry tendu.

- Bien. Je vais faire ce à quoi tu t'attends.

Il savoura la confusion sur le visage du garçon pendant un instant avant de continuer.

- Je ne vois pas de mal dans les mots que tu as utilisés en eux-mêmes. La façon dont tu les as dits, cependant, laisse beaucoup à désirer.

- Je suis désolé monsieur. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû crier.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû crier. Le respect envers les plus âgés, et surtout ceux qui exercent une autorité spéciale sur toi, tel que les professeurs, devrait être employé à tous moments.

Il s'autorisa un demi-sourire avant de reprendre :

- Souviens-toi simplement que quand tu utilises un ton respectueux, et que tu y mets la forme, ce que tu dis est bien mieux entendu.

Les sourcils d'Harry étaient toujours froncés pendant qu'il intégrait ce qui lui était dit, et Severus pouvait presque voir la lumière s'allumer dans son esprit.

- Je… Ok. Je comprends.

- J'en suis sûr.

Il attendu qu'Harry relève les yeux vers lui avant de dire :

- J'imagine que Lupin sera dans le coin dans les deux prochains jours, pour t'offrir ses excuses.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Severus se retint de rouler des yeux.

- Même si ton discours manquait d'un certain niveau de courtoisie, le message a bien été reçu. Lupin souhaite se décharger de sa culpabilité.

Harry ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma sans rien dire. De son côté, Severus doutait de pouvoir défendre le loup d'avantage qu'il ne l'avait fait ce soir.

- Mais ne penses pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton total manque de respect envers le loup, lui rappela Severus en regardant d'un air appréciateur le visage du garçon devenir méfiant. J'ai autorisé une certaine liberté à tes explosions de rage ici, compte tenu des circonstances particulières, mais je ne l'autoriserai pas en dehors de ces murs. Je te fais confiance pour comprendre ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui monsieur, murmura Harry tandis que ses oreilles et ses joues devenaient rouges.

- Très bien.

Severus lança un regard vers l'horloge.

- Tu vas te coucher tôt ce soir alors. Utilises le temps en plus pour clarifier tes idées, utilises les techniques de respiration du livre. Pas le mur. Des questions, sur ça ou sur quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

- Non monsieur.

Harry se leva, s'avança vers sa chambre et s'arrêta à la porte.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il alors.

- Bonne nuit Harry, répondit Severus.

Il reconsidéra les émotions qu'avaient affrontées le garçon aujourd'hui et l'habitude qu'avait le garçon à les retransmettre en cauchemars. Avec un rapide « Accio », il apporta une potion de sa chambre et la tendit à Harry. Il savait qu'Harry la reconnaitrait il l'avait prise de nombreuses fois.

- Je te suggère de la prendre une fois que tu seras prêt à t'endormir.

Une tension persistante s'évacua alors d'Harry, et il lui offrit un sourire.

- Merci monsieur.

Severus agita une main pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier, et ferma les yeux au moment où Harry fermait doucement la porte de sa chambre. Seulement deux semaines avant que les cours ne reprennent. Le vrai test serait sur le chemin de traverse. Si Harry pouvait gérer cela sans aucune crise d'angoisse ou flashback, Severus serait bien plus qu'enclin à penser qu'il pourrait retourner en classe à temps. Mais dans l'état dans lequel il était maintenant… Il n'en avait aucune idée.

* * *

><p>Me voilà bien rentrée de ma semaine épuisante mais passionnante à Berlin... Ce qui signifie pour vous un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy and see you soon ;)<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 29:**

_Le 17 août, 9h30. _

_Hier, je n'ai pas écrit. Je n'en avais pas envie. Alors, Snape a dit « dans ce cas, pas de vol », et ça m'allait, parce que je n'en avais pas envie non plus. Mais là il m'a dit, « arrête de te morfondre », et puis il s'est énervé quand je lui ai crié que je n'étais pas en train de me morfondre et qu'il devrait juste me laisser tranquille, et que de toute façon, personne ne lui avait rien demandé._

_Alors, euh, j'ai fait plus amples connaissances avec les murs de ma chambre hier, je dirais. _

_Et Remus n'est pas venu. _

Harry termina d'écrire et rangea son journal dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, puis attrapa le chapeau qu'il était supposé porter aujourd'hui et se rendit dans le salon. Snape était assis dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée, en train de feuilleter la gazette du sorcier.

- Vous lisez vraiment cette feuille de chou?

Snape leva les yeux vers lui.

- Se connaitre soi-même et connaitre l'ennemi, dit-il comme s'il citait un dicton.

- D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

- Sun Tzu.

- Qui ?

Il se leva et posa le journal.

- Sun Tzu. Un général chinois, et un sorcier réputé qui a mis en place toute une philosophie sur la guerre.

- Oh.

- Explicite, comme toujours Mr Potter. Avez gaspillé assez de votre matinée? Ou êtes-vous enfin prêt à vous rendre sur le chemin de traverse ?

Harry lui adressa un demi-sourire.

- Je suis prêt. Mais, enfin, j'y vais sous la forme d'un adolescent presqu'en sixième année aux cheveux longs, avec un chapeau et sans lunettes, mais que va être votre déguisement ? Un furoncle sur votre joue…

La main de Snape se leva et Harry s'écarta d'un pas quand Severus pointa un doigt long et fin vers lui.

- Finis cette phrase à tes périls, prévint-il.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive, se disant que peut-être il était allé trop loin cette fois ci. Mais il n'était même pas sûr des limites de ce « trop loin », alors il devait tester des choses de temps en temps.

- Euh, c'est bon. J'avais fini.

- Oui, j'imagine bien.

Il se tourna vers son bureau et prit une petite fiole d'un liquide à l'apparence boueuse et la remua doucement.

- En plus, c'était déjà mon costume d'Halloween.

Tandis qu'Harry restait bouche bée, se demandant si Snape était sérieux ou pas -c'était dur à dire parfois- celui-ci ouvrit la fiole et en prit une gorgée.

Cela devait être du polynectar. Harry regarda d'un air fasciné Snape se transformer sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs devinrent bruns et se raccourcirent d'un iota, ses yeux se changèrent en une couleur plus douce, plus chaude, son visage s'arrondit, et il rétrécit de quelques centimètres.

_Lupin._

Harry sentit quelque chose se coincer dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il le fixait.

- Vous voudriez peut-être vous changer professeur. Remus ne porte pas de noir.

Remus – _Snape_ roula des yeux et alla dans sa chambre, d'où il ressortit quelques instants plus tard habillé exactement comme Remus il y a quelques jours.

- Allons-y, dit-il avec la voix de Remus en s'avançant près de la cheminée. On va d'abord dans les quartiers du directeur, et de là nous irons au chemin de traverse. Compris ?

- Oui monsieur. Je ne suis pas débile vous savez.

Remu- _Snape_ laissa échapper un court et tranchant soupir. Le regard qu'il lança à Harry n'avait pas le même poids que d'habitude puisqu'il venait de ces yeux ambre. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans la cheminée, en disant « le bureau de Dumbledore » très clairement.

Il fallut un instant à Harry pour qu'il reprenne contenance il se sentait toujours horriblement coupable pour la façon dont il avait crié sur Remus l'autre jour, bien que Snape ait dit –plusieurs fois maintenant- qu'il avait eu raison d'exprimer certains de ses sentiments, et qu'il avait le droit de se sentir abandonné par ceux en qui il avait confiance. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait aller faire du shopping avec Remus bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment lui, cela allait être dur.

Finalement, décidant qu'il avait déjà utilisé son quota de patience chez Snape aujourd'hui, il attrapa à son tour une poignée de poudre et arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Trébuchant en dehors de la cheminée, comme il le faisait toujours, il fut attrapé par deux mains puissantes qui le redressèrent sur le sol.

Toujours un peu désorienté, il paniqua et s'écarta du toucher, arrachant ses bras de la poigne de Snape et il se recula jusqu'à bousculer une chaise.

- Ne me touchez pas !

- Potter. _Harry._ Tout va bien.

- S'il te plait, non Rem-.

Il secoua le visage et les taches dans ses yeux s'estompèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne avec qui il était vraiment. Allait-il un jour pouvoir aller mieux ?

- Je veux dire, désolé monsieur.

Snape le regarda, les bras de Remus croisés sur la poitrine de Remus. Le bureau était vide, mis à part eux deux, et Harry fut heureux de ne pas avoir à affronter Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis la fois où il avait saccagé son bureau… Et en regardant autour de lui, il lui sembla que la plupart des objets fragiles, cassables avaient été réparés et était de nouveau là où ils étaient il y a deux mois. Il ne savait pas trop comment se sentir à ce propos – Il devrait y avoir une quelconque preuve pour rappeler sa colère destructrice de cette nuit-là.

- Es-tu sûr d'être prêt pour ça Potter ? Demanda Snape-Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que je le suis.

Harry prit une lente respiration et hocha la tête.

- Mais vous devez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, surtout maintenant. Remus ne m'appelles pas Potter. Oh, euh, comment allez-vous m'appeler ?

Snape souri brusquement. Avec le visage de Remus, c'était assez étrange.

- Aujourd'hui, ton nom est Nicholas. Je passerai en premier. Essaies de ne pas tomber de l'autre côté, mm ? L'idée est de ne _pas_ attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Désolé monsieur.

Sans plus un mot, Snape-Remus passa dans la cheminée et Harry y alla juste après lui, en s'assurant cette fois de parler distinctement, pour ne pas atterrir dans l'allée des embrumes à la place. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'aller faire un tour chez Barjow et Beurk. Mais il supposa avoir réussi cette fois puisqu'il sortit dans le chaudron baveur. Une nouvelle fois, cependant, il dut être retenu par Snape pour ne pas tomber.

- Tu peux voler à l'envers et en arrière sur un balai, mais tu ne peux pas utiliser la cheminette sans tomber, murmura Snape-Remus en le remettant sur pied.

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'entrainement, répliqua Harry.

Il plissa ses robes, -celles qu'il avait prise de la garde-robe de Snape et ajusté à sa taille. S'il n'y avait que ça, il serait plus que ravi de retrouver ses vêtements.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu as attrapé un rappel-tout la première fois que tu es monté sur un balai. A près d'une centaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. McGonagall, entre autres, a été très impressionnée.

- Ouais, et bien, c'était différent.

- Eclaire-moi, dit Snape-Remus en quittant le chaudron baveur.

Ils marchèrent vers la rue d'Ollivander's. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que ce dont Harry avait le plus besoin maintenant était une baguette, et s'ils devaient quitter le chemin de traverse plus tôt pour une quelconque raison, il devait s'assurer d'avoir au moins sa baguette d'abord. Une légère dispute avait suivie quand Harry avait dit qu'il devait d'abord aller à Gringott's pour avoir l'argent nécessaire pour acheter une baguette, ce à quoi Snape avait répondu qu'en tant sue tuteur, il était de sa responsabilité de subvenir aux besoins d'Harry, et ceci incluait la baguette, les vêtements et les livres. Harry avait souligné le fait que Snape n'était pas encore son gardien et Snape avait terminé la crise avec « les détails en ce qui concerne le timing m'intéressent bien peu, Mr Potter. Mais on n'utilisera pas le temps que nous avons en dehors de l'école pour aller à la banque ».

Revenant à leur conversation initiale, Harry haussa les épaules en abaissant son chapeau plus bas sur son front.

- J'étais énervé, et c'était à Neville, c'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait envoyé, et M-m-Malfoy faisait l'imbécile.

Snape-Remus lui envoya un rapide regard, mais ne dit rien sur le fait qu'il bégaya sur le nom, Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. S'il pouvait passer cette journée sans paniquer, il savait qu'il serait prêt pour les cours. Il était inquiet, cependant, parce qu'il n'avait même pas parlé à Hermione et Ron cet été, et il ne savait pas ce qu'ils savaient sur l'endroit où il avait été, ou ce qu'il s'était passé, et il ne pouvait même pas imaginer cette conversation.

L'allée était encore plus pleine de monde que ne l'avait été le chaudron baveur, mais personne ne leur prêtait attention, et ils purent passer dans les magasins assez facilement. Ollivander's était tout au bout de l'allée, et ils devaient passer devant Gringott's pour y aller, mais Harry ne roula pas ses yeux, ni soupira ni quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de continuer de marcher sans s'arrêter. Ou presque pas.

Enfin arrivés dans la boutique sombre, Harry s'avança vers le comptoir, en faisant attention à ne pas écarter ses cheveux de son visage, là où quelques mèches tombaient. Pourtant, Mr Ollivander posa sur lui des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et le détailla avec attention avant de se tourner vers Snape-Remus.

- Ah, Remus Lupin. Du chêne n'est-ce pas ? 16 centimètres, raisonnablement souple, cœur de dragon.

Snape-Remus souri et hocha la tête.

Puis ces yeux étranges se revinrent vers Harry et celui-ci essaya de ne pas se montrer mal à l'aise.

- Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle baguette c'est ça ?

- Oui monsieur. La mienne a été euh, cassée.

- Ah, je t'avais vendu cette baguette n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, peut-être. C'était du chêne. Je crois…

Le visage d'Ollivander s'éclaira d'un sourire sur toute sa surface.

- Mr Potter, pensez-vous que nous pourrions nous dispenser de ce subterfuge ? Ce sera du houx, 17 centimètres avec une seule plume de phénix, correct ?

- Euh, ouais.

Le visage d'Harry s'empourpra, et Severus s'approcha de lui.

- Mais je ne l'ai plus maintenant, et j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle.

- Bien sûr. Voyons voir… Oh, essayez celle-là ! Acajou, 21 centimètres, avec un crin de licorne.

Il passa la boite à Harry qui prit la baguette et la remua, mais rien ne se passa.

- Non ? Très bien alors, pourquoi pas…

Il fallut treize essais supplémentaires avant qu'Harry en trouve une qui fonctionne correctement avec lui. La baguette était faite de bois d'if, 17 centimètres également, avec un morceau d'un crochet de basilique à l'intérieur. Harry avait détesté toucher cette baguette une fois qu'Ollivander l'ait décrite, mais la baguette se réchauffa au contact de sa main quand il se décida finalement à la prendre, et il se sentit… Bien. Des étincelles rouge et or émanèrent du bout de la baguette à la seconde même où il enserra ses doigts autour du bois.

- Oui, intéressant, dit Ollivander avec le même ton flippant qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois qu'Harry était venu prendre une de ses baguettes. Symbole de mort et de résurrection, précisa-t-il. Je n'en fais aucune de celles-là, je n'en ai plus vendues depuis des années et des années.

Harry sentit un poids dans sa poitrine, et il voulut arrêter le fabricant de baguettes avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, mais en vain. Il aurait pu lui-même dire les prochains mots qu'ils pressentaient de la bouche de l'homme.

- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a une baguette en bois d'if.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait une. Il y avait de l'if dans le cimetière où était mort Cédric. Et dans la forêt interdite là où Hagrid gardait les sombrals. La mort les entourait.

- Et la résurrection Mr Potter, dit Ollivander et Harry comprit qu'il avait dit cette dernière phrase à voix haute, comme le phénix d'une certaine manière. N'oubliez pas, elles ont deux aspects.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il s'écarta presque avant de se souvenir. Snape. Quand la main serra son épaule, presque gentiment, Harry réalisa qu'il tremblait et essaya d'arrêter, calmant sa respiration et se concentrant sur _ici_ et _maintenant_.

La voix de Remus dit:

- Très bien. Combien ?

Il paya sans relâcher l'épaule d'Harry, et l'attira ensuite dans la rue. Harry utilisa le contact corporel pour se maintenir en équilibre, enfin au moins un peu plus.

Une fois dehors, Snape-Remus plongea son regard dans celui du garçon. Harry avait déjà vu l'inquiétude dans le regard de Remus, alors ce ne fut pas si étonnant. Il était cependant difficile de se rappeler, avec ce regard dans les yeux ambre, qu'il s'agissait vraiment de Snape.

- Est-ce que c'en est trop ? On peut faire le reste par hibou.

- Non, ça va, dit Harry. Je vais bien.

Snape-Remus pinça les lèvres, et après un long moment, acquiesça. Après l'avoir serrée une dernière fois, il relâcha son épaule, et marcha derrière lui tandis qu'ils remontaient leurs pas vers Mme Guipure.

- Je vous rembourserai, dit Harry d'une voix presque basse.

- Tu ne feras certainement pas une telle chose.

- J'ai plein d'argent.

- Dont je me fiche complétement.

Harry voulut vraiment demander à Snape ce à quoi il s'intéressait, mais il était presque sûr que la réponse serait quelque chose comme « le devoir » ou « la sécurité » ou « gagner la guerre contre le mal », et il ne voulait entendre aucune de ces choses, alors il accéléra le pas et entra chez la teinturière sans un regard en arrière.

La femme s'approcha immédiatement de lui en arborant un sourire accueillant.

- Des robes pour Poudlard mon garçon ?

- Oui madame, dit Harry. Les miennes sont… trop petites.

Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit ça. Il n'avait grandi que de quelques centimètres ces cinq dernières années.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Eh bien, viens par ici, monte sur le tabouret et je vais prendre tes mesures.

- Il aura aussi besoin de vêtements de tous les jours, s'exclama la voix de Remus, avec une touche d'humour au moment où Harry lui lança un regard.

Le sourire moqueur de Remus n'avait pas autant d'impact que celui de Snape, mais Harry le détesta tout autant.

- Tee-shirt, pantalons, chaussettes, vestes, tout. Un manteau d'hiver, des bottes et deux paires de chaussures. Des gants, un chapeau, des capes…

Cela couterait une satanée fortune. Le regard d'Harry s'intensifia, de même que le sourire moqueur de Snape-Remus. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir tout ça maintenant, et Snape le savait. Mais Harry le rembourserait, il lui rendrait chaque centime.

- Excellent, excellent, dit Mme Guipure.

Elle se saisit de son mètre dans une poche de sa robe, puis le mit en mouvement autour du corps d'Harry tandis qu'elle allait chercher les vêtements qu'il lui fallait. Quand tout fut prêt, elle rétréci le sac dans lequel elle avait tout plié, et Snape le mit dans sa poche.

Exténué, Harry quitta le magasin avec le besoin de s'assoir.

Severus lui indiqua d'une main le café de l'autre côté de la rue, Florian Fortarôme.

- Une glace ?

Harry ne put retenir son sourire.

- Fraise ?

- En effet.

Chez le marchand de glace, Harry put enfin s'assoir pour regarder passer les piétions, gardant un œil sur quiconque s'approchait. Il savait qu'il était un peu trop parano, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de voir quelqu'un se faufiler près de lui et l'attaquer –si c'était des mangemorts- ou se jeter sur lui –si c'était Hermione ou Mme Weasley.

Comme il l'avait dit, Snape sembla beaucoup apprécier sa glace, et sur le visage de Remus, le sourire qui en résultait n'avait rien de forcé. Harry en avait une au chocolat, avec de la crème fouettée, mais n'en mangea que quelques bouchés avant de l'éloigner. Il entendait un martèlement dans sa tête, et il avait très chaud et très froid en même temps. L'allée était trop bruyante et il y avait trop de gens autour de lui pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur chacun d'eux.

- Je crois, dit Snape en essayant sa bouche avec une serviette en papier avant de se lever, que nous devrions retourner au château maintenant.

- Non, ça va. On n'a pas encore mes livres.

- On peut facilement les avoir par hibou. Viens maintenant, Nicholas.

- Je vais bien, insista Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, dit Snape-Remus en pesant chaque mot. Tu risques d'arriver au bout de ce que tu peux supporter, et on va mettre un terme à cette excursion avant que cela n'arrive. Ne me forces pas à te trainer jusqu'au chaudron baveur par l'oreille comme un enfant.

_Il n'oserait pas_, pensa Harry. Mais, en apercevant l'air menaçant –et inhabituel- sur le visage de Remus et avec la façon dont il avait pesé chacun de ces mots, Harry savait qu'il le ferait. Il ferma sa bouche et se leva furtivement de sa chaise, les épaules affaissées et les mains dans les poches. Snape-Remus secoua légèrement la tête avant de les mener jusqu'à leur cheminette.

Harry et Snape arrivèrent devant la cheminée en pierre, et attendirent qu'une femme d'âge mur et ses deux enfants ne disparaissent.

Snape s'approcha d'Harry et murmura :

- Il y a un mot de passe, pour retourner dans le bureau du directeur. C'est-

Le reste de ses mots fut perdu dans le son que produit le panache de fumée verte qui apparut devant eux, révélant un homme grand qui sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée, habillé en noir, des bottes au manteau, excepté pour la boucle en argent de sa cape, et la tête de serpent, en argent également sur le haut de sa cane dans sa main.

Harry se recula, tentant désespérément de s'échapper de cet endroit, et un long et intense gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche alors que Lucius Malfoy se tenait majestueusement devant lui.

* * *

><p>Ah quelle fin!^^ J'adore vraiment ce chapitre, pas vous? A bientôt ;)<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 30 :**

Severus rattrapa le garçon avant qu'il ne rentre en collision avec une table pleine d'habitués de ce bar, puis ramena Harry près de lui, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide. La respiration d'Harry était plutôt effrayée, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Lucius ne l'ait pas remarqué. Severus prit une seconde pour réfléchir, puis lui sourit cordialement et lui adressa un signe pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait passer devant eux pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse.

Mais Lucius ne semblait pas si facile à dissuader. Il jeta un bref regard au-dessus de l'épaule de Severus, puis tourna un regard étrangement amusé vers Severus lui-même.

- Remus Lupin, dit-il de sa voix sûre et fluide. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

Puisque Severus savait que la dernière fois que Lucius avait vu Remus ils étaient au ministère, là où Lucius avait été appréhendé par le personnel du ministre et envoyé à Azkaban, son sourire devint un tout petit plus crispé et il dit :

- Oh, j'en doute fortement.

Le garçon derrière lui semblait avoir fait une pause dans sa tentative de fuite, et avait au lieu de ça, attrapé un bout de la cape de Snape entre ses doigts. Sa respiration était plus calme, mais on ne saurait dire si c'était à cause du manque d'oxygène ou d'un vrai état de calme.

- Dis-moi, continua Lucius en avançant d'un pas, se mettant ainsi nez à nez avec Severus.

L'odeur de son parfum luxueux était sucrée, tellement proche de lui, puisqu'il avait l'odorat de Remus, que Severus se sentit nauséeux et se retrouva à devoir prendre d'avantage de respiration qu'il voulut discrète. Les lèvres de Lucius formèrent un sourire froid et prédateur qui donna envie à Severus de le mordre, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un loup-garou sous polynectar.

- Est-ce Harry Potter caché derrière toi ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des lustres… Pas avec des vêtements en tout cas.

Avec un grondement digne d'un loup, Severus avait pointé sa baguette sur le cœur de Malfoy avant même que celui-ci n'ait fini sa phrase.

A sa plus grande surprise, Harry en fit de même.

Tout le monde autour d'eux s'écarta. Quand des sorciers, en particulier de cette catégorie et de cette réputation avaient leurs baguettes brandis dans un espace réduit, personne ne voulait se mettre entre eux.

Severus pouvait presque entendre le claquement des dents du garçon, et il ne sut pas comment les mots purent sortir ainsi de sa bouche, et pourtant ce fut le cas.

- Je pourrais vous tuer à l'instant Malfoy, alors ne me poussez pas.

Lucius n'avait pas bougé, mais le bord de ses lèvres tressaillit dans un sourire moquer.

- J'aimerais te voir essayer. Ma charmante belle-sœur, tu te souviens d'elle ? Elle m'a parlé de ton échec _impardonnable_ dans cette arène.

Le bras d'Harry était tremblant, et sa nouvelle baguette tressaillait comme une mouche lors d'une tempête.

- Oh, je pense que je suis plutôt bien motivé cette fois.

Lucius serra sa main contre sa poitrine, juste sur son cœur.

- Ah, tu me blesses Harry. Et dire que je pensais qu'on commençait à bien s'entendre. Ou alors est-ce un autre contact dont tu rêves ? Je ne pense pas que mon seigneur se soit remis du charmant son de tes cris.

Severus décida que cela avait été bien assez loin, et il attrapa le bras d'Harry.

- Espèce d'ordure ! S'exclama Harry au même instant. _Avada…_

Avant qu'il n'ait fini de prononcer l'incantation, Severus les avait fait transplaner.

Les pieds d'Harry avaient à peine touché le sol quand il tomba sur ses mains et ses genoux et commença à avoir des hauts le cœur. De la glace au chocolat puis des toasts avec de la marmelade du petit déjeuner suivit pas de la bile acide remontèrent jusqu'à sa gorge et emplirent ses yeux de larmes. Toujours en train de tousser et de recracher de la bile, il perdit tout semblant de calme quand des bras s'emparèrent de lui pour le remettre sur pieds. Mais qui que ce soit, il fut rapidement relâché avant d'être tiré vers une porte blanche avec une poignée en cuivre au milieu.

- Aller Potter, dit une voix calme qui ressemblait horriblement à celle de Remus.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui puisque Remus était en colère après lui et il n'était pas là non plus… Peu importe l'endroit où se trouvait Harry lui-même. Ils étaient sur une sorte de porche avec les murs en brique et de larges colonnes, couvertes de lierre, qui supportaient le toit des quatre coins. Un ensemble de larges pierres menaient à une allée de gravier. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Harry se sentait étourdi et désorienté, et il se demanda pourquoi pendant encore une seconde…

Et soudain, il se souvint. Il passa sa manche sur ses yeux et ensuite sur sa bouche, et franchit un nouveau pas vers la porte. Snape-Remus avait sa baguette pointée vers la porte et lui indiqua avec colère de se rapprocher de lui, alors il s'exécuta. Après un rapide regard derrière son épaule, Rem… Snape pointa sa baguette sur la poignée et murmura quelque chose dans un souffle. La serrure de la porte émit un cliquetis, et Severus la poussa, puis poussa Harry à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient dans une pièce froide et noire avec un toit haut et des fenêtres hexagonales coupées dans du verre colorée au sommet, le soleil filtrait à l'intérieur de ces bandes aux tons verts, jaunes, bleues et rouges. L'entrée était recouverte d'un genre de bois entre le noir et le rouge qui rappelait vaguement le cèdre.

La porte claqua derrière eux, et Snape-Remus agita sa baguette de nombreuses fois. L'air autour d'eux s'éclaira d'une brume jaune qui ne tarda pas à s'évaporer peu à peu quand Snape laissa retomber sa main avec un soupir.

Il releva ensuite le visage et lança un regard noir. Il s'avança alors vers lui.

- Stupide gamin ! Que diable pensais-tu faire ?

Harry s'écarta, en gardant sa propre baguette en guise de protection.

- Je… Je ne pensais pas…

- Exactement ! Tu n'as pas réfléchi du tout ! Le sortilège de la mort ? Es-tu complétement fou ?

- Il méritait de mourir ! S'écria Harry.

- Bien sûr qu'il le méritait, idiot, ce n'est pas ça qui compte ! Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé d'après toi si tu avais prononcé entièrement cette incantation, hein ? Tu crois que le ministère t'aurais laissé tranquille juste parce que Malfoy _le méritait ?_ Peut-être qu'ils auraient dit au monde des sorciers que ce fichu Harry Potter peut lancer un sort impardonnable devant une douzaine de témoins, et que tout va bien, parce que selon ce même Mr Potter, l'homme qu'il a tué était vraiment quelqu'un d'odieux ?

- Non, je…

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Juste…

Snape-Remus passa une main sur son visage et caressa fébrilement l'arrête de son nez, le visage en avant comme si son cou le blessait, et ce geste était tellement _Snape _qu'Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Remus.

- Reste où tu es, et fais ce qu'on te dit pendant une dite seconde. Ne bouges pas d'un pouce ! J'ai besoin d'un instant…

Sue ce, il disparut à toute vitesse, par une porte sur le mur opposé, laissant Harry seul.

Encore.

C'est là que les tremblements commencèrent.

Dans le sous-sol de la maison ancestral des Prince, Severus se laissa aller contre la porte de son laboratoire de potions et serra ses yeux fermés, essayant de contrôler ses émotions avant de retourner auprès d'Harry. Au moment où il fallut décider où transplaner, il s'était concentré sur cet endroit, où il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis de nombreuses années, plutôt que d'aller directement à Poudlard. A Poudlard, ils auraient encore dû passer la barrière, et si Lucius les avaient suivis… Enfin. Cela avait été bien plus vite de venir ici et de renforcer les barrières que cela l'aurait été de foncer au château avec un adolescent affolé et aux envies meurtrières à ses côtés.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE !

A chaque fois qu'il se répétait ce mot, Snape frappait l'arrière de sa tête sur la porte solide, comme si cela pouvait ramener un peu de sens dans sa tête. Où plutôt celle de Remus. Peu importe.

L'expérience s'avéra vaine.

Mis à part pour la migraine qui en suivit.

Et probablement une petite commotion cérébrale.

Stupide, stupide, stupide gamin ! Quelle façon idiote, autodestructrice et absurde de se retrouver dans un cauchemar. Sans parler du fait qu'Harry se serait retrouvé émotionnellement brisé de nombreuses façons s'il avait terminé cette maudite incantation. Severus savait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être un tueur il avait passé assez de temps dans la tête du garçon pour comprendre ça. Et puis, le garçon était à peine capable de croire qu'il méritait mieux que ces moldus qui avaient fait de son enfance un enfer. Et la plupart du temps, Severus pouvait affirmer qu'Harry pensait sincèrement mériter chaque seconde de misère dans lequel ils l'avaient plongé.

Comment pourrait-il vivre en sachant qu'il avait arraché à quelqu'un sa vie, même si c'était _Malfoy_…

Le cerveau de Severus lui rappela immédiatement la prophétie que Dumbledore avait trouvé intelligent de partager avec Harry la nuit même où le dernier membre de sa famille était mort. _L'un d'eux doit mourir de la main de l'autre, puisqu'aucun d'eux ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit_.

Merde !

Etait-ce ce qui dérangeait autant Harry à propos de cette prophétie ? Qu'il devrait forcément tuer, ou bien être tué, et qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être celui qui tuerait ?

Il comprit soudainement la réticence qu'avait Harry à l'idée de parler de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec la vie après Poudlard, ou après la défaite de Voldemort, ou même après le premier trimestre, comme si le garçon savait que son temps était compté. Alors, Severus put - seulement cette fois-, comprendre complétement la tentative désespérée d'Harry de vouloir arracher la vie à Malfoy, puisque c'était bien là ce que c'était en fin de compte. Bien que ce soit totalement idiot, Harry avait essayé avec ce geste de se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait vraiment le faire. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, réalisa maintenant Severus, s'il ne pouvait pas tuer, il n'était rien de plus qu'un cadavre ambulant.

Merde, en effet.

Une seconde plus tard arriva la fin soudaine des effets du polynectar qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il dut se cramponner au mur pour ne pas tomber pendant qu'il retrouvait sa propre silhouette. Ses doigts s'agrandirent, son visage devint plus fin et ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur noire jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne enfin lui-même. Mais toujours avec un mal de crâne insoutenable.

Severus lança un accio afin d'attraper une potion anti douleur de son armoire et l'avala pour faire disparaitre cette fichu douleur derrière ses yeux avant de retourner en haut. _Quand était-il devenu aveugle ?_

Une éternité s'écoula pendant laquelle Harry, étourdi et haletant, resta assis sur le sol froid et en marbre de l'entrée en ne faisant rien d'autre que de fixer ses mains. Elles tenaient une baguette, bois d'if, 17 centimètres, avec un crochet de basilic. De l'if, comme la sienne. Il regarda ses mains, petites, agiles. Parfaites pour un attrapeur. Et il regarda la baguette avec laquelle il avait essayé de tuer, la baguette dans ces mains.

Il tressaillit au moment où son estomac se retourna et le monde autour de lui rétrécit…

… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit rien d'autre que la couleur du sang tachant un sol noir…

… Et maintenant, les ténèbres l'entouraient, et il sentait le souffle chaud de Malfoy contre son oreille et ses mains tenaient ses hanches, si fort qu'il en aurait des bleus…

… Et ses mains dirigeaient cette baguette d'if droit sur lui, prononçant le coup fatal…

… Et l'odeur de transpiration et de sang et de semence et d'eau de Cologne remplit ses narines et sa bouche, et le fit recracher ses tripes, encore et encore…

… Et le poison s'engouffraient dans ses veines, brulant son sang, et il dut relâcher, tout laisser sortir…

… Et Bellatrix et Voldemort riaient et riaient…

- Potter ! Hurla quelqu'un en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer durement.

Le monde réapparut soudainement, et il rencontra le regard de Snape. L'homme ne lâcha pas son épaule, mais la serra plus fort en disant :

- Respire Harry. Doucement maintenant, expire, inspire, expire, inspire. Continue. Expire…

Harry s'empara du bras de Severus et secoua la tête, tellement tremblant qu'il ne sentait même plus ses doigts, et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à tenir. Il devait lui dire, il devait savoir. Le monde était condamné, et c'était de sa faute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda Severus.

Sa voix, si calme et pleine de compréhension, suffit à terminer de le briser.

Harry fondit en sanglots, le cœur lourd, haletant tandis qu'il tenait toujours le bras de Severus, refusant de le lâcher.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, professeur. J'ai essayé et je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

- Je sais, dit Snape en le serrant contre sa poitrine avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et de lui murmurer des mots sans queue ni tête qui ne voudraient jamais rien dire. Pas pour lui, jamais pour lui.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas, pas encore. Et Harry devait lui dire.

- Vous devez le savoir professeur. Vous devez leur dire, s'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Je vous en supplie, dites-leur que je suis désolé. Vous le ferez, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore devrait le savoir.

- Chut Harry. Tout va bien, je sais.

Les robes de Severus devinrent mouillées au fur et à mesure que les larmes d'Harry devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter, il savait qu'il allait continuer à pleurer jusqu'à finir totalement desséché, et qu'ensuite, tout serait parti. Ce serait fini.

- Je sais, répéta Snape. Mais je te le promets, tu n'es pas tout seul là-dedans.

Harry secoua la tête dans le noir des robes en laines, complétement trempées. Snape avait tort, tellement tort.

- Je suis seul tout le temps, murmura-t-il. Je dois toujours l'affronter tout seul.

Il remarqua à peine que les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent d'avantage, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'est qu'enfin quelqu'un savait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Beaucoup d'émotions dans ce chapitre... Hope you enjoy ! A bientôt ;)<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 31 :**

_Le 18 aout. _

_Snape m'a donné du papier, pour que je puisse écrire. Je ne vais le laisser me priver de vol sous prétexte que je n'ai pas mon journal ici. J'aurais dû le prendre avec moi quand on est allé sur le chemin de traverse. Ou je n'aurais pas dû aller sur le chemin de traverse du tout, ou j'aurais dû accepter que l'on rentre à Poudlard juste après qu'on ait eu ma baguette, et alors on n'aurait pas…_

_Ok, je suis de retour. C'était euh, étrange. Si l'encre est barbouillée, Snape m'a dit d'écrire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, puisqu'il n'était pas celui qui l'avait recouvert de larmes. Je sais qu'il essayait juste de me faire rire, cependant. Ces derniers temps ont été plutôt durs. Hier après-midi, quand j'en ai eu fini de recouvrir de larmes et de morve les robes de Remus, et que Snape a été se changer pour remettre ses propres vêtements, il a dit qu'on pouvait rester ici pour le reste du weekend. Il a dit à Dumbledore où on était, je suppose, mais il a dit qu'on devrait changer un peu de décor. Il a raison, je suppose. J'étais… Assez bouleversé hier… Et aujourd'hui. Mes cauchemars cette nuit ont été horribles. _

_Snape dit qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ce que je sois bouleversé, que j'ai des raisons de l'être, même si les mots qu'il a utilisés étaient plus du genre : « N'importe quel idiot pourrait comprendre qu'avec toute la pression que tu as subit, la réponse à de tels provocations soient démesurée, bla, bla, bla… »._

_Je crois tout de même qu'il était sérieux. Je n'en pas sûr cependant. Peut-être aussi qu'il plaisantait. C'est dur à dire, parfois. Une part de moi se demande s'il se rend compte que j'essaie d'analyser tout ce qu'il dit, mais que c'est vraiment très difficile et que je n'arrive jamais à le comprendre. Et une autre partie de moi se demande si je ne m'attends pas simplement à ce qu'il fasse certaines choses, et plutôt que d'accepter qu'il ait fait quelque chose de différent, je me dis qu'il n'est pas vraiment lui-même. _

_Il était _vraiment _sérieux par contre, quand il m'a dit que le ministère envoyait quelqu'un de la protection de l'enfance pour nous parler demain. Je ne veux pas parler à qui que ce soit d'autre. Et j'aime le calme ici, dans ce vieux manoir, et le jardin derrière plein de lilas et d'arbustes fleuris avec le doux bourdonnement des insectes, et je ne veux presque pas retourner à Poudlard. Mais comme l'a dit Snape, ce n'est pas une option, du moins pas pour lui, pas si près du but. Si je ne suis pas prêt pour les cours, cependant, il dit que je pourrais rester avec lui dans les donjons et qu'on pourra travailler sur un genre de tutorat pour garder le rythme de ma classe jusqu'à ce que je reprenne les cours à proprement parler. _

_Mais je ne sais pas encore si je serais prêt. _

Le lundi matin, Harry se réveilla dans la chambre que Snape lui avait donnée dans le vieux manoir des Prince et il fixa le plafond pendant un moment avant de se lever. La chambre était décorée dans les tons bleus clairs et crème, des couleurs douces, et un vent chaud pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte près du lit d'Harry, caressant les draps avant d'envelopper le corps d'Harry, tel un baume réparateur. Il se demanda s'ils pourraient revenir dans cette maison pendant les vacances, quand… S'il était sous la charge de Snape., et s'il pourrait aussi ravoir cette chambre. Il l'appréciait, encore plus que celle qu'il avait dans les donjons à l'école, parce que et bien… les _donjons_.

Finalement, cependant, il n'eut plus d'excuse à rester au lit, et se leva pour aller prendre une douche et s'habiller dans certains de ses nouveaux vêtements. Bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, il était content que Snape ait insisté pour lui acheter tous ces vêtements, puisqu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être capable de retourner bientôt sur le chemin de traverse. Ou même s'il n'en serait jamais capable, aussi longtemps que Lucius Malfoy serait en vie. Il commença à se sentir malade quand une boule se forma dans sa gorge, le menaçant de vomir, et il avala sa salive plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que son estomac se calme un peu.

Il s'habilla dans un pantalon qu'il trouvait plutôt cool et un polo, ainsi que de nouvelles chaussures, ainsi il donnerait une bonne impression à la femme de la protection de l'enfance. Les employés du ministère devrait les rencontrer à Poudlard, peu après le déjeuner, avait dit Snape, mais ils devraient y retourner un peu avant, pour s'assurer que ses quartiers étaient bien rangés et prêts pour leurs invitée.

Harry se demanda si Severus était aussi nerveux de cette rencontre que lui ne l'était.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il rejoint Snape dans la petite et moins formel salle à manger près de la cuisine, où ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas réalisé la veille, la maison avait un elfe de maison ici nommé Turner, une créature ratatinée, plutôt petite –même pour un elfe- avec de grands yeux entre le bleu et le gris. Turner parlait rarement, peut-être parce qu'il avait été seul ici pendant très longtemps d'après ce qu'en savait Harry. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait simplement pas parler aux humains.

Turner leur avait préparé un petit-déjeuner copieux, compose de céréales chaudes, de toasts, de biscottes et d'œufs mollets, en plus du thé et du jus de fruit. Malgré cela, Snape but du café, mais Harry, ravi que pour cette fois le thé ne veuillent pas dire « grande discussion » en but deux tasses, radoucit avec un double dose de sucre. Snape haussa un sourcil face à son excès, mais ne lui demanda pas d'arrêter.

Après quoi, ils utilisèrent la cheminée de la salle à manger pour retourner dans le bureau du directeur. Cette fois, le directeur était à l'intérieur.

Harry, qui avait trébuché en sortant de la cheminée et qui avait encore une fois été rattrapé par Snape, fixa ses chaussures, puis le mus, pour éviter le regard de l'homme.

Mais apparemment, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir ainsi, puisque le silence dans la pièce fut coupé seulement une ou deux minutes après par la voix douce de Dumbledore.

- C'est bon de te voir Harry.

_Vraiment ?_ Se demanda celui-ci. Ou Dumbledore faisait-il la conversation sans en croire un mot ? Soudain, Snape se racla la gorge et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était impoli. Il leva les yeux vers le directeur, toujours sans rencontrer son regard –comme Dumbledore l'avait fait l'année dernière, bien que ce soit pour une tout autre raison- et dit :

- Vous aussi monsieur.

- J'espère que nous te verrons dans la grande salle pour le repas, bientôt, dit Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être que je…

- Il le fera quand il sera à l'aise, coupa Snape d'un ton tranchant.

Harry fut heureux de son aide.

- Je comprends, mon cher Severus.

Dumbledore s'arrêta pendant un long moment, et Harry tenta un regard vers son visage et il surprit les yeux plissés du directeur rivés sur lui comme s'il le regardait à travers un télescope moldu. Il rougit et détourna le regard comme s'il pouvait entendre les critiques –sur un ton doux bien sur- pour son comportement ce weekend.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous avoir une conversation privée alors, ici, dans mon bureau. Disons, ce soir ?

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement, doucement, il dit :

- Harry?

Celui-ci avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça. Il devrait affronter cela tôt ou tard. Il se demanda si prononcé _presque_ un sortilège impardonnable était tout autant punissable que le prononcer entièrement.

- Très bien.

- Bien, bien.

Dumbledore claqua ses mains jointes, comme s'il était vraiment satisfait, et durant les prochaines minutes qui suivirent, ils furent conduits à la porte et retournèrent aux donjons.

Harry ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'aller s'enfoncer dans son lit et se cacher sous les couvertures pendant une année ou deux, mais Snape ne le laissa pas, lui rappelant plutôt les règles. Pendant un bref instant, Harry voulut lui dire d'aller se les mettre là où il pensait, mais ce moment passa vite, et Harry se contenta de ranger ses livres, ses nouveaux vêtements et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre. Les elfes de maison avaient faits la plupart du ménage, mais Snape s'attendait à ce qu'Harry entretienne lui-même sa chambre.

Bientôt, ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, et Harry ne mangea qu'un petit sandwiches avec un peu de crudités, assez longtemps pour que Snape lui rappelle à nouveau les fameuses règles sur le fait de se nourrir. Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais mangea la moitié d'un sandwich et une poignée de bâtonnets de céleri avant d'écarter son assiette.

- Qu'allez-vous leur dire ? Demanda Harry pendant que Snape terminait de dormir.

- La vérité. Je te suggère de faire la même chose.

La vérité. Quelle blague. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait le croire ? Quelqu'un d'autre que _Snape _?

Les elfes de maison en avaient presque terminé avec la vaisselle quand ils entendirent un coup sur la porte des quartiers de Snape. L'estomac d'Harry se retourna pendant l'éternité que cela prit à Severus d'aller répondre. Harry se leva de la petite table où ils avaient mangés et alla se mettre dans un coin d'où ils pourraient voir les employés entrer. Il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux depuis qu'il avait dû affronter le Magyar à pointes…

Et là il rit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne -à qui il ne pouvait pas attribuer autant de crainte-, et elle n'était même pas employée du ministère.

Il riait toujours quand Snape mena la femme légèrement ronde aux cheveux gris et au visage ridé, habillé dans une robe bleue foncée, dans le salon et le présenta.

Le sourcil de Snape se leva deux fois alors qu'il attendit que le fou rire d'Harry ne cesse, et puis il dit :

- Madame Phinéas, voici Harry Potter. Harry, Madame Phinéas du département du ministère de la protection de l'enfance.

- Comment allez-vous Mr Potter ? Demanda la femme en lui tendant sa main.

- Bien, merci, dit-il en secouant sa main, notant qu'elle avait une bonne poigne. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry.

- Très bien.

Elle n'offrit pas son propre prénom, mais cela n'intéressait pas vraiment Harry.

- Puis-je vous offrir du thé? Demanda Snape, donnant l'air d'un hôte parfaitement normal et de bonne conscience, plutôt que d'un professeur de potions maussade et ex-mangemort.

- Merci, Mr Snape, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que lui indiqua Snape.

- C'est professeur, lui dit alors Harry.

- Pardon ?

- C'est _professeur_ Snape. Pas monsieur.

- Je vois. Mes excuses, professeur.

- Tout va bien, répondit Snape en envoyant un étrange regard à Harry qui le lui rendit bien.

Puis Snape appela l'elfe de maison et demanda du thé, plutôt que de le faire lui-même, et Harry relaxa un peu, décidant que l'absence de ce rituel signifiait que rien de trop pénible ne serait abordé.

Il réalisa au bout d'une heure qu'il avait vraiment eu tort.

Pendant cette première heure, Mme Phinéas posa plusieurs questions à Harry sur les Dursley et la façon dont ils le traitaient, et il répondit à ces questions par « mais ils ne sont plus là maintenant, alors pourquoi est-ce important ? ».

Il avait prévenu par Snape et Mme Phinéas que c'était effectivement important, pour le dossier officiel de la tutelle, et que donc il devait parler du placard et manque de nourriture consistante, et des coups occasionnels, du jeu de la chasse au Harry, de la chatière et tout ça. Il garda les yeux baissés vers ses mains pendant tout ce temps, et il fut ravi, pour une fois, d'avoir déjà parlé de tout cela avec Snape, ainsi il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce que l'homme penserait de lui et de son incapacité de se défendre face à une bande de stupides moldus.

Et Snape pour sa part, il resta silencieux, ce qui fut également un avantage.

- Alors, vous avez été « sauvé » par trois des garçons Weasley l'été après votre première année à Poudlard ? Demanda Mme Phinéas.

Elle avait pris des notes dans un carnet pendant tout le temps de l'entrevue, et maintenant, elle avait l'air de demander juste pour clarifier les choses.

- Ouais… Je veux dire, oui madame. Ils ont utilisés la Ford Anglia de leur père pour enlever les barreaux à la fenêtre, et nous sommes partis au Terrier. Je suis resté là-bas pendant le reste de l'été.

C'était, de loin, le meilleur été qu'il n'avait jamais passé.

- Bien, bien.

Elle feuilleta son bloc-notes pendant un instant, puis releva le regard vers Harry, un morceau de parchemin à la main.

- J'ai ici une lettre écrite par Arthur et Molly Weasley qui a été envoyé à la protection de l'enfance au mois durant ce mois d'août, dans laquelle ils protestent votre placement chez votre oncle et votre tante.

- Vraiment? Dit Harry en s'avançant pour voir la lettre.

Mais Mme Phinéas la rangea rapidement. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais rien dit sur cet été pendant lequel ils avaient dû venir le sauver, pourquoi ils n'en avaient pas parler à Dumbledore, et à chaque fois, Harry en avait conclu qu'il se fichait bien de lui, tant qu'il était _en sécurité._

- Vraiment, dit la vielle dame avec un mince sourire. Il y a cependant une pièce jointe à ce document dans laquelle le directeur de Poudlard précise que pour des raisons de sécurité, tu devais rester au 4 Privet Drive.

Harry se recula sur sa chaise.

- Oh.

- C'est pourquoi nous n'avons jamais pris la démarche de nous rendre dans votre domicile avant cela, dit-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous étiez bas dans la liste des inspections, comme le sont beaucoup d'enfants sorciers élevés par des moldus, qu'ils soient nés de moldus ou adoptés. Les moldus ont rarement les ressources nécessaires pour gérer des enfants sorciers.

- Dites le moi… Murmura Harry.

Madame Phinéas répondit par un sourire compatissant.

- Non, je n'imagine pas que j'ai besoin de vous en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Au bout d'un certain temps, nous avons renoncés à de telles mesures dans votre cas, qui est plutôt inhabituel, mais là encore, les choses sont… Avec vous-savez-qui et bien…

Elle tourna encore quelques pages dans son bloc-notes avant de relever le regard.

- Cet été a été une sacrée épreuve n'est-ce pas ?

Harry haussa une épaule, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur ses mains.

- Les moldus vous ont laissé seul d'après ce que je peux voir…

Elle gribouilla quelques mots, puis sa voix devint plus ferme.

- J'ai ici un rapport du directeur à propos d'un enlèvement…

Elle le fixa, et le fixa encore en attendant une réponse. Mais Harry se contenta de se mordre les lèvres et n'eut aucune réponse, à part de hausser une épaule à nouveau, et finalement elle continua.

- Et que pendant ces dernières semaines, vous vivez ici avec le professeur Snape.

C'était une question plus facile à laquelle répondre.

- Oui madame.

- Comment est-ce que cela se passe ?

- Bien.

- Harry, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de détails que ça.

Elle lança un regarda en biais vers Severus, puis :

- Seriez-vous plus à l'aise si vous me parliez seul ?

Harry regarda Snape, dont le visage était totalement indéchiffrable, mais qui pencha sa tête juste un tout petit peu sur le côté, pour indiquer à Harry que c'était une décision qu'il devait prendre par lui-même. Il pensa un instant à essayer de décrire sa relation avec Snape, et les dernières semaines passées avec lui, devant lui, et il effaça bien vite cette idée, passant sur son jean ses mains moites.

- Euh, d'accord.

Sans un mot, Snape se leva et passa la porte vers son laboratoire privée. Harry le regarda partir, pas sur de savoir si il avait blessé l'homme ou non… Et là il dut retenir un autre fou rire à cette idée.

- Très bien alors, dit Mme Phinéas, dites m'en un peu plus sur la façon dont vous et le professeur vous entendez.

- Je… Et bien, il a été vraiment bien. Sur tout. Même quand je m'énerve et que je casse des trucs.

- Est-ce que vous « cassez des trucs » souvent ?

- Plus maintenant, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. La plupart du temps, ce ne sont plus que des cris. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je criais tout le temps, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Mais parfois, c'est juste…

- Ca a été un moment difficile pour vous, dit-elle doucement.

- Ouais, acquiesça Harry en secouant la tête. Et le professeur Snape m'a été d'une grande aide. Il me fait parler de tout ça, et il m'a donné un journal et on a des règles que je dois suivre sinon je ne peux pas aller voler, et tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait accepter qu'il devienne ton tuteur ?

- Euh…

Harry déglutit et se força à rencontrer les yeux de la femme. Ils étaient d'une couleur brune douce, un peu comme les yeux de Remus quand il n'était pas sous sa forme de loup, et ils le regardaient très attentivement.

- Il a dit qu'il me protégerait et… Et…

- Et ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

- Et que je n'étais pas fait que pour une chose, vaincre V-Voldemort, vous voyez ? Que j'avais le droit à une vie à côté de ça.

Il ne lui parla pas du fait qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas survivre à cette bataille Snape était au courant et c'était amplement suffisant.

- Je pense… Je pense qu'il veut juste que je sois en sécurité, mais aussi, vous savez… Heureux.

Et il réalisa, à ce moment-là, que c'était vrai, bien que Snape ne l'ait pas dit de cette façon.

- Personne à part lui ne m'a jamais offert ça. Je ne suis qu'une arme pour eux. Ou un fardeau.

- Je vois, dit-elle en gribouillant quelques phrases avant de refermer son bloc-notes.

- Je vais parler un instant avec le professeur maintenant et puis je vais m'en aller. On devrait vous faire notre décision en fin de journée.

- Si tôt?

Elle sourit.

- Eh bien, tu es un peu un cas spécial. J'ai aussi une recommandation de Dumbledore, écrite en faveur de la demande du professeur Snape.

- Oh. Bien.

Madame Phinéas se leva, et Harry l'imita, puis alla frapper à la porte du laboratoire. Elle s'ouvrit si rapidement qu'Harry en déduit que Snape n'avait pas du tout travaillé sur ses potions, mais qu'il était simplement resté assis à attendre son tour.

- Madame Phinéas à quelques questions pour vous, monsieur, dit Harry.

Snape hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le salon.

- Voulez-vous que je parte? Demanda Harry.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Severus avant de s'assoir au même moment que Madame Phinéas.

Celle-ci rouvrit son bloc-notes. Elle passa quelques minutes à vérifier des informations que Severus avaient mises dans son dossier, puis lui posa les mêmes questions qu'à Harry.

Pour ce qui était de la façon dont fonctionnaient les choses avec Harry, Severus répondit :

- Harry traverse une période très dure, et j'essaye de me faire au mieux à ses besoins. Je ne tolérerais pas de comportements autodestructeurs ni de tentative d'isolement, puisqu' aucun des deux n'est bon pour son rétablissement. Il est également amené à avoir une dose de nourriture et de sommeil suffisante.

- Oui, dit Madame Phinéas, mais comment vous entendez-vous ?

Snape plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry pendant si longtemps qu'il pensa qu'il était soudainement déconnecté, mais la réponse l'intéressait vraiment. Finalement, Snape dit :

- Nos relations sont satisfaisantes.

Harry pensa que cela pourrait bien être le meilleur compliment qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de Snape, et il sourit, tandis que le froncement de sourcils de Madame Phinéas s'intensifia. Là, les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent légèrement, et le froncement de sourcils de la femme se radoucit et elle leur offrit un sourire digne de ceux de Dumbledore, et Harry sut que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci encore une fois à mes incroyables et fidèles reviewers ! Enjoy et à bientôt ;)<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

WALK THE SHADOWS

**Chapitre 32 :**

_Le 19 août. _

_Je dois aller voir Dumbledore dans quelques minutes. Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? « Oh, hey, directeur, merci de m'avoir fait retourner chez les Dursley, une nouvelle fois bien que je vous ai supplié un million de fois de ne pas le faire, et que je vous ai dit à quel point je détestais ça. Et pour avoir gardé un œil sur moi, votre précieuse prophétie, pour vous assurer que je battrais Voldie pour vous… »_

_Ouais, ce sera super. _

_Mais peut-être qu'il veut juste me dire qu'il m'a attribué une faveur en me laissant en dehors d'Azkaban, comme il l'a fait pour Snape… Je me demande si je pourrais devenir espion plutôt que tueur ? Ma durée de vie serait à peu près la même, je parie. _

- Est-ce que je peux aller voler ? Demanda Harry. J'ai écrit.

- Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous dans moins de dix minutes?

Harry soupira.

- Peut-être.

Snape le regarda, les yeux noirs indéchiffrables. Ses mots étaient… Indicibles.

- Harry. J'étais là quand tu as pris la décision. Si tu ne veux pas rencontrer le directeur, alors dis-lui.

- Vraiment.

- Non. Tu avais l'opportunité de refuser plus tôt. Maintenant ce serait simplement impoli.

- D'accord ! Très bien !

Il mordit sa lèvre.

- Venez-vous avec moi ?

- Je crois que je vais me désister de cette offre.

Snape le regarda pendant une minute.

- Je te fais confiance pour garder le contrôle de tes émotions dans le bureau du directeur.

Harry s'était buté à ne pas repenser à sa dernière perte de contrôle dans ce bureau, de même qu'il refusait d'avouer qu'il perdait le contrôle tout court. Mais Snape avait raison, et il n'irait nulle part avec Dumbledore s'il balançait encore sa colère, peu importe le bien que cela lui faisait sur le moment. Mais quand même…

- Vous me faite confiance ?

- Oui.

- Merci, répondit Harry en lui adressant un rapide sourire.

Snape balaya l'air de sa main puis leva les yeux vers la pendule.

- Je te suggère d'y aller.

- Oui, monsieur.

Harry se retint de justesse de ne pas soupirer à nouveau.

- Veux-tu que je t'escorte jusqu'à là-bas ?

Pendant un instant, Harry voulut dire oui… Mais il allait devoir s'habituer à ne pas avoir Snape à ses côtés à chaque instant pour le garder, et s'assurer que personne ne viendrait lui faire du mal. En plus de ça, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Il valait mieux qu'il essaye de se faire à l'idée d'être seul avant que tous les élèves.

- Non, mais merci. Ça va aller.

- Très bien.

Severus baissa les yeux vers son livre à nouveau et continua sa lecture. Il ne releva pas le regard pendant qu'Harry restait debout face à lui, mais se racla la gorge après une minute.

- Ton hésitation ne fait que retarder l'inévitable, et vas finir par me taper sur les nerfs. Maintenant, vas-y.

- Oui monsieur.

Harry s'échappa rapidement des quartiers de Snape et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. L'école était silencieuse, elle avait même l'air d'être débarrassé de tous les fantômes pour l'instant. Les couloirs étaient faiblement éclairés, et la cire faisait briller tous les tableaux. Rusard avait dû être très occupé ses derniers temps. Harry réalisa en arrivant au deuxième étage qu'il trainait les pieds, alors il reprit un bon rythme. Il ne voulait pas paraître impoli –s'il voulait être parfaitement honnête- il était vraiment, vraiment très inquiet à l'idée de cet entrevue.

Une fois arrivé devant les gargouilles, il s'arrêta, rassemblant tout son courage, puis s'avança.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur.

Les gargouilles se décalèrent et le mur derrière elles s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry monta sur la première marche quand il commença à s'élever, ce qui provoqua des bonds dans son estomac. Il se tenait maintenant devant la lourde porte de chêne avec la poignée dorée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu frapper quelques coups sur le bois, il entendit la voix de Dumbledore l'appeler.

- Entre, Harry.

Harry détestait quand il faisait cela.

Mais il prit une longue respiration et ouvrit tout de même la porte, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'il vit fut Fumseck, au plumage étincelant d'un rouge joyeux, avec ses larges ailes qu'il fit battre plusieurs fois tandis qu'Harry fermait la porte derrière lui. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua fut un mouvement dans le coin de son œil, qui tomba sur Remus quand il se retourna complétement pour regarder.

Harry sentit son visage s'empourprer et il baissa rapidement les yeux. Il entendit Remus se lever et s'approcher de lui et il se força à ne pas se reculer.

- Harry ?

- Je pensais que c'était une discussion privée, murmura Harry.

- Mes excuses, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Le professeur Lupin s'apprêtait justement à partir.

- Oh.

Remus s'était approché d'avantage, et Harry ne parvint toujours pas à se forcer à relever le regard vers l'homme sui qui il avait crié quelques jours auparavant. Il pouvait voir la pointe des chaussures de Remus, dépassant de sa robe de sorcier, et il les fixa, remarquant à quel point elles étaient abimées, et comment Remus donnaient toujours l'impression de vivre des fins de mois difficiles. Il était un loup-garou après tout, il en était devenu un quand il était âgé de seulement 5 ans. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour savoir ce que c'était que d'être détesté et discriminé pour ce qu'il était, c'était bien lui. Et maintenant, après que tous ses meilleurs amis d'enfance soient morts, sauf celui qui les avait trahis… Eh bien, Remus méritait bien plus que la colère vicieuse d'Harry. Bien plus qu'un stupide et capricieux presque filleul.

- Harry, dit doucement Remus, je-

- Désolé Remus, s'exclama Harry, en remontant enfin le visage.

Les yeux de Remus étaient d'une douce couleur brune et ils émettaient une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la colère. Harry déglutit difficilement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'en supplie, je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais juste énervé, et j'ai perdu le contrôle, mais je n'aurais pas dû…

- Chut, petit.

Remus tendit la main pour toucher son épaule mais l'écarta en voyant Harry se reculer.

- Tout va bien, je ne suis pas énervé contre toi. Je comprends, d'accord ? Tu avais raison d'être en colère contre nous. Contre moi. Je t'ai laissé tomber. J'espère que tu peux me pardonner.

Harry mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête.

- Ouais, d'accord.

Remus lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Merci.

Avec un léger haussement d'épaules, Harry détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas prolonger d'avantage cette discussion.

- Nous aurons plus de temps pour parler plus tard, d'accord Harry ?

- Ok Remus. Mais je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas…

- Je ne te demanderais pas de parler de quoi que ce soit que tu ne veux pas, d'accord ?

Il émit un petit rire avant de poursuivre.

- Le professeur Snape à était très clair la dessus. Mais je ne te rejetterais pas. Je suis désolé de l'avoir fait avant, Harry. Tu sais que je suis juste inquiet pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit Harry avant de s'autoriser un soupir puis de relever les yeux vers le visage calme et gentil de Remus, comme toujours. Mais je vais mieux, comme je l'ai dit.

- Je te crois.

Remus sourit de nouveau, un peu plus naturellement.

- Mais tu as un rendez-vous, et je te prends ton temps avec le directeur. Je te verrais plus tard.

- A plus tard, dit Harry en regardant Remus partir.

La porte se ferma, laissant Harry seul avec Dumbledore.

- Tout va bien, Harry? Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry soupira à nouveau et s'approcha pour s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils face au bureau.

- Oui monsieur.

Dumbledore le fixa au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, et Harry se sentit presque se recroqueviller sur sa chaise.

Et soudain, malgré sa promesse à Severus, il laissa son tempérament prendre le dessus sur lui.

- Est-ce que ça va être une autre de ces conversations ou vous allez me dire que ma plus grande force c'est ma capacité à ressentir la douleur ? Parce que je ne pense vraiment pas que je vais supporter ça maintenant. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

Le silence dura un instant, mais cette fois-ci, Harry refusa de détourner le regard. Etrangement, c'est Dumbledore qui baissa les yeux en premier, se tournant plutôt vers Fumseck et il commença à caresser d'un doigt son doux plumage, avant de reposer les yeux sur Harry. Là ses yeux bleus attirèrent les yeux d'Harry et cette fois, Harry se sentit détenu dans une prise ferme. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry sentit une ouverture se former dans son esprit, avant de pousser un mur féroce devant ses pensées. La pression s'évanouit, et Harry dut se retenir de ne pas hurler sur Dumbledore pour avoir voulu le soumettre à la légilimencie.

Dumbledore prit la parole, sans mentionner ce qui venait d'arriver, son regard resta tout aussi dur.

- Je crois que je t'ai dit à ce moment-là que j'avais fait beaucoup d'erreurs te concernant, dit-il. Et que c'était parce que j'en étais arrivé à beaucoup m'inquiéter pour toi, alors je n'ai pas été aussi franc avec toi, -concernant toutes les informations que je possédais- que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Sa voix était calme, pas froide, mais sans aucun signe de remord, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait été au mois de juin.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui monsieur.

- Je veux que tu saches Harry, que puisque je suis humain, je continuerais à faire des erreurs, bien que j'espère les empêcher de se finir en catastrophe.

- Moi aussi, murmura Harry.

La mort de Sirius été à peu près la seule catastrophe qu'il pourrait supporter dans toute sa vie. Il ne voulait plus rien de semblable.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulut compréhensif.

- J'ai appris beaucoup de leçons des erreurs que j'ai faites avec Tom Jedusor, et j'espère ne pas les répéter avec toi.

- Mais c'est ce que vous avez fait ! S'écria Harry, buté. Vous l'avez renvoyez dans son orphelinat, même quand il vous a supplié de rester durant l'été. Exactement comme vous m'avez renvoyé chez les Dursley.

- Je regrette ça.

- Vraiment ? Je pense que c'est vraiment trop facile à dire, maintenant, quand vous ne pouvez plus m'envoyer là-bas.

- Harry, je n'ai jamais voulu que quoi que ce soit de mal-

- Non ? Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé…

Harry s'arrêta. Il n'allait pas se lancer dans un discours sur toutes les fautes, qu'elles soient justifiées ou non, qu'il pouvait rejeter sur Dumbledore. Il était bien trop fatigué pour ça.

- Laissez tomber, finit-il sans conviction. Je suis désolé. D'avoir crié. Et pour avoir balancés toutes vos affaires, ajouta-t-il après un instant.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Je comprends. Tu étais très bouleversé cette nuit-là. Avec de bonnes raisons de l'être.

- Ouais. Mais je suis quand même désolé.

Voilà, maintenant Snape aurait un sujet de moins sur lequel le harceler.

Le directeur le regarda silencieusement pendant quelques minutes.

- Comment gères-tu tout ça Harry ?

- La mort de Sirius, c'est de ça dont vous parler ? Demanda Harry sévèrement.

Au moment où Dumbledore hocha la tête, Harry explosa :

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Il me manque tellement que je n'arrive même pas à penser à lui sans avoir envie d'hurler ou de tout balancer autour de loi ou les deux. Et le pire c'est que c'est _ma_ faute s'il est mort. Je sais que vous m'avez dit que non, et Snape aussi. Mais c'est la même chose que pour Cédric, et mes parents et tout le monde qu'il a tué depuis qu'il a pris mon sang dans ce cimetière. Si je n'étais pas là, ils seraient tous encore en vie ! ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ?

Harry était haletant, étouffant sous les respirations, quand il arrivait à les prendre, et il regardait Dumbledore avec des yeux noirs, tandis que lui le regardait d'un air solennel. Ce regard calme, indéchiffrable ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un niveau insupportable. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il ne pouvait simplement pas.

A cet instant, il voulait que le directeur soit aussi blessé que lui en ce moment. Il voulait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait traversé au manoir, blessé et aveugle et violé, il voulait lui faire comprendre toutes les choses horribles que son oncle et sa tante lui répétaient jour après jour, il voulait entendre _ses_ cris dans les cauchemars avec lesquels ils vivaient depuis des années, pendant que les tortures de Voldemort bouillonnaient comme du feu dans ses veines, il voulait lui faire ressentir les coups des Dursley, et qu'il sache ce que cela voulait dire d'être affamé et indésirable et pris pour un monstre, chaque jour de sa vie pendant dix longues et inoubliables années.

Alors, dès l'instant suivant, plutôt que de se détourner ou de partir, ou même de crier à nouveau et de tout foutre en l'air dans ce bureau, Harry lui _montra_. Il remonta chaque souvenir dont il pouvait se rappeler et les assembla dans un filet mince et tranchant. Utilisant chaque once d'énergie magique qu'il possédait, il lança son filet de mémoire vers Dumbledore, à travers la connexion que le directeur avait essayé d'utiliser avec sa propre occlumencie.

Les souvenirs affluèrent en un instant vers l'esprit du directeur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le corps de Dumbledore devint rigide, son visage devint un masque rigide de douleur, de peur et de tourment. Seul ses yeux bougeaient, les orbites bleus immobiles, tétanisées par des images que, jusqu'à maintenant, personne d'autre qu'Harry n'avait vu, lui seul les avaient vécus, ressentis au plus profond de son être. Dans le même temps, Harry lui aussi les voyaient, se rappelant chaque minutes de torture, chaque parole tranchante, chaque bleus et cicatrices et maléfices et ce n'est que parce qu'il était décidé à maintenir la connexion mentale entre eux deux qu'il se retint de crier et crier et crier…

Mais maintenant… _Maintenant_ Dumbledore pouvait comprendre sa douleur.

Le temps passa. Un courant d'air atteignit le dos d'Harry, d'une porte ouverte à la volée derrière lui, et un flot de capes noires lui cacha la vue sur Dumbledore.

Snape. Chacun de ses mouvements brusques et précipités montraient sa peur et sa colère totale. Il attrapa le menton du directeur et força l'homme à détourner le regard d'Harry pour fixer ses onyx, reliant leur esprit par une connexion.

Harry fut pris d'un soubresaut et dut se retenir à une chaise pour ne pas tomber. A un certain moment, il avait dû se lever, mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir fait. Il pouvait à peine respirer, sa poitrine le blessait comme s'il avait couru durant des heures, et sa gorge était en feu comme s'il avait crié pendant tout ce temps. Sa tête le faisait souffrir à l'agonie, comme si une armée de troll marchait sur son crâne. Il serra ses yeux fermés, pressa le dos de ses mains dans le creux de ses yeux et serra la mâchoire contre la douleur.

Elle commençait tout juste à s'atténuer quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et le traina à travers la pièce. Il leva les yeux vers le regard noir de Snape, trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit de plus que de laisser tomber sa tête contre les robes noires de l'homme. Snape était énervé, plus qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, même après l'épisode avec la pensine. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas rassembler assez d'énergie pour s'en préoccuper.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu avais à l'esprit ? Stupide gamin ! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! Te tuer même !

Toujours haletant, Harry secoua la tête, mais cela lui demanda trop d'efforts, alors il arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas former de phrases cohérentes, il ne pouvait pas repousser Snape, il ne pouvait pas tenir sans un support… Et il ne voulait rien d'autre que de s'écrouler, peut-être pour toujours.

- Assieds-toi, lui cracha Snape avant de le pousser sur une chaise.

Il s'y écrasa, ravi d'être à nouveau assis, et maintint sa tête serrée contre sa poitrine. La voix de Snape continua, comme le bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles, et il arrivait à peine à se concentrer, mais le visage de l'homme était si proche du sien qu'il pouvait sentir des postillons frapper ses joues.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était possible, mais j'avais tort. Tu n'as pas l'air capable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une conversation avec un autre être humain sans perdre le contrôle ! Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? Ça m'a pris quinze minutes pour obtenir de lui une réponse à son propre nom !

Harry secoua la tête. Trop fatigué. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

Un éclair dans la cheminée du bureau annonça la livraison de quelque chose, et Snape s'écarta à grands pas pour recueillir un rouleau de parchemin serré et scellé avec de la cire bleue. Harry utilisa cette opportunité pour poser sa tête entre ses bras, au moment où Snape brisait le sceau. Il ne releva pas la tête ni n'ouvrit ses yeux quand Snape émit un grognement de satisfaction.

- Le ministère a répondu positivement à ma demande, Mr Potter. Tu es désormais sous ma tutelle. Je pense que la première priorité sera de te débarrasser de ton total manque de jugement. Aller, viens avec moi.


	33. Chapter 33

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

WALK THE SHADOWS

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Précédemment : **

_« - Le ministère a répondu positivement à ma demande, Mr Potter. Tu es désormais sous ma tutelle. Je pense que la première priorité sera de te débarrasser de ton total manque de jugement. Aller, viens avec moi. »_

La magie noire. Le garçon avait utilisé la magie noire contre le directeur. Severus avait senti le rouleau, le tourbillon d'énergie ténébreuse quand il avait atteint le niveau des gargouilles, en bas des escaliers, et ça l'avait entouré comme le souffle du démon. Puis, dans le bureau… Les cris enroué du garçon, le visage livide d'Albus, leurs joues striées de larmes sanglantes, le regard perdu dans une transe cauchemardesque… Et le battement ténébreux et laid de la magie du garçon emplissait la pièce.

Severus regarda Potter maintenant, avachi sur un fauteuil sans faire aucun effort pour se lever, et il voulut le secouer jusqu'à ce que sa tête tombe. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot pouvait-il bien eu à l'esprit ? Si Fumseck n'avait pas trouvé Severus et n'avait pas refusé de le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'il accoure vers le bureau –la cheminée avait été bloquée, apparemment, jusqu'à ce que la magie de Potter ne se calme- il était fort probable qu'ils soient tous les deux morts.

- Debout Mr Potter ! Hurla Severus, considérant qu'il l'avait déjà bien assez materné. Ne me fais pas venir et-

La tête d'Harry tomba en arrière et sa peau, déjà livide à cause du manque de lumière du soleil ces derniers temps, avait l'air grise et sans vie. Puis il glissa mollement de sa chaise.

_Merde !_

Severus se précipita vers le garçon et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne frappe le sol.

- Stupide gamin, toujours en train de faire des choses stupides, murmura-t-il en cherchant le pouls du garçon et en vérifiant sa respiration.

Les deux étaient faibles et ne tenaient qu'à un fil, et Severus jura à nouveau quand il prit le garçon dans ses bras et se partit. Ses quartiers avaient plus de potions qu'ici, maintenant qu'il s'était occupé d'Albus.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de gamin aussi borné, aussi stupide, au pouvoir aussi incroyable mais sans aucun cerveau pour les contrôler…

Tandis qu'il entra dans la cheminée, Severus lança un regard vers la bibliothèque qui cachait un escalier qui menait au niveau plus haut de la tour. Minerva était avec le directeur maintenant. Dans ses appartements, et elle avait promis de l'alerter s'il y avait un quelconque changement. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en dire, Albus était simplement en train de dormir. Contrairement au moment où Severus l'avait tout juste libéré du sort d'Harry. Il maintint le garçon plus fermement contre lui en attrapant une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre, appelant ses quartiers, de même que le mot de passe.

Une fois dans son salon, Severus allongea le garçon sur le canapé, lança un accio pour apporter plusieurs potions dont il pensait qu'il aurait besoin, et s'installa pour s'occuper du choc de l'adolescent. La peau de celui-ci était froide et moite, alors il avait besoin d'être réchauffé, et Severus fit plusieurs autres diagnostics également, -il réalisa en les faisant qu'il aurait dû les faire avant, plutôt que de crier sur le garçon, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Les yeux de Potter étaient ouverts, quand même, mais vitreux et ils répondaient à peine à la lumière. En moins d'une demi-heure cependant, avec plusieurs potions dans ses veines et d'autres choses, il avait l'air bien mieux.

Quelques pas plus loin derrière le canapé, Severus l'observa tandis qu'il reprenait contenance, le clignement des yeux tel un hibou, les traits tendus sur son front, et il attendit.

- Monsieur ?

La voix du garçon était inégale, comme s'il avait crié… Ce qu'il avait fait bien sûr, pendant on ne savait combien de temps avant que Severus ne parvienne à briser le sort. Ce seul son aurait probablement pu lui donner des cauchemars. _Qu'avait-il fait ?_

- Monsieur, professeur, vous êtes là ?

Severus était encore en train de lutter contre sa mauvaise humeur, et après une minute, les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes. Plutôt que de les laisser tomber, cependant, le garçon s'acharna férocement sur son propre visage, griffant ses yeux et ses joues avec ses ongles, faisant couler du sang presque immédiatement. La vue de cette scène l'ébranla, puisqu'elle lui rappelait trop la scène à laquelle il avait assisté en trouvant Albus dans son bureau, et il attrapa les poignets du garçon et les écarta de leurs deux visages.

- Potter, arrête ça. Potter… Harry ! Arrête immédiatement !

Potter se recroquevilla en boule sur lui-même, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, ses poignets toujours sous l'emprise de Severus.

- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…

- Potter. _Harry_. Arrêtes ça tout de suite. Calme-toi maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il serra fortement les poignets du garçon, puis assembla leurs quatre mains ensembles, dans un mouvement vif et sonore fait pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Cela marcha le garçon finit enfin par le regarder. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et encore légèrement dilatés, et ses dents claquaient à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Harry, arrête.

Severus soupira, plus parce que sa rage s'échappait de lui, et il secoua la tête, évitant les marques creusées dans les joues de Potter puisqu'il préférait ne rien dire là-dessus pour le moment. Il indiqua d'un geste de la tête le reste de la potion de sommeil sans rêves sur la table, puis, quand un hochement de tête lui répondit, doucement, il lâcha une des mains du garçon et attrapa la potion. Il donna la potion au garçon et attendit que celui-ci l'avale. Tout en guettant tout mouvement brusque, Severus dit :

- Maintenant, tu peux être autant désolé que tu le veux, mais là tout de suite, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait, exactement, pour que je puisse aider le directeur.

- Il… Il n'a pas… Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Mais il est blessé. Qu'as-tu fais?

Potter secoua la tête, comme s'il était confus, puis la laissa retomber contre le canapé, visiblement bien plus calme grâce à la potion.

- Je lui ai montré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré ? Demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout. Il a dit qu'il comprenait, mais comment aurait-il pu s'il ne savait pas ? Alors je lui ai montré.

Il lâcha une expiration sifflante.

- Mon Dieu, ça fait mal.

Fermant les yeux, Severus répondit à son besoin de caresser son front avec ses doigts. _Ca fait mal_. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon.

- Comment lui as-tu montré ?

- Avec mon esprit.

Le froncement de sourcil de Snape s'intensifia.

- Quel sort as-tu utilisé ?

- Aucun. Juste tout rassemblé, et tout lâché.

Potter secoua paresseusement une main, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient.

- Je voulais qu'il voit tout ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il le sente, qu'il entende tout… Il a dit que ma douleur était ce qui me rendait humain, et j'en avais bien trop… J'ai pensé que je pourrais partager.

Severus sentit une drôle de sensation dans son estomac et commença à se sentir malade. Albus avait dit cela ? C'était… Insensible. Et après ce weekend, et les railleries de Malfoy…

Il aurait dû être là. Albus avait bien précisé qu'il voulait parler seul à seul avec Harry, et Severus ne pouvait plus repousser leur entrevue sans augmenter la colère du directeur… Mais il aurait dû insister pour être présent, surtout après la conversation du garçon avec Lupin la semaine dernière. Il était évident qu'Harry était trop… Fragile n'était pas le bon mot, mais… Lunatique, pour gérer le fait d'avoir à faire avec une autre personne que Severus en ce moment. Ce fait était troublant par lui-même, mais quand on y ajoutait la magie noire, et qu'avait-il fait ?

- Harry, dit-il, sortant le garçon de sa torpeur.

Les paupières sur les yeux verts clignèrent lourdement, et il claqua ses doigts devant eux, en leur faisant suivre le mouvement.

- Harry, as-tu utilisé la légilimencie ? Sur le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Non, dit le garçon dans un soufflé. Il l'a fait.

- Explique.

Alors qu'il se sentait malade, Severus s'approcha d'avantage du visage du garçon.

- Le directeur a utilisé la légilimencie sur toi ?

- Essayé. J'ai utilisé le mur.

Ce que le directeur n'avait pas du interpréter comme étant sa défense, s'il n'avait pas cherché très longtemps. Il aurait pu…

- Harry, écoutes moi ! Comment as-tu montré à Dumbledore tes… Pensées ? As-tu utilisé _sa _légilimencie ?

Hochement de tête fatigué, puis :

- Hm, hm. Elle était toujours là. Sa magie, il les boulait, alors il pouvait les avoir, mes souvenirs, tous.

_Oh Merlin._

- Tous Harry ?

Un autre hochement de tête.

_Oh Albus… Fais attention à ce que tu veux c'est toi qui me l'as appris._ Tous les souvenirs de ce garçon, toute sa douleur, tout d'un coup. Inutile de se demander pourquoi l'homme avait été terrorisé et presque catatonique à cause de la peur et de la honte quand enfin Severus était arrivé. Severus ferma les yeux et se recula quand la respiration du garçon commença à se calmer. Il lui fit faire une demi-douzaine d'exercice de respiration pour le calmer complétement, et considéra ce qu'il pourrait faire avec le balafré et apeuré Harry Potter –si ce n'était pas irrémédiable.

Dans les quartiers privés du directeur, dans le troisième étage au-dessus de son bureau, se tenait une chambre décorée avec les couleurs de chacune des maisons, comme la plupart de la garde-robe de Dumbledore. Dans un fauteuil matelassé ramenée près d'un grand lit entouré de rideaux lumineux, Minerva McGonagall surveillait l'homme qu'elle avait connu durant toute sa vie, en tant qu'élève, en tant que collègue et en tant qu'ami, et elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Et de même, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry.

Severus Snape, en qui elle avait une confiance absolue puisqu'il était en même temps ami de Dumbledore et protecteur d'Harry Potter, s'était montré tout à fait affolé plus tôt dans la soirée… Et Severus n'était simplement jamais affolé. Il n'était pas doué quand il s'agissait de rassurer quelqu'un, surtout que lui-même était loin de l'être. Il ne lui avait jamais crié dessus comme il l'avait fait ce soir, même pas pour plaisanter, et alors elle l'avait laissé la laisser seule ici, avec la promesse qu'elle surveillerait Albus et qu'elle l'alerterait immédiatement au moindre changement.

Elle espérait que Poppy soit avec elle. Poppy aurait su quoi faire… Ou au moins lui tenir compagnie, pendant qu'elle regardait fixement les traits tirés et le teint pâle de l'homme qu'elle respectait énormément, et qu'elle avait même commencé à aimer au cours de ces plus de soixante ans ensemble. Mais la médicomage était encore en vacances et elle ne devait revenir que deux jours avant la reprise des cours.

Elle resserra son châle autour de ses épaules –plus pour se réconforter que pour se protéger d'un quelqu'un froid, puisque la chambre de Dumbledore était d'une température agréable- et se laissa tomber contre le dos de sa chaise, regardant le directeur entre ses yeux mi-clos. Quelque chose s'était passé, entre lui et Harry ce soir et elle suspectait que c'était une conséquence de ce qui était arrivé à Harry plus tôt cet été. Elle n'avait pas entendu grand-chose sur lui depuis qu'elle et Tonks avaient surgies dans le manoir à Topsham… Mais elle se souviendrait de l'odeur –le goût- de cet endroit pour toujours. Elle garderait le souvenir de ce pauvre garçon, nu et ensanglanté aux pieds de ses bourreaux avant que Snape n'accoure vers lui avec ce qui devait être un portauloin, et ne lui permette de s'échapper. Elle savait que Severus prenait soin de lui maintenant, et elle se demanda ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre eux qui aurait pu causer cette réaction de l'un des plus grands esprits qu'elle connaissait.

Résignée à ne pas avoir de réponse ce soir, elle s'installa avec un livre que sa sœur lui avait envoyée, un thriller moldu sur un chat détective. Dumbledore sortit plusieurs fois de son sommeil profond durant les vingt-quatre heures suivantes, mais seulement pour prendre quelques gorgées de thé ou de limonade avant de se rendormir.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, dans la soirée, qu'il prit la parole.

-Ari ?

Minerva s'avança dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux étaient toujours craintifs et ils scrutaient tout autour de lui, peut-être à la recherche de cet Ari ? Minerva savait qu'Albus avait une sœur appelé Arianna, et qu'elle était morte il y a longtemps.

- Non, Albus. C'est Minerva. Voudrais-tu encore un peu de thé ?

Finalement, son regard se concentra et il la vit. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Minny.

Elle eut un sourire mince à l'entente du surnom qui lui avait été attribué avant même qu'elle ne soit diplômée de Poudlard.

- Minerva, Albus. Oui ?

Ses lèvres bougèrent un instant sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte, puis

- Mon garçon ?

- Est-ce que tu parles de Severus ? Il est dans ses quartiers, je-

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant hocher la tête.

- Harry.

Le nom fut prononcé en un souffle, mais il suffit à faire trembler Dumbledore.

- Il est avec Severus, je crois.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? Severus était dans un sacré état quand il vous a trouvé.

- Dis… Moi.

- Vous dire quoi, Albus ? Je ne sais pas comment va Harry. Mais j'imagine que Severus me l'aurait dit s'il y avait quoi ce soit dont il faudrait s'inquiéter. Il m'a _ordonné_, enfin demandé, de rester avec vous. J'apprécierais quelques réponses maintenant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien.

Mais Dumbledore recommençait déjà à s'assoupir et ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain matin. Entre temps, Severus était venu surveiller son temps, mais ne resta pas plus de cinq minutes, et il fut aussi silencieux que d'habitude, sauf pour lui annoncer qu'Harry lui aussi était resté endormi presque tout le temps.

Quand Albus se réveilla à nouveau, son visage avait repris des couleurs, et ses yeux étaient bien plus brillants. Elle le nourrit et le fit boire et l'informa de l'état d'Harry, puis commença à le faire parler, refusant d'être mise à l'écart une seconde de plus.

Il était assis dans son lit maintenant, et termina un muffin à la confiture avant de se tourner vers elle.

- J'ai eu une entrevue avec Harry, dit-il doucement.

Il y avait une douceur dans sa voix que McGonagall n'avait plus entendue depuis de nombreuses années.

- Oui, j'avais deviné.

- Je l'ai poussé à me parler, à me dire comment il prenait la mort de Sirius.

- Oh, Albus, vous n'avez pas fait ça ! N'a-t-il pas déjà enduré assez de choses cet été ?

Albus hocha la tête avec lassitude.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a bien rappelé. Ça, entre autres choses.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Harry… A subi des choses horribles. Ces dernières années, oui, mais aussi bien avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard.

Il ferma les yeux quand un frisson le parcourut. Ces signes de faiblesses chez le directeur effrayèrent Minerva plus que tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

- Je l'ai complétement laissé tomber. Je n'ai jamais su… Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point ils…

Il secoua la tête et regarda Minerva dans les yeux.

- Je n'avais aucune idée de tout ce qu'il avait à enduré.

Les yeux de Minerva se plissèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

- Rien que je n'ai pas mérité, Minerva, plusieurs fois. Je l'ai mis là-bas. Je n'ai jamais vérifié, jamais demandé, j'ai juste pensé que le sang serait suffisant…

- Les moldus, murmura-t-elle, je vous ai dit qu'ils étaient les pires qu'on puisse imaginer.

Il soupira en baissant la tête.

- J'aurais dû vous écouter.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Racontez-moi.

Avec un hochement de tête, et une larme dans les yeux, Albus passa les deux heures suivantes à relater tout ce qu'il avait appris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse en pleurs également, maudissant le jour où Sybil Trelawney avait vu le jour.

Pour finir, quand ils eurent tous les deux retrouvé contenance, et qu'ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, Albus dit :

- Je pense que je vais arrêter de pousser Severus à faire sortir le garçon, ou à ce qu'il reçoit de la visite, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que le garçon est prêt…

Minerva hocha la tête, le cœur lourd à l'idée qu'il y avait des choses que même la magie ne pouvait pas réparer.

- Je pense en effet que ce serait sage.


	34. Chapter 34

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 34 :**

_Le 24 août._

_Ces derniers jours ont été plutôt merdiques. J'ai presque tué le directeur, et moi-même, et je nous aie tous les deux rendus inconscients pendant deux jours, Snape a passé ses cinq premières minutes en tant que mon tuteur à me hurler dessus – en tout cas, c'est ce que je crois j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir de tout- et j'ai eu un mal de tête qu'aucune potion n'a été capable de calmer. Je suis aussi bleu et noir et blessé de partout à cause des maléfices cuisants que j'ai reçus un millions de fois. _

_Oh, et ai-je mentionné que je me sens complétement brisé à l'idée d'avoir presque tué le professeur Dumbledore ? Si non, je pense que Snape y a pensé pour nous deux. Il a été euh… lunatique. Un instant il a l'air de vouloir émincer mon cerveau et le servir pour le thé, et la seconde suivante, il est là à me dire que je vais aller bien, que tout va s'arranger, et que si je lui refais peur comme ça une seule fois il va émincer mon cerveau et le servir pour le thé. _

_Alors, euh… Ouais._

_Il a aussi dit qu'il allait m'apprendre des façons plus positives –ou au moins, moins meurtrière et suicidaire- de gérer ma colère. Dans cette optique, nous passons maintenant deux heures par jour à faire des duels, juste après le petit-déjeuner. On a commencé cette nouvelle routine hier, puisque c'était le premier jour où j'étais enfin sur pieds plutôt que dans mon lit. On a utilisé la salle sur demande, comme je l'avais fait avec l'AD, alors l'endroit était parfait. Et en plus, j'ai appris de nouveau sorts ! _

_Surtout, j'ai appris qu'être un mangemort et un espion pendant presque vingt ans permettait d'apprendre bien plus de sorts que même un élève bien au-dessus de la moyenne en cours de défense pouvait espérer connaître. Il fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. Et j'ai réalisé que quand j'étais en colère, je mets bien plus de puissance dans mes sorts, mais j'ai beaucoup plus de mal avec les boucliers. _

_Mais aujourd'hui, Snape a dit que je m'en étais bien sorti… Enfin, ce qu'il a vraiment dit c'est « Bon jeu de baguettes, Mr Potter (Et je jure que je ferais en sorte qu'il arrête de m'appeler comme ça, même si il fait pour ça que je mette de la drogue dans son thé). Bien que si tu ne souhaites pas passez ta vie, déjà limitée, à devoir servir de leçons aux autres comme étant l'exemple de ce que l'on ne doit pas, en l'occurrence baisser sa garde, alors tu utiliseras le bouclier __**Tutela Gravis **__dans sa totalité, et pas seulement juste devant toi. Ainsi… »_

_Mais ça ressemblait Presque à un compliment. De la part de Snape !_

_Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comment l'appeler, si je devrais l'appeler différemment, maintenant qu'il est mon gardien. Il n'a pas changé depuis la semaine dernière, pas vraiment, alors peut-être que c'est les choses restent les mêmes entre nous. Quand même, il est le premier à avoir ma tutelle depuis que je suis bébé, en tout cas le premier à l'avoir _demandé_. Presque comme s'il voulait de moi. Alors, c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et surtout, il ne me menace plus, pas à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le directeur en tout cas. Il pense, par contre, que je devrais aller voir l'homme et m'excuser en personne, même après que je lui ai envoyé de moi-même un mot. _

_Il a probablement raison, mais je… Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à lui faire face à nouveau. Peut-être, l'année prochaine à la place. _

_Oh…. Merde. Les cours reprennent dans une semaine._

- As-tu fais tous tes devoirs pour le début du trimestre ? Demanda Snape après avoir essuyé le coin de sa bouche puis avoir reposé sa serviette à côté de son assiette.

Harry hocha la tête, gardant les yeux rivés sur lui plutôt que de manger son propre repas.

- Depuis des semaines maintenant.

- Je regarderais ton travail ce soir. Ramènes le dès qu'on a terminé ici. Je te le rendrais avec les corrections d'ici demain soir.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa, mais il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air de geindre en disant :

- Est-ce que vous devez vraiment faire ça ?

Snape le regarda, en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, je le dois vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est un truc de tuteur ?

- Est-ce que personne n'a vérifié ton travail avant ?

Maintenant, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'hausser les sourcils, sauf que lui haussa les deux. Il _devait_ apprendre ce truc il le devait !

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Snape soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il était peiné, et Harry se reprit.

- En fait, Hermione regarde souvent mon travail, mais seulement quand je lui demande. Ou quand je la paie.

- Je vois. Et bien maintenant que je suis responsable de toi, je devrais m'assurer que ton travail est d'une certaine qualité puisque ta situation a changée.

Harry soupira. Il supposa que ce devait être un petit prix à payer pour avoir un tuteur aussi protecteur.

- Ok, très bien. Les potions aussi ?

Snape lui adressa un sourire, mais il y avait plus un effet prédateur dans celui-ci que de l'humour.

- J'ai en fait plutôt hâte de voir ce travail.

- Ouais, je l'aurais parié.

Harry donna un nouveau coup de fourchette à son poulet dans une sorte de sauce rouge dans son assiette, et il l'entoura de purée pour former une masse rose pulpeuse, avant d'abandonner et de reposer sa fourchette.

- Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ?

- Tu peux, dit Snape en hochant la tête. Mais ap-

- J'apporte mon travail, ouais, j'ai compris.

- Points en moins pour avoir l'utilisation répétée d'un interdit. L'insolence ne te mènera nulle part, Mr Potter.

Harry se leva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'en même prendre la peine de souligner le fait qu'il n'y avait rien pour lequel Snape n'enlevait pas de point. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment mis d'accord. Il devrait y réfléchir plus tard. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en servir contre les corvées ou quelque chose comme ça. Il pensait bien qu'il aurait des corvées maintenant qu'il était vraiment son pupille. Mais avant tout…

- Est-ce que vous pourriez ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? Même si ce n'est que quand on est ici, d'accord ? A chaque fois que vous le faites, j'ai l'impression que vous ne voyez que mon père. Et je sais qu'il était horrible avec vous, et je me sens mal par rapport à ça, mais je ne suis vraiment pas comme lui, vous savez ?

Severus le fixa d'un regard perçant et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant ses propres bras, l'air bien plus décontracté qu'Harry. Le visage d'Harry était chaud, comme s'il devait être celui qui devrait se dérober, mais il ne le ferait pas, pas cette fois. Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Snape hocha la tête.

- Je tâcherais à l'avenir d'éviter cette appellation.

- Laquelle allez-vous utiliser à la place ?

Avec un son de dédain, et un tremblement au niveau de la lèvre, Snape dit :

- J'imagine que le remplacement sera spectaculairement original, peu importe ce que je décide.

- Ouais… ou vous pourriez, je ne sais pas, juste m'appeler « Harry ».

Snape secoua la tête.

- Trop commun.

- D'accord. Est-ce là une autre façon de déjouer toutes mes attentes ?

- En effet.

Snape but la dernière gorgée du verre de vin blanc qu'il s'était servi, contrairement au jus de citrouille d'Harry, et lui lança un regard presque patient.

- Tes devoirs d'été ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Harry alla les chercher, espérant avoir fait un travail correct, surtout en potion. Il les tendit à Snape et s'écarta d'un pas, comme si ses feuilles allaient s'enflammer.

- Merci, Harry.

Snape le regarda et Harry lui répondit par des yeux écarquillés. Un « merci » _et_ son prénom ? Dans la même phrase ? Il devait y avoir une tempête de neige en enfer à cet instant.

- De… De rien.

Snape s'échappa de cette situation inconfortable avec un sourire, et Harry fut persuadé qu'ils allaient assister – involontairement, inconsciemment et tout ce qui finissait en 'ment'- à la toute fin, l'apocalypse.

Au lieu de quoi, il prit un nouveau livre dans la bibliothèque de Snape, -il avait déjà relu la copie du livre que Sirius lui avait offert pour Noël, et en avait pris des notes de sorts plus ou moins utiles pour les duels- et il s'assit pour lire face au feu. C'était sympa, comme ça. Presque… En fait beaucoup comme s'il était vraiment chez lui.

Severus écarta les devoirs d'Harry, et le regarda lire sur le sofa pendant un instant avant de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son bureau. Il était surpris de voir à quelle vitesse le garçon avait accepté de laisser son vieux et austère professeur vérifier ses devoirs et était reconnaissant du fait qu'ils n'aient pas eu besoin de se disputer pour ça. Ils avaient déjà bien assez élevés leur voix ces derniers jours et c'était… Heureusement bien plus calme maintenant qu'il donnait la chance à Harry de pouvoir lui lancer autant de sorts qu'il le voulait pendant deux heures par jour… S'il pouvait faire tomber les protections et les barrières, évidemment.

Hier, quand Harry était en sueur et essoufflé et presque souriant après leur travail, Severus avait réalisé qu'ils auraient dû commencer ces duels bien plus tôt. Bien sûr, Harry venait juste d'avoir sa nouvelle baguette, mais quand même… C'était très déconcertant de voir comme il semblait plus calme ce soir.

Comme ils étaient tous les deux plus calmes.

Severus devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement facile à vivre ces derniers jours, mais il avait de bonnes raisons, bon sang ! Son mentor et presque figure paternelle avait été à deux doigt d'être tué par le garçon pour qui il venait juste de signer des papiers, pour en faire son pupille. Il avait eu raison d'être en colère ! Et d'être terrifié également. Pour eux deux. Bien qu'Albus semble aller bien maintenant, il pensait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Et Harry…

_Merlin,_ les cauchemars du garçon et ses flashbacks, sa culpabilité et ses excuses en sanglots… Severus n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet, et ensuite jamais aussi confus de voir à quel point il l'avait été. Ce garçon était sous sa responsabilité maintenant, c'est sur… Mais il avait ressenti une vraie _douleur_ dans son cœur ces derniers jours, calmant les terreurs du garçon, l'apaisant et lui parlant pendant ses crises. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle douleur pour qui que ce soit. Et là, quand il pensait que le pire était terminé, il y avait eu l'explication d'Harry sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux sorciers, doucement arrachée de la bouche du garçon, comme le poison d'une plaie.

Finalement, Severus n'avait pas eu la force d'en vouloir au garçon pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Albus se mêlait bien trop de la vie des autres, et il allait trop loin, et Harry n'était pas dans une position appropriée, émotionnellement, pour gérer ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'il ait fini par exploser. De même Albus ne semblait pas étonné que la magie d'Harry soit devenu de la magie noire. Il avait juste hoché la tête, un peu tristement pour dire la vérité, et dit : « Avec tout ce qu'il a traversé, c'est un miracle que sa magie soit aussi brillante qu'elle ne l'est ».

Mais maintenant, c'était à Severus de s'assurer que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Il s'avança face au garçon et attendit qu'il ne relève la tête.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet enroulé dans du papier marron.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un colis.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur –Est-ce que Snape pensait lui avoir appris quelque chose ?- et prit le paquet rectangulaire.

- J'avais deviné.

- J'ai pris la liberté de commander cela pour toi, dit doucement Severus.

Il savait qu'Harry n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il considérait comme de la charité, et en plus, il n'était pas habitué aux cadeaux, alors il ajouta :

- Tu peux considérer ça comme étant un… Cadeau de bienvenue, en tant que mon pupille, si tu veux.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Mais je n'ai rien pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui deviens pupille.

Severus s'arrêta un instant, puis :

- Contente-toi de l'ouvrir Harry.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'utilisation du prénom du garçon chassa son hésitation à accepter le cadeau et il fit ce que l'on disait. Au moment où il le déballa, sa bouche forma un « O ». Il agrippa le livre, les yeux fixés sur la couverture douce et cuivré de _« la pratique de la magie défensive et son utilisation contre les forces du mal », _une copie du livre qu'Harry avait reçu de son parrain au Noël dernier.

- Vous… Vous avez acheté ça pour moi ?

- Je ne connais personne d'autre qui prénommé Harry, dit Severus qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Je pensais que tu apprécierais un remplacement, puisque le tien n'est… Plus disponible.

- J'apprécie, c'est juste que…

Son regard se leva du livre, et ces yeux verts –ceux de Lily- paraissaient tellement confus que Severus fut confus lui aussi pendant un instant, perdu dans des souvenirs qui dataient d'il y a plus de vingt ans.

Puis, réalisant à quel point ses mots avaient pu être mal interprétés, il leva les mains, les paumes en avant, comme pour calmer la colère du garçon ou une autre réaction fâcheuse.

- Rassures-toi, c'est juste un livre que je sais que tu appréciais. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de remplacer ton chien. Je sais que ce n'est même pas possible d'être… Quoi que ce soit qu'il était pour toi.

- Parrain.

- Euh, oui, accorda Severus avec dépit.

Franchement, pourquoi avait-il amené le sujet ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait penser à lui sans ressentir une immense rage.

- Mais il n'a pas…

Harry secoua la tête.

- Il n'a pas quoi ?

- Il ne s'est jamais battu pour moi. Pas comme vous l'avez fait.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait.

- Non.

Harry déglutit et tourna son regard à nouveau vers le livre, traçant doucement avec son index les lettres en relief sur la couverture.

- Je veux dire, il s'est battu pour Peter, pour mettre la main sur Peter, mais pas pour moi, pas vraiment. Et il n'a jamais essayé de me contacter, pas une fois, pendant toute cette année où on pensait qu'il était méchant, où essayé de me dire qui il était et qu'il était là. S'il _savait _que Croutard était Peter, et que Ron l'avait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit ?

Avec un soupir, Severus s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil près d'Harry, et passa une main sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il lentement.

Oh Merlin ! Le voilà réduit à défendre cette bête noire ! Pourrait-il tomber encore plus bas ?

- Mais je sais qu'il se battait auprès du ministère, avec Lupin, pour être avoir ses droits en tant que ton parrain cet été. Je doute que… Avant les évènements du mois dernier, avec le départ des Dursley, je doute que ça ait pu arriver de toute façon, puisque le directeur était tellement persuadé que les liens de sang étaient assez forts pour éloigner les mangemorts, mais il faut que tu saches que tu comptais pour lui, Harry.

La respiration du garçon se coinça dans sa gorge et Severus se prépara à devoir apporter des mouchoirs par un accio. Mais Harry le surprit en hochant la tête avant de dire :

- D'accord. Merci.

Severus fut tenté d'appeler cela une victoire.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable, puis:

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller voler, monsieur ?

L'éclair de feu était un autre cadeau du clébard, se souvint Severus. Il se demanda si Harry voulait aller voler parce qu'il voulait voler, ou parce qu'il se sentait mélancolique à l'égard de son parrain. Puis il réalisa que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et que le garçon avait bien besoin de distraction. Ils n'avaient pas volé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, pour commencer. Ensuite, _il n'était pas_ en compétition avec ce fichu clébard pour la loyauté d'Harry ou son affection ! Même pas un tant soit peu.

- Aller, vas chercher ton balai.

Le sourire d'Harry en réponse aurait pu illuminer toute la pièce. Mais qu'il illumine Severus était presque mieux.

* * *

><p>On approche de plus en plus de la fin, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas l'avoir dit, mais il y a en tout 43 chapitres !<p>

J'espère pour le moment que vous avez apprécié celui-là, encore une fois merci beaucoup vraiment pour vos reviews, surtout ceux qui prennent le temps d'en poster à tous les chapitres ou plusieurs, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je pense là tout particulièrement à stormtrooper2, darkmoonlady, hinatanatkae, adenoide, Kisis, Elec9, Maximilien... J'ai plein de supers reviewers en fait ! Merci beaucoup à vous et aux autres !

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 35 :**

_Le 26 août. _

_Wow. Toutes idées préconçues que j'avais sur le fait qu'il irait doucement sur mon travail maintenant qu'il est mon tuteur viennent juste de passer par la fenêtre. Hier soir avant le diner, il m'a rendu mon travail d'été avec un horrible ricanement, et tous mes devoirs étaient couverts d'encre rouge, avec son écriture illisible. Et je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à « Excellent travail Harry. Continue comme ça… ». Mais wow. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être horrible. _

_Une part du problème, je pense, c'est que je n'étais pas dans un très bon état d'esprit quand j'ai fait mes devoirs d'été. Il a barré une grande partie de mon travail en métamorphose, pour commencer, là où j'avais en gros écris la même phrase (sur les sortilèges !) six ou sept fois de suite. Alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait tout vérifié. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que McGonagall aurait dit sur mon travail s'il ne l'avait pas fait. _

_Au moins maintenant, j'ai de quoi occuper mon temps de façon productive pendant les prochains jours. _

_Et donc… J'ai peut-être été un peu énervé pendant notre séance de duel ce matin. Je n'ai absolument pas réussi à bloquer les sorts, mais j'ai envoyé un certain nombre de Furunculus. J'espère qu'il a une potion pour ça. _

- Comment avance ton travail ?

Relevant les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose, alors qu'il essayait de voir s'il pouvait en tirer quoi que ce soit, Harry se tourna vers Snape qui était en train de lire dans son fauteuil près du feu. Harry avait essayé de travailler près du feu lui aussi, mais son regard ne cessait de se perdre dans les flammes et une heure se déroulait entre les mots qu'il lisait ou qu'il écrivait, alors Snape l'avait fait s'assoir au bureau à la place.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Non ? Sur lequel travailles-tu ?

- Métamorphose.

- Hum.

Snape mit un marque-page dans son livre et se leva de sa place.

- Je crois me rappeler que celui-là était un peu…

- Horrifiant ?

- J'allais dire que c'était un peu un défi de le réussir. Mais oui, ça pourrait être qualifier ainsi.

- Merci.

Snape haussa un sourcil, et le visage d'Harry s'empourpra légèrement.

- Désolé.

Snape chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main, mais il s'approcha d'Harry, près du bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, mais quand il s'aperçut que Snape continuait de le regarder, il dit :

- J'ai du mal à me concentrer.

- Une raison particulière à ça ?

- Je…

Avec un soupir, Harry décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien dire ce qu'il avait en tête, autrement Snape le harcèlerait durant des heures. Des jours.

- Je suis un peu nerveux à l'idée que les cours reprennent.

- Hum hum. Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveux ?

- Je ne suis pas encore habitué aux autre gens… tous ces gens…

- As-tu déjà reparlé à Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ? Je suppose qu'ils seraient ravis de brouiller les pistes pour toi.

- Non… Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles d'eux. Pas depuis la fin des cours. Croyez-vous… croyez-vous qu'ils ne veulent plus être amis avec moi ?

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois ça ?

- Parce que d'habitude ils m'écrivent. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien reçu de leur part après la première année, parce que Dobby interceptait les lettres, mais toutes les autres fois, ils m'écrivaient. Je pensais juste… je veux dire, est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils _savent _?

Pendant un instant, Snape fut silencieux, comme s'il prenait une décision, puis il hocha la tête.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, les seuls qui sont au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à Topsham sont moi-même, Mme Pomfresh et, en partie, le directeur.

- En grande partie, maintenant.

Comme il l'avait dit à Snape, il avait envoyé beaucoup de ses souvenirs de Topsham à travers cet étrange lien vers Dumbledore. Le directeur en savait probablement beaucoup plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé que quiconque.

- Et bien, oui.

- Alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas écrit ?

Les lèvres de Snape se déformèrent en une grimace, comme s'il mangeait quelque chose d'amer.

- Je ne peux pas parler pour Miss Granger, mais comme tu le sais, les parents de Mr Weasley sont membres de l'ordre, et donc ils savent que tu as été capturé, au moins. Quand on s'est échappé, le directeur é demandé à ce que personne ne te « dérange » avec des lettres. Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit auparavant, mais je suppose que cette requête est toujours en vigueur.

- Dumbledore garde mon courrier ?

Harry détesta comme sa voix fut aigue en disant cela, mais vraiment, c'était son courrier !

- Seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que tu sois apte à le recevoir. Je lui parlerais de ça, ça te va ?

Quelque peu calmé, Harry dit :

- Oui s'il vous plait. Merci monsieur.

- Quelles autres inquiétudes as-tu à l'idée de reprendre les cours ?

Harry serra les poings et il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, plutôt que de les laisser sur le bureau.

- Vous savez… ce dont on a parlé. Avec… avec les élèves qui ont…

Il déglutit péniblement, incapable de continuer sa phrase. Mais il était un Griffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Avec le courage des Griffondor. Alors il se força à prononcer ces mots, sans y réfléchir.

- Les élèves avec des parents mangemorts. _Ils sauront_, dit-il durement. Et ils ne me laisseront jamais oublier ça, surtout… surtout _Malfoy_.

Snape fut silencieux pendant un instant, bien que son regard ne quitte pas le visage d'Harry. C'est comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de plus, ou qu'il attendait qu'Harry en dise plus. Mais Harry n'avait rien de plus à dire. Finalement, Snape passa une main sur son visage en soupirant.

- Ce sera un défi pour toi, dit-il doucement.

- Est-ce que « défi » était le mot sur votre calendrier, ou un truc comme ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Désolé, dit Harry. Un truc de moldu.

Il força ses mains à se calmer, et écarta ses devoirs, évitant délibérément le regard de Snape.

- Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir leur faire face ?

- De la même façon que tu as fait face à tout le reste, je suppose…

Il s'arrêta, puis approcha une autre chaise du bureau avant de s'y assoir. Il le réprimanda presque quand il continua.

- Bien qu'avec beaucoup moins de violence j'espère. Ces gamins ne sont pas responsables des pêchés de leurs parents.

- Non… mais s'ils s'amusent en me faisant du mal, suis-je autorisé à leur en faire aussi ?

Snape relâcha sa respiration dans une silencieuse exclamation. Harry ne sur dire si c'était un rire ou non il n'avait pas voulu être drôle.

- Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ?

Il le voulait, surtout s'ils se moquaient de lui ou l'humiliaient devant toute l'école, mais… mais c'était seulement une question de tripes, et il savait qu'il n'essaierait ni ne parviendrait à les blesser vraiment, pas tant que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il n'était pas très doué pour les revanches. Il avait appris cela avec ce qu'il s'était passé sur le chemin de traverse, et avec Dumbledore. Il pourrait le faire, du moins il le supposait, mais il se sentirait vraiment très, très mal à propos après coup. Il mit se tête entre ses mains et les posa toutes deux sur le bureau.

- Non, pas vraiment.

La main de Snape vint se poser sur son épaule, doucement, et Harry trembla légèrement, en tout cas pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait fait quelques semaines auparavant.

- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Tu surmonteras ça Harry. Je te le promets.

- Merci.

Cette fois ci, il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix. Harry ferma les yeux pendant un instant et Snape laissa sa main sur son épaule c'était chaud et… réconfortant.

- Comment est-ce que je dois vous appeler ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

Harry le regarda à travers la frange qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

- Maintenant que vous êtes mon tuteur. Est-ce que je dois continuer de vous appeler professeur, ou quoi ?

- En classe, certainement, tu devrais continuer de m'appeler professeur, de même que si d'autres élèves sont autour de nous ou des professeurs. Pour ce qui est de quand nous sommes ici… un minimum de relâchement peut être autorisé.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Un petit tressaillement au niveau des lèvres, puis :

- Tu peux m'appeler Severus.

Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Pas Sev ?

- Certainement pas !

Le regard horrifié de Snape était si sincère qu'Harry éclata de rire.

- Désolé, s'exclama-t-il quand Snape se renfrogna d'avantage. Mais vous aviez l'air…

Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, il rit de nouveau et haussa les épaules.

- C'était marrant.

- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de drôle dans cette appellation.

- Mm hum.

- Tu es insolent.

- Oui monsieur. Est-ce que vous allez m'aider avec mes devoirs ?

- Je le vérifierais pour toi quand tu auras tout terminé. Encore. Si tu as des questions spécifiques, je tenterais de t'aider à trouver les réponses.

Harry soupira.

- Très bien. Puis-je avoir mes lettres de Ron et Hermione ?

- Quand tu auras fini tes devoirs.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que je serais plus motivé à bien faire plutôt que de faire vite fait bien fait si je les avais d'abord et que j'étais… moins stressé ?

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je vais te donner une de chacun d'eux, mon petit Serpentard. Et ensuite tu termineras tes devoirs.

- J'espère que c'était supposé être un compliment, dit Harry.

Snape haussa son fameux sourcil.

- En effet.

_Le 1__er__ août. _

_Cher Harry, _

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, puisque mes parents m'attendent en bas dans la cour, mais je voulais que tu saches que le livre que je t'ai envoyé pour ton anniversaire aurait du inclure un index, que je te joins maintenant. C'est juste un supplément, et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir donné dès le départ. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu me l'as renvoyé ?_

_J'espère que tu as passé un bon anniversaire ! Je te verrais quand je rentrerais de Grèce, d'accord ?_

_Love, Hermione._

_Le 3 août. _

_Hey Harry, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Maman et papa ont été inquiets, et en même temps ils nous ont dits de ne pas l'être. C'est fou, non ? Ginny te dit salut, et qu'elle t'a envoyé sa propre lettre, mais tu ne dois pas l'avoir encore reçu. On n'a pas vu Hedwige de tout l'été. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Tes cadeaux d'anniversaire sont revenus sans avoir été ouverts, mais quand j'ai demandé à maman pourquoi, elle a dit que tu devais probablement être dans un endroit qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver. _

_J'espère que tu pourras venir au Terrier avant que les cours reprennent. Hermione va être là à partir de la mi-août. On pourrait aller nos achats ensemble si ça te dit. Est-ce que tu as reçu tes BUSE ? Moi non. Je ne suis pas sûr de les vouloir en fait. _

_Est-ce que tu connais les dernières nouvelles sur les Cannons ? Incroyable, hein ? Je vais aller à un match cette année, c'est obligé. _

_Réponds vite, _

_Ron._

Harry reposa les deux lettre que Snape lui avait permis d'avoir, et essaya de ne pas penser à Hedwige, ou à l'anniversaire qu'il avait raté, ou à quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un était assis sur sa poitrine, et il déglutit difficilement de nombreuses fois avant de précautionneusement mettre les lettres à l'écart. Puis, comme il l'avait promis, il s'empara de sa plume et recommença à travailler sur ses devoirs d'été.

Quelques heures plus tard, ses yeux étaient trop fatigués pour relire sa propre écriture sur les parchemins, même avec la correction de Snape. Il rangea son travail et ferma la bouteille d'encre, puis alla jusqu'au salon et s'écroula sur le canapé avec un soupir.

- Lupin a demandé si tu étais prêt à le revoir.

Harry releva le visage et regarda Snape.

- C'est vrai ?

Snape ne releva pas les yeux de son livre, mais acquiesça, son visage recouvert par un rideau de cheveux noirs.

- Il a l'air de penser que tu as réglé pas mal de tes problèmes ces derniers jours, et que donc tu pourrais être intéressé par le voir pour boire un thé, ou autre chose aussi insensé.

- Euh, ouais, je suppose. Je… ça m'irait.

- Alors tu pourras aller le voir après le diner.

- Merci monsieur.

Snape hocha à nouveau la tête et tourna une page de son livre.

- Comment avance ton travail ?

- Bien.

Quand Snape se racla la gorge, il ajouta rapidement :

- Mieux qu'avant. Je crois que j'ai compris les sortilèges en théorie maintenant.

- Ce qui est un avantage peu négligeable quand tu écris tes rédactions.

Harry ricana doucement.

- Est-ce que c'est l'heure du diner maintenant ?

Snape tourna la tête vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

- Ouais… oui monsieur. Je pense que j'ai faim.

- Alertez la presse !

- Ha. Très drôle. Alors… à manger?

Snape ria –il semblait le faire de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, et Harry se posait des questions à ce sujet. Peut-être était-il plus relaxé maintenant qu'Harry était son pupille ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'espionner pour Voldemort maintenant ? – et il se leva pour appeler les elfes de maison. Après quelques minutes, ils étaient attablés face à un hachis Parmentier ainsi que du pain chaud et beurré et du jus de citrouille. Harry se resservit deux fois pour tout.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène jusqu'au quartier de Lupin ? Demanda Snape quand ils eurent fini. En supposant que tu veuilles toujours l'honorer de ta présence.

- Euh… non. Je crois que ça va aller.

Snape maintint son regard un instant, puis acquiesça.

- Souviens toi de tes exercices de respiration, et de compter aussi si ta colère reprend le contrôle, d'accord ? Et rentres à la maison tôt si tu en as besoin.

Harry adressa un sourire à Snape… Severus. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il l'invitait à voir cet endroit comme étant sa _maison._

- D'accord, merci.

- Et soit rentrer avant 23h.

- Oui monsieur.

- Et n'oublie pas-

- D'écrire ? Je ne pars que pour quelques heures Severus. Ça va aller.

- Hum. Vas-y alors, vas voir ton loup-garou.

Avec un froncement de sourcil pour le sens de l'humour de Snape, Harry le regarda quitter la pièce, puis haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte, et de là, il monta jusqu'au troisième étage et alla vers les quartiers de Remus.

Remus ouvrit la porte rapidement quand Harry frappa. Son expression passa de la surprise à la joie en un instant, et Harry fut heureux d'être venu.

- Harry ! C'est bon de te voir. Entre, entre.

- Merci Remus.

Il se glissa pas la porte, et regarda le salon autour de lui, si différent de celui de Snape, avec des fenêtres dirigées vers le terrain de Quidditch, une lumière curieusement brillante, et des _oreillers_ sur le large canapé. La pièce était dans les tons crèmes et marrons et gris, un peu comme Remus lui-même.

- Assieds-toi Harry. Voudrais-tu du thé ?

- Non merci. Je viens juste de diner. Peut-être un peu de chocolat chaud ?

- Je peux te faire ça.

Il appela un elfe de maison et en un instant ils eurent un pot de chocolat et de petites tasses délicates. Remus servit une tasse et la tendit à Harry, avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil près du canapé.

- Severus m'a dit que vous vous battiez.

- Verbalement ? Ou est-ce que tu parles de nos duels ?

Remus émit un léger rire.

- Et bien, je parlais des duels, mais… est-ce que vous vous entendez bien ?

- Ouais, il a été géniale, honnêtement.

- Bien, je…

Il secoua la tête.

- Parle-moi des duels. As-tu appris des choses que tu aimerais essayer dans ton club de défense ?

- Euh, et bien… je ne suis pas sûr de continuer ça cette année.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai entendu dire que ça avait beaucoup de succès.

- Mais… on l'avait fait seulement parce qu'Ombrage était une idiote.

- Je dois te dire que je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Il sourit et ajouta :

- Fais comme si tu n'avais pas entendu ça. Je pense que tu devrais continuer le club, par contre. De ce que je peux en dire, les élèves de cinquième de l'AD ont beaucoup mieux réussi leur BUSE que ceux qui suivaient les cours de défense normaux, et même les septièmes années ont fait bien mieux à leur ASPIC. En tant que professeur de défense, je pourrais agit comme sponsor, si tu veux.

La bouche d'Harry devint sèche. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à assister aux cours, et encore moins d'en diriger un, comme il l'avait fait. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir encore ce courage.

La voix de Remus était douce quand il continua.

- Penses-y simplement Harry. Tu n'as pas à décider de quoi que ce soit maintenant.

- Très bien.

Harry but une gorgée de chocolat, surpris –comme il l'était à chaque fois qu'il en prenait- de voir comme il se sentit tout de suite mieux.

- Mais oui, j'ai appris de nouveaux sorts. Comme _Geminivisio. _Et _Plures Proeliator._

Avec un hochement de tête, Remus dit :

- Les deux sont très bien pour surprendre ton ennemi. As-tu appris…

Après deux heures, durant lesquelles Remus lui donna quelques conseils pour ses devoirs, avec un ou deux conseils pour les duels et plus de chocolat chaud qu'il n'était supposé en boire avant d'aller se coucher, Harry retourna dans les donjons un peu avant 23h. Il se sentait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, comme… presque comme normal. Pas effrayé, ou énervé ou avec l'envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et mourir.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire ça. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal.

Il ouvrit la porte des quartiers des donjons, et dit doucement :

- Hey, je suis rentré.


	36. Chapter 36

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 36 :**_  
><em>

_Le mardi 27 août. 8h15._

_Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas le réveiller. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas se réveiller !_

Flashback :

Quand Harry partit voir le loup, Severus appela Dumbledore, officiellement pour demander le reste des lettres d'Harry, mais la vérité c'est qu'il voulait voir comment il allait. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Albus ces derniers jours, puisqu'il devait s'occuper du rétablissement d'Harry après leur « discussion », en effet il n'avait été vérifié son état qu'une seule fois par jour, et jamais pendant très longtemps. Mais Harry semblait aller bien – il avait surpris Severus, à vrai dire, avec sa bonne volonté à aller voit Lupin – et Severus pensa qu'il pouvait en profiter pour voir le directeur. Il savait que Minerva l'aurait prévenu si son état s'était empiré, alors il ne s'était pas inquiété pour l'homme. Pas vraiment.

Mais pour cette visite, il insista à ce que ce soit Dumbledore qui vienne, au cas où Harry reviendrait tôt après un excès de colère. Il devait être accessible pour le garçon s'il en avait besoin. Que quelqu'un ait besoin de lui –même si ce n'était qu'une possibilité – était quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Le directeur était bien trop heureux pour s'en plaindre, et il descendit par cheminée, vêtue d'une de ses robes ridiculement tape-à-l'œil et d'un chapeau de sorcier à bords tombants, les deux de la même couleur. La robe, cependant, était violette avec des vifs d'or qui s'agitaient tout autour, et le chapeau était dorée avec des… dinosaures violets ? Severus ne posa aucune question, il se contenta de servir le thé et les biscuits.

- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce soir, dit Albus tandis que Snape lui offrait du lait pour son thé, que l'homme refusa d'un geste de la main.

Son humeur avait l'air mitigée, comme elle l'avait été depuis son entrevue avec Harry, mais Severus ne pouvait être trop dérangé par le ton plus sérieux qu'avait pris son mentor.

- Harry va bien, dit-il en s'autorisant un sourire pour les progrès que le garçon avait fait durant le mois dernier. Son humeur s'est calmé, aidé, je pense, par nos entrainements comme exutoire de son agressivité. Il devient même plus compétent en occlumencie, bien que je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible il y a un an. Ce soir, il rend visite à Lupin.

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de thé.

- Ca ne fait que quelques jours, mais j'espère qu'il sera capable de reprendre les cours à temps.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, soupira le directeur. Je suis content du rétablissement du garçon. Et il mérite la chance de finir ses études.

_Il mérite une chance…_ Severus lui lança un regard perçant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

- Hélas, nous avons un problème.

- Un problème ? Quel genre de problème ?

- Un du genre de Lucius Malfoy.

L'air se glaça dans les poumons de Severus.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il a porté des accusations contre Harry, pour l'usage de magie par un mineur et pour avoir menacé la vie d'un sorcier avec un sortilège impardonnable.

- Albus, _ce qu'il a fait à Harry_ était impardonnable !

- Je sais Severus. Me crier dessus ne changera pas l'avis de Lucius Malfoy.

Les yeux du directeur étaient fatigués, son visage presque baissé. Severus ne l'avait jamais vu si abattu.

- Et ce n'est pas juste, et ce n'est pas bien, mais depuis quand est-ce que le bien et la justice ont quoi que ce soit à voir dans la vie d'Harry ?

- Mais, s'exclama Snape, mais il n'a même pas terminé de prononcer la formule ! Comment peuvent-ils le poursuivre pour l'usage de magie abusif ?

- Lucius a affirmé l'utilisation d'un autre sort pour cette accusation. Le sort qu'a lancé Harry pour essayer de se protéger de ses kidnappeurs.

Severus ferma les yeux.

- Contre Bellatrix, Nott et moi.

- Oui.

- Merlin, ça n'arrêtera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tom Riddle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour détruire Harry, dit Albus d'un air las. Même prendre avantage de nos propres lois.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Mais c'était de la légitime défense ! Ils ne peuvent pas le poursuivre pour ça !

- Il y a un an, ils l'ont fait, si tu te souviens bien.

- Mais Fudge est un idiot ! Et les détraqueurs étaient envoyés par Ombrage n'est-ce pas ? Harry a été exonéré. Est-ce que Scrimgeour n'est pas supposé être meilleur que ça ?

- C'est un politicien, Severus. Et récemment élu.

- Mais Lucius est supposé être à Azkaban ! Comment peut-il faire des accusations alors que lui-même est…

Il s'arrêta. Secoua la tête.

- Il a par je ne sais quel moyen réussi à faire annuler sa propre condamnation, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

- En effet.

Dumbledore soupira et prit une mince gorgée de thé. Ses doigts caressaient les dessins sur la tasse et son regard déviait celui de Severus.

Severus le regarda attentivement, l'expression impassible et prudemment absente.

- Non.

Albus ferma les yeux.

- Tu dois comprendre-

- Ce que je comprends c'est que vous vous attendez à ce que j'envoie mon pupille devant un tribunal de pacotille où il pourra être interrogé et puni par ceux qui le veulent mort ou pire. Et je n'accepterais pas ça.

- Je…

Albus laissa échapper un soupir.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses, non.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, on se comprend. N'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était pas un question, et Albus eu la courtoisie de ne pas répondre. Toujours est-il que Severus garda sur lui son regard froid, et son ton était froid quand il dit :

- Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu ne serait-ce que considérer faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ?

- C'est… compliqué.

- Rendez cela simple pour moi.

- L'Ordre à des ennuis à cause du ministère-

- Encore. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Severus, s'il te plait, tu as demandé une explication.

Severus lui adressa un hochement raide de la tête et secoua la main, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu amener Albus à cette folie, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Harry… ou peut-être que c'était ça. Peut-être qu'il avait peur pour lui-même, ou son propre pouvoir, et était prêt à sacrifier Harry –encore !- pour s'assurer que sa position du côté de la lumière soit assurée. Non. Severus ne voulait pas croire ça et pourtant… c'était le même homme que celui qui voulait envoyer Harry à Ste Mangouste quand il était revenu de Topsham. Il était capable de tout. Et il avait peur, Severus le savait, d'Harry et du pouvoir qu'il avait montré la semaine dernière, ce qui les avaient tous les deux ramenés au plus bas.

- Comme je le disais, L'Ordre a des ennuis. Si nous n'avons pas accès aux informations du ministère, notre capacité à répondre à cette crise sera très limitée. Lucius a porté ces accusations, qui sont manifestement fausses, et qu'il pense pouvoir utiliser lors d'un procès. S'il peut être rabaissé, avec le témoignage d'Harry, et le tien, en tant que tuteur et témoin des deux incidents, alors non seulement Lucius perdra sa crédibilité, mais Scrimgeour également.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Non Albus. Le seigneur des ténèbres a des espions partout, comme vous le savez très bien, y compris au ministère. Ce qu'il veut c'est qu'Harry et moi apparaissions _n'importe où_ en dehors des protections de Poudlard, où nous pourrions être tous les deux capturés et tués.

De tout cela, Severus espérerait être simplement tué, mais il savait que le seigneur des ténèbres était plus enclin à avoir ordonné leur capture pour pouvoir reprendre là où il en était à Topsham.

- Tu auras toutes les protections-

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant ! Harry restera à Poudlard indéfiniment, s'il le faut, ou jusqu'à ce que Scrimgeour soit remplacé et que le seigneur des ténèbres soit _mort_. Je ne le conduirais pas vers ses monstres !

Les yeux bleus n'avaient plus aucune étincelle, il n'en avait plus depuis la conversation d'Albus avec Harry, et cette fois, il n'essaya même pas de maintenir le regard de Severus. Son épuisement était apparemment complet, et Severus espérait que sa capacité d'insensibilité à l'égard du bien-être d'Harry était épuisée également.

- Tu as raison Severus, bien sûr. Harry a besoin de rester en sécurité.

Severus acquiesça, et tendit une main vers la théière pour se servir une nouvelle tasse, quand une douleur immense traversa son bras gauche, comme s'il avait été mis en contact avec de la braise. Il laissa tomber sa tasse, le regardant tomber comme au ralenti, tandis qu'elle roula sous la table devant lui. Il entoura son bras de sa main droite. Les dents serrées, à cause de la brulure de sa marque des ténèbres, qui devenait de plus en plus chaude à chaque instant qui passait, il laissa échapper un sifflement. La peau sous sa main commença à fumer de chaleur, et il la sentit _onduler_ sous ses doigts. Il releva la manche de sa chemise, avant d'entourer de nouveau sa main autour de la marque, tandis que le serpent sur son avant-bras se déformait dans sa chair.

- Severus?

Entre ces respirations haletantes, il dit:

- Il… m'appelle… très… durement.

En fait, sa connexion avec le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'avait plus blessé depuis bien longtemps. Des années ? Peut-être pas autant. C'était comme si Il se concentrait sur un seul objectif, faire souffrir Severus par le biais de sa marque. Quand ils s'étaient évadés de Topsham, le seigneur des ténèbres avait envoyé quelques secousses, assez pour lui montrer qu'il était en colère, assez pour que Severus ait besoin de potions antidouleur ou de potions sans sommeil pour s'empêcher de s'arracher la peau, jusqu'à ce que l'appelle cesse. Mais ça ! C'était l'agonie.

Il était toujours sous occlumencie, ce qui bloquait les pires effets de n'importe quelle douleur dans son cerveau et le laissait capable de prendre des décisions. Mais cette fois, il n'arrivait pas à libérer suffisamment son cerveau pour le faire. Ça brulait ! _Oh Merlin _! Sa peau était couverte d'ampoules, et le serpent continuait à onduler dans sa chair. Son estomac s'agitait, et la nausée faisait remonter son thé, et il ne put s'empêcher de le recracher sur la table.

Ses sens s'affaiblirent pour exclure tout en dehors de la marque : l'odeur de sa peau carbonisée, la sensation des ondulations du serpent, le supplice exécrable de la brulure de ses muscles et de sa peau. Et les sifflements de quelque chose dans son oreille…

Et puis, une fraicheur soudaine, contre tout ce feu, comme si tout son corps avait été plongé dans de l'eau glacée. Le choc mena un cri à ses lèvres, et sa vision devint noire. Il se balança sur sa chaise, avec le besoin de vomir à nouveau, le besoin de faire venir… quelque chose ? Pour la douleur ?

Le son de sa respiration difficile, haletante était plus fort que ses pensées, et puis :

- Severus, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Sa voix était caverneuse, comme si elle venait d'un long tunnel, et il tenta de répondre.

- Ungh…

- Bien, bien. J'ai une potion pour toi mon garçon. Pour la douleur. Bois ça.

Une fiole toucha ses lèvres, et il grimaça, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi il devrait l'écouter, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas se _concentrer._

- Tout va bien, Severus. S'il te plait, bois ça ça fera partir la douleur.

Le « s'il te plait » retint son attention et fit écho dans sa mémoire. Ça voulait dire quelque chose, « s'il te plait », mais la douleur l'empêchait de comprendre. Il but la potion. Comme la voix plaintive et lointaine l'avait dit, la douleur s'atténua, tandis qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et avança vers le salon.

- Severus ? Je suis rentré, dit-il à nouveau.

Mais il n'eut de nouveau aucune réponse. Bizarre. Cependant, peut-être que Severus travaillait dans son laboratoire.

Il n'était certainement pas déjà couché il avait l'habitude de veiller jusqu'à des heures affreusement tardives, et de plus, il voudrait certainement s'assurer qu'Harry était rentré de chez Lupin à l'heure. N'est-ce pas ?

Une étrange odeur régnait dans l'air, presque comme de la viande grillée. Puis il vit la tasse de thé sous la table, et le liquide renversé sur le doux tapis, et la deuxième tasse près de la théière. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il se pencha pour ramasser la tasse et fronça les sourcils quand une secousse dans la main, et il la fit retomber.

Un mouvement dans le coin de son œil le fit se relever, et il se tourna vers le petit couloir qui menait à leurs chambres. Il resta bouche bée quand Dumbledore apparut face à lui, en train de fermer la porte de la chambre de Snape.

- Qu'est-ce que vous… Où est Severus ?

- Harry…

La voix du directeur était gentille, mais il évita de rencontrer le regard d'Harry.

- Il se repose. Il y a eu un…

- Que s'est-il passé?

Il n'était parti que quelques heures. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver, et comment cela avait-il bien pu se passer ici ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête, l'air fatigué.

- Voldemort l'a torturé par le biais de la marque des ténèbres. Il a envoyé quelque chose de plus que d'habitude. Ça a creusé sa peau comme de l'acide ou du feu-

Harry l'écarta du couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Severus. Son tuteur était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés, la respiration faible, mais sans aucun doute en vie. Son bras gauche était enserré dans des bandages du bout des doigts au coude, et sa main droite était de même recouverte de compresse gazéifiée. La pièce était emplie d'une forte odeur d'antiseptique.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à sa main ? Murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas déranger le sommeil de l'homme, malgré la panique qu'il entendit dans sa voix.

- Il agrippait la marque avec celle-ci. Sa paume et ses doigts sont couvertes d'ampoules, mais il n'y a pas de dommages permanents au niveau des nerfs.

- Et son bras ? Est-ce que ça va aller, ou est-ce que lui est définitivement abimé ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr Harry. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour éviter ça.

_Oh mon Dieu. _Il avait l'air de bien se reposer maintenant, et il n'y avait rien de plus qu'Harry puisse faire pour lui dans tous les cas. Il ne connaissait aucun sort de soin. Mais c'était étrange, et il se sentait bizarrement déconnecté, presque sous le choc. _D'accord, réfléchis._ Il devait simplement réfléchir.

- Est-ce que vous lui avez donné un régénérateur de nerf ?

- Oui bien sûr, dit Dumbledore avec ironie. Je suis presque aussi compétent que Mme Pomfresh pour ce qui est de guérir des blessures.

- Désolé, dit Harry. Est-ce qu'il va aller bien?

- Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Une fois qu'il sera réveillé, nous aurons une meilleure idée de la façon dont les dommages seront complétement guéris.

Harry hocha la tête. Est-ce que Voldemort essayait de tuer Severus à travers la marque ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fit avant ? Et sinon, pourquoi est-ce ça avait été si terrible cette fois ? Harry savait que Snape avait été blessé par la marque plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés de cet affreux manoir, maintenant que Voldemort savait la vérité sur l'espionnage de Severus. Cela arrivait habituellement la nuit, et le rendait grognon, mais l'homme était généralement capable de les supporter. Alors pourquoi cette fois avait-elle été différente ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Murmura-t-il.

- Hum ?

Harry sursauta, ayant oublié que Dumbledore était encore là.

- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi il l'attaquait comme ça maintenant. Je me demandais ce qui avait changé.

- Une très bonne question Harry. Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas Severus se reposer pour le moment, et on pourrait essayer de comprendre cela autour d'un thé.

Secouant la tête, Harry dit :

- Non, ça va. Je veux être là quand il se réveillera.

- Cela pourrait prendre du temps, dit Dumbledore. J'ai dû lui donner d'assez forte quantité de potions antidouleur.

- Combien de temps alors selon vous?

- Je dirais qu'il va dormir jusqu'à demain matin. Avec un peu de chance, plus que ça, puisque ça donnerait à son bras une bonne chance de guérir.

Quelque chose… était manquant dans la voix du directeur, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était. Quoi que ce soit, cela envoyé des frissons le long de son échine.

- Quand même, je pense que je vais garder un œil sur lui. Il pourrait se réveiller tôt, et alors je l'aiderais à tester son bras et tout ça.

- Comme tu voudras Harry.

Il lui asséna une tape sur le dos, le faisant sursauter de plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il _savait_ que Dumbledore ne le blesserait jamais, mais il n'aimait pas être touché quand il ne s'y attendait pas, et jamais par derrière.

- Mes excuses Harry. Je vais retourner à mes quartiers, mais tu peux me contacter par cheminée si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Les potions que tu pourrais être susceptible de devoir lui donner sont sur la table ici.

- Merci, répondit Harry déjà distrait. J'appellerais si j'ai besoin de vous.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, et Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende flot de flammes vertes de la cheminée dans le salon avant de retracer les pas du directeur. Il ne fut pas surpris de remarquer que la théière et les tasses avaient disparus, ainsi que le liquide sur le tapis. Bordel, que se passait-il ?

Il retourna dans la chambre de Snape, et regarda l'homme dormir pendant quelques instants, au moins jusqu'à ce que Snape ne commence à se tortiller dans son lit et à gémir, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Harry essaya de le réveiller, sans succès, ne parvenant qu'à l'extirper de son cauchemar pour qu'il puisse dormir, pas facilement à en juger par les mouvements de ses yeux sous ses paupières, mais au moins profondément.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passait avec le directeur, et Harry n'aimait pas cela, ni ce que cela impliquait. Il était presque certain que les choses avec Severus allaient encore plus mal que ce que Dumbledore voulait bien avouer. Et ce sommeil que subissait Snape ne semblait pas lui faire le moindre bien. Harry n'osait pas découvrir le bras bandé pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien été blessé ainsi – il ne voulait pas vraiment voir la chair abimée- mais tandis que la nuit avançait, il se demanda encore pourquoi et comment Voldemort l'attaquait-il comme ça.

Au petit matin, il décida que la seule façon de trouver était de réveiller Snape. Et là, peu importe à quel point il essaya, il ne put y parvenir.

Fin du flashback

* * *

><p>Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire pour vous faire comprendre à quel point je suis désolée de cette longue attente... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et saurez apprécier ce chapitre !<p>

Disons simplement que les épreuves du bac approche, et avec ça le stress donc j'ai passé énormément de temps à mes révisions et beaucoup moins sur l'ordi... J'ai songé à poster deux chapitres d'un seul coup, mais c'est déjà le 36ème, la fin approche donc...

Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tous vos commentaires qui vraiment me touchent beaucoup à chaque fois et petite précision également, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi (bien que j'aimerais beaucoup... ^^) je ne fais que la traduire !

Voilà ! J'espère vraiment poster le prochain dans un délai beaucoup plus court ! A bientôt ;)


	37. Chapter 37

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

WALK THE SHADOWS

**Chapitre 37 :**

_Le mardi 27 aout. _

**Aucune entrée à cette date. **

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi de ce jour-là, après avoir empoisonné Severus puis l'avoir endormi avec une potion de coma, Albus Dumbledore appela Remus Lupin dans son bureau.

Le loup-garou était agité, et pas seulement parce qu'il savait qu'Harry était bouleversé à cause de son tuteur, mais aussi parce que le 28 était la date de la pleine lune, et il en ressentait déjà les effets. Ses yeux étaient assombris, et les traits autour de ceux-ci étaient plus creusés que d'habitude. Des tremblements agitaient ses mains et il les lia sur ses cuisses.

- Du thé Remus? Demanda Dumbledore, en hôte toujours aussi convivial.

- Non, dit Remus la voix rauque à cause du changement imminent. Non, merci.

- C'est un mélange spécial, un de mes préférés. Cela t'aidera à calmer tes nerfs.

Remus passa une de ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux.

- Est-ce que Severus s'est réveillé ?

- Pas encore.

Et il ne le ferait pas, au moins pas avant que Dumbledore ait emmené Harry au ministère. Il remplit une tasse de thé, puis en servit une seconde et la poussa sur le bureau vers Lupin.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Harry a tout essayé pour le réveiller.

- J'imagine en effet. Mais c'est juste que jusque-là rien n'a marché. Severus a vraiment enduré beaucoup de douleur, et son bras a été affreusement endommagé. Il a besoin de temps pour guérir. Je suis sûr que quand il se réveillera, il ira parfaitement bien.

Et il n'aura pas la distraction de son pupille pour l'empêcher de suivre les ordres.

Remus acquiesça sans conviction, et tendit la main vers son thé. Albus eut un léger sourire, la bouche camouflé derrière sa propre tasse. C'était si facile, pensa-t-il. Trop facile. La potion calmante, mélangé avec de l'herbe pour ralentir l'esprit et confondre la mémoire, permettrait à Dumbledore de mieux manipuler quiconque le boirait. Et la plupart des imbéciles avec qui il travaillait ici l'avait fait.

Les derniers jours avaient été absolument fascinants, comme il les regardait derrière les yeux du vieux directeur, tandis que les serviteurs de la lumière se précipitaient tout autour de lui. L'esprit d'Albus avait été ridiculement facile à pénétrer –bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé – et ce niveau de contrôle, cette _possession, _était bien plus utile que l'Impérium. Pour commencer, c'était presque indétectable, du moins aussi longtemps que celui qui possédait exerçait un minimum de précaution et ne faisait rien d'extrêmement éloigné du personnage devant des témoins. De plus, le directeur n'avait aucun moyen de le combattre, maintenant qu'il était _en lui._

C'était magnifique, vraiment. Il était bien trop dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu le faire il y a des années. C'était une chance, réalisait-il, qu'il ait essayé de pénétrer les défenses du directeur quand le contrôlé de l'homme sur son propre esprit était déjà affaibli par la magie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait passé un certain temps à essayer de voir à qui appartenait cette magie exactement, mais beaucoup des souvenirs de l'homme étaient brouillés ou enfermés hors de sa portée. Toujours est-il que si bloquer des souvenirs était le seul moyen qu'avait utilisé Dumbledore pour se protéger, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Sa seule volonté était qu'il ait pénétré plus loin l'esprit d'Harry Potter quand il en avait l'occasion. Leur bref contact peu après que le gamin ait encore une fois échappé à ses filets, n'avait pas suffi à gagner un réel contrôle, et maintenant il savait que Severus avait travaillé son occlumencie, également. Mais bien assez tôt, Potter serait de nouveau à sa merci.

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide, à propos de Severus, dit Dumbledore au loup-garou. Madame Pomfresh est supposée revenir demain, mais un incident assez important à eu lieu au magenmagot, et je dois être présent.

- Et Harry ? Il est resté avec Severus, il a pris soin de lui.

- J'ai bien peur qu'Harry ne doive m'accompagner.

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

- Au ministère ? Pensez-vous que ce soir sage, Albus ?

- Sage ou non, c'est ce qui doit être fait. Son témoignage est demandé pour un problème qui inclue Lucius Malfoy.

En approfondissant son froncement de sourcils, Lupin dit :

- Est-ce que cela a quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce qui est arrivé quand il a été kidnappé ?

- Pas directement non.

Il joignit ses mains autour de sa tasse de thé et baissa les yeux vers Lupin.

- Que sais-tu sur ce qui est arrivé sur le chemin de Traverse il y a dix jours ?

- Pas grand chose. Severus m'a demandé s'il pouvait utiliser un de mes cheveux pour du polynectar, pour que personne ne sache qu'il était avec Harry. Je sais qu'ils ont rencontré quelques ennuis, mais aucun des deux ne m'a dit à quel point.

- Ils ont rencontré Lucius Malfoy, lui dit Albus. Et Harry a essayé de lui lancer le sortilège de la mort.

- Non !

- Si. C'était assez choquant pour les témoins de l'attaque, ça c'est sûr.

Albus eut un sourire contrit.

- Mais le sort n'a pas été complété. Severus – dans ton corps – les a fait transplaner.

Lupin avait l'air quelque peu malade. Albus pouvait comprendre son sentiment il avait été presque certain que le garçon n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour tuer qui que ce soit. En fait, il comptait là-dessus. Mais maintenant… maintenant il devait juste s'assurer que Potter n'ait plus une occasion comme celle-ci.

- Je… je ne peux pas le croire.

Presque en ricanant, - bien qu'il se reprenne assez tôt – Albus dit :

- Je suis sûr que cela te fait un sacré choc. Je ne pense pas que quiconque ait réalisé tout ce qu'est prêt à faire Harry pour la cause que nous combattons.

- Il a traversé bien trop de chose, chuchota Lupin, le visage couvert par ses mains.

- Oui, bien sûr, murmura Albus. C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin que tu gardes un œil sur Severus pendant que j'emmène Harry au ministère. Je suis sûr qu'ils essaieront tout un tas de choses contre lui, alors il vaut mieux que je sois là pour le protéger.

Lupin releva finalement le visage, les yeux hantés.

- Mais, la lune-

- Sera pleine demain, oui. Mais nous devrions être de retour bien avant la tombée de la nuit. De plus, comme je l'ai dit, Mme Pomfresh sera de retour demain, et elle pourra alors s'occuper de Severus.

Et si, pour une quelconque raison, un loup-garou se retrouvait coincé dans les appartements de Severus avec aucun moyen de se calmer, cela ferait un problème en moins à régler.

- Je… D'accord.

Le loup-garou avait l'air abattu.

- Quand partez-vous ?

- Immédiatement. J'ai demandé à Harry de venir ici à 15h. Peut-être que tu pourrais utiliser la cheminée pour aller dans les quartiers de Severus et le ramener ?

Lupin se remit sur ses pieds, apparemment toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle que lui avait appris Albus sur son Golden Boy.

- Oui, bien sûr, murmura-t-il avant d'aller dans la cheminée.

Albus lui donna le mot de passe, et il partit. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Harry arriva, tombant de la cheminée comme un poulain maladroit, sur les coudes et les genoux.

Prenant une autre gorgée de son thé, Albus tourna son regard vers Harry remit sur pieds. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les aptitudes du garçon en légilimencie, ou s'il avait vraiment des compétences, ce pourquoi il redouble de précautions, puisqu'il ne voulait pas que Potter réalise qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un directeur parfaitement conscient.

Cela ne l'aiderait pas du tout.

- Harry, mon cher garçon, dit le directeur.

Avec un regard vers Dumbledore, Harry chassa de la suie de ses vêtements. Il détestait vraiment, vraiment, se déplacer par cheminée. Et il n'avait pas voulu laisser Severus seul – enfin pas tout seul, mais presque – quand il allait si mal. Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour qu'il ait besoin de partir maintenant ? Il prit un siège éloigné du directeur.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Est-ce que le professeur Lupin t'a dit pourquoi j'avais besoin de te voir ?

- Non monsieur. Juste qu'il s'occuperait de Severus pendant que nous serions parti. Où allons-nous ?

- Au ministère. Un incident s'est produit avec Lucius Malfoy, et ton témoignage est requis.

Une boule de forma dans l'estomac d'Harry.

- Malfoy, mais…

Il secoua la tête.

- Est-ce à cause du sortilège de la mort ?

- Non, non.

Dumbledore servit une tasse de thé sans même demander s'il en voulait, et la poussa sur le bureau face à lui. Harry l'ignora.

- J'ai bien peur qu'un de tes amis ait voulu faire une blague à Mr Malfoy. Il semblerait qu'il ait accusé le jeune Mr Weasley de lui avoir envoyé un hexagramme.

- Quoi! Ron ne ferait pas ça!

- Bien sûr que non Harry. Toujours est-il que Mr Malfoy est un membre influent de la société, et ses accusations doivent être basées sur une certaine vérité, si le magenmagot est prêt à les entendre.

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête. Peut-être que les jumeaux avaient fait quelque chose ? Mais pourquoi essaieraient-ils d'attirer ainsi des ennuis à Ron ? Ils ne le feraient pas. Et Ron n'était certainement pas si stupide.

- Non, ça n'a aucun sens.

- Que cela ait du sens ou pas, ton témoignage est requis Harry. Sans cela, j'ai bien peur que Mr Weasley ne s'en sorte pas très bien.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry.

Et il ne comprenait pas. Comment est-ce que ce qu'il dirait pourrait faire une différence ?

Dumbledore fonça les sourcils, mais ne rencontra toujours pas le regard d'Harry c'était de nouveau comme en cinquième année. Harry avait détesté cela à ce moment-là, la sensation d'être ignoré, et il détestait cela maintenant. Cela n'avait aucune importance que Dumbledore ait eu une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir rencontrer ses yeux auparavant, il se sentait quand même humilié. Est-ce que le directeur pensait que Voldemort voyait toujours à travers ses yeux ? De ce qu'en savait Harry, cela ne _pouvait _pas arriver, maintenant qu'il pratiquait l'occlumencie en permanence. Mais peut-être que Dumbledore ne le savait pas.

Réalisant que ses pensées s'égaraient, Harry se reconcentra sur ce le directeur était en train de lui dire.

- Apparemment, Mr Malfoy pense que Ron aurait mentionné son plan dans une lettre qu'il t'a envoyé. Il a demandé à ce que tu apportes toutes les correspondances que tu as reçues de Ron, également.

- Mais je ne les ai même pas lues ! Severus a toujours mes lettres. Il ne m'a laissé en lire qu'une.

Le directeur secoua la tête et tendit la main pour attraper quelque chose dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Tenant un paquet d'enveloppe, il dit :

- J'ai récupéré les lettres de Severus hier soir, avant qu'il n'ait été attaqué à travers la marque. Mais il fait que tu vérifies leur authenticité.

Harry sentit qu'il allait être malade. Toute cette histoire était ridicule, bien sûr. Ron ne serait jamais assez stupide pour envoyer un hexagramme, peu importe ce que ce truc était, et même s'il était assez stupide, pourquoi diable voudrait-il en parler dans une lettre ? Mais depuis quand est-ce que quoi que ce soit avec Malfoy avait-il un sens, à part de la façon la plus étrange et tordu qu'il soit ? La seule idée de le revoir, et son sourire moqueur, son regard entendu et ses insinuations douteuses, donnait à Harry envie de crier.

Il serra les poings si fortement que ses ongles dessinèrent des demi-lunes dans ses paumes.

- Es-tu prêt à y aller ?

Le directeur avait l'air si calme, tellement à l'aise que Harry voulut le frapper au visage. Il voulut lui envoyer une nouvelle vague de souvenirs, les mêmes que ceux qui couraient dans l'esprit d'Harry en ce moment-même. Il voulait le voir trembler.

Mais rien de tout cela n'aiderait Ron.

Ravalant sa peur, Harry hocha la tête.

- Je… d'accord. Cheminette ?

En hochant la tête, Dumbledore se leva et fit signe à Harry de passer avant lui dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Je… ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait mieux si vous y alliez en premier ?

Harry grimaça en entendant les tremblements dans sa voix, mais continua tout de même.

- Si Malfoy est là, il pourrait… je veux dire… je préfèrerais que vous y alliez en premier. Au cas où il essaierait quoi que ce soit.

- Bien sûr Harry.

Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule, et Harry fut tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas s'écarter de lui en un bond.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne te fera de mal. Il n'y aucun besoin d'avoir peur.

Harry détourna le regard. Il n'était pas simplement apeuré : il était _terrifié. _Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dumbledore de lui dire de telles choses. Pour commencer, il disait rarement des choses qu'il savait fausses. Et il _savait _que blesserait Harry, s'il en avait la possibilité.

Mais peut-être qu'après leur « discussion » la semaine dernière, Dumbledore était plus anxieux que d'habitude pour les nerfs déjà à bout d'Harry. Peut-être que maintenant il voulait être du genre réconfortant, un rôle qui, comme Harry l'avait décidé il y a longtemps, ne pourrait jamais être utilisé, pas pour lui. Il savait que Dumbledore le voulait simplement en tant qu'arme pour combattre Voldemort. C'était son propre rôle, et il l'avait plutôt bien accepté, malgré ce que lui avait dit Severus. Et que Dumbledore devienne soudain si ridiculement attentionné à son égard… et bien, c'était juste bizarre.

Cependant, il ne dit rien à ce sujet non plus, et si Dumbledore voulait être « protecteur » et tout, alors Harry pourrait s'en accommoder.

- Je me sentirais mieux si vous y alliez en premier, monsieur, dit-il.

- Très bien. Mais viens tout de suite après. C'est très important, pour Weasley en particulier.

- Oui monsieur, bien sûr.

En une seconde, le directeur avait indiqué « le bureau de l'inquisiteur du ministère » et était parti par la cheminée, avec le paquet de lettres de Ron agrippé entre ses mains. Harry regarda la cheminée, et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette d'une main tremblante. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté, mais il aurait été prêt à parier que ce ne serait pas seulement à propos de Ron.

Retenant sa respiration, il pénétra dans la cheminée, laissa tomber la poudre et indiqua sa destination.

Quand il tomba de la cheminée dans le petit bureau, en espérant que ses yeux blessés s'ouvriraient, la première chose qu'il vit fut Lucius Malfoy, avec sa baguette pointée sur la tête d'Harry. Juste derrière lui, baguette tendue et arborant une sourire sinistre, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, en train de faire exactement la même chose.


	38. Chapter 38

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

WALK THE SHADOWS

**Chapitre 38 :**

_Le mardi 27 aout._

**_Aucune entrée à cette date._**

Apeuré et bouche bée face à eux, plusieurs pensées parcoururent Harry en même temps. La première fut _Oh merde._ Puis, _Comment est-ce que j'arrive toujours à me retrouver dans **ces** situations ? _Et puis, finalement, _Bordel, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez Dumbledore ?_

Avant que tout cela n'ait le temps d'être plus qu'une simple pensée, cependant, Harry leva sa baguette et hurla « Expelliarmus ». A sa grande surprise, puisqu'il pensait que le directeur était bien plus puissant que ça, la baguette de Dumbledore s'envola de ses mains, et il recula même de quelques pas. A la seconde suivante, sa joie se transforma en horreur quand un jet de lumière rouge claqua sur sa hanche, causé par un Stupéfix. Tout ce qu'il vit tandis que les ténèbres s'abattaient sur lui fut le visage malveillant de Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Tout était tellement froid. Et noir. Et son bras gauche n'était qu'un amas de nerfs, coincé dans tellement de glace que ça le brulait. Pendant un long moment, il ne put former une seule pensée cohérente à part « ça fait mal », et il savait, d'une certaine façon, que même cette pensée n'atteignait pas son esprit conscient. Finalement, cependant, il fut capable d'écarter la douleur, comme il l'avait fait pendant des années et des années au service du seigneur des ténèbres, l'écarter dans un endroit assez lointain dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à nouveau. Quand il le fit, sa première pensée fut <em>Harry… Où est Harry ?<em>

Il combattit pour reprendre conscience, sachant – sans comprendre pourquoi – qu'il _devait_ se réveiller. Qu'Harry avait besoin de lui, qu'il avait des ennuis.

_Quand est-ce qu'Harry n'avait _**pas**_ de problèmes ?_ Demanda une petit voix dans sa tête.

Bon point.

Et cependant… il en était venu à réaliser durant ce dernier mois passé en la compagnie du garçon, que la plupart des ennuis dans lesquels Harry avait été engagé n'étaient même pas produits par lui. Pas vraiment. Leurs conversations avaient bien servies à lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce fait. Non, les ennuis semblaient le trouver avec une facilité perturbante. Comme maintenant.

Il devait protéger le garçon, son pupille. Il devait protéger Harry, comme il avait promis de le faire. Avec cette pensée prédominante à l'esprit, il rappela sa conscience encore plus fortement à la surface. C'était comme nager dans de la boue, dans des sables mouvants, dans n'importe quelle autre matière qui soit collante et vicieuse et dans laquelle il était difficile de se déplacer.

Des bruits pénétrèrent dans son esprit. Un son. Une voix. La voix de Lupin. Severus se renfrogna, et pas seulement à cause des vibrations constantes de la marque dans son bras gauche.

- Je déteste avoir à faire ça, mais vraiment, Severus, c'est pour ton bien… si tu étais réveillé, tu pourrais me dire où tu gardes la potion. Mais on est tout proche du…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cracha-t-il, la voix coupante comme du papier de verre.

- Oh! Tu es réveillé.

- De toute évidence.

Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, mais ils étaient fermement collés. Il leva son bras droit – puisque le gauche semblait être totalement inutile pour le moment – pour se frotter les yeux, chassant les saletés et les forçant à s'ouvrir. Tout était brouillé et étrangement déformé, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de regarder à travers de l'eau. Il plissa les yeux. Ah, mieux.

- Je veux dire, c'est bon de te voir réveillé. Pourrais-tu me dire où tu mets la potion tue-loup ?

- Où est Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Quelle partie de la question est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

- J'ai compris, mais vraiment, Severus c'est vraiment plus important que tu me dises où tu gardes les potions. J'ai combattu la transformation pendant une heure maintenant, et j'étais à deux doigts de transformer ton canapé en cage dans le salon-

Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te contentes pas de partir ?

Lupin avait l'air un peu paniqué, en fait.

- Je voudrais bien, mais il semble y avoir des barrières sur ta porte, et sur ta cheminée, pour m'empêcher de partir.

Quelque chose proche de la terreur monta dans la poitrine de Snape telle une vague. Sa voix devint un murmure, parce qu'il ne _pouvait _pas parler plus fort.

- Tu es coincé ici.

- Oui.

- Avec moi.

- J'ai dit-

- Et tu es à deux doigts de te transformer en une bête affamée.

- _Oui._ A moins que tu-

- La potion est dans mon laboratoire.

Et quand Lupin se leva, il ajouta.

- Mais il y a des barrières, idiot.

Comme s'il allait garder cet endroit sans protection, surtout avec un adolescent à problèmes dans les environs. Il passa ses jambes par-dessus son lit, et essaya de se lever. Son bras gauche était anormalement lourd, et pour une raison quelconque, ses jambes ne voulurent pas coopérer. Et bien, il avait déjà surmonté _ça _avant_._ La volonté, la force, et le besoin impératif de ne pas être _mangé_ les firent fonctionner pour lui. Il se traina jusqu'à la porte.

Lupin le suivit, à une distance pas assez éloignée.

- Devant moi, grogna Severus. Viens devant moi.

The Werewolf obeyed with alacrity, and Severus staggered after him.

Le loup-garou obéit avec empressement, et Severus tituba derrière lui.

- Baguette, demanda-t-il quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir.

Lupin se tourna et mit sa nouvelle baguette dans sa main. Les mains du loup-garou étaient refermées sur ses poings, et la pression qu'il ressentait à ne pas s'être encore laissé aller à la transformation était évidente sur les traits de son visage, et dans les muscles de son cou.

- Quand?

- Bientôt, grogna Lupin. La pleine lune n'arrive vraiment que tôt ce matin, dans à peu près cinq heures. Mais c'est… c'est pour bientôt.

Severus toucha de sa baguette la porte de son laboratoire, murmura le mot de passe dans un souffle, et entra. Cela ne prit qu'une minute pour trouver la potion utile à Lupin, et Severus pensa que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait fait ses réserves plus tôt dans le mois.

Il sortit la potion pour Lupin et la posa sur la table à manger, forçant Lupin à la prendre sur celle-ci plutôt qu'à devoir la lui retirer directement des mains. Il n'était pas paranoïaque, cela dit, pas au sujet des loups garous. Pas du tout.

- Alors la date…

Lupin avala la potion.

- C'est le 27, mais juste avant minuit du 28.

- J'ai été inconscient pendant…

- Un peu plus de 24 heures.

Bien. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Non, ça c'était une question pour plus tard.

- Maintenant, dit Severus en se maintenant au mur bien qu'il n'était plus assez faible pour cela, dis-moi où est Harry.

- Est-ce que Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit ?

- S'il l'avait fait, je suis sûr que je ne te le demanderais pas, gronda-t-il. Réponds à cette fichue question !

Les tremblements avaient empirés dans les mains de Lupin, et ses yeux devinrent dorés. Il commençait à subir le changement et Severus se tenait juste là ! Et si la potion était inefficace si près de la transformation ? Il se força à rester calme, même si il commença à se coller contre le mur, baguette tendue, juste au cas où Lupin essaierait de le charger. Il était juste prudent. Il n'avait pas _peur_ bien sûr que non.

Mais les mots qui sortirent ensuite de la bouche de Lupin était en fait effrayant, et le froid qu'il avait combattu tout du long pour rester conscient menaça de le submerger.

- Il a dit qu'il devait emmener Harry au ministère de la magie. A cause du sortilège impardonnable qu'il a lancé.

- Presque lancé, murmura Severus.

Il remarqua à peine que Lupin complétait sa transformation devant ses yeux, son visage s'allongeait, ses dents devenaient aiguisées et meurtrières, ses bras et ses jambes prenaient cette forme animale que Snape détestait tant. Le loup aurait pu l'attaquer maintenant et il ne se serait même pas défendu, mais Lupin ne fit que se balancer d'avant en arrière pendant un instant avant de s'installer sur le tapis face à la cheminée comme rien de plus qu'un gros chien galeux.

Dumbledore avait pris Harry.

Après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, 24 heures plus tôt, apparemment, quand il avait été décidé qu'Harry ne se présenterait jamais au magenmagot, le vieil homme avait emmené Harry. Une réalisation soudaine frappa Severus comme un coup à l'estomac. Dumbledore avait fait quelque chose à son bras. _Dumbledore_, pas le seigneur des ténèbres.

Est-ce qu'au moins la marque des ténèbres était touchée ? Ou est-ce que tout avait été dans son esprit ? Il se souvint du thé, soudainement, et de la tasse qui tombe pour aller rouler sous la table…

Les mains tremblantes, Severus se saisit d'un bout de son bandage sur son bras gauche, et enleva la première couche de bandage. De la sueur coula de son front, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait peur des dommages qu'il pourrait trouver. Non, le pire serait si… le bandage disparaissant, révélant une peau qui était entière, intacte, et surtout pas blessée par du feu ou de l'acide. La marque des ténèbres brillait d'une couleur noire sur sa peau pâle, et il se sentit léger et soulagé… puis enragé, une colère si soudaine qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et le sang bourdonner dans ses oreilles.

Dumbledore avait pris Harry.

Le bandage tomba de ses doigts quand il fila vers la cheminée. C'était protégé par des barrières, comme l'avait dit Lupin. Mais c'était _sa_ cheminée, et parfois, les barrières étaient défaillantes et il était allé dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore avait emmené Harry au ministère. Mais où ? L'endroit était immense, avec des catacombes et de nombreux niveaux, et il pourrait chercher pendant des heures sans trouver le garçon. Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer avec le niveau où avait lieu les procès, où le sien avait eu lieu il y a des années et des années. Là où avait eu lieu celui d'Harry il y a un an.

Mais là, il pensa, y avait-il au moins un procès ?

Ou était-ce un autre mensonge ?

Secouant sa baguette dans plusieurs mouvements spécifiques devant la cheminée de Dumbledore, Severus apprit la dernière destination vers laquelle quelqu'un avait été emmené. Etait-ce Harry ? L'avait-il au moins fait de son plein gré ? Avait-il déjà été livré à ces fous ? Ou pire, livré au seigneur des ténèbres ? De la bile monta dans sa gorge face à son échec. Il avait promis à Harry qu'il prendrait soin de lui, qu'il le garderait en sécurité, et puis ça… Trahison.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Severus secoua la tête et rejeta toutes les pensées comme celle-là de son esprit. Elles n'aideraient pas maintenant. Il retourna dans la cheminée, avec une poignée de poudre de cheminette et sa baguette, les deux serrées dans sa main droite. Même si son bras gauche n'était pas blessé, il refusait toujours de bouger.

- Bureau de l'inquisiteur du ministère ! Dit-il en jetant la poudre.

* * *

><p>Il avait tellement froid, tremblant sur le… sol? Et son corps entier le blessait comme s'il avait été frappé par une centaine d'hippogriffes. Sortir plusieurs fois de l'inconscience dans des situations qui étaient moins qu'optimal lui avait appris à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques ou du moins à ne pas faire savoir aux autres le fait qu'il était réveillé. De cette façon, il lui serait possible d'en apprendre un peu sur sa situation avant que quiconque n'essaie de le blesser à nouveau.<p>

C'est pourquoi Harry resta étendu un instant, écoutant un quelconque son étrange qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur l'endroit où il était, ou avec qui. Et il essaya de se souvenir de qui l'avait amené dans cette position – sur le dos, apparemment pétrifié, ou attaché ?- sur le sol d'une certaine pièce en pierre. Quand il s'en souvint, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas hurler.

Mais hurler ne mènerait nulle part. Hurler n'aiderait pas. Hurler serait, en fait, une très mauvaise chose à faire. Il savait cela, vraiment il le savait, de même que son cerveau qui battait contre ses tempes, et les remous dans son estomac, et la peur qui l'enserrait férocement comme un étau dans sa poitrine. Toujours est-il qu'il en était tout près.

Mais en étant étendu en silence, il était capable de mieux se rendre compte de qui était avec lui. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas _voir _les autres personnes, il pouvait les entendre respirer. Etait-ce Malfoy ? _Oh Dieu !_ Non !_ NON !_ Il lutta pour garder sa peur sous contrôle. Non, _ce n'était pas Malfoy. _La signature magique se trompait… Humm. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus pensé aux signatures magiques. Depuis cette nuit au manoir, en fait – et de désespoir, il rejeta les souvenirs de cet endroit aussi fort qu'il put – quand il avait enfermé dans sa mémoire la sensation de la signature de Malfoy, et de Bellatrix et de Voldemort, pour qu'il puisse les reconnaitre plus tard.

Et avec une soudaineté qui le ramena à la réalité, il réalisa que c'était celle de Voldemort qu'il sentait maintenant. Dès l'instant suivant, cependant, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. La signature n'était pas vraiment celle de Voldemort, pas entièrement, ou peut-être pas seulement celle de Voldemort. La sensation qu'il avait de cette magie était comme si plus qu'une seule signature occupait le même endroit. Etait-ce possible ? Et, si oui, qui était l'autre ?

Les yeux toujours fermés, Harry fit en sorte que sa respiration reste régulièrement espacée, et se força à rester calme, même s'il était piégé dans une pièce avec la créature la plus diabolique que l'on ait jamais vu, un homme qui l'avait violé et torturé, et plutôt que de se recroqueviller en boule et mourir comme il le voulait vraiment, il se concentra sur la signature, sur le sorcier qui n'était pas à plus de cinq mètres de lui, en essayant de donner à sens à cela.

Une des premières choses qu'il réalisa était que les deux parties de la signature ne fonctionnait pas ensemble. Au lieu de quoi, la partie qui n'était pas Voldemort luttait contre la partie qui l'était. Pas très efficacement, mais Harry pouvait sentir la bataille comme si elle se passait dans un espace physique tout près. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un que Voldemort possédait, comme il avait possédé Harry la nuit où Sirius était mort. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui pourrait aider Harry, s'il arrivait à faire sortir Voldemort de lui.

Bien sûr, cela pouvait être Voldemort lui-même, et cette autre signature quelqu'un qui essayait de contrôler le mage noir. Cela semblait moins probable, cependant. Qui pourrait vouloir _posséder_ Voldemort ?

De plus, la première option rappela à Harry Dumbledore, et à comment il avait agi étrangement, et il espérait plus que ce n'était possible qu'il avait raison.

Doucement, très doucement, Harry entrouvrit un œil pour voir. Assis sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée qu'ils avaient tous deux traversés un peu plus tôt, se tenait Dumbledore. Il avait l'air très, très fatigué, nota Harry, et la main qui tenait sa baguette avait ses jointures blanches à cause de la pression. La propre baguette d'Harry n'était nulle part en vue.

Soudainement, la cheminée crépita, mais plutôt que quelqu'un qui traversa, une tête apparue. A travers ses yeux mi-clos, Harry était juste dans le bon angle pour voir le visage de Malfoy, couronnée de flammes, et il lutta pour empêcher sa respiration d'exploser dans sa gorge. _Dieu,_ il détestait cet homme, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

- Et bien Lucius? Dit Dumbledore.

- La cellule est prête mon seigneur, dit Malfoy. Minutieusement gardé, comme vous l'avez demandé. Il ne vous échappera pas cette fois.

- Excellent. Y a-t-il eu un quelconque mot de l'école ?

Malfoy ria.

- Pas un, mon seigneur. Vous aviez raison. Pas un d'entre eux ne suspecte quoi que que ce soit. Et apparemment les barrières ont maintenu le loup-garou avec le traitre, ou nous aurions eu vent de sa fuite.

- En effet.

Dumbledore-qui-n'était-pas-Dumbledore se décala dans sa chaise et secoua paresseusement sa baguette.

- Traverse et récupère le garçon dans quinze minutes, Lucius. Je retournerais d'abord à Poudlard, pour récupérer quelques bricoles de _ma_ collection.

- Oui mon seigneur, bien sûr.

- Oh, et Lucius ?

- Oui, mon seigneur ?

- Gardes tes mains loin du garçon avant que je ne l'ai utilisé en premier, d'accord ?

La bouche de Malfoy forma un sourire entendu qui donna à Harry envie de vomir.

- Bien sûr, mon seigneur.

Il disparut un instant plus tard, et l'homme qui n'était pas Dumbledore commença à se lever de sa chaise.

_Maintenant ou jamais,_ pensa Harry, et il rassembla tout le pouvoir dont il était capable, toute la haine envers Voldemort et Lucius et son inquiétude pour le directeur et Severus, piégé avec Lupin au beau milieu de sa transformation en une énorme boule de nerfs. Au moment où Voldemort-dans-le-corps-de-Dumbledore se tourna pour regarder sa proie Harry rencontra son regard et sourit. Avant que le sorcier n'ait pu faire plus que de lever sa baguette, Harry déchaîna un vif ruisseau de souvenirs et de pouvoirs faits pour trancher les liens qu'entretenaient Voldemort dans l'esprit du directeur.


	39. Chapter 39

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 39 :**

_Le mercredi 28 aout, peu après minuit._

**_Aucune entrée à cette date._**

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la première fois qu'Harry avait utilisé une telle arme. A ce moment-là, il ne l'avait utilisé que pour faire du mal. Ses intentions étaient de blesser Dumbledore et de lui montrer ce que ses décisions et machinations avaient causés chez Harry. Cette fois, son but était bien plus petit, mais malgré tout, bien plus important. Il devait séparer les deux sorciers occupants le même esprit. Et il devait s'assurer que Dumbledore soit celui qui gagne le contrôle à la fin.

Ses sentiments alimentaient son pouvoir, le rendant plus fort. La haine et la colère, l'angoisse face à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et ceux qui comptaient pour lui et qu'il aimait, tout cela lui donnait plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et il s'en délecta dans le remous de pure énergie qui se répandait dans son être. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il avait besoin de plus.

Se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore après le fiasco au ministère de la magie, Harry concentra ses sentiments sur Severus, qui avait l'air de vraiment, honnêtement se préoccuper de lui, et Sirius, qu'il aimerait toujours, à jamais, et ses amis, Hermione et Ron, qui lui écrivaient toujours et s'inquiétaient pour lui-même quand il ne leur rendait pas la pareille. Il concentra ses sentiments d'amour et d'affection dans un outil précis et aiguisé comme une lame, et trancha l'esprit du sorcier face à lui.

Voldemort ne pouvait pas supporter l'amour. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait le gérer. Dumbledore, cependant, connaissait l'amour. Il avait admis tenir à Harry plus qu'à un élève ordinaire, et bien qu'Harry n'était pas sur de le croire, avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il savait que Dumbledore pourrait supporter l'émotion. Dumbledore y survivrait.

Harry nourrit d'amour la connexion qu'il partageait toujours avec le directeur, renforcée depuis la nuit où il avait partagé ses émotions dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Son amour pour le vol, son amour pour Hedwige, et sa douleur par rapport à sa mort des mains de Vernon, son amour pour ses amis, et Hagrid et Remus qui ne désiraient rien de plus que de voir Harry aller mieux et en paix, et finalement, son amour pour son nouveau tuteur, qui donnait tellement de lui-même qu'Harry pourrait se remettre de toute la misère qui avait empli sa vie.

Et Harry irait mieux, il le savait maintenant. Il ne laisserait pas Voldemort, ou même Lucius ou Bellatrix, le faire vivre dans la peur. Il ne se recroquevillerait pas devant eux. Il survivrait.

De l'amour, et de l'espoir.

A travers le lien entre lui et le directeur, Harry sentit quelque chose se déchirer, abandonner, et avec un hurlement né de nombreuses années de frustration et de colère, Voldemort pris la fuite.

Devant lui, Dumbledore s'effondra.

Haletant pour respirer, Harry s'effondra sur le dur sol en pierre. A un certain moment, il avait brisé les liens qui le retenaient et s'était levé de là où il avait été ligoté, mais maintenant ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le supporter. Il regarda le directeur pendant un long moment, incapable d'en détacher ses yeux. Voldemort ne l'avait plus sous contrôle mais il reviendrait à moins qu'Harry ne protège l'esprit de Dumbledore. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé avant, réalisa-t-il. Il avait laissé l'esprit du directeur trop ouvert, mis à nu, et le directeur n'avait pas été capable de repousser le plus grand Légilimens de tous les temps.

Peut-être le pourrait-il, avec l'aide d'Harry.

Mais Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Lucius devait arriver… bientôt, imaginait Harry, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'appel par la cheminée. Une protection superficiel pour le moment, et plus tard… s'il y avait un plus tard.

Non, il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait s'accrocher à l'espoir, s'accrocher à l'amour dont il savait qu'il avait la capacité, et que les autres clamaient avoir pour lui. Ce serait plus facile, il le savait, s'il pouvait toucher le directeur, alors il rampa vers le corps, poussant sur ses jambes qui étaient encore trop faibles pour se lever. Ses mains tremblaient également, mais cela n'était pas important.

Au côté du directeur, Harry s'empara de la baguette entre les mains du directeur, et la pressa contre la tempe de Dumbledore, pendant qu'il reposait sa main sur la tête de l'homme. Pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il faisait, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et sentit leur connexion. Il concentra tout à travers la baguette. « Protego », murmura-t-il. Il conjura l'image de ce que cette protection représentait dans son esprit – une sorte de bulle dorée autour de la tête de Dumbledore, impénétrable et sûre – et se concentra pour la rendre réelle. Ouvrant ses yeux à toute vitesse, il entrevit une aura brillante et dorée autour du directeur, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, retombant dans les longs cheveux et la barbe de l'homme.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Harry s'effondra, extenué.

Avec lassitude, avec chaque muscle dans son corps hurlant de protestation, il se laissa aller jusqu'à ce que son échine ne frappe le mur près du directeur. Au moins il aurait ça comme support. Il avait espéré que Dumbledore serait capable de l'aider contre Lucius, puisqu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'affronter sans aide. Seul. Comme toujours.

Mais ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. C'est peu de temps après qu'il ait trouvé le mur à son dos que les flammes vertes de la cheminée s'embrasèrent brillamment, et la silhouette fine avec des yeux avides de Lucius Malfoy traversa.

L'expression de l'homme passa immédiatement de l'excitation à la fureur quand il regarda la scène : Harry assis auprès du corps de celui qu'il avait récemment appelé « mon seigneur ». Harry tenant une baguette et la pointant vers Malfoy. Harry souriant comme s'il savait quelque chose que Malfoy ignorait.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie?

La voix de Malfoy était hachée et froide et ne trahissait aucun signe d'anxiété.

Le grand calme dans le ton de Malfoy choqua simplement Harry. Comment osait-il être si serein quand Harry voulait entrer dans une colère noire, et hurler, et démolir les murs autour de lui à la simple vue de l'homme !

- De quoi est-ce que ça à l'air ? Cracha-t-il. Moi, j'ai l'impression que peut-être votre précieux Voldemort fait une sieste.

- Ne prononce pas son nom, espèce d'insolent !

- Ou quoi ? Vous me prendrez encore ?

Harry fixa les yeux vers lui, gardant la baguette qu'il avait pris à Voldemort relevée contre le salaud, bien que ce soit un grand effort, quand la seule chose qu'il voulait était balancé quelque chose dans le visage horrible de l'homme.

- J'aimerais vous voir _essayer_.

Malfoy lui adressa son sourire haineux.

- Oh, j'en ai bien l'intention, Harry Potter.

Le son de son nom provenant de ces monstrueuses lèvres fit monter une fureur noire à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Harry. Il se sentait bouillant, tremblant d'une rage à une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée avant. Toutes ses pensées s'étaient cristallisées, comme s'il voyait tout pour la première fois, comme si le ciel était plus clair et plus brillant après une tempête.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Premièrement, il devait former la connexion.

- Allez en enfer Malfoy, dit-il calmement puis, _Légilimens _!

Au moment où la confusion de Malfoy aurait dû laisser la place à une attaque, Harry brisa l'esprit de l'homme grand ouvert, écrasa ses pitoyables murs protecteurs comme de l'eau sur un château de sable.

Harry prit les images et les sons et les souvenirs et s'en débarrassa un par un, les jetant dans les abysses de l'obscurité. Il y avait bien trop de souvenirs de violence vicieuse et sans-cœur, de fureur, d'exaspération sauvage, à peine caché derrière une vie domestique tranquille et de politiquement correct. Harry les prit aussi, cherchant plus loin, voulant _plus._

Enfin, il le trouva, dans le noyau de l'être du sorcier. Un pouls de lumière et de sons de là d'où découlait tout le reste. Il allait détruire ce pouls, et détruire Lucius Malfoy de l'intérieur.

Un autre mot maintenant, un murmure, dit respectueusement :

- Diffindo !

Le centre brillant de Malfoy se brisa en deux, et Harry put entendre le hurlement, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait détruire cet homme, pour s'assurer qu'il ne blesserait plus jamais personne. Qu'il ne blesserait plus jamais _Harry._

- Diffindo.

Une autre coupure, un autre hurlement. De la sueur s'écoula sur le visage d'Harry et dans ses yeux, et rendit sa main moite autour de la baguette, mais il la serra fortement, et murmura à nouveau le mot.

- Diffindo.

Pas de cris cette fois, mais un gémissement de douleur, et le flot constant de souvenirs se renversa, laissant son esprit tomber dans le néant.

Harry voulait dire le mot à nouveau, il voulait le blesser d'avantage, plus que les mots, plus que la pensée, plus que la magie ne pouvaient le faire, et la première syllabe allait franchir ses lèvres, quand une pression soudaine sur sa main, et une main sur sa joue, récoltant son visage, le fit arrêter.

- Arrête maintenant, Harry.

Les mots ne signifiaient pas grand-chose pour lui, mais le visage qui apparut face à lui, lui bloquant la vue de Malfoy, retint sa respiration. Des yeux sombres et un visage pâle entouré de cheveux noirs. Les lèvres fines bougèrent à nouveau.

- Il ne peut plus te blesser. Arrête maintenant Harry, avant que tu ne le tue.

Non, la voix avait raison. Snape avait raison. Il ne voulait pas tuer Malfoy. Il ne voulait tuer personne. Il entendit une respiration difficile et hachée, et fut sûr que cela provenait de sa bouche. Sa bouche semblait plus que pâteuse et plus sèche que de la poussière, et il ne pouvait plus former les mots qu'il voulait. Au lieu de quoi, il hocha la tête, avec raideur, et laissa sa concentration retomber. Il laissa partir Malfoy.

Harry s'effondra paresseusement, et Snape le rattrapa dans ses bras, le serrant tout près de lui.

- Bien Harry, bravo, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Je pensais que je t'avais perdu, dit-il.

Mais les mots étaient loin maintenant, et ils signifiaient autre chose.

- Toi… après Albus. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il…

Ses mots reflétaient son choc, et il secoua la tête, de droite à gauche, et Harry voulut lui dire pour Dumbledore, qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire ces choses, mais que Voldemort l'avait forcé, mais la seule chose qu'il put faire fut fermer les yeux tandis que la fatigue l'emportait et le tira dans les ténèbres.

Severus emmena Harry à la maison.

Le loup-garou était toujours étendu sur le tapis devant la cheminée, mais Severus lui marcha presque dessus, portant Harry d'un bras sûr, et essayant de le supporter avec l'autre presque inutile. Les sensations commençaient à revenir, alors Severus sut que la paralysie devait être un effet de la potion ou du poison que lui avait administré Albus, et que cet effet finirait par disparaitre.

Pour le moment, cependant, tandis qu'il essayait d'emmener Harry jusqu'à sa chambre, c'était un gros inconvénient.

Harry avait combattu contre Dumbledore et Lucius, et l'avait emporté. Et maintenant, il était de nouveau en sécurité.

Severus n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la scène dans laquelle il était tombé en passant par la cheminée. C'était comme sorti tout droit d'un cauchemar, avec Dumbledore recroquevillé tel un tas de chiffon sur le sol, et Lucius près de la cheminée, avec du sang s'écoulant de ses yeux, et de son nez, et de ses oreilles, ses gémissements pitoyables après qu'il ait hurlé jusqu'à se déchirer la gorge. Et Harry… Harry avec la baguette de Dumbledore dans une main tremblante, la tête en arrière contre le mur, le visage déchiré par la douleur, et en pleurs tandis qu'il réduisait Malfoy a une simple coquille.

Il savait que le garçon avait atteint sa limite, et il savait, également, après ce qu'il s'était passé sur le chemin de Traverse, qu'Harry ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il avait tué Malfoy, peu importe à quelle point il l'avait voulu sur le moment. Alors il avait brisé le sortilège qu'Harry était en train de lancer, ou du moins, il lui avait donné la chance de le briser lui-même, même s'il était émerveillé par le pouvoir que le garçon possédait.

Avant de quitter le ministère, Severus avait ligoté Lucius et Dumbledore, et avait vérifié que la porte de était bien sécurisée. Elle était déjà protégée par des barrières pour assurer l'intimité et contre les intrusions, ce qui était une bonne chance. Severus voulait que personne ne tombe sur eux accidentellement, surtout pendant qu'ils étaient seuls. Sa première priorité avait été de faire sortir Harry d'ici, et il avait porté le garçon –il était toujours bien trop maigre- avant de partir par la cheminée.

Maintenant, dans la chambre d'Harry, il avait mis le garçon dans son lit et l'avait rapidement changé dans des vêtements pour la nuit en un coup de baguette. Le visage d'Harry était trop pâle, surtout à cause du contraste avec sa cicatrice rouge écarlate. Il garda les yeux sur le garçon pendant de nombreuses minutes, se posant à nouveau des questions sur la détermination du garçon. Une fois encore, il avait affronté ses ennemis, seul et sans rien de plus que sa volonté, et il s'en était sorti victorieux.

Le garçon était vraiment impressionnant.

Severus roula les yeux face à sa sentimentalité, mais il dégagea une mèche des cheveux sans arrêts indisciplinés du garçon hors de ses yeux fermés et lui souhaita une nuit libérée de cauchemars. En fait… il invoqua un flacon de potion sans rêves et l'administra au garçon presque inconscient, sachant qu'il en aurait encore plus besoin ce soir que d'habitude.

De plus, de cette façon, Severus pourrait retourner au ministère et s'occuper des deux hommes qui l'attendaient si patiemment. C'était une confrontation qu'il redoutait tout en étant assez pressé, et il savait qu'il devait avoir une meilleure idée de ce qui était arrivé à Harry avant que celui-ci ne se réveille.

- Dors bien Harry, soupira-t-il.

Il plaça des barrières sur la porte de sa chambre pour le protéger du loup-garou avant de retracer ses pas vers le ministère.

* * *

><p>Voilà (enfin) le 39ème chapitre. Merci encore pour vos reviews, cela me fait vraiment plaisir !<p>

A bientôt ! ;)


	40. Chapter 40

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 40 :**

_Le jeudi 29 août. _

**_Aucune entrée à cette date._**

Severus était resté assis auprès du lit d'Harry pendant presque un jour et demi avant que le garçon n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, pendant le milieu de la matinée du 29 août. Il supposa que ce long repos était inévitable, avec ce que la quantité de magie emmagasiné par Harry avait causé, mais au bout de la trentième heure après que le garçon ne se soit écroulé dans le ministère de la magie, Severus commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Puis il se moqua de lui-même pour cela Harry avait prouvé qu'il était capable de se remettre de bien pire, n'est-ce pas ?

La rumeur disait, en fait, que le garçon avait combattu et tué un _basilic, _pour l'amour de Dieu. Durant sa deuxième année. Quand il n'avait que 12 ans. Surement qu'après avoir échappé à ça, il se sortirait parfaitement bien d'une bataille dans l'esprit de deux sorciers adultes et extrêmement puissants et avait réduit l'un d'eux à l'état de cracmol….

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut absolument ravi quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, et encore plus quand il demanda de l'eau, même si sa voix était hésitante et haletante. Severus n'avait pas pu savoir, jusqu'à maintenant, si le garçon avait souffert de dommages cérébraux permanent à cause de la trop grande quantité de magie avec laquelle il avait combattu Dumbledore et Malfoy.

Tandis qu'il faisait apparaitre un verre, et qu'il le remplissait rapidement avec de l'eau, il dit doucement.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Une fois qu'il ait bu son verre, plutôt que de répondre, Harry irrita Severus en prouvant une nouvelle fois à quel point il pensait si peu à sa propre vie, et se préoccupant des autres à la place.

- Dumble… dore. Est-ce… qu'il… va bien ?

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Il ira bien. Il a repris conscience peu après qu'on soit revenus du ministère et il récupère, comme toi. Mais je m'attends à ce qu'il soit debout et en activité avant le repas de bienvenue. Je…

Il prit une profonde respiration et se jeta à l'eau, sachant qu'il devait sortir ce qu'il avait à dire, bien que s'excuser n'était pas une pratique qui lui venait facilement.

- Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Je t'ai bêtement mis en danger, je suis vraiment désolé.

De fins sourcils vinrent s'aligner au-dessus de ces yeux verts et brillants, rendant l'expression du garçon confuse.

- Pas… votre faute.

Severus grimaça.

- Si ce n'est pas la mienne, alors à qui est-ce ? Je suis connu pour être un de ceux qui pénètrent facilement l'esprit des gens, et malgré ça je n'ai pas pu voir qu'un de mes plus vieux était possédé par un fou.

Quand Severus était retourné au ministère, il avait trouvé le directeur recroquevillé dans une espèce de bulle, une protection complète contre les attaques magiques. C'était quelque chose qu'Harry avait fait, il en était presque sûr, et c'était bien construit.

Cependant, même avec la bulle, ça lui avait quand même prit pas plus de vingt minutes, avec l'utilisation judicieuse d'occlumencie non offensive, pour discerner l'origine du comportement récent de l'homme. Severus s'était lui-même réprimandé depuis ça pour ne pas s'être interrogé sur cette étrangeté _avant_ d'être empoisonné.

- Seulement… après… que je l'ai… blessé.

Harry essaya de se redresser mais Severus l'en empêcha doucement –mais fermement. Prenant un air renfrogné, bien qu'il se rallongea, Harry ajouta.

- J'ai affaibli… son esprit. Il… ne pouvait pas… le combattre.

A l'entente de cette révélation, Severus acquiesça doucement. Une autre demi-heure passé à rechercher précautionneusement dans l'esprit d'Albus avait mis à nu les souvenirs de ce que l'homme avait fait ces dernières semaines, mais pas _pourquoi_ le seigneur des ténèbres avait été capable d'accéder à son esprit en premier lieu. Il aurait dû reconnaitre les possibilités qu'il y avait à ce que les murs d'Albus soient affaiblis par la récente attaque. Il _aurait dû_ prendre des précautions pour limiter les dommages.

- Admettons que ce soit à cause de cela je t'ai quand même laissé l'affronter, de même que Lucius.

- Vous étiez _empoisonné_, dit durement Harry, mettant assez d'énergie dans ces mots pour que cela le laisse haleter pour pouvoir respirer. Comment… auriez-vous-

Severus leva la main, pour faire arrêter Harry de parler avant qu'il ne manque complétement d'air.

- Je sais, je _sais._ Mais je ne suis pas toujours rationnel quand on en vient à toi, si tu te souviens bien.

Celui lui provoqua un sourire inattendu. Ou le fantôme d'un sourire au moins. Puis, quand il eut repris sa respiration, Harry murmura.

- Et Lucius ?

- Il ne te fera plus de mal, tu peux compter là-dessus.

- Est-ce que je l'ai-

- Il est vivant.

Bien que Severus l'aurait tué avec joie. Il voyait cela comme une victoire personnelle de ne pas avoir pris avantage du fait que l'homme misérable avait été ligoté et sans défense, sachant qu'il avait presque commencé à le faire. Mais il savait qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru que cela n'avait pas été sa faute si Lucius était mort cette nuit, alors il s'était calmé. Ne rien lui faire de plus tenait du miracle.

Il continua.

- Mais c'est un cracmol maintenant. Sa magie est partie pour de bon. Sa famille l'a rejetée, de même que le seigneur des ténèbres. Il est sans le sou, sans pouvoir, et rien de plus qu'un moldu sans domicile.

Severus sourit, et ce n'était pas un plaisant. Lucius avait beaucoup d'ennemis puissants, la plupart de ceux-ci ne montreraient pas la retenue dont avait fait preuve Severus, pas avec cette chance. La réputation jusque-là intacte de la famille Malfoy ne survivrait pas à cette semaine. S'il était chanceux.

- Une mort approprié pour lui, je pense.

Harry ferma les yeux et acquiesça, en laissant échapper un faible soupir.

- C'est bien.

- Oui, affirma Severus. Oui, ça l'est. Tu as fait du très bon boulot Harry.

- Je l'ai presque… tué.

Harry déglutit et ouvrit les yeux.

- Je le voulais.

- Je sais.

Severus lui offrit un verre d'eau, et Harry en but un peu.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Même si tu le voulais. Il ne t'aurais pas accordé cette chance.

Une autre déglutition, plus compliquée que la première, et Harry détourna son visage, mais pas avant que Snape n'ait aperçu l'angoisse dans ses yeux.

- Ils ont dits qu'ils allaient… _m'utiliser_… encore.

Les mots n'étaient rien de plus que des murmures, mais avec un tel sous-entendu vicieux que la respiration de Snape se bloqua dans sa gorge, rien qu'à l'entendre.

- Ils avaient… une cellule spéciale… prête… et Lucius…

Il avala sa salive et serra les dents.

- Il était… si dégoutant.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé, offrit-il à nouveau, sachant qu'il était peu probable que cela aide, mais quoi qu'il en soit il devait le dire.

- Ne le soyez pas, dit Harry en tournant son visage vers lui.

Une sinistre détermination brillait dans ses yeux.

- Ce. N'est. Pas. De. Votre. Faute.

Après avoir laissé échapper un de ses soupirs exaspérés, Severus murmura

- Très bien.

Harry hocha rapidement la tête et il était évident qu'il considérait désormais l'incident clos. Severus savait qu'ils y reviendraient, pour qu'Harry puisse gérer ce dernier traumatisme au moins. Mais pour le moment, il laissa passer.

- Qu'aimerais-tu pour le petit déjeuner ? Demanda Severus.

- Pas vraiment… faim.

- Ne pas manger n'est pas une option, j'en ai peur, souri Severus. Pour commencer, tu as encore beaucoup de poids à prendre.

Quelque chose sembla soudainement frapper Harry, et il cracha en un souffle

- Ron. Comment va Ron ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, et puis il se souvint un peu de ce qu'il avait lu dans le cerveau d'Albus pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'avait fait Harry. C'était pour Severus une profonde honte qu'il n'ait pas remarqué plus tôt la machination. Il se promit qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais quoi que ce soit de semblable se produire.

- Le directeur, quand il n'était… plus lui-même, nous a dit beaucoup de choses qui étaient des mensonges Harry. Que Ron avait des soucis avec le ministère en était un. Que _tu_ avais des problèmes avec le ministère en était un autre.

- Je… quoi ?

- Ah, je vois, apparemment celui-là en était un spécial juste pour moi, et pour Lupin. Que Lucius avais porté des accusations contre toi pour lui avoir presque infligé un sortilège impardonnable sur le chemin de Traverse, et pour t'être défendu quand tu as été kidnappé à Privet Drive.

- Oh, mon Dieu.

- En effet.

Severus se leva, et étira son dos. Il avait transformé le dos droit de la chaise en un plus confortable quand il avait réalisé que cela pourrait bien être une longue attente, mais il n'était toujours pas habitué à rester assis aussi longtemps.

- Mais comme je l'ai dit, tu n'es actuellement plus en danger, de même que ton ami aux cheveux roux.

La respiration d'Harry le quitta en formant ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

- Je pensais… je pensais…

- Je sais, dit doucement Severus. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tu es en sécurité ici.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois où… il arrivera à entrer.

Malheureusement, Severus ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaines fois. Il savait tous les deux que ce serait un mensonge. Au lieu de quoi, il dit

- On s'entrainera encore plus, une fois que les cours auront repris, et tu apprendras tout ce que tu peux afin que tu sois prêt à cette éventualité. Et je te protégerais, du mieux que je peux.

- Je…

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, avec ce même air déterminé, et hocha la tête.

- Merci.

Snape lui répondit par un petit signe de tête.

- Maintenant, qu'aimerais-tu manger ?

En retenant un soupir, Harry acquiesça.

- Toast ?

- Et ?

- Du jus.

- Et ?

- Plus de « et ».

Severus eut un sourire narquois.

- Tu me laisses encore beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles être vigilants, dit-il comme une menace avant de quitter brièvement la pièce, pour qu'il puisse demander les toasts et le jus, de même que du bacon, des œufs, des pancakes, la moitié d'une grappe de raisin et un bol de fruits coupés.

Harry aperçut le plateau avec lequel revint Severus et roula des yeux.

- Quelle partie de… pas faim n'avez-vous… pas compris ?

- La partie où j'ai dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il posa le plateau sur les jambes d'Harry, et indiqua les couverts comme une invitation pour Harry qu'il commence à manger.

- Tu as utilisé une _incroyable _quantité de magie l'autre nuit, et ton corps essaye de re-remplir ton stock de magie. Cela se fera avec toute la nourriture que tu mettras dans ton estomac, ou avec tes muscles et tes organes si ton estomac est vide. Ils se briseront, et te feront vivre une réelle agonie. Est-ce assez clair pour toi ?

Les yeux écarquillés maintenant, comme le voulait Severus, Harry déglutit difficilement et assez fort pour que ce soit entendu et il tendit la main pour prendre un quartier de pomme.

- Bien. Après que tu ais terminé, tu peux finir tes devoirs d'été.

Avec un soupir à peine contenu, Harry acquiesça la bouche pleine de pomme, tandis qu'il tendait la main vers un toast couvert de confiture.

Severus s'assit sur la chaise à nouveau, cette fois avec un livre, mais continua à garder un œil sur le garçon. Malgré ses protestations, Harry vidait assez vide le plateau, comme Severus savait qu'il le ferait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que le corps d'Harry ne réclame pas un ravitaillement à grande échelle après ce qu'il avait accompli l'autre nuit. Il était franchement étonné qu'Harry puisse dire ne pas être affamé en fait.

- Monsieur? Dit Harry moins de dix minutes plus tard, quand il eut fini la dernière de ses tranches de bacon et qu'il nettoyait avec sa serviette les coins de sa bouche. Euh… Severus ?

Severus abaissa son livre et leva un sourcil.

Harry eut un petit sourire, puis il se mordit la lèvre et dit :

- Hum, avez-vous donné toutes mes lettres de Ron et Hermione aux professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Elles sont toujours dans mon bureau, pour quand tu auras terminé tes devoirs d'été.

- Alors euh… c'était un autre mensonge ?

- J'imagine, soupira Severus. Le directeur est plutôt bouleversé par rapport à tout ce qu'il nous a fait traverser la nuit dernière. Particulièrement la situation dans laquelle il t'a mise.

- Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait Voldemort dans la tête !

- Je réalise cela Harry. De même que lui, mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'il est désolé.

Harry sembla sur le point de protester d'avantage, mais il se contenta alors d'hausser les épaules et dit :

- J'aimerais commencer mon travail, si c'est bon.

- Bien sûr.

Severus se leva, fit disparaitre la vaisselle sale du plateau, et invoqua les livres d'Harry et le parchemin qu'il utilisait pour ses rédactions, de même que de l'encre et une plume. Il transforma le plateau en une petite surface lisse sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser sortir de mon lit, n'est-ce pas.

- Pas aujourd'hui, dit Severus avant de sourire. Stock de magie, souviens-toi. Te dévorant de l'intérieur.

- Compris. Merci pour l'image.

- De rien. As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre avant de commencer ?

- Non. Merci monsieur.

- Très bien. Je serais dans mon labo.

Il plaça un cube jaune, petit et brillant sur la table de chevet auprès du lit d'Harry.

- Tape là-dessus deux fois avec ta baguette si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. _Quoi que ce soit_, tu as compris ? Cela m'appellera de n'importe où dans le château.

Harry acquiesça.

- D'accord. Merci.

Il était déjà en train d'ouvrir son agenda quand Severus quitta la pièce.

Ils mangèrent leur diner ensemble dans la chambre d'Harry. Severus devait admettre qu'il était peut-être un peu trop surprotecteur sur ce point-là. Mais il pouvait vivre avec ça. Et cela le faisait se sentir un petit peu mieux… pas un si mauvais tuteur, en tout cas.

L'appétit d'Harry n'avait pas diminué du niveau féroce. Il mangea tout sur son plateau envoyé des cuisines, y compris le plat de foie et d'oignons, qui, bien qu'étant plein d'importants nutriments, ne correspondait en rien à ce que Severus appréciait sentir, et il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment le garçon pouvait non seulement le manger mais en plus le supporter dans son estomac. Là encore, Harry avait essayé assez de potions ratés en tant qu'élève que ses papilles gustatives devaient probablement être ruinées pour reconnaitre la vraie cuisine.

Après qu'ils aient mangés, Severus sortit gracieusement les lettres du garçon provenant des deux autres éléments du Golden trio, pendant qu'il regardait Harry finir ses devoirs. Ils étaient bien mieux réussis, remarqua-t-il, et il s'abstient de tout commentaire, à moins que ce ne soit vraiment nécessaire. Même l'essai sur les potions était mieux que les efforts précédents d'Harry, et il y aurait donné certainement un E au moins, une fois que le travail lui fut rendu dans sa version plus sérieuse. Il n'en dit rien, bien sûr. Inutile de rendre le garçon _impudent _après tout.

Dans son lit, Harry lut à toute vitesse son stock de lettres, souriant occasionnellement, riant même une fois de bon cœur, mais la plupart du temps, son expression était sombre. Presque inquiète.

Quand il eut fini avec la première, et que Severus était en train de vérifier son essai de métamorphose – immensément amélioré, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, vu le précédent- Harry rassembla toutes les lettres, sa lèvre inférieur fermement serrée entre ses dents.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Severus d'un air négligent, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit quelque chose auquel Harry répondrait facilement.

- Hein ? Oh…

- Si tu dis « rien », je pourrais me moquer de toi pour être absolument absurde.

- Comme si ce serait différent, répliqua Harry.

Mais ce fit une réponse presque automatique, et le cœur n'y était pas. Severus attendit, patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne dise

- Je ne… ils vont être ici dans deux jours, et je ne… je veux dire, comment est-ce que je vais leur parler de cet été ? Les lettres d'Hermione ont l'air… de plus en plus inquiètes, comme si elle savait que quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment mauvais m'était arrivé, mais qu'elle ne veut pas aborder le sujet et me demander. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?

- Que veux-tu leur dire ?

- Rien! J'aimerais faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Mais… si je ne leur dit pas, ils le découvriront par quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne veux pas ça non plus.

Par « quelqu'un d'autre», Severus savait qu'Harry voulait désigner les enfants de plusieurs mangemorts, tel que Théodore Nott, Crabbe junior, et Gregory Goyle. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils en sauraient beaucoup plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Topsham que n'importe lequel des mais d'Harry, dont les parents auront protégé la sensibilité –et l'intimité d'Harry- et ne leur auraient rien dit. C'était une situation délicate. Une quelconque autre personne aurait tenté d'échapper à cette situation, et n'aurait même pas considéré le fait d'en parler à ses amis sur ce qui était arrivé cet été. Mais Harry avait le courage dans le sang. Souvent, se souvint Severus, d'une façon nuisible.

- Voudrais-tu mon conseil ?

Harry hocha vivement la tête.

- Oui. S'il vous plait.

Les traits nerveux sur son visage se détendirent, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Severus lui offre une réelle assistance, mais qu'il le laisse se débattre seul à la place. Severus se faisait rudement rappelé qu'Harry avait reçu très peu d'aide dans sa jeune vie, et qu'il demande de l'aide était comme un pas de géant en avant pour lui. Et peut-être également que Severus pourrait l'aider.

- Très bien. Je pense que tu as déjà eu assez de pression cet été, et que donc tu n'as pas besoin de revivre l'horreur que tu as traversé simplement pour satisfaire la curiosité des autres. Je pense que tes amis comprendront cela, s'ils sont vraiment des amis.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et s'arma de courage, ne sachant pas quel genre de réaction il allait recevoir après sa prochaine suggestion.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent ce qu'il s'est passé… d'une autre source, peut-être m'autoriserais tu à leur parler à la place. Dans les termes généraux, bien sûr. Ainsi, ils ne seront pas excessivement surpris, et ils ne te demanderont pas plus d'informations non plus.

La bouche d'Harry était grande ouverte. Il sembla qu'il lui fallut un long moment pour reprendre contenance.

- Vous… vous feriez ça ? Leur parler ? Parler à _Ron _?

- Je le ferais, dit simplement Severus. J'ai dit, plusieurs fois je crois, qu'en tant que ton tuteur, il est de mon devoir d'assurer ton bien-être. Je pense que me laisser m'occuper de ça serait dans ton meilleur intérêt.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

- Est-ce que je peux… y réfléchir ?

Au moins, il n'avait pas rejeté immédiatement l'idée. Severus fit un geste de la main, comme si la considération d'Harry à accepter l'aide de Severus n'était pas pressante.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci, je… euh, je veux dire… merci.

- Certainement Harry.

Severus lui adressa un autre petit sourire. Il se leva et chassa la table, et posa les lettres d'Harry sur la table de chevet.

- Il est assez tard maintenant, tu ferais bien de dormir un peu. Demain, si tu manges un bon petit-déjeuner, je t'autoriserais à aller te dégourdir les jambes.

- Et peut-être aller voler ? J'ai beaucoup écrit aujourd'hui, même si ce n'était pas mon journal.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne pense pas.

Devant le regard suppliant d'Harry, il ajouta

- Peut-être. Rapidement. Dans l'après-midi. Si tu manges beaucoup au déjeuner aussi, et que tu ne tombes pas en sortant de ton lit.

- Je… d'accord.

Harry se laissa glisser dans son lit et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton tandis qu'il se tournait sur le côté tout en remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Severus se demanda brièvement si un jour Harry pourrait arrêter de dormir comme s'il allait être attaqué au milieu de la nuit. Probablement pas. Il éteignit d'un sort la lumière et s'arrêta près de la porte.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Sev'rus. Et merci, dit Harry avec sincérité, surtout quand il ajouta, pour tout. Vraiment, je… je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi avant. C'est… je ne sais pas. Ça fait du bien.

- De rien, dit Severus, ravi que le noir de la pièce cache ses expressions.

Ce ne serait pas bon pour son pupille de le prendre pour un grand sentimental.

- Dors bien, Harry.

Un grand bâillement lui parvint du lit au moment où il fermait la porte, la laissant juste assez ouverte pour qu'il puisse entendre si Harry vivait un quelconque stress durant la nuit.

- Hum. Vous aussi monsieur.

Severus secoua la tête en s'écartant de la porte. Comment était-ce possible que le garçon soit devenu si foutrement important pour lui, dans un laps de temps si court? La peur qui s'était emparé de lui quand il avait pensé que Dumbledore avait emmené Harry ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti depuis… depuis que Lily avait été en danger. Et ça c'était justement le cœur du problème, n'est-ce pas ? Harry était encore une autre perte de sa jeunesse imprudente, et maintenant qu'il avait une autre chance de se rattraper, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger le garçon.

Même en essayant de tout rationaliser dans son esprit, il savait que cette excuse n'était pas complétement valable. En vérité, Harry comptait pour lui en tant que personne en lui-même, pas simplement parce qu'il était le fils de Lily, ou parce que Severus avait eu un rôle dans le fait d'avoir rendu son enfance misérable, bien que ce soit involontaire. Et chaque jour tandis qu'il observait le grand cœur du garçon, et son incroyable capacité à aimer et à pardonner, son sens de l'humour et son fair-play, il sentait son respect pour Harry grandir d'avantage. Il voulait voir le garçon sourire, il voulait le voir heureux et libre de toutes contraintes de cette abominable guerre.

Un jour, probablement bientôt, il allait devoir admettre d'être content qu'Harry soit son pupille, et pas à cause du devoir ou parce qu'il avait fait le serment inviolable de le protéger, mais parce qu'il appréciait le garçon.

Oh Merlin, si ça ce n'est pas un coup dans les dents !


	41. Chapter 41

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

WALK THE SHADOWS

**Chapitre 41 :**

_Le samedi 31 août. _

_Je me sens mieux aujourd'hui qu'hier, et hier était mieux qu'avant hier. Hier cependant, j'ai volé en quelque sorte. En quelque sorte parce que je n'ai passé que cinq minutes sur ce fichu balai avant que le sang ne me monte à la tête ou un truc comme ça, et j'ai failli tomber. Cette fois, c'est Snape qui m'a empêché de chuter et de mourir. _

_Il est du genre à toujours faire ça. _

_Remus, pour le plus grand dégout de Severus, est passé nous voir après le diner hier soir, maintenant que le danger de la pleine lune est terminé. Il était vraiment désolé pour avoir presque mangé Severus, et pour m'avoir envoyé à Dumbledore, cette nuit-là, disant que ses sens de loup auraient dû l'avertir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le directeur. Mais je lui ai dit – gentiment- de se taire, puisque ce n'était pas plus de sa faute que de la mienne ou celle de Snape. Et je lui ai même dit sans m'énerver ou être bouleversé ou me sentir stupide. _

_C'est un progrès, n'est-ce pas? _

_Il m'a encore demandé pour l'AD, si je voulais le reformer, et je n'en suis toujours sûr. Ce serait bien d'avoir tous les élèves plus âgés, surtout, entrainés pour se battre pendant la guerre… mais c'est trop déprimant, quand j'y pense de cette façon. J'aimerais toujours penser que l'école est cool pour nous apprendre des choses pour qu'on puisse simplement progresser, et pas parce qu'il y a un fou dehors qui va essayer de nous tuer avant que l'un d'entre nous ait la chance de grandir ou de se marier, ou d'avoir des enfants. Non pas que j'aurais jamais cette chance, de toute façon, mais pour tous les autres, je pense qu'ils devraient avoir d'abord la chance de **vivre.**_

_Alors, Hermione et Ron sont supposés venir ici cet après-midi, ratant l'expérience du Poudlard Express pour être ici un jour plus tôt et parler avec Snape de… choses. _

_Je lui ai demandé, où plutôt j'ai accepté sa proposition de le faire pour moi. Je pense… je pense qu'il a raison, que je ne suis pas vraiment prêt pour parler de cet été avec qui que ce soit, même pas eux. J'espère simplement que Ron ne serait totalement désagréable avec Snape, surtout quand il leur parlera du fait d'être devenu mon tuteur. Je sais qu'Hermione ne le sera pas. Je veux dire, elle a vraiment un grand contrôle sur elle-même, mais Ron… Eh bien, disons simplement qu'il a hérité du caractère des Weasley. Bien que je ne connaisse aucun autre membre des Weasley avec un tel caractère, alors peut-être que c'est juste un truc de sixième fils… _

_Bref, quand j'ai accepté sa suggestion, Snape m'a demandé si je voulais être présent pour La Conversation, et j'ai dit que je ne savais pas. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas entendre tous ces trucs, et je ne veux pas que mes amis me regardent comme un genre de mon… oups, j'ai dit que je n'utiliserais plus ce mot pour parler de moi. C'est une bonne chose que Snape ne lise pas cela… Vous ne le faites pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas de leur pitié ou quoi que ce soit de stupide comme ça. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Pas de leur part. Mais peut-être que s'ils entendent l'histoire, ils pourront faire comme si de rien était, ou, ou l'ignorer ou peu importe ce que font les gens avec de tels informations, pendant leur temps libre, et ensuite, quand je les reverrais, ils pourront agir normalement avec moi. _

_J'espère simplement que je pourrais agir normalement avec eux. _

Harry se sentit presque revenue à la normal samedi. Apparemment, sa magie ne s'apprêtait pas à le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il sourit. Il devrait demander à Hermione si ce tissu d'ânerie était vrai, ou si Snape avait tout inventé, simplement pour qu'Harry mange d'avantage.

Bien qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux, il n'était pas sorti des quartiers de Snape depuis le désastre au ministère, à part ces quelques minutes de vol que lui et Snape avait partagé hier, et Snape avait toujours été avec lui. Il n'était juste pas… prêt pour ça. Il était trop inquiet à l'idée de rencontrer des gens dans le couloir, surtout le directeur. Oh, bien sûr, il savait dans _sa tête_ que Dumbledore avait été possédé, quand il avait capturé Harry et prévu de le mettre dans une cellule spéciale où il pourrait le _prendre_ encore et tout ça, mais c'était dans sa tête. Dans ses entrailles… et bien il était incapable de revoir Dumbledore. Pas pour un bon moment, en tout cas.

Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la façon dont il allait pouvoir retourner en cours lundi.

- Tu dois manger plus.

Harry jeta un regard noir et planta délibérément sa fourchette dans un autre haricot sans le manger.

- Ouais, parce que vous vous inquiétez de mon appétit.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Est-ce que c'est le moment des révélations ?

Snape se renfrogna.

- J'aurais pensé, que vu ton… éducation – il ne cacha pas son dégoût sur ce mot- que tu mangerais autant que possible, dès que tu en aurais l'occasion.

- Je suppose que tu avais tort alors.

Harry soupira, et se calma, un peu. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Snape après tout.

- Mon estomac est petit vous savez. A cause de la faim. Je ne peux pas manger autant que vous le voulez. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si un jour j'en serais capable. L'idée d'avaler toute cette nourriture, franchement ça me rend malade.

Severus eut ce regard qu'il n'avait que quand il pensait pousser un juron, mais qu'il était déterminé à ne pas le faire, pour une quelconque raison. Non pas qu'Harry l'ait déjà entendu jurer, mais c'était un regard souvent suivi par une méchanceté quelconque, alors Harry espéra qu'il se trompait.

- Ce qui me rend malade, Monsieur Po-

Le regard d'Harry fut si perçant et tellement rapide que Snape se reprit.

- Ce qui me rend malade _Harry_, c'est que j'ai gaspillé de mon souffle et ma salive à essayer de te convaincre de manger plus cet été, alors que tu aurais pu me dire ça il y a des semaines.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire et haussa une épaule.

- Ouais, mais vous vous seriez senti mal. Vous voyez, j'ai fait ça pour vous.

Snape roula des yeux en soupirant.

- Si tu à terminer, pourquoi n'irais tu pas utiliser ton temps à quelque chose d'utile comme t'entrainer à la pratique des sortilèges bouclier ?

- Bien, répondit Harry avec un de ses fameux soupirs. Je serais dans ma chambre. Pouvez-vous… je veux dire quand ils seront là, est-ce que vous…

Harry se mordit la lèvre et se força à continuer.

- Pourrais-je les voir après ? Je ne veux pas… je veux dire…

Snape eut finalement pitié de lui et hocha la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je leur parlerais, et ensuite tu pourras les voir après. Mais seulement si tu le veux.

- Je… merci. J'apprécie vraiment cela.

Snape balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main, comme il le faisait toujours, comme si ce qu'il faisait n'était pas grand-chose, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il ferait pour n'importe qui. En fait, Harry appréciait vraiment cela aussi. Il sourit un peu plus en se levant.

- Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de la vaisselle ?

- Non, je vais le faire, dit Snape. Vas t'entrainer.

- Oui monsieur.

Harry se retira dans sa chambre, avec les sortilèges et les boucliers, et d'autres choses qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Severus but son thé par de courtes gorgées en attendant l'arrivée des amis d'Harry. Il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont cette « conversation » allait se passer, mais il était content qu'Harry le laisse s'occuper de cela pour lui. Harry, comme il l'avait l'autre nuit, n'était pas habitué à ce que _qui que ce soit_ prenne soin de lui. Severus comptait bien changer cela.

Pour commencer, il y avait cette conversation. Ensuite, il savait qu'Harry était inquiet à propos des cours –comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ?- et il avait une idée de la façon dont cela pourrait être arrangé, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'habitue à avoir d'autres personnes autour de lui en permanence. Mais il aurait besoin de parler à Albus, et bien que le directeur aille beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait été, il n'était toujours pas complétement remis de ce que lui avait fait le seigneur des ténèbres. Ni de ce qu'Harry avait dû faire pour le faire redevenir lui-même.

Malgré tout, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour cette autre idée était la permission d'Albus, et il pensait que le directeur ne s'opposerait nullement à quoi que ce soit pour Harry désormais, considérant toute la douleur dont il avait été –que ce soit directement ou indirectement – responsable dans la vie du garçon.

Des flammes vertes jaillirent dans la cheminée, et Severus reposa son thé. Sans surprise, c'est Miss Granger qui arriva en première, tombant sans aucune grâce de l'âtre de la cheminée sur le tapis de Severus. La jeune femme était chez les Weasley, alors le plus jeune de leur fils pouvait faire son apparition à tout moment.

Avant que Mr Weasley n'arrive, cependant, Granger se releva et lança un regard calme à Severus.

- Bonjour, professeur.

Severus cacha un sourire moqueur par un air renfrogné.

- Miss Granger. Vous êtes en train de déverser de la suie dans mon salon.

La jeune femme recula d'un bond en arrière, toute trace d'un prétendu sang-froid ayant totalement disparu, et elle brossa vivement sa robe.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas-

- Je vous en prie, dit Severus pour l'arrêter dans quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, asseyez-vous. Voudriez-vous du thé ?

Elle resta bouche bée pendant un instant, probablement étonnée que la chauve-souris des donjons ait des manières ou quoi que ce soit, et elle était toujours en train d'essayer de reprendre contenance assise sur le canapé quand Weasley arriva par la cheminée. Le rouquin avait l'air renfrogné, son visage était déjà cramoisi, et il n'avait toujours rien entendu de ce que Severus avait à leur dire. Cela ne s'annonçait pas très bien.

- Mr Weasley, dit Snape avec précaution, j'offrais justement à ton amie un petit rafraichissement. Voudriez-vous du thé ?

- Je, euh, et bien…

- Eloquent comme toujours, Mr Weasley.

Le rougissement s'approfondi, et Severus se réprimanda intérieurement. Il était supposé essayé d'être civilisé, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le bien d'Harry.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda Weasley, en relevant le menton, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas intimidé par son graisseux professeur de potion. Qu'avez-vous fait avec lui ?

- Harry est dans sa chambre, dit calmement Severus, sans perdre son sang-froid. Il m'a demandé… ou plutôt, je lui ai suggéré que ce serait mieux que je vous parle, avant que vous ne le voyiez.

Weasley s'avança d'un pas rapide, son visage à moins de dix centimètres de celui de Severus et à la même hauteur. Une chose était sûre à propos des enfants Weasley ils grandissaient tous beaucoup.

- Pourquoi, que lui avez-vous fait ?

Severus commençait à perdre patience, il dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher d'asseoir ce gamin à sa place.

- Je ne lui ai _rien_ fait, Weasley ! Rien à part essayer de le sauver de ces kidnappeurs, et de la possession du seigneur des ténèbres, et de l'aider à se remettre sur pied pour qu'il puisse recommencé à se pavaner dans toute l'école comme tout le reste des Griffondors que vous êtes. Maintenant asseyez-vous et_ acceptez du thé_ !

Weasley s'assit.

Granger regardait toujours Severus comme si des ailes lui avaient poussé dans le dos, ou des cornes.

- Harry a été kidnappé?

Severus hocha la tête, puis passa un moment à demander du thé et des gâteaux aux cuisines pour ses invités. Une fois qu'il eut regagné sa place, il soupira.

- Il l'a été. Son oncle et sa tante ont abandonné leur maison dans la deuxième semaine de juin, d'après mes calculs, et les protections basées sur le sang qui entouraient la maison et étaient supposées le protéger sont tombées. Le seigneur des ténèbres a pris avantage de la situation et a envoyé plusieurs de ses plus loyaux serviteurs prendre Mr Potter.

- Vous l'appeliez Harry… avant, dit doucement Miss Granger, tout en prenant la théière qui venait juste d'arriver pour se servir une tasse.

- En effet, soupira Severus.

Ils étaient en train de tout faire de travers. Ils devraient reprendre le contrôle avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle.

- Laissez-moi avancer à mon propre rythme, Miss Granger.

- Bien sur professeur.

Elle n'avait même pas l'air sarcastique, et Severus haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr, Weasley jetait assez de regards noirs pour eux deux. _Et_ il n'avait pas pris de thé.

- Harry a été kidnappé, comme je l'ai dit. Sa détention a été… horrible.

Cela devrait suffire, pensa Snape. Mais la jeune Granger semblait à deux doigts de poser une question, alors il ajouta.

- Laissez-moi vous assurer ceci, il a été torturé de plusieurs façons cruelles et sadiques et y a survécu de peu, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que je vous relate tous les détails, même les moindres. Il suffit de dire qu'il a passé plusieurs semaines sous la garde du seigneur des ténèbres, et beaucoup du reste de l'été à servi à essayer de surmonter ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Il ne peut pas nous le dire lui-même ? Demanda Weasley, apparemment résolu à rendre cette situation aussi difficile que possible.

- Il a assez souffert ! S'écria Severus. Sa voix devint plus basse qu'un murmure –heureusement il avait place des sorts de silence sur la porte d'Harry bien avant que cela ne commence- quand il continua et je ne vous autoriserais pas à lui faire revivre cette tragédie avec vos questions infernales.

Les yeux de Granger étaient écarquillés, mais elle but une gorgée de thé sans émettre d'objections. Weasley quant à lui…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Cracha le rouquin. Vous le détestez. Vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé de savoir s'il souffrait avant. Vous _préfériez_ ça !

Ah, oui. Le cœur du problème. Ses nombreuses années d'indifférence volontaire face à l'évidence qu'il voyait à cause de ses préjugés, son traitement dur envers un élève sans aucune provocation –rien d'autre que sa colère et son refus de pardonner James Potter et ses acolytes- et l'antipathie prononcée qui grandit envers le garçon durant les cinq dernières années.

Et donc.

Il se caressa l'arête du nez et ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Je suis conscient de cela, Mr Weasley. Je… regrette le traitement que j'ai infligé à Mr Potter.

- Vous le regrettez. Vous. Le. Regrettez. Eh bien, c'est génial. Je suppose que tout est cool maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Mr Weasley, tout n'est pas _cool_, comme vous dites. Harry et moi avons parlé-

- Et d'où est-ce que vous l'appelez Harry de toute façon ? Vous avez été un total abruti avec lui pendant cinq ans, et vous pensez que vous êtes copains maintenant ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'appeler Harry simplement parce que vous avez eu une ou deux discussions, ou décidez quand est-ce qu'il doit voir ses amis ou-

Severus interrompit le garçon en se remettant sur ses pieds. S'il n'avait pas autant envie de lancer un sort au gamin, il apprécierait certainement la façon dont il défendait Harry, même devant un professeur haït- même s'il savait que Weasley n'allait plus pouvoir suivre ses cours, merci Merlin- mais il était en train de devenir plus qu'insupportable en ce moment, alors, pour éviter tout autre désagrément, il se pencha vers le garçon et s'exclama

- Harry est mon pupille. Je suis son tuteur, et je parlerais de lui comme bon me semble dans notre maison !

Cela fit taire le garçon de façon satisfaisante.

Le silence, cependant, fut brisé par la tasse de Miss Granger frappant le sol.

* * *

><p>Que dire à part que je suis profondément désolée de cette longue absence. Je sais comme c'est frustrant d'attendre une publication qui semble ne jamais arriver... Voici donc l'explication que je vous dois; aucun accès à Internet après un déménagement le mois dernier (merci Free !). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est subitement revenu aujourd'hui, j'ai donc décidé de poster immédiatement les trois chapitres restants de cette histoire...

Merci à tous ;)


	42. Chapter 42

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

WALK THE SHADOWS

**Chapitre 42 :**

_Le samedi 31 août, dans l'après-midi. _

_Je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté. Je suis presque sûr que Ron et Hermione sont bien arrivés ici, parce que j'ai senti la cheminée… ne me demandez pas comment (comme si ce stupide journal pouvait) mais j'ai senti… la magie, comme un flot de sensations dans mes entrailles. C'est comme ça depuis… depuis que j'ai été aveugle, je pense. Je sens la magie, comme si je pouvais sentir les signatures, et même différencier une signature magique d'une autre, maintenant, je peux dire si de la magie est utilisée dans les environs, et parfois, même quelle genre de magie. C'est bizarre. _

_Enfin bref, j'ai senti la cheminée, deux fois, i peu près vingt minutes. Mais c'est tellement calme depuis, comme si personne n'était vraiment là. _

_J'espère vraiment que Snape ne les a pas tués. _

**Précédemment :**

_Cela fit taire le garçon de façon satisfaisante. _

_Le silence, cependant, fut brisé par la tasse de Miss Granger frappant le sol. _

Hermione fixa le professeur Snape pendant un long moment avant de se pencher pour récupérer la tasse sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose pour nettoyer les dégâts, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait qu'à brandir sa baguette, et faire disparaitre le liquide avec un sort de nettoyage. Techniquement, ils étaient toujours en vacances, et elle n'était pas supposée utiliser la magie, mais elle savait qu'il était presque impossible pour le ministère de détecter de la magie par les sorciers de premier cycle à Poudlard.

Elle s'occupa du liquide rependu sur le sol, et afin de détourner le regard du professeur Snape du pauvre Ron – qui avait toujours l'air d'un poisson, _vraiment_ - elle s'éclairci la gorge. De son ton le plus respectueux, elle dit :

- Quand vous dites « pupille », Professeur, voulez-vous dire-

Le professeur Snape l'interrompit,

- Que j'ai demandé que la garde d'Harry me soit accordé, et cela a été approuvé par le ministère de la protection des enfants, et à présent il vivra avec moi – excepté quand les cours auront repris – jusqu'à qu'il soit en âge de partir… oui.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez à nouveau, apparemment pris de migraine, et ferma les yeux brièvement.

Ron, pendant ce temps, était devenu plutôt vert, et ne cessait de fixer ses chaussures. C'était tout aussi bien comme ça, puisque son humeur n'aurait jamais permis d'aller au fond du problème.

- Et Harry a accepté cela, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi poliment, ne voulant pas que Snape se sente comme s'il était attaqué.

Elle savait que c'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir des détails de la part d'un informateur réticent.

La mâchoire de Snape sembla frémir, mais il finit par se redresser, et leva le regard pour rencontrer celui d'Hermione. Elle ne voyait rien de semblable à du mensonge ou de la tromperie dans ses yeux.

- Oui. Je l'aurais difficilement fait sans sa permission.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Puis-je demander pourquoi?

Le professeur pinça les lèvres, et Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il essayait de retenir un sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry a accepté ? Ou pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé cela en premier lieu ?

Hermione se permit un sourire.

- Je serais heureuse d'entendre les deux, si cela ne vous dérange pas d'en parler.

Il hésita, et Hermione ne savait pas s'il allait finir par répondre, mais il avait demandé. Tant bien que mal. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, elle servit à Ron une tasse de thé, puis une autre pour elle-même, simplement pour occuper ses mains, plutôt que de les tordre. Ron la remercia d'un signe de tête, apparemment déstabilisé par la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Elle but une gorgée et hocha la tête de façon satisfaisante. Bien que ce ne fût rien de comparable au thé de sa mère, le mélange n'avait rien de détestable non plus.

Enfin, le professeur dit

- Je peux seulement vous donner mes propres raisons. Et je le fait en comprenant que… qu'Harry veut que vous compreniez tous les deux ce que cet été a été pour lui, mais il ne veut pas être inondé par vos questions. Il a… C'était…

Il secoua la tête et poussa un soupir ennuyé.

- Laissez-moi recommencer un peu en arrière, et j'essaierais de vous expliquer. La famille d'Harry, et je suis sûr que vous en êtes conscients, n'ont jamais été… gentil avec lui.

Il fixa Hermione comme pour deviner ce qu'elle savait.

- Harry n'a jamais beaucoup parlé d'eux, admit-elle, du moins pas à moi. Il a simplement dit qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Qu'ils n'aimaient pas la magie.

Elle regarda Ron qui visiblement essayait de reprendre contenance, et qui avait quelque chose à dire.

- Ron?

Il hocha la tête, le visage toujours pale, et sa voix était enrouée quand il dit.

- Il demandait toujours à Dumbledore, euh, au professeur Dumbledore s'il pouvait rester ici pendant l'été, vous voyez ? Et maman lui envoyait des paquets de nourriture aussi, parce qu'_ils_ ne le nourrissaient jamais. Il m'a dit une fois que c'était seulement grâce à ça qu'ils survivaient aux étés, mais je pensais… je pensais qu'il voulait simplement dire qu'il aimait beaucoup ses pâtés.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

- En deuxième année, moi et les jumeaux sommes allés le chercher ils avaient mis des barreaux à sa fenêtre et l'avaient enfermé à clé dans sa chambre.

Ron redressa une épaule, comme s'il rassemblait ainsi son courage, et regarda à nouveau le professeur.

- Ont-ils été pires cette année ? On n'a reçu absolument aucune lettre d'Harry, et certaines des nôtres nous sont même revenues.

Le professeur Snape regarda Ron pendant un long moment, l'expression indéchiffrable.

- Si par pire, vous voulez dire plus que l'affamer ou l'enfermer, alors oui. Quand il a été… enlevé de leur maison, sa famille l'avait abandonné. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement, des jours au moins, et il n'était pas loin de mourir du manque d'eau et de nourriture. Mais il avait…

Il prit une respiration lente et détourna le regard, ses yeux étaient cachés par un rideau de cheveux noirs. Il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir continuer.

- Oui professeur ? Dit doucement Hermione. Il avait quoi ?

Le regard dur de l'homme rencontra à nouveau le sien, et elle parvint à peine à s'empêcher de trembler face à ce soudain accès de rage dans ses yeux.

- Son _oncle._

Il cracha le mot, et il continua si doucement qu'Hermione du se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre.

- Il a tué la chouette d'Harry. Hedwige. Apparemment, il l'a battu à mort, après avoir battu Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir en grand, et ne réussit pas à le refermer. Hedwige représentait tout pour Harry, tout le monde savait cela. Et pour ça, cet homme cruel l'avait tué… et avait _battu_ Harry ? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry n'ait jamais parlé de sa famille avec qui que ce soit. Pas étonnant non plus qu'il se cache de ses amis. Et puis il était passé d'une situation mortelle à une autre, quand ces mangemorts étaient venus le kidnapper alors que sa famille l'avait laissé pour mort. Combien de choses encore pouvait-on s'attendre à ce qu'il supporte ?

De son côté, Ron pâlit d'avantage, et gémit silencieusement.

- Oh, merde. Pauvre Harry.

- En effet, dit le professeur sur un horrible ton sarcastique avant de détourner à nouveau le regard.

Ses main pales et fines étaient jointes sur ses genoux, mais ses phalanges étaient blanches, comme si il ne pouvait les garder immobiles et calmes qu'en les serrant fortement. Hermione le regarda attentivement, essayant de mieux comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Elle fut contente quand il continua.

- Ainsi, Harry a été _sauvé_ par les mangemorts. Le seigneur des ténèbres é décidé, pour une certaine raison, qu'il voulait qu'Harry soit guéri et fort. Peut-être pour le ramener à sa cause, peut-être aussi pour rendre son exécution plus intéressante, je ne sais pas, et je suppose que les motivations de ce malade sans intérêts désormais. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a ordonné qu'Harry soit soigné et nourri avant de le revoir. Je… j'ai essayé d'aider le garçon, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose sans élever de soupçons. Quand j'en ai trop fait, dit-il avec un geste brusque de la main, je suis devenu à mon tour captif.

Le professeur Snape soupira et ferma à nouveau les yeux, comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose de douloureux.

Il maintint sa position raide, sans regarder ni Hermione ni Ron, et sa voix était tendu quand il reprit.

- J'ai élaboré un plan pour que nous puissions nous échapper. Harry avait subi un horrible sort par un de ceux qui avaient été assignés pour le garder, et ses yeux avaient été lourdement abimés. J'avais une idée de potion qui pourrait aider son rétablissement, mais je ne pouvais rien faire là où j'étais. Et Harry était… il n'allait pas bien. Alors j'ai essayé de m'enfuit avec lui. Hélas… mon plan a échoué. On a été de nouveau capturé, et cette fois ci, le seigneur des ténèbres a essayé de le briser.

L'estomac d'Hermione s'effondra. Elle ne voulait pas poser de question, mais elle le devait si elle voulait pouvoir aider Harry.

- Et l'a-t-il fait ? Murmura-t-elle. A-t-il brisé Harry ?

Le professeur acquiesça, d'un geste brusque de la tête, et Hermione ne put retenir d'avantage ses larmes. C'était trop horrible Hedwige, son oncle, l'enlèvement, la torture… Elle n'essaya de retenir ses larmes mais les laissa couler. Elle ne cacherait pas son chagrin pour Harry face à cet homme, pas alors qu'il semblait si concerné lui-même.

- Pouvez-vous nous en parler ?

Le professeur Snape hocha rapidement la tête, puis.

- Je ne vous donnerais pas de détails. Vous n'en avez pas besoin, pas plus que vous ne méritez d'entendre ça. Mais vous devriez savoir ceci, avant que vous n'entendiez quoi que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre… et Harry m'a donné la permission de vous le dire. Quand nous avons été capturés pour la deuxième fois, pendant que j'étais encore inconscient, ils ont commencé à le torturer. Il a été frappé par tellement de sortilèges que je ne pouvais pas les compter, même après que je me sois réveillé. Je n'ai que les rapports de Madame Pomfresh comme preuve de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a quand même réussit à supporter tout cela, dit le professeur et Hermione crut déceler quelque chose d'étrange –de la fierté ?- dans sa voix, et il a rassemblé ses forces quand il s'est rendu compte que je m'étais enfin réveillé, bien que je ne sais pas comment il l'a su, puisqu'il était encore aveugle…

Il secoua la tête et eut un autre mouvement de la main, comme énervé contre lui-même, ou contre son incapacité de poursuivre son récit.

- Il savait que je m'étais réveillé et il essayé d'être brave, pour _moi_.

Hermione entendit la fierté avec certitude cette fois, et peut-être aussi un peu d'admiration retenu pour faire bonne mesure, mais alors le professeur serra la mâchoire, les mains serrées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil tellement fort qu'elle pensa qu'il allait les casser, et sa mâchoire se crispa d'avantage.

Ses prochains mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avec précipitation, bien qu'il les prononça un par un comme si cela lui faisait vraiment mal.

- Mais ensuite ils l'ont violé. Lucius Malfoy, et le seigneur des ténèbres l'ont violé, sous les acclamations de Bellatrix Lestrange, et il s'est écroulé.

Déjà en larmes, Hermione se figea sous le choc, la respiration haletante, avant de laisser échapper un sanglot.

- Oh mon Dieu, Harry !

Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras comme pour maintenir un semblant de… de rationalité. Elle était supposé être _rationnel_, par Merlin, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était hurler et frapper quelque chose, quelque chose de dur, si elle le pouvait, puis tuer Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort, les étrangler de ses propres mains ! Pas rationnel du tout. Ils l'avaient _violé_ ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Sanglota-t-elle à nouveau. Oh _Harry_…

Harry, qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à ces gens, ou à qui que ce soit ! Qui n'avait fait qu'essayé d'être toujours gentil et…_ comment osaient-ils_ ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ?

Elle se rendit à peine compte que Ron avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle et la pressait contre son torse, quoi qu'il en soit elle le laissa, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut serré ainsi contre lui qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleurait, elle tremblait et elle rendait le tee-shirt de Ron tout trempé avec ses larmes et son nez coulant. _Oh Harry…_

- Chut 'Mione, murmura Ron en la berçant.

Hermione se demanda quand il était devenu si réconfortant. Elle le laissa faire, tout en se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir réconforter Harry. Qui était là pour lui ? Qui avait _jamais_ été là pour lui ? Pas sa famille si ils étaient du genre à l'enfermer, le battre et l'affamer, et même pas elle ou Ron ! Peu importe à quel point ils le voulaient, ils n'avaient jamais traversés les murs qu'Harry avait monté autour de lui, et il ne s'était jamais posé de questions ! S'il n'avait jamais eu confiance en personne, qui que ce soit qui aurait pu l'aider, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas accordé sa confiance en ceux qui se disaient être ses amis.

Ron lui tapota doucement le dos.

- Ca va aller Hermione, tu vas voir. Il est sécurité maintenant.

Il releva un tout petit peu sa voix.

- Il est en sécurité maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Autant qu'il puisse l'être, Mr Weasley, répondit le professeur Snape d'une voix neutre. Il a eu une… altercation avec Mr Malfoy il y a quelques jours pendant une nouvelle tentative d'enlèvement—

- Oh mon _Dieu!_ S'écria Hermione.

Si elle entendait quoi que ce soit de plus qui était arrivé à Harry, elle n'allait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle allait s'écrouler, à l'instant avec lui.

- —Et Harry a réduit l'homme à l'état de Cracmol, finit le professeur, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

- Un… quoi ? Un cracmol ?

Ron se redressa et Hermione ne tarda pas à l'imiter, essuyant vainement ses larmes.

- Oui, Mr Weasley, un cracmol. Harry a utilisé, à un niveau assez poussé, la légilimencie contre lui – j'essaie encore de comprendre ce qu'il a exactement fait – et il a détruit la magie de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'utilisera plus jamais de magie.

Le professeur Snape eut un sourire cruel.

- Il a également été déshonoré par sa famille, et il est en ce moment même activement recherché par le ministère et le saigneur des ténèbres également. Alors, Harry est plus en sécurité qu'il y a une semaine, au moins.

Hermione acquiesça et prit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le nez pendant qu'ils restaient tous trois silencieux.

Soudain, Ron dit.

- Alors, quand lui avez-vous demandé d'être votre pupille ?

La mâchoire s'était desserrée, bien sûr le professeur avait toujours l'air trop raide, comme s'il voulait se stimuler, ou gesticuler.

- Il y a plusieurs semaines. Une fois qu'on est revenu du manoir où on était retenus, Harry a eu besoin… de quelqu'un pour l'aider à gérer ce qu'il lui était arrivé. En tant que seul témoin de la plupart des horreurs qu'il avait subi, je me suis porté volontaire. Je l'ai encouragé à parler, de cette épreuve ou de tout autre chose qui lui pesait. Comme j'en ai appris d'avantage sur ce qu'était sa famille, de même que sur le genre de choses qu'il avait subi à l'école, j'ai conclus qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne qui ne voit que _ses_ propres intérêts. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais, s'il y consentait.

Ron acquiesça d'un geste ferme, puis il soupira.

- Du moment qu'il va bien ici.

- Je vais bien, leur parvient une voix du petit couloir qui menait au salon.

Harry suivit la voix dans la pièce, l'air plus pâle et maigre qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu. La cicatrice sur son front était rouge et enflammé, et il avait les bras enroulés et serrés contre son corps, comme s'il allait disparaitre au moindre signe de problème, ce qui fut la seule raison pour laquelle Hermione ne sauta pas sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras sur le champ. Mais ses yeux étaient brillants, sans peur, et quand il regarda le professeur Snape, ce fut avec gratitude et respect, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'Harry avant, pour cet homme en particulier. Puis il adressa un sourire à elle et à Ron.

- Merci d'être venus.

Le professeur se leva, et il fut évident, par son expression plus douce, et par la seconde qu'il lui fallut pour regarder son pupille des pieds à la tête avant d'acquiescer brièvement, qu'il tenait beaucoup à Harry, qu'il s'inquiétait de son bien-être, de son état mental, et certainement de sa santé.

- Tu es prêt à nous rejoindre alors ?

- Oui monsieur. Merci.

Le professeur Snape agita négligemment la main, ce qui pour une quelconque raison fit de nouveau sourire Harry.

- As-tu besoin de ma présence maintenant ?

Le sourire d'Harry s'approfondit.

- Non, monsieur. Ça va. Vous pouvez vous échappez maintenant.

- Impertinent, murmura le professeur Snape, mais il y avait presque de la tendresse dans le ton de sa voix, qui continua quand il ajouta tu peux inviter tes… amis à rester pour le diner, si tu veux.

- Merci. Je pourrais bien faire ça.

- Très bien. Je serais dans mon labo.

Harry formula avec lui les trois derniers mots, et le professeur se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de quitter la pièce. Ron haleta quand il battit en retraite, comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Harry avait pu s'en sortir avec quelque chose comme ça avec _Snape_. Mais Harry affronta son regard avec un léger sourire et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'avait occupé le professeur.

- Alors, comment allez-vous ? Je, euh, je n'ai pas eu vos lettres cet été avant l'autre nuit, alors je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le demander avant.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de le fixer. Est-ce qu'Harry pensait qu'ils allaient juste en rester là ? Qu'ils pourraient négligemment jeter ce sujet et puis juste prétendre que ce n'était pas là avec eux comme un immense hippogriffe violet assis au milieu de la pièce ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son interrogatoire, et reçut un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes.

Jetant un regard vers Ron –comment osait-il ?- elle se caressa les côtes, mais quand il secoua la tête en lui retournant son regard perçant, son cerveau comprit lentement, et elle dit simplement « oups, désolé ». Le professeur Snape ne leur avait-il pas dit que ce qu'Harry souhaitait le plus était de ne _pas_ parler de cet été et des horreurs qu'il avait traversé ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir déjà oublié ça ? Elle devrait certainement à nouveau s'empêcher de poser des questions dans le futur, elle le savait –ou nécessiter l'aide de Ron à nouveau- mais elle devait absolument suivre les volontés d'Harry pour ça.

Alors elle ravala sa curiosité, et les mots réconfortants qu'elle mourrait d'envie de dire à Harry, quand il fut évident qu'il voulait juste prétendre que tout allait bien.

- Je t'ai parlé de mes BUSES, est-ce que tu as eu cette lettre ? Demanda-t-elle.

Quand Harry acquiesça, elle continua.

- Eh bien, ma mère était très excitée, et elle a dit que comme récompense, on pourrait visiter l'Amérique aux vacances de Noël.

- Oh, tu devrais voir le parc Disney et le Grand Canyon, et j'ai entendu dire que les autoroutes étaient extra, et les chutes du Niagara et-

- Je doute qu'elle ait l'intention de transplaner à tous ces endroits, dit Harry à Ron en riant.

Hermione ricana.

- Oh, oui, avec mes _parents_?

- Ouais, tu vois ? Alors son voyage sera certainement un peu moins élaboré que ça. Ces endroits sont vraiment très éloignés.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un pays, protesta Ron.

- Un très grand pays cependant, dit Hermione. Enorme, vraiment. Presque la même taille que toute l'Europe.

- Terrible, souffla Ron les yeux écarquillés. Mais tu iras à Disney, pas vrai ?

- Et je prendrais des oreilles de Mickey, juste pour toi, promit Hermione en remarquant le demi-sourire d'Harry et qu'il avait l'air bien plus à l'aise qu'il y a seulement quelques minutes, maintenant qu'ils ne l'encourageaient pas à donner des détails de l'été.

Bien que le professeur Snape pense qu'il allait… mieux, s'il n'allait pas entièrement bien, Hermione savait que ce devait être dur pour lui. Et à quel point serait-ce encore pire de penser que ses amis seraient horribles avec lui aussi ?

- Comment t'en es-tu sortis avec tes BUSES Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en espérant que ce ne soit pas une question trop personnelle.

- Plutôt bien, dit-il en baissant timidement la tête, d'une façon qu'elle trouva complétement adorable. Je serais avec toi en potions, au moins.

- OH ! C'est génial ! J'ai déjà fait un planning de cours-

- Grande surprise, dit Ron d'un ton monotone.

Mais Hermione l'ignora et commença joyeusement à tout raconter à Harry sur ça, même si le garçon aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête dans une silencieuse commisération avec Ron.

Les choses redevenaient aussi normales que possible.

* * *

><p>Prêts pour le dernier chapitre ?<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

**Résumé :** L'été après la cinquième année, les mangemorts trouvent Harry abandonné dans la maison des Dursley et le ramènent à Voldemort. Un mangemort en particulier reviendra-t-il sur ses positions et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi. Snape mentor. Attention : violence, abus sur enfant, viol.

* * *

><p><span>WALK THE SHADOWS<span>

**Chapitre 43 :**

_Le dimanche premier septembre._

_Le reste des élèves devrait arriver dans quelques heures, mais je ne vais pas au banquet de bienvenue. Ce serait bien de voir les nouveaux premières années, et faire des paris avec Ron sur qui sera placé où, mais cela voudrait aussi dire être entouré de pleins de gens et me voir posé tout un tas de questions auxquels je ne veux pas répondre (comme, « comment s'est passé ton été ? ») Et avoir à lever les yeux dans la grande salle sur Malfoy et ses acolytes et essayer de ne pas leur hurler tous dessus. _

_Alors j'ai dit à Snape que j'allais m'en passer, et il a dit qu'il se doutait que ce serait le cas, mais qu'il était obligatoire que lui y participe, et il a demandé si ça irait que je reste seul. Je lui aie dit oui, bien sûr, parce que personne ne devrait venir dans ses, je veux dire nos quartiers, à moins que ce ne soit Dumbledore. Il est devenu totalement silencieux là, et moi aussi, et puis j'ai dit que j'étais désolé, même si je ne l'étais pas vraiment, et il a hoché la tête, comme s'il comprenait ce que je voulais dire. _

_Ron et moi on est allé voler hier après s'être promené un peu. Hermione est venu nous surveiller, comme ça Snape n'a pas eu à le faire, bien qu'il l'ait proposé. Même si cette proposition a rendu Ron un peu vert. Je sais que Ron est encore un peu choqué à propos de tout ça, et je sais qu'il m'en parlera à un moment, et il me demandera ce qu'il me prend de vivre avec Snape, mais si cette dispute pouvait attendre encore quelques jours, ce serait très bien. _

_Après le diner hier soir, on est tous allé rendre visite à Remus (bien que maintenant il soit de nouveau le professeur Lupin, ou il le sera dans quelques heures), alors Snape a pu faire des vérifications de dernière minute pour ses potions avant les cours. Remus ne semblait pas avoir besoin de plus de temps pour se préparer – bien qu'il n'ait pas eu d'adolescent dérangé dont il ait dû s'occuper tout l'été, comme c'est le cas pour Snape, alors il n'a pas pris de retard comme Snape. On est resté jusqu'à presque 23 heures, ce qui je pense est mon couvre-feu officiel, cependant à la dernière heure je n'arrêtais pas de gigoter alors Remus m'a demandé plusieurs fois ce qui n'allait pas. J'ai répondu « rien », mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler de la dernière fois que j'ai rendu visite à Remus, et le retour à la maison où j'ai découvert que Snape avait été empoisonné. _

_Cette fois, Snape allait bien. Il m'a même adressé un sourire moqueur quand je me suis rué à la maison, en l'appelant et en demandant comment il allait. Il ne s'est pas moqué pendant si longtemps, c'était bon à voir. _

_Ce matin il m'a dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore à propos de quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à être présent aux cours. J'avais déjà suggéré la semaine dernière – et en plaisantant seulement à moitié- que je pourrais utiliser la cape de mon père, et simplement m'assoir dans le fond de la classe en étant silencieux, ainsi personne ne saurait que j'étais là. Il a dit qu'il avait une idée qui pourrait être un peu plus facile pour ma nervosité, mais qu'il devrait attendre que Dumbledore l'approuve. _

_J'espère que ça marche, peu importe ce que c'est. Je ne vais pas prendre du retard par rapport à ma classe, mais je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à gérer Malfoy et eux… surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière au ministère. _

- Prêt à essayer ? Demanda Snape.

Harry était sur le canapé, son livre de métamorphose perché sur ses genoux. Il avait espéré avoir une meilleure maitrise du concept qu'ils étaient supposés étudier durant les premières semaines de cours, mais la leçon avançait doucement. Il avait reçu ses propres livres de sixième année, par hibou, il y a tout juste quelques jours –avant cela il avait utilisé les anciens livres de Snape- et il avait décidé de tous les parcourir pour se préparer le mieux aux cours. La question de savoir si oui ou non il allait vraiment pouvoir _assister_ aux cours était toujours à déterminer.

Ou peut-être pas.

- Ouais, d'accord.

Snape haussa un sourcil à son égard, et Harry eut un rictus.

- Désolé. _Oui_ monsieur. Je serais plus que ravi de tester ce merveilleux système que vous avez mis en place.

- Excellent ! Répondit Severus d'une voix trainante. Maintenant, chacun de tes professeurs se verra attribué une incantation spécifique qu'ils devront dire quand le cours débutera, qui mettra le sort en action, jusqu'à ce qu'ils répètent l'incantation à la fin du cours. Quand le sort sera actif, tu seras capable de voir la classe, mais seul les professeurs seront capable de te voir ou de t'entendre… et seulement s'ils regardent à l'endroit exact où est installé le sort. C'est clair jusque-là ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Oui, monsieur.

Snape hocha la tête.

- Très bien. J'irais dans ma salle de classe, et je mettrais le sort en action. Tu seras assis ici, dit-il en pointant la table sur laquelle ils avaient mangé beaucoup de leurs repas, puisque c'est là que le sort est installé dans nos quartiers. Des questions ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Bien.

Snape partit et Harry alla jusqu'à la table en prenant avec lui son livre de métamorphose. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il entendit qu'on appelait son nom et il leva les yeux. Dans le centre d'une sorte de bulle brumeuse qui planait à quelques mètres devant lui, il pouvait voir Snape plutôt clairement au-devant de sa classe.

- Apparemment tu peux m'entendre, dit le professeur. Es-tu également capable de me voir ?

- Ouais, c'est génial, dit Harry.

Il se demanda à quel point encore ce sort était génial.

- Est-ce que je peux vous entendre même quand vous ne me regardez pas ?

- Tu devrais en être capable, bien que le contraire ne fonctionne pas, dit Snape tout en se tournant vers son tableau pour écrire les ingrédients d'une simple potion de ratatinage. Est-ce que ça marche ?

- Parfaitement.

Snape ne se tourna pas et ne dit rien d'autre, et Harry se souvint que les professeurs ne seraient pas capable de l'entendre à moins qu'il ne regarde directement dans sa direction, alors il attendit que Snape ait terminé d'écrire et qu'il se retourne avant de répéter.

- Ca marche parfaitement.

Snape sourit.

- Je pensais bien que ce serait le cas.

- Vous pensiez bien.

- Je remets le sort en attente maintenant, dit Snape. Mais il y a encore quelques petites choses que je dois vérifier pour les ânes qui me gratifieront de leur présence demain. Tu sauras t'en sortir seul pendant quelques heures ?

- Oui monsieur. Je vais bien.

- Je ne pense pas être de retour avant le banquet. Assures toi de bien manger. Je ne veux pas entendre autre chose des elfes de maison.

Harry lui lança un regard étrange. Snape demanderait-il vraiment aux elfes de maison s'il avait mangé ? Bizarre. Mais Snape attendait apparemment une réponse, alors il dit.

- Je le ferais. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

La réponse de Snape fut seulement un haussement de sourcil, comme pour dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'inquiéter. Pour Harry, c'était un sentiment très étrange que d'avoir quelqu'un –un adulte surtout- inquiet pour lui, inquiet qu'il ne mange pas assez ou ne dorme pas assez, ou qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise entouré de trop de monde. Un étrange sentiment, mais très agréable.

- Après le banquet, j'aurais besoin de rencontrer mes Serpentards, Harry. J'espère être de retour avant minuit, mais tu ne devrais pas m'attendre avant ça.

- Pas de repos pour le grincheux, hein ?

Un éclat d'humour s'afficha dans les yeux de Snape.

- En effet.

Avec un geste de sa baguette, et quelques syllabes murmurées, la bulle disparut et il fut parti.

Harry flâna dans les quartiers pendant quelques temps, s'assurant –pour à peu près la centième fois- qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour les cours, telles que des plumes et des parchemins, puisqu'il avait dû en acheter tellement de nouvelles après que les mangemorts aient pris toutes ses affaires. De toutes ses affaires d'école, et ses possessions, la seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment était la carte du maraudeur. Elle aurait été très utile… pour éviter les gens.

Oh, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter tout le monde pour toujours, et il se sentait vraiment idiot à ce sujet en ce moment. Mais Snape avait dit –lors d'une de lors récentes conversations autour d'un thé- qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de telles choses. Quand il serait prêt, il _voudrait_ la compagnie des autres, et avant cela, il était autorisé à être seul –ou avec quelques personnes sélectionnés- aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin. Le désastre à Topsham était encore récent, avait dit Snape, et Harry se rétablissait beaucoup plus vite qui quiconque n'aurait pu l'espérer.

Cela l'avait fait se sentir un peu mieux avec le fait de se cacher. Surtout quand Hermione avait eu écho des mots du professeur la nuit dernière, disant qu'elle était surprise qu'il gère aussi bien tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas du tout voulu en parler, mais Hermione disait que ce n'était pas grave, non plus, et au lieu de ça elle avait essayé de le serrer dans ses bras, ce dont Harry lui était reconnaissant.

Pendant les heures suivantes après le test, Harry avait lu, puis s'était commandé de quoi diner auprès des elfes de maison comme on lui avait dit, puis il avait lu encore. Il aurait aimé faire un nouveau tour sur son éclair de feu, mais il savait que Ron et Hermione passait du… bon temps ensemble avant le banquet, et après cela, ils seraient trop occupés avec les devoirs de préfets. Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir ce soir, et probablement même pas demain.

Ce pourquoi, le coup frappé à la porte vers 19 heures fut plutôt surprenant.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry reposa son livre, avec un marque-page, et se leva pour répondre à la porte, en se demandant qui se pouvait être. Tout le monde _devrait _être au banquet de bienvenu en ce moment. Il leva sa baguette et se laissa réconforter par la chaleur de celle-ci dans sa main, et puis il ouvrit la porte.

Draco Malfoy se tenait de l'autre côté.

Une colère froide s'infiltra en Harry, et sa main se leva, jusqu'à ce que sa baguette soit pointée sur la poitrine de l'autre garçon, sans même qu'il n'en soit vraiment conscient.

Draco ne bougea pas, et ses mains étaient vides, mais Harry du quand même utiliser toute sa force pour que sa main armée reste immobile.

- Potter, dit Draco.

Il ne parut même pas méprisant en disant cela.

Les dents d'Harry étaient serrées, et il dut relâcher sa mâchoire avant de pouvoir parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

Pour la toute première fois, selon l'expérience d'Harry, Draco Malfoy avait l'air… incertain. Mais même quand Malfoy ouvrit sa bouche puis le referma à deux reprises, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, il maintint son regard froid et gris.

- Te voir. Pour parler.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, grommela Harry. Rien !

Draco acquiesça légèrement.

- Je sais, mais-

- Si tu sais, pourquoi ne dégages-tu pas d'ici ?

La main d'Harry commença à trembler, et il espéra pouvoir accuser les doloris, mais c'était il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il agrippa plus fermement sa baguette, la releva, ainsi elle était pointée sur le visage de Malfoy, mais celui-ci ne trembla pas.

- Tu es venu ici pour jubiler ? Pour te moquer de moi comme ta tata Bella ? Ou peut-être que tu veux voir de quoi j'ai l'air après les charmantes tortures de ton père ?

Malfoy devint encore plus pâle, si c'était possible, sa peau presque blanche tournant à un gris maladif.

- Non.

Il déglutit suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry puisse voir bouger sa pomme d'Adam.

- Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as rendu mon père cracmol.

Harry releva le menton.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Il n'était pas désolé non plus, pas vraiment, mais il ne pensait pas avoir à dire ça.

Malfoy hocha la tête, et serra la mâchoire.

- Eh bien, je voulais juste te dire que… qu'il le méritait. Personne –il s'arrêta et pris une profonde respiration- personne ne devrait jamais subir ce qu'ils t'ont fait, d'accord ? Ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser. Il mérite de perdre sa magie.

Avec l'impression d'avoir été salement frappé, Harry fixa Malfoy. _Quoi ?_ Etait-il sérieux ? Il en avait l'air, mais Harry était tellement confus qu'il ne saurait même pas dire à quel point. Il s'était attendu à de la jubilation. Il s'était attendu à des rires, comme l'avait fait Bellatrix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

- Est-ce que tu seras en classe demain?

Harry secoua la tête, baguette toujours tendu.

- D'accord.

Malfoy lui adressa un hochement de tête crispé.

- Bon et bien, je te verrais dans le coin.

Il se tourna et repartit dans le couloir.

Tandis qu'il le regardait partir, l'esprit d'Harry analysa tout ce qu'impliquait ce que Malfoy venait de dire. Est-ce que son acceptation face au fait qu'Harry ait fait de son père un cracmol ne signifiait rien de plus que cela ? Etait-il tout autant énervé –ou écœuré- par ce qu'avait fait Voldemort ? Se détournerait-il de cela maintenant ? Ou était-ce juste les actions de son propre père qui l'horrifiaient ? En une fraction de seconde, Harry décida qu'en fait tout cela ne l'intéressait pas, du moins pour l'instant.

- Malfoy, appela-t-il avant que le blond ne disparaisse au coin.

Quand l'autre garçon s'arrêta et se tourna pour le regarder, Harry garda précautionneusement son visage vide de toute émotion, en fait, il étudiait celle de Malfoy. Il fixa le jeune Serpentard un long moment.

Draco n'était pas son père.

Pas plus qu'Harry n'était James.

Snape avait été capable de se débarrasser de ses préjugés envers Harry, bien qu'il ait fallut quelque chose d'aussi horrible que les évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Topsham. Y avait-il une seule raison pour laquelle Harry devrait traiter Malfoy comme son père, si Draco était se séparait honnêtement de l'homme ? Il ne pouvait imaginer être jamais _amis _avec Malfoy –il y avait bien trop d'histoires entre eux- mais le moins qu'Harry puisse faire était de ne pas le mettre dans le même sac que les mangemorts. Si Malfoy était sincère –et il semblait certainement l'être- alors Harry lui devait le bénéfice du doute.

Dans le couloir, Draco leva un sourcil d'un air impatient, d'une façon si_ Snapissime _qu'Harry ressentit immédiatement une jalousie irrationnelle. Peut-être que les mouvements de sourcil était une leçon spéciale qu'ils apprenaient chez les Serpentards. Secouant la tête légèrement pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il dit.

- Merci… Draco. Je, euh, à un de ces jours.

Les yeux de l'autre garçon s'écarquillèrent, mais ensuite il lui accorda presque un fin sourire et acquiesça avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Harry alla au lit avant que Snape ne rentre, puis qu'il s'agitait et se tournait sans parvenir à dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Un _Tempus _silencieusement lancé lui indiqua l'heure 00h45. Harry se dégagea de son lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et une paire de chaussons, et s'infiltra dans le salon.

Snape était en train d'enlever ses lourdes robes d'enseignant, et les posait sur un porte-manteau près de la porte. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule quand Harry entra dans la pièce.

- Du mal à dormir ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais du thé ?

- Non merci, dit doucement Harry en se recroquevillant dans un coin du canapé.

Il voulait paraitre aussi décontracté que possible.

- Comment s'est passé le diner ?

- Aussi excitant que d'habitude, dit Snape en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près du feu. Comme tu t'en doutes.

- Est-ce que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite ?

Snape renifla doucement.

- Elle l'est, et étonnement, tous les produits des Weasley sont toujours bannis.

Harry déforma son visage pour créer l'expression la plus déçue dont il était capable.

- Ah, c'est pourri !

- En effet.

Snape se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait l'air très fatigué, et Harry fut immédiatement désolé de le maintenir éveillé.

- Y avait-il quelque chose en particulier dont tu voulais discuter ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, et faillit presque dire non, mais il pensa que Snape voudrait être au courant pour Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy est passé par là, pendant le diner.

Snape devint très tendu.

- Ah oui.

Avec un hochement de tête, Harry dit.

- Il voulait me dire qu'il pense que son père a eu ce qu'il méritait. En étant devenu cracmol, c'est-à-dire.

- Je vois.

- Vous voyez ? Parce que moi certainement pas. Il m'a plutôt fait flipper.

- J'imagine.

Snape caressa à nouveau son visage.

- A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

- Quoi, du genre, vouloir rejoindre le côté du juste et du bien et renoncer au seigneur des ténèbres pour toujours ?

Harry sourit légèrement au regard noir de Snape.

- Non. Mais il a dit qu'il était écœuré de ce que son père m'avait fait.

Snape acquiesça lentement.

- Eh bien, c'est quelque chose, dit-il à voix basse, le regard sur ses mains qui étaient serrés devant sa poitrine.

- Est-ce qu'il a agi bizarrement durant le diner ? Demanda Harry.

- Rien d'inhabituel, ce qui, étant donné les circonstances de la semaine dernière, est inhabituel.

- Ouais, admit Harry. Désolé de vous maintenir éveillé, mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir.

- Merci Harry. On gardera un œil sur lui, quoi qu'il en soit.

Snape ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever. Son regard noir était pénétrant, et il figea Harry avant qu'il ne puisse bouger.

- Es-tu prêt pour demain ?

- Bien sûr. Plumes, parchemins, livres, mes affaires de potions.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais.

Harry maintint le regard de l'homme pendant un temps. _Etait-il _prêt ? Sa concentration était encore perturbée la plupart du temps, bien que les entrainements et les duels chaque jour l'aident – et Snape avait dit qu'ils continueraient de faire ça, bien que ce ne soit peut-être plus pendant autant de temps, ou plus pendant les mêmes créneaux horaires, à cause des cours. Et il avait toujours d'horribles cauchemars, même en prenant la potion de sommeil sans rêves, ce qu'il ne faisait qu'avec modération, afin de ne pas devenir accro. Mais il allait bien mieux maintenant qu'il y a quelques semaines, et il n'avait pas lancé de sort à Draco jusqu'à l'oubli, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien quelque chose.

Finalement, il soupira et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ouais, je crois que je suis prêt.

Snape, qui maintenait toujours son regard, acquiesça légèrement.

- Oui, je pense que tu l'es aussi.

Harry lui sourit.

- Et c'est entièrement votre faute.

Avec un fin sourire, Snape dit.

- Vas au lit, sale gamin. Tu commences par les potions demain. Je ne veux pas t'entendre ronfler pendant mon cours.

- Mais vous ne m'entendrez même pas !

- Mais je le _saurais_.

- Vous le savez toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, dit Snape en se relevant de son fauteuil.

- Pas de problèmes d'égo ici, se moqua Harry en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Mais sérieusement. Merci. Pour tout, je veux dire.

- Au lit. Tout de suite.

Les mots étaient brusques, mais Harry entendit le ton derrière, un ton bienveillant et presque tendre. Et puis, alors qu'il était en train de fermer la porte de sa chambre, il entendit.

- Dors bien Harry.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

X

THE END

X

* * *

><p>C'est incroyable cette petite émotion que je ressens toujours en postant le dernier chapitre d'une de mes traductions... J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous aura plu et que la fin ne vous aura pas déçu.<p>

J'aimerais vraiment remercié tous ceux qui ont de près ou de loin montrer un intérêt pour cette fanfiction et la traduction que j'en ai faite, ceux qui ont postés des reviews, qui ont pris le temps de le faire parfois à chaque chapitre, je ne sais comment vous remercier. Je pense aussi qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ou leurs alertes, merci beaucoup.

Ah, j'allais oublier... Je vous réserve également une petite surprise. Tout ce temps sans Internet m'a laissé le temps de traduire une fanfiction qu'heureusement j'avais enregistré afin de pouvoir la lire durant mes vacances loin de chez moi et tout accès à un réseau. Cette histoire s'appelle Family Night, elle est de nouveau centrée sur la relation entre Harry et Snape et elle ne compte que cinq chapitres. Après une si longue absence, je pense que vous avez mérité le droit que je ne la poste qu'en une seule fois... En espérant qu'elle vous plaira!

Merci encore, et à bientôt ;)


End file.
